The Ice Behind Bars
by Lany19
Summary: After the ballroom accident,The king and queen had to take Anna's memories away,forgetting who she were,on their way back an ambush occurred leading the disappearing of the queen and kidnap of Anna, who is later raised by thieves & claimed to be fair king,let his rage out on Elsa by abuse and torture.15 years later Anna is sent on a mission,disovers a horrifying truth, Elsa
1. Prologue

The Ice Behind Bars

Prologue

_Our eyes deceive us from uncovering a lie, to protect us from its horrifying truth._

And that was once said in the fair Kingdom of Arendelle and its fair ,kind and _merciful_ ruler ,King Jaime Of Arendelle and his beloved wife , Queen Aphrodite Of Arendelle whom loyal love ,has blessed them with two daughters, Princess Elsa and Anna Of Arendelle. Though citizens were expecting a prince, and to their disappointment, the first born princess was announced sickly and weak. Three years later, Princess Anna was born, people heard rumors about the king's disappointment, of course a son was preferable for the kingdom and of course their queen is still capable to conceive other children. That's what they hoped. And they were surprised at the king's decision to close the castle gates. Of course everyone said that it was for the princesses's protection. But there is more to this that meets the eye.

One cold night, the citizens were summoned by the king to the courtyard, every villager was there. Man, woman and child. The announcement of the kidnap of Princess Anna and the Disappearance of Queen Aphrodite, threw waves of shock and stress to Arendelle. The sound of cries and murmurs rang in the king's ears like bells. No one knew what happened, no one knew why the king wouldn't say where they were when the ambush appeared, no one knew why Princess Elsa wasn't there with the king at the announcement, _no one knew_. Some secrets are safer kept hidden. Since that moment, everything changed.

Everything.

From that day, the citizens of Arendelle were plagued with screams at night. The screams and cries that came from behind those grand castle gates, the screams that woke terrified children at night , the screams that gave the people of Arendelle nightmares, the screams that grew louder and much more often threw the years and the screams that gave shivers to their spines. Some said they were ghosts, other said they were prisoners receiving what they deserve, and few said in silence, keeping their opinion to themselves, that those were the screams of the sickly princess receiving her medical treatment. Thirteen years have passed and few have the courage to _think_ that beyond those great gates, lies a greater secret.

While the king still grieves over his deceased wife and hope to find his daughter, the kingdom lost hope for an heir, oblivious to the increasing amount of thefts throughout other kingdoms. Many have reported amount of successful thefts that amazingly kept increasing throughout the passing years. Rumor has it ,that there is even a Thieves Guild, where thieves likely call _home_, where they sleep, eat and drink, and the kings and queens are desperately trying to stop them.


	2. The Accident

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter I : The Accident

The beautiful aurora lights were shining brightly above the kingdom of Arendelle. In the tremendous dark sky, the aurora lights were dancing on silent lullabies next to sprinkles of white shining shyly around the moon. A four years old, strawberry-blond pigtails haired bundle of joy with beautiful fair skin and light freckles that dusted her rosy chubby baby cheeks was sitting on a mattress right below the bedroom window. Her big, wide and curious blue-grey eyes gazed at the strange lights with awe. A radiant, lips apart and toothy smile appeared on her face. She turned from the window to look around the room, and her eyes landed on a small figure that was sleeping in a big blue bed. "Elsa!" She whispered while she got down from the mattress and ran towards her sister's bed. She climbed the bed and shook her sister to wake her up. "Elsa, look look look! There are ghosts in the sky!"

A six years old girl with platinum hair that looked almost white under the bright moonlight and light freckles barely visible under her pale skinned cheeks, opened her sleepy eyes tiredly and slowly and revealed azure blue eyes that almost looked cyan. "Anna, I'm tireeed! I wanna sleep." Elsa groaned before she closed her eyes again.

"Elsaaaaaa!" Anna whined at her sister before she started bouncing on her. "You have to see this!"

"Uughh! Fine." Elsa opened her eyes again and lifted herself in a sitting position "What is it?" She said while she rubbed her left eye with her left hand.

Anna quickly grabbed Elsa's right arm. "Come on come on come on!" She pulled her sister from her right hand , off the bed and towards the window. "Look!" She said while she pointed at the _strange lights_ that were dancing in the black sky.

Elsa giggled at her sister's imagination. "Anna, those are not ghosts!... Hehe… Those are Aurora lights!" Her mother, Queen Aphrodite of Arendelle, once told her about what those _strange lights_ were, when she was only three years old.

"Aulola lights?!" Anna asked curiously.

"Aurora, Anna …Au…rrrrooo…rraa!" She said before she laughed at her sister. "Mommy said that they only appear when all the people of Arendelle are happy! So it means Papa is a good king. And these lights carry our dreams!" She said enthusiastically.

"Waaawww!" Anna gazed at the lights before an idea popped into her mind. She suddenly gasped as an idea clicked in her mind.

Elsa quickly looked at her sister in wonder. "What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna leaned forward to Elsa's ear and whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman?!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "I… I don't know Anna , papa will be angry if we did!"

_Or worse. _She thought.

"Ahh come on Elsaaa! He only gets angwy-"

"Angry." Elsa corrected

"-Angry… Only if we do something wrong… Besides, he is sleeping!" Anna reasoned before she started pulling her sister's sleeve, "Pleaseeeee?"

"I don't know Anna, that's the point… He... He hates my magic. And what if he... You know... Hurt us or something." _Again _

"Elsa, come on! He only did it once when you froze his crown-"

"Accidentally." Elsa reminded.

"Yeah but… He apologized the next day, right? If anything happens, Mama will hide us in her secret spot, remember!? Then, when he's no longer angry, we'll come out!" Anna said.

_Mama always tries to hide me from him. _Elsa thought.

"Anna… He always gets-" _harsher _"-angrier at me than you." Elsa argued.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine..."

"Yeayyy!" Anna yelled right before her sister's hand came to her mouth and covered it so she doesn't wake-

_him_

"Keep it down, remember? But i'm telling you, if we get caught, I'm blaming you." Elsa whispered and Anna nodded then crossed her heart with her tiny finger.

"Okidoki!" Anna

"Well what are you waiting for? C'mon!" Elsa pulled her sister and they ran out of their room.

They looked around and made sure the coast was clear then at each other.

"To the Ballroom!" Anna whispered while her index finger was held up high, claimed victory and resulted in a silent giggling Elsa.

* * *

They bursted inside the ballroom. Anna first, Elsa next who then closed the door behind them.

"Magic magic magic!" Anna shouted excitedly who is no longer in the _sneak out_ game.

"Okay! Are you ready!?" Elsa replied while she conjured a snowball in her hand. Tiny blue flurries hovering around the already floating snowball between her hands.

Anna nodded quickly, an excited look on her face and readied herself for what was coming.

Elsa threw her hands in the air and the snowball flew to the ceiling before it exploded. The results was a small slow snowfall. Both sisters held their hand in the air and tried to catch the snowflakes.

"Watch this! I learned to do it yesterday when Papa wasn't here." Elsa said, and before Anna could reply, Elsa tapped her foot on the ballroom floor and suddenly, ice started to cover the ballroom floor. Anna gasped as she looked at the now-smooth icy floor that almost looked as if it was covered with a huge blue well-ironed satin sheet. The two girls played around the icy wonderland, and Elsa can only hope that the summer heat would thaw the room before anyone wakes up tomorrow morning.

Elsa happily built a snowman with her bare hands using the piles of snow around. "Look!" Elsa called.

"Awhhh! He is so cuuuute! What's his name?" Anna asked.

"Hello! my name is Olaf, and I love warm hugs!"

"I like him." Anna said with a smile.

Elsa laughed before both girls hugged the snowman together, in which after that, Anna shivered, but unlike Elsa, she was completely comfortable.

_The cold never bothered me. Poor Anna._

An hour have passed and Anna started to get bored, so she started to do some stunts around the snow. As their laughter of glee grew louder, both became oblivious to the waking of both the king and queen, their father and mother.

"Elsa, Elsa catch me!" Anna called happily.

"Hang on!... Here ya go!" Elsa conjured a snow cliff for her sister to land on.

Anna kept bouncing from one cliff to the other, faster, higher. Elsa started to realize that her sister was going too fast.

"Hey! Slow down!"

Then suddenly the king and queen burst inside the room. "Elsa, what are you doing!?" Yelled the angry king.

Elsa gasped in shock and terror. An expression of fear splashed on her face as she darted her eyes from the king's furious expression and her mother's concerned one. _Oh no! _Elsa was too startled by her parents' sudden presence and forgot about her sister who was still bouncing. When the king started to walk towards her, she knew what was coming next. _No, please! _She thought, frightened, as she held her hands up defensively. She suddenly heard Anna shouted another "Woooooooo!" excitedly. As soon as Anna jumped, Elsa realized that she didn't conjure a cliff for her to land on. She forgot about her father and turned to try and save Anna before she could collapse to the ground and hurt herself. She was too confused and scared to think about what to do. _Help Anna or hide from Papa?_ As she was trying quickly to decide, her father yelled "Come here you!". Elsa's eyes started darting from Anna to her father. _Anna papa Anna papa... Anna or hide... Anna and get hurt... _"Elsa!" Her mother called utterly worried._ Anna papa Anna papa AnnapapaAnnapapaAnnapapa!_ Her horrified eyes darted from Anna to her father incredibly fast and didn't witness that her mother was running towards her to protect her. Her mind already deceived her clumsy legs, "ANNA!" She yelled, but before she could react, she slipped and landed on her back side and didn't notice that ice shot out of her _left _hand and hit Anna's head.

"NO!" Her mother shrieked.

Elsa quickly got up to her feet and started running towards Anna's motionless body. Her worry for her sister have blinded her to see that her father was very, very close in grabbing her. "Anna!" She cried for her sister.

_Oh no! Please no!_

Just when she was about to kneel next to her sister, the king grabbed her from her arm harshly and pushed her roughly out of his way so he could examine Anna while it resulted in a falling Elsa. Her mother ran to her and helped her up, both fear splattered on their face._ Mama, please help Anna!... Help me!_ She tugged herself to her mother's cloak and hid her face from shame. But what came after that made her shiver in fear.

"What have you done!" Yelled the king.

"I'm sorry I-i-i'm sorry I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to-... I was trying to h-h-help her. I'm s- sorry Papa!" As she tried to say the words through her sobs, she hid behind her mother and closed her eyes while she waited desperately,helplessly in terror. For her father was about to _hurt_ her.

Aphrodite tried to hide Elsa behind her and tried to reason with her raged husband. "Please Jaime, it was just-" Before she could continue, the king pushed his wife away roughly and she landed on the icy floor. His eyes full with rage and hatred "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He yelled again louder. Aphrodite couldn't believe what she saw. His voice was so loud, so thunderous, that she couldn't concentrate on what he had said, only the tone in which he had said it. He had become a whole different person. His shiny, grey eyes had twisted into a dark and gloomy black. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched together. His hands fist in rage. He was about to hit her daughter with full strength. _He is not going to hit her, he is going to kill her!_ She thought as she quickly got up and ran towards him then stopped herself half way.

"Papa, I'm sorry! Please p-please sorry, sorry, sorry!" cried Elsa desperately. Her eyes still were closed, her hands clutched to her chest, she was breathing fast, too fast and a shiver struck her from her neck and all the way down her spine. She bit her lip hard enough that a small amount of blood appeared. _Please..._

None of them noticed the ice that started haunting the walls of the ballroom and the spikes that grew out from the corners and pointed at her father. The room's temperature dropped dramatically fast.

_Here it comes... I'm sorry Anna._

Just when He held his fist up, before it came with full strength and speed towards the little crying, helpless six year old girl, the king's hand was yanked with the queen's sharp pointed crown. The king yelped in pain, and held his fist with his other hand while he looked around for the attacker. His rage started to disappear to oblivion when his eyes landed on his wife. He saw something he never saw before. Her face was so unnaturally neutral and her back as straight as an arrow. She looked so rigidly and emotionless at him, yet he can still see a glimpse of fear in her green eyes. He then looked back at his injured and bleeding hand.

"Jaime..." Aphrodite said coldly. But before she knew it, her face dropped from glazed to horrified. _What have I done?_ She ran towards her husband and stood between him and Elsa. She had to convince him to spare Elsa. She had to save Anna. She had to wake him up. "Jaime, w-we have to save Anna now! Do you remember the t-troll! He can help. He can save her before it's too late- Look at me!" She didn't mention Elsa cause she knew it would have only resulted in the reappearing of his demon.

Elsa fell to her knees and cried her heart out. Out of grief for her sister? Out of happiness for her mother's action to save her? Out of fear from her father? She didn't know, she just wanted to cry.

Aphrodite sneaked a peak at his hand. It was barely bleeding. Her crown's sharp edges only resulted in a scratch. A scratch that saved her daughter's life. And boy how much she wished for more than a scratch.

The king lifted his head, and his wide-eyed, confused face met his wife's concerned one. He then snapped out of it and stood straight in front of his wife. Luckily, he barely saw Elsa, but he gave her a disgusted and angered look, then looked back at his wife and nodded. Aphrodite let out a huge sigh of relief, and then both her and her husband ran towards Anna. When he held Anna in his arms they exchanged concerned looks as they saw the new white streak of hair. "The library! The Map! You left it in the Troll's book." Aphrodite reminded. He nodded passed her over Anna, and ran out of the ballroom and up to the library.

While Aphrodite waited for him to come back, Anna in her hand, she then realized that the room was an ice cube now. Scary looking spikes grew in the corners that she knew expressed Elsa's fear and anger. And only then did Elsa's sobs brought her back to reality. _Elsa! _She looked quickly around the room and saw her daughter on the floor, shaking from fear, hands on her face to hide herself desperately with anything.

Elsa really wished for the secret spot her mother had been hiding her in when her father's mind was in limbo.

Aphrodite ran towards her shaking daughter, knelt next to her and wrapped her in a hug in which Elsa didn't refuse at all. Elsa quickly wrapped her hands around her mother's waist and cried. "Mama, I'm s-sorry I'm sorry I d-d-didn't mean to h-hurt Anna it was an-" Elsa was shaking non-stop, afraid and she couldn't hold the sobs anymore. "Shhh..." Aphrodite comforted her. She rested her chin on her daughter's platinum head, and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I will get you out of this"

_I will get you out of this nightmare. I will! Oh please, Robin... Please be there. I hope my plan works. I promise, I will keep you safe. I will get you out of this nightmare, both of you. My daughters._

Three figures laid on the icy ground while they hugged each other. Not a queen and her princesses, but a mother and her daughters. As they wait for _him_ to come back with the map, all Aphrodite could do was to pray for her plan to work, and all Elsa could do was to pray for her sister's well being.

_I will protect you whatever it takes._

The snow around them started to melt very slowly, but was it due by Elsa's control or the hot summer temperature. Elsa heard her mother mumbled something but she couldn't understand it through her sobs. Aphrodite glanced around the room from under her bangs.

"We started dying like the snow. And like the snow, we started to fall."


	3. Fate

**Hello everyone, i hope you're enjoying the story, just wanted to clarify some things , first i'll give a warning, the next chapters will be more...harsh and well...you know..however, there will be no mention of rape in the whole story so relax ..cause i really hate this and i can't write such things, though i'm okay with abuse and torture XD...anyway, second , you'll see many different disney characters (rapunzel and flinn) in the future chapters along with oc characters. Please if you're liking this story feel welcome to post a review , just to know that people are actually reading, and it really does encourage me ;)**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter II : Fate

He burst inside the room holding a piece of what looks like an ancient piece of paper, he ran towards his wife and daughters, breathing fast , sweat running down his face. "There" he pointed at halfway the corner of the map. "This is where we have to go!". The sound of his fast-breathing rang in Aphrodite's ears whilst the silent icy room, she nodded at her husband, passed him Anna, and was about to carry Elsa, when his voice, cold and fierce froze her in place. "You are not going to bring he-….this monster!…with us, she already did enough harm, and many other things!" he yelled , and the word _monster_ sent a shiver down Aphrodite's spine before she quickly shushed him. "You know it's not her fault!" she stood up holding Elsa, "An-And maybe the trolls will h-help us with Elsa's powers, maybe they'll remove them!" her voice cracked as she tried to convince her husband that both daughters should come along, she knew she was lying to him, she knew that Elsa's powers are just inevitable, she is born with them, they are part of her, but she had to say anything so she could bring them both with her. _ I have to bring them both, both, my daughters, I have to save them both, together. _

The king saw his wife's determined concerned look and sighed. "Fine…Just keep her away from me and Anna!" he gave his older daughter a look of disgust and disappointment, before he turned on his heels, a 4 years old strawberry-blond and now with a white streak in his arms and he started rushing out of the room, motioning for his wife to follow.

Aphrodite nodded at her husband, and grabbed Elsa gently by her arm, "Come on Elsa, this is going to be over soon , I promise." _I promise!_

"I'm scared Mommy.." Elsa tried to say, _he said I'm a monster, no! I'm not, i didn't mean to hurt Anna please mommy, don't believe him !_ she wanted her mother's comfort, someone to tell her everything will be okay.

_Me __too _Aphrodite thought. She was more scared , much concerned about her plan's success, she wanted her daughters's safety, she doesn't care about the kingdom, no one is suffering as much as they are.

"I know ,snowflake…but we have to go now, this is it, from this night and on, you won't be afraid anymore." _I hope _

They saddle their horses quickly , and galloped out of the castle gates, through the village of Arendelle and out to the woods, Anna in her father's arms, and Elsa in her mother's. Aphrodite winced at the idea, that her daughter Anna is in between her husband's arms, but she could not do anything to help her now. She has to ride inside the woods, and just hope for her plan to work. But as she sneaked a peak at Anna, she got more concerned about her daughter's motionless body. _She is still breathing, she is still alive, oh please god!, please help us. _She looked at the girl in her arms. The girl, the shaking girl who was watching something and fear splattered on her face. Aphrodite followed her daughter's gaze and they sat upon Anna. _Oh Anna please be okay, I'm sorry, I won't use my powers anymore , just wake up and come back with me. _Elsa thought._ Monster! _The word rang in Elsa's ears clearly, her father's words, _maybe he is right? what if I hurt Anna again?_ She looked at her father from under her small platinum bangs and quickly looked away to the ground before he noticed, she squeezed closer to her mother's chest and wrapped her mother's dangling cloak around her, claiming protection.

_She loves her sister so much, she already forgot about her wicked father. She is afraid for her, and from him. _Aphrodite looked at her husband who was clearly focusing on the way the map showed, and a frown crossed her face. _You!, I wish i can someday wake up, and news about your death scatter the kingdom! _She felt her daughter's tension between her arms, and at the thought of her husband, she squeezed Elsa closer to her body, her maternal instincts to protect her daughter.

The temperature of the summer's night was pretty low. They galloped on hills, through rushing rivers, and through a forest with large thick looking trees. _Oh robin where are you ?_ Aphrodite thought, and she started to fear the worse. Then they slowed their pace to a walk. As They arrived at a valley covered in moss and dark grass, they dismounted their horses and decided to continue walking towards the center. They couldn't help but notice that no one was around, no cabin, no hut, no one was there. Both Parents exchanged concerned looks, "Where are they?" asked Aphrodite. As she put her hand on Elsa's back urging her to move forward along with them.

"I don't know they- they should have been here, i wasn't mistaken with the m-map, THEY SHOULD BE HERE!" The king started looking quickly around , he was confused, he was afraid, he _is_ angry.

"Jaime, that's not the time to be a- angry ,right no-" just when she was about to talk her way out of this mess, she heard twigs snapping and as she turned to face the noises, a grayish figure came closer to her, and the more he came closer the more she realized that he is not _human_. His back was covered with moss, his skin was grey and solid like rocks, his face was full with stony wrinkles, and his eyes were white, and his iris was nowhere to be found. "Jaime?.." she called quietly. Her husband turned quickly and his hostile face dropped to a bug-eyed one, his anger turned to fear, "Please, my daughter.." he yelled to the creature, "She was hit by ..HER magic!" He pointed at the hiding Elsa who was holding desperately at her mother's leg. Elsa couldn't help but wince as her father spat the word _her_ _magic_ like poison.

The troll walked towards the king, and when he approached, he saw Anna's streak "Ahh, I can see ice, in her head" and at that point the king shot his head up and gave Elsa a furious look "You!" the king yelled. Elsa gasped and hid quickly behind her mother. "Your Majesty!" the troll yelled so he can get the king's attention before hell breaks loose. "I can heal her-" reassured the troll and he rested his stony palm on her forehead ,"But.."

"Do what you must!" the king said.

"No wait!" yelled Aphrodite, and she came closer to both them "But…what?" the troll can see her concerned face. And what came next shocked the royal family.

"Her head is hit with ice, and the ice shot her memories…. of course, I have to remove all her memories swallowed by ice in order for her to live." The troll said bluntly.

The royal family gasped in unison.

"No, no, This can't be happening!" said Aphrodite _No no no NO!_

"This is all your doing!-" the king yelled , red-faced "if you haven't gave birth to this MONSTER-" he yelled pointing angrily at the frozen unmoving, wide-eyed Elsa "-none of this would ever happen!"

"Jaime stop this!, she's your DAUGHTER!" before she could continue, Heat. Sharp. Fast. Across her cheek and the ground rushed up to meet her. The King slapped his Queen.

Word after word that flowed from her lips angered him more by the second. His patience was running out, and his temper was already flaring. Rage boiled through his body. He barely had a chance to think of his actions. The only thought running through his head, was getting her to shut up. The king pursed his lips and raised his hand back. He threw his hand forward as hard as he could, whipping it across his wife's face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the mountains and the valley. Vibrations of pain started in his palm and spread all the way to his finger tips. His palm was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on her face. Aphrodite stared at him with her eyes wide as her hand slowly made it to her fire red cheek.

"THIS _thing_ is not my daughter! You reckless cheating slutt!-" Elsa was frozen, the scene in front of her, the fact that it's her fault Anna had to lose her memories, her mother hurt and her father in rage, she closed her eyes squeezing them shut as hard as she can, her heart was beating really fast and hard like it was about to burst out of her chest, sweat covered her body, tears began to shed all over her light freckles " NOT MY DAUGHTER! " she heard the king , she couldn't breathe, "She's not She's not!" she lifted her hands to cover her ears to just feel silent , not wanting to hear anything, she wanted to get away, to stop the pain in her chest, to save Anna , she wanted a lot of things, ice started to form underneath her, "SHE'S NOT SHE'S NOT , NOT MY DAUGHTER NOT MY DAUGHTER! SHE IS A MONSTER!" she tried to shut all of them out, her world went in slow motion but the raging screams from her father didn't stop "she'snotshe'snotshe'snotshe'snotttttttt!" Elsa couldn't take it anymore as she rocked back and forth quickly , shaking her head trying desperately to keep the noises out, she used all her strength to let out the loudest shriek a 6 years old girl can flutter "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" in a flash the whole valley was covered in thick snow.

Elsa's eyes started to blur , her legs fell from under her and she collapsed to the ground, the bright white ground underneath her started to spin, as darkness overwhelmed her, and the world went black.

Aphrodite's world was a mess, one of her daughter lays unconscious on the snow, the other between the arms of a devil. _You don't understand, she is your daughter , she is she is! _She forgot about the slap, she forgot about the snow around them, she forgot about the troll, she only thought about one thing " ELSA!" she hurried to her daughter's motionless body, a panicked expression painted on her face, stumbling in the snow as she tried to reach her daughter "Elsa! No no no no! please look at me, open your eyes sweet heart!" _No no this wasn't suppose to happen, none of this was suppose to happen !, robin where are you! Anna, Elsa!..please god oh please bring them back to me! _As she held her daughter in her arms, rocking her back and forth, tears overwhelming her cheeks, praying for this nightmare to end, she felt her daughter stirs. "Elsa?..". Elsa's eyes slowly opened, she felt her eyelids weighted tones, as she tried to fight unconsciousness. "Mommy?..." she replied, her voice weak, her wan, languid face turned to face her mother's joyful tears. "Elsa, you're okay!" Aphrodite squeezed her daughter to a hug like it was the last time she'll ever do it. And maybe it is.

Her father snapped out of it, and looked around, he stared at the snow in shock, Anna sleeping in his arms. "What have I done?" his voice was barely a whisper. Aphrodite heard him though, she turned to face him, Elsa in her arms. _Was he asking about what he did to Elsa ? what he did to me ?_ as Aphrodite's face lit up a little, her husband is understanding the situation, _at last_, but it quickly dropped from the sympathetic look she gave her husband, to a disgusted one, when she heard what he said next. "I should have killed her, I should have ended this nightmare the day this _thing_ was born" he whispered to himself , but it was heard by his wife clearly. To Aphrodite's shock, she tried really hard to not react to his nonsense, she tried her best not to grab an icicle and shove it in his brains, instead she squeezed Elsa closer to her chest. Both were oblivious to the old troll watching them in shock.

"Your majesty.." both King and Queen turned to face him. "Your…d-daughter..has magic in her, she should learn to control it, or else the kingdom shall splinter-" This is not what Aphrodite was hoping to hear, "-however, there's beauty in it, but also great danger, fear will be her enemy, it will destroy her"

_No…please…stop _Aphrodite thought

She didn't notice. None of them noticed, the king, her husband, the father of her daughters's wolfish smirk. _If_ _fear shall destroy this monster, then Fear shall be its tame_. The king thought.

"Can't you do anything to help?" asked Aphrodite hopelessly.

"I can try, and look at her future, and I'll see if she would gain control over time, hopefully with your help, it will be easier, however, while she grows, so will her powers" the old troll said.

The king couldn't help but feel a pinch of fear towards his daughter, he couldn't imagine Elsa could over-power him when she'll grow up and so does her powers as _warned_ by the troll. And that encouraged him to apply the technique of_ 'Fear'._ _I will not let a monster over-power King Jaime of Arendelle. _

"Have you decided what you want me to do with the little one?" the troll asked before pointing at a strawberry-blond girl.

Aphrodite sighed, "Of course…we have no choice" she gave her husband a quizzing look before he nodded in agreement.

The troll nodded, "Please, bring her closer to me" the king obliged and knelt next to the troll. He placed his stony grey-ish hand on her head and closed his irisless eyes. Blue flurries started to come out of Anna's forehead and into the troll's palm as if being absorbed.

They all watched the flurries around the troll's hand being thrown into the night sky, exploding then disappearing in between the stars, and with that, they all knew, Anna's memories have perished. Gone. "She will be okay" the troll smiled at the little bundle of joy and gave her parents a reassuring nod. They all saw how the streak of white between her hair has vanished. Now, they were sure that the ice had disappeared from Anna's head. Both parents turned to the troll and and gave him a thankful smile and all Elsa could have done, was sigh in relief but quickly tensed when she heard the troll say "Now, what about you ,child" he was looking at Elsa now. "Come closer dear…" but Elsa only shook her head and hid her face in her mother's chest. The creature came closer to her, and she started to shift away from him but his words comforted her. "Don't worry child, I won't hurt you, just let me see.." he held his hands up , palms open, flexing his weird fingers back and forth ,motioning for her to put her hands in his. Elsa looked at her mother with concern, and when she got a nod from her mother, she moved closer to the troll, and held her shaky hands up and they met his.

_She is terrified_ Aphrodite thought. She gave her daughter a sad reassuring smile.

As soon as her shaky hands met his, the old troll's eyes lit and sparkled with blue flames, his head shot up and his face met the sky , he shrieked in agony, and started chanting with a horrifying demonic voice. Terror struck Elsa's face and she tried to pull away but the troll's hands were too tight around hers. Both the king and queen were startled at the troll's sudden reaction on the contact with Elsa, and all the royal family heard him chanting.

_Your future is bleak_

_Whilst chains, you'll fight the pain _

_Pale lands shall be struck with winds of agony_

_And with every struck shall melt red snow_

_That will bring life to red rivers with tragedy_

_Although the screams were high and harsh_

_None shall notice the insanity beyond the gates_

_Only sun rays shall fight their way in_

_And free the ice behind bars._

* * *

**Well , this chanting holds a lot of secrets, so be sure to read it again and again ;) cause it also holds elsa's future. i hope you guys are enjoying this :) please review. hugs and kisses.**

** Lany~**


	4. Born Of Cold

**Hello guys!...i hope you enjoy this chapter , i really worked hard on it...and its the longest chapter...yet...anywho i warn you there will be some**

**emotional stuff, also detailed labor!..so yeah...don't read if you can't stand to imagine it xD**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter III : Born Of Cold

A wave of cold wind exploded from between Elsa's hands and the old troll's, throwing Elsa to the snow, as the explosion sound echoed in the mountains. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, her brain pounding in her skull, her vision was blurry. As she shook it away, she adjusted her eyes upfront, she gasped as she couldn't believe what she saw. Her cyan eyes widened and her heart stopped. In front of her lay an ice statue of the old troll. His hands were still held up, his frozen face showed pure agony, the moss on his back turned to icicles as they shone under the moonlight. _No…no no What have I done?! _She thought before she collapsed to the snowy ground and started to mourn over the solid frozen troll. _I…I killed him?…I killed him!_

When both Aphrodite and Jaime return from a cowering position, they looked around, and their eyes sat upon their crying daughter, and the frozen ice statue of _The troll? _They both thought. When they realized the situation that happened in front of them, they gasped in unison. Aphrodite rushed to her daughter and kneeled next to her, and rested her hand on the platinum head "Elsa!what have-" Aphrodite suddenly stopped her sentence, _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_! The words of her husband in the ballroom echoed in her mind. She looked up at the ice statue to see her daughter's _doing_, and she was snapped out of her thoughts by her husband's voice. "She-She froze him" he whispered, "he is…dead. Frozen." He approach the statue, eyes wide, lips apart, and tapped his index on the iced figure _tup tup tup_ he wanted to be sure if his eyes are lying to him, and clearly, they weren't.

Elsa lifted her head and looked at her father with pleading eyes, "Papa, please I d-didn't do-" as she tried to reach for his hand he quickly flinched away from her "Stay away from me!" he screamed holding Anna away. Elsa couldn't believe it, _first Anna , now this! _She thought, new tears fell down her cheeks again and she started to cry before she fell to her knees _he hates me, he's afraid of me_.

"This is getting out of our hands! , w-we should lock her away from everyone, she'll hurt them, e-everything she touches turns to SOLID ICE!" he reasoned. "Lock?!" Aphrodite yelled, a concerned look on her face as she wrapped her arms around her daughter ,her face still focused on her panicked husband, and she could see the absent look that splattered his face. Elsa flinched a little at the contact, but her mother squeezed her for reassurance. Obliging, she relaxed in her mother's arms and wrapped her arms around the queen's waist. The king didn't hear his wife's question, as he was clearly buried in his thoughts ,pacing back and forth in front of them "I'll deal with her later-" he started, _What do you mean? _Aphrodite thought "-now we have to get out of here, before anyone sees us…i-i'll talk with the smith-" he said.

_What? _Aphrodite thought.

"-I'll see the physicians…necromancers…anything"

_Physicians?!...necromancers!? _She didn't understand what he was talking about, yet it gave her a very bad feeling in her chest as her heart started pumping faster. _This is a nightmare!_

"yes…yes , that will do" he convinced himself. He turned to look at his wife, a serious look spread on his face.

"What are saying!?" she asked horrified.

"no time to explain…i-it doesn't matter, we have to go, Now!" he turned and began walking away, towards the hitched horses, with Anna in his arms.

Aphrodite looked at her sobbing daughter, placed a hand on her platinum head and then rested her cheek on it. "Don't worry love, I'll never let you go, I won't let anyone touch you, I promise" she told her. "M-Mommy, i-" Elsa tried to defend but she was cut off by her mother's shush. "shhhh.." Aphrodite shushed gently, squeezing Elsa closer to her chest. _This is all going to be over. _She kissed her platinum head and then lifted her chin with her index so that her eyes met her own, whipped her daughter's tears with her thumb and gave her sympathetic smile. "Come now..."

They stood up, Aphrodite took Elsa's hand in hers, and they began walking towards Aphrodite's horse, she lifted Elsa first, then mounted the pure white stallion. Elsa wrapped her mother's cloak around her again and when she looked at her father, he gave her a frown, and she quickly hid her face in her mother's chest. _Frozen _Elsa remembered _Solid ice!...Dead….she killed him!...MONSTER! _Elsa squeezed her cyan eyes shut as she let the words of her father haunt her mind. _Anna…I'm sorry._

Aphrodite gave her husband a nod, motioning for him to lead the way. The king gave his horse a small kick, it snorted and began to walk forward into the woods, followed by Aphrodite. _Robin…he didn't leave us did he ?!...no... no, there's still the road back, its either now, or never._

Half the way back, and the queen started to fear the worst, _where are you?_, she looked around hoping for a miracle to happen, but _nothing_. The only thing that accompanied her, was her silent husband, the sound of the wind blowing the trees, and the barely heard snores of Elsa. _She fell asleep…rest my love, rest now _she gave her daughter a sad smile then looked at her husband and her younger daughter. Her face fell to a woeful expression, tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes. _Anna…_She tried to imagine what she will say to her daughter once she wakes up. The thought that Anna won't recognize neither of them, broke her heart in million pieces. Her eyes then met her husband. _You were never like this Jaime, you used to get a little angry, but you were NEVER this…cold. _As she glanced at her husband, with both angry and sympathetic look, she remembered the day Elsa was born.

* * *

It was late December. A snow storm buried The Kingdom of Arendelle in thick white sheets of snow. Nature icicles descending from roofs, citizens locked in their homes around the warm fire and children gazing at the storm from the windows in awe. None of them knew what was happening in the castle. All citizens were oblivious to the screams of pain coming out of their Queen, and none expected for the heir to Arendelle to be born, brought to life.

King Jaime sat in his private study room, signing letters and parchments sent from other the kingdoms around Arendelle, some were even from foreign countries. He sighed in defeat, set his quill back in the ink pot, stood and walked over to the window. He watched the snow storm in concern. _Arendelle have never seen something like this._ Indeed. Arendelle never faced a winter that harsh. Snow covered the roads with 10 feet long thick snow, lakes were frozen solid to the point where Ice Harvesters called this year's season The Titanium Winter, as the ice couldn't be cut in no ways, it had solid strength, and whenever they tried to cut the ice, it only results in broken pickaxes.

**Flashback**

_The king sat at his desk in his room, signing paper and parchments. He was tired. Exhausted. He sighed angrily, threw his quill to the side of his desk and rested his head in his hands, before a gentle, warm voice got his attention "Even kings should rest, you know" he lifted his head and turned to face the owner of the voice. He smiled. There, sat Queen Aphrodite of Arendelle on a rocking chair, holding one book in one hand, and the other on the quite big bump on her stomach. She smiled warmly at him. "I think you're right" he replied with a chuckle. "Like always" she teased with a smirk. He approached her, knelt next to her, one hand on her knee the other on her hand that was on her tummy. "My love!...you're so cold!" his eyes widened. "I don't think it's something new….the day the doctors said I'm with child, I've been the happiest woman in Arendelle, and I've been feeling cold ever since." She reassured. The king quickly removed his cloak, and wrapped it around his wife. "Better?" he asked with a smile and she nodded in reply. He looked at her belly, then at her again "How's my little king?" he said rubbing her belly._

"_You know it doesn't matter if it was a prince or a princess, my love….we are going to have a child, Jaime…our child !" she said excited._

"_Of course, love…but we need a strong heir….Arendelle needs a King."_

"_Even a Queen can rule, you know" she winked at him._

_He chuckle, before he stood to reach her head, and kissed her forehead. "A son is preferable…a strong king to hold Arendelle together" He looked at her as she yawned from tiredness. "Even Queens should rest, you know" he smirked as he teased. Aphrodite bumped him on his shoulder. Then they stood and hugged each other passionately. "I love you" she said, "I love you too" he assured._

Rough and kick knocks on the door, woke the king from his thoughts. "Enter…" he said sternly. The door flew open as Kai, their personal royal servant rushed in, breathing fast.

"Your majesty!..your majesty!" he tried to say, choking with his words.

"What is it Kai?!, slow down take a breath!" the king said holding the man's shoulders.

"Your Majesty…the queen…she..she's in labor!"

The king's eyes widened and his heart started pumping hard. "Take me to her NOW!"

"Yes, yes your majesty, quick, this way!" Kai replied motioning for the king to follow.

Waves of intense pain accompanied with shrieks of agony shot her lower back, and her abdomen. She felt her insides twisting, pulling and squeezing. The more she fought the pain, the more it became worse. "I can see the head, your majesty…push!" the doctor yelled for her. Sweat overwhelmed her entire body, her hair was wet from sweat, her hands clutching the bed sheets, like she was holding for dear life, her face showed pure agony and exhaustion. "She is losing a lot of blood!" she heard a nurse yell. "Push your majesty!...Push!" she heard the doctor before she felt another wave of extreme pain shot her entire body before she shrieked in agony "AAAAHHHH!" she tried to push with her full force, she felt her soul crawling out of her body. She was breathing fast, more like gasping. "I cannn't!" she tried to convince herself as tears rushed to meet her cheeks like waterfalls. "JAIMEEE!" she screamed, and it was if God listened to her pleading, she saw her husband burst inside the room, a horrified look spread his face as he saw his wife fighting for dear life. "Aphrodite!" he rushed to her side, quickly held her hand in his bigger palm, the other stroking the side of her face.

"Jaime!...I…I c-c-can't do this!...p-please..stop…t-t-the PAINNN!" she shrieked again as waves of pain kept rushing to meet her.

The way she shrieked the word _pain_ sent a shiver down his spine as well as every shriek from his wife. He started to sweat at the sight of her, he was panicking. Fear for his wife? Fear from losing her?...Fear is everyone's enemy. The snow storm outside was fighting its way inside the room, as windows cracked and vibrated.

"Your Majesty!...only one more push!...come on!" the doctor said.

"the blood…" a nurse whispered.

"Come on ,love! You can do it!" the king tried cheer.

She squeezed her husband's hand so tight, he winced in pain. She was breathing faster now, her inhales and exhales were all shaky. She shut her eyes, squeezed her husband's hand tighter, bit her lip as blood surfaced it, and readied herself for her upcoming push. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the minute she felt her baby slip out, all the pain vanished quickly like it wasn't even there. She collapsed back on her pillow, her body and breath shaking, her heart started to return to its normal beating rhythm.

"wher-….my..my baby…I c-can't h-h-hear him…" she started to panic. The king rushed to meet his newborn, but he quickly froze as he laid eyes on the small baby.

"My BABY!" Aphrodite screamed, she is not going to wait for them to tell her that her baby is dead. Just as she was pulling herself up, she heard the sound that sent butterflies in her stomach, the sound that stopped her heart, the sound that gave her feelings she never experienced in her life, the sound of a crying baby, the sound that told her she is…a mother.

"My goodness! The baby's ice cold!...quickly Idina ,fetch me the hot water, the sheets and covers" the doctor said before commanded the nurse. He wrapped the child in thick white wool sheet then held the baby in his arms. "That's better.." he smiled then quickly handed the baby to the nurse before he started checking on the none stop bleeding queen.

"Congratulations, your majesty…it's a baby princess!" the nurse said before handing the little thing to her mother.

Aphrodite stretched her shaking arms widely trying to reach for her new first born. The minute the nurse let go of the baby girl, and it was in Aphrodite's arms now, the poor mother exposed the tears of joy she's been waiting to meet, a radiant smile on her face, and chuckled in joy while she stared at her bundle of joy and she couldn't believe her eyes. The small little girl had pale skin that almost matched the white sheets she's been covered in. Her mother couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed the light tiny freckles on her daughter's small cheeks. Aphrodite lifted the sheets a little from her daughter's head to reveal a small fuzzy white baby-hair. "Looks like you'll start graying before Gerda there" she joked as the others around her started to giggle. The little girl started to lift her tiny eyelids, and when she did, the whole room gasped in unison as they watched the little girl stare at her toothy-smiled mother with incredible unique cyan eyes. Aphrodite was surprised how her daughter didn't show any resemblance to her own brunette hair, or her husband's strawberry-blond, not even the green eyes she had, or her husband's grey ones, but she didn't care about it, she only thought about one thing now, her daughter is alive and in her arms. "She is so beautifulll…" a nurse called.

"What are you going to name her your majesty?" another asked.

Aphrodite stared at her daughter's cyan eyes, then she squeezed her tighter to her chest as she felt how cold she was, though it concerned her, but the thought quickly vanished when the girl in her arms started to gurgle and waving her tiny hands to reach her mother's face. "Elsa." she said warmly ,paused then "Princess Elsa of Arendelle…daughter of The King and Queen of Arendelle and heir to the throne". She held Elsa closer to her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Elsa…my daughter".

"This shall do" the doctor said before he finished with stopping the queen's bleeding, stood up, and gave her a nod "You must rest your majesty, the birth was extremely hard….and dangerous…but I had enough time to quickly stop the bleeding, if it weren't for my skills, we would have been grieving right now" he bragged.

None of the others noticed the silence of the king, none notice that he didn't even came closer to meet and hold his firstborn. As Aphrodite lifted her eyes from her daughter's to meet her husband's serious ones, she opened her mouth to call him but was shocked as she heard her husband's stern and cold voice. "Get out." He said. She knew he was commanding the others around the room to get out of the bedroom, _but why?_ She thought. They all looked at him with confused faces before they started to walk to the bedroom door, "Jaime-" she started but was cut off by her husband "GET OUT!" he yelled. The servants, nurses and the doctor bowed quickly and ran outside the room with horrifying look on their faces, Elsa shifted and started to cry at her father's loud voice, the last nurse ran out of the room and quickly closed the door. And the room was silent, expect for little Elsa's cries.

"Jaime, what's wrong with you!?" Aphrodite she stared wide-eyed at her husband while trying to rock her baby to stop crying with a up-down motions.

"Who was he?!" the king suddenly said.

_Who was he?! What is he talking abou-… _Aphrodite was thinking before her jaw dropped as the meaning of her husband's horrible question clicked in her mind. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"What's his name !?...you lying whore! ..how could you!?" he yelled back.

"Jaime!...how could,YOU!?" she didn't believe that her husband actually thought that she somehow conceived Elsa from another man. "That's _your_ daughter, Jaime…YOUR daughter.. I swear, I swear !" she tried to reason.

"OH YEAH!..then how can you explain THIS?!" he pointed at Elsa's head then at her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know!, I'm confused as much as you!, but I swear to you Jaime , Elsa is your-…." She stopped her sentence suddenly and quickly winced as she felt dizziness overwhelming her fast, she felt a warm wetness between her thighs. The king looked at his wife, and his anger suddenly dropped to concern and fear. "Aphrodite?..." he called with wide eyes.

"I…I can't feel my legs…" Aphrodite replied before her left hand that was caressing her daughter's chubby baby cheeks went limp and fell to her side, "I…I…" her eyes closed slowly , her head went limp and collapsed to the side ,on the pillow.

"Aphrodite!" he started to panic, held her head with his palm. "Doctor! Kaiiii!... Anyone!".

The servants quickly rushed in, the doctor and Kai behind them. The doctor quickly called for the nurse to hold Elsa, and he moved to check on the queen while the nurse rested the crying Elsa in the crib, under the window. The doctor witnessed the blood stained sheets around the queen's lower body. "Everyone out!...now!" he commanded forgetting the fact that he was including his king. But the king quickly nodded, and strode out of the room, giving the doctor some space to examine his wife.

As minutes felt like hours, the king was pacing back and forth none stop the moment he got out of the room. "Your majesty, calm down, the doctor is handling the situa-" Kai tried to calm him down but he was quickly cut off by the king "Calm down?...CALM DOWN?!...you're telling me to calm down while my wife's trying to hold for her dear life!?...and all because of that…THING?!" he yelled pointing his hand to the closed bedroom door. Kai understood what the king meant,_ is he really calling his daughter, that ?_ he thought. He couldn't help his jaw from dropping, he couldn't believe what he heard, and just when he opened his mouth to say something, the bedroom door opened, revealing the doctor with a blank face, his eyes locked to the ground. The king quickly rushed to hear what the doctor will say.

"Your majesty, the queen is fine, I stopped the bleeding for good this time…" he started, the king and Kai sighed in relief "Thank god!" the king whispered with a gasp. "however-" the doctor continued snapping the king to attention. " I must say the truth of the situation at hands…this pregnancy has cost our beloved queen dearly, as she suffered a lot, her labor was even more life-threatening, she lost a lot of blood, and her womb is already in a bad state….I-I'm afraid the queen can only bare one more living child, no more." He finished, a disappointing look on his face. "I'm sorry, your majesty.." he bowed then motioned for the king to enter the room so he can check on his wife, before he started walking out in the hallway.

The King entered the room, with a sad look on his face, he saw his wife, eyes closed, and exhaustion overwhelming her face. "Hey…" he started "How're you feeling?" , he sat at the bed side and held her hand.

Aphrodite opened her eyes slowly, then turned her head to face her husband, "Better.." she smiled weakly at him, "Where's Elsa?!" she looked around the room and her eyes landed on the small figure in the crib, Elsa, waving her hands happily. She could have sworn she saw a tiny blue sparkle snapped in between Elsa's tiny fingers, but she quickly shook the idea away, convincing herself that she was not even completely conscious right now. She smiled at her daughter, then turned to face her husband.

"What were you thinking?!" she asked

"Don't start this with me now…" he said bluntly

"Jaime, look at me….She _is_ your daughter" she assured

The king didn't reply, he stood and walked to the center of the room, his back to his wife, his shoulders lifted, his back hunched and his arms hugging his stomach. "Aphrodite…I need to tell you what the doctor said…" he said sadly, he opened his mouth to continue but he heard his wife say

"He told me." She replied

The king turned to face her again his eyes wide, "Then you know, that because of _her!…" _he started, both him and his wife oblivious to the cracking sound of ice, and the low temperature of the room, ".._._we only have one more chance….a risk more unlikely to take…so we can offer Arendelle an HEIR?!...A KING!" he said then he looked to where Elsa lay, and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

"Jaime, Elsa is the heir for Arendelle…why can't you belie-!?...jaime?...Jaime are you even listening ?!...JAIME?!" she called him as she stared at him in confusion , he didn't look at her, he was still staring at _something_. She followed his gaze, and when she did, she clasped her hand to her mouth and gasped, bug-eyed, horrified look on her face.

Elsa was baby-laughing, gurgling, and waving her hands around her happily, blue flurries and hovering snowflakes around her hands, and the window above her, was covered in ice.

"What. Is. That." The king said pointing at the Elsa's way.

Aphrodite was speechless, her heart pumping harder in her chest, "This can't be!..." her voice barely heard.

"The-The troll's prophecy!" the king whispered, his gaze not leaving the ice overwhelming the window. He remembered every word the trolls _warned_.

_Your kingdom will splinter_

_Your land shall be cursed_

_With unending winter_

_With blasts of cold will come dark art_

_And a ruler with a frozen heart_

_Then all will perish in snow and ice_

_Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!_

Aphrodite quickly jumped from her bed, ran towards Elsa, and held her in her arms, squeezing her harder to her chest, she knew what it means, she knew the prophecy, she knew what should happened at the end of the prophecy. "No.." she whispered to herself._ Please no no, she is just a infant! Nooo pleaseee! _She thought, her face showed fear, and she hugged Elsa closer. _My baby! _Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Bring her here…QUICK!...before anyone sees this!" he yelled, unsheathing his sword _shhiiinggg_, the sound of it rang in Aphrodite's ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"NO!" she shrieked pushing him away, "What are you doing!?"

His hands tried to reach Elsa's small arm, he was still struggling to get a steady grip on his sword, as his wife trying desperately to push him away, turning to hide her daughter from his reach. "It's a monster! That's what the prophecy says….she almost killed you!... give her here NOW!" the king tried to reach for Elsa again, and this time he did, he held her tiny arm, and Elsa started to cry, frightened.

Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore, heat rushed to overwhelm her body, anger crept all over her, , her heart stopped, her left hand closed in a fist, she held it high, and let it smash her husband's face with full force.

The king stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. The sword flew from his hand and collapsed to the ground. His eyes wide, as he laid on the bedroom floor in a four-legged position.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled at him, hugging her daughter in protection. "She is just a infant!...how could you believe such a stupid prophecy!?...she's …she's your daughter!" she glanced at his face, until her eyes caught the sight of blood dripping down his nose. She gasped mentally. _oh god what have I done!_

He turned his bug-eyed face to meet her furious, frightened one. He stood up. Whipped the blood off his nose with his hand, walked towards where the sword fell, pick it up in his hands. Aphrodite tensed at the sight of it and squeezed her hand tighter to Elsa. The king sheathed the sword, walked towards the bedroom door, silent, mute, not a single word, his back straight. He turned the door knob, opened the door. And there, he stood still. He looked at her from his shoulder "it better be a boy….and…..she's not my daughter" he said his voice cold, before he smashed the door close behind him with full force.

Aphrodite felt like someone just stabbed her heart with a Great sword. _He_ _doesn't believe me…he hates her! …he-he wants a boy?!..Oh no_ She knew that he was hinting about her next and last pregnancy. She looked at her crying daughter in her arms, a look of concern splattered her face and she exposed her breast, allowing Elsa to feed, as she rock her to sleep "Shhhhh" then she began singing a lullaby hoping for it to shush Elsa, and put her to sleep.

_Little snowflake, just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_In my arms, you'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_You can count on me_

_I promise I'll never believe it_

_In your times of need_

_I'll give you something worth believing_

_I'll be the eye of your storm._

"Don't worry my little snowflake..." she kissed her forehead "I'll protect you" she walked towards the crib and placed the sleeping Elsa in it, she smiled at her sadly, then her eyes looked up to watch the ice melt, as the outside became more clear from the window view, she gasped in silence and was shocked to see the snow storm was no longer there, instead, it was replaced with Blue-cyan Aurora Lights dancing in the night clear night sky above the white kingdom of Arendelle.

"Look Elsa…The sky's awake" she whispered.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) , please let me know your opinion on this , reviews really make me happy ! :D you are awesome..c u in the next chapter...it will be called "Ambush" ;) hint hint.**


	5. The Ambush

**WARNING**

**Things after this chapter, are ratted M from now on.**

**Hello guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a lot of grief, action and suspense.**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**Disclaimer : Frozen belongs to Disney and all its characters.**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter IV : The Ambush

_Present_

They were riding for an hour now, the chilly winds rushed to meet their faces, the only thing they could hear was the sound of the wind blowing the trees as they rode half the way back in silence. _Robin, why are you late?!_ Aphrodite thought, concerned, then was the first, to break the silence after she remembered the day Elsa was born. "It's not her fault." She said sternly. The king was already sleepy himself, and his mind was drown in his own thoughts, her voice snapped him to attention and he replied with a distracted "Hmm?".

Aphrodite took a deep breath, trying hard to stop herself from just running at him, and start strangling him. "I said…It wasn't. Elsa's. Fault." She repeated in determination, slowly, so that her husband can hear her clearly.

"I don't wanna hear anything about it now" he replied with a groan before he turned his head to face the road ahead of them.

"YES!" she chuckled sarcastically agreeing "...you don't wanna hear anything about it now!... in fact, you never wanted to hear anything about her!...you're always thinking about your god damn role as a king, you forgot about your own daughters!" she yelled in a low volume, trying not to wake her daughters, anger started to grow in her with every word she says.

"Should I remind you why we are here!?" he replied, his face frowned. "It's because of _my daughter-" _he spelled the words _my daughter_ in a mocking way before he continued "-that Anna was _this_ close to die, that the troll froze into a god damn ICE SCULPTURE!..._my~ daughter's_-fault that you nearly died bringing her to life…and MY DAUGHTER's fault! That Arendelle might get trapped in an unending winter at any second!...MYYY DAUGHTER'S FAULT ARENDELLE WON'T HAVE AN HEIR!" he yelled the last sentence sending echoes in the mountains, and the two young girls shifted but luckily they were too tired and sleep defeated them.

"If you don't want Elsa to take the throne that much, at least there's Ann-" she tried to reason but was cut off by him.

"I WANT A KING!...Arendelle needs a KING!" he couldn't help but yell now, he was furious. "So tell me Queen Aphrodite of Arendelle…how is it not _her_ fault after she did all those sins ?!" he said pointing at Elsa with his chin, with a clear mocking, disturbing voice.

"Sins?!...she is just a child!" Aphrodite couldn't understand how can someone be so cruel to a little girl, not just that…but also _his_ little girl.

"The prophecy clearly shows she's capable of doing horrible things none normal child can!...and all what happened tonight proves it!, I won't stand there, arms crossed while I wait for my own kingdom to be buried in snow by a monster in front of my eyes…I cannot allow it!..my duty as The King Of Arendelle is to protect it at any cost, even if it means locking _her_ away…you are lucky I didn't cut her head off the day she was born! The prophe-" he tried to continue but was cut of by Aphrodite.

"The prophecy, the prophecy, the GOD DAMN prophecy!" she said mocking "...that's all what you listen to…how about I tell you a prophecy!...The Troll's prophecy actually!-" she mocked with a smirk "You see, it says that Arendelle will be trapped in an unending winter, because of a ruler with a frozen heart! " she laughed "Ironically…you were afraid all this time of a 6 years old girl!...imagine it! King Jaime Of Arendelle afraid of his six years old daughter!" she teased while gesturing with her open hand, an imaginary horizontal line in front of her as if conjuring a vision.

"Shut up…" the king whispered, his anger started to creep out again.

"Nonono, Really!...the fact that you thought that she was the ruler with-"

"She'll never be a ruler!" he screamed.

"you thought that Elsa, the little girl that build snowmen in winter, and fights an imaginary boogie-man under her bed with a broom!..have a frozen heart!...it looks like to me, you've been the one with the FROZEN HEART!" she finished the sentence in anger.

"That is NEVER true !" he determined. Aphrodite started to see sweat forming around his concerned face.

_Hah looks like I'm right… he is scared to be referred as the cursed ruler, so he blames it on Elsa. _She thought_. _

"You've been cruel with her the day she was born!...and you even got colder and harsher the day Anna came!" she said then "You even HIT her !"Aphrodite tried hard not to cry in front of him, the thought that her husband hit her daughter made her bight her lip and squeeze Elsa closer to her chest.

"Sh-she had sinned! More than a-anyone in Arendelle!...and just like you said! She is only 6 years old, and she is already killing everyone! I'll deal with her when we get back." He tried to defend himself but Aphrodite didn't buy it, though she quickly tensed when he said that he will

_Deal with her?!...he was serious about the physicians and the.._

"W-w-what are y-" Aphrodite tried to ask but was cut off when she saw an arrow drive deep inside her husband's horse's chest, collapsing on to the ground, sending both the king and Anna to the with him. Aphrodite didn't have time to react as her horse startled and bucked her off his back. She fell on the grass while Elsa was thrown away farther.

Elsa quickly awakened, shook her dizziness away, then lifted her head to try and realize what just happen, and she gasped, her eyes frightened as she saw three men in black leather outfits, two hooded, one exposed his black hair, approaching them from three different directions, weapons in hands. One of the hooded men looked younger than the other, and the other one also had a beard.

Snow started to fall.

The minute Aphrodite's body contacted the ground she felt an extremely aggravating pain struck her arm as it sent shivers down her body, before she shrieked in agony. Wincing, Aphrodite quickly looked up while still laying on the ground, her arm was broken, badly. She looked around quickly trying to forget about the pain, her eyes widened in fear when she saw the three unknown men approaching, but the more they came closer she realized that the unhooded one was familiar. _Robin!? _

When The king who fell to the ground, Anna still in his arms, saw the three men, he stood up quickly and ran towards his wife to defend her from the ambushers. "Aphrodite!" he helped her up quickly and handed her Anna. He unsheathed his sword, awaiting the battle, his eyes darted from one man to the other, quickly. The one with the black hair was not looking at him though, he was looking at his wife, before he heard him yell "GOO!". The king was confused, but he didn't have time to think, he charged at the man with his sword held high, brought it down to meet the other man's with a _CLANK!_

Aphrodite was having an emotion roller coaster. Happy, sad, confused, frightened, relieved. Watching, eyes wide, as Robin and Jaime fought to the death, but was quickly brought out of her world when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched quickly but was relieved to see the man with the beard, motioning for her to come with him saying "Your majesty!...we should move now! Quick!". She quickly nodded, and he took Anna from her arms so she can move faster.

Robin smashed his sword with Jaime's with full force, sending the king backwards. The king quickly regained his balance, " go! NOW! RUN!" Robin yelled. The king wasn't sure to whom this ambusher was yelling to. He charged again, Robin ducks it, comes up wide-eyed. As the two continued to fight, swords meeting, _Clank..clink clank clink_ the noises echoed around them. Oblivious to the falling snow.

Elsa was horrified, confused, her body froze, she didn't know how to react. Then suddenly a man grabbed her arm, the young one "Come on child! This way!" he yelled, but Elsa was so confused from everything around her, she shrieked in fear. Frightened from him, she tried to free herself from his grip, but to no avail. Cold wind blew in her face, as the snow storm she unintentionally created from her fear picked up. "Leave meee!" she screamed at him, her eyes closed, her free hand held in a defensive position, but before she knew it, a blast of snow and icicles came out of her hands, throwing the man away to the ground, as she watches in horror while his blood covered the now snowy ground. _I. killed. Him.! ….I…I killed him! _She thought horrified, then _"_I killed him!" she screamed, tears overwhelming her cheeks, her legs went limp, and she collapsed to the ground, on her knees, eyes still wide, _I killed a man…no….no… no. no. NO! _ She thought, shaking her head wildly, "AAAHHH!" she quickly hid her head between her arms and her elbows met the snow. As she lay there, trying to shut the world out, the snow storm became unbelievably unbearable, harsh, and they barely saw each other anymore. Elsa was lost from sight.

Robin and the king still fighting, as the snow storm made the fight and aims harder for both them. The king swung his sword with a quick move that Robin didn't have time to dodge it fully, and the blade scratched his shoulder, making him cry in pain. The king smirked as he saw the blood coming down his opponent's now bare bloody shoulder.

Aphrodite quickly glanced back to Elsa's scream, but the snow storm was blinding her completely, even Robin and her husband were out of sight. She covered her eyes with her arm, trying to hold the snow and wind out, "Elsaaaaaaa!" she yelled for her, her voice barely heard from the snow storm. "Your majesty quick now!...we can't afford time!...i sent the boy to get her, and Robin will bring her back!" the man grabbed her arm and started to pull her away, but she shook her head and tried to free herself "NO! I h-have to help h-h-her, I have to save her!..I-I-I promised! I promised! I won't leave her! I promised I'll get them away from him both! I PROMISED TO GET THEM AWAY TOGETHER!...NO…NO! .ELSAAAA!" Aphrodite tried desperately to locate her daughter in the snow storm, feeling the cold, it was freezing now, the snow storm has devoured her family, the more she tried to look the more she went blinded by the flying snowflakes. "Aphrodite, Look at me! WE HAVE TO GO! We'll all die here!...Th-think of your daughter Anna!" Aphrodite barely heard him, and as she kept desperately searching for her daughter, horrified look on her face, frozen tears on her cheeks, she was oblivious to the now hovering rocks, pushed flying in the storm's rage around her. All of a sudden she felt something smack her head hard, she fell to her knees and then her head went limp, her eyes blurred, she collapsed to the floor, the world went mute, and she felt an arm go under her back, _Elsa…have to find…please…..i promised!…i.. _and the world went black.

Robin quickly darted his eyes around him and tried to make sure everyone was out of sight, despite the snow storm blinding him. _They're gone…The plan worked._ he thought relieved. Another swing from the king woke Robin from his thoughts, he quickly held his sword above his head, blocking the king's. The king held his sword with both of his hands, trying to push as much as he can on Robin's blocking sword. Robin was very close from losing his grip, as the king was larger in size, and muscles, but he quickly regained his strength and started pushing the blocked swords towards the king. As the king felt his own strength decrease, and the rising of his opponent, he quickly freed his left hand from the sword's grip, leaving his sword only held by his right one. Robin didn't notice the fast movement of the king's left hand that reached for his back then when it reappeared, his eyes widened when he saw the king holding a dagger. He didn't have time to dodge backwards, as the dagger dove deep inside his stomach, the sense of cold steel contacting his guts sent shivers down his spine. Robin stumbled backwards, his sword fell from his hands, gripped the dagger that is still in his belly, shocked, he felt warm liquid overwhelm his body, he looked up with eyes wide, and saw the king smirking. The king started to move closer to him, robin fell to his knees, his hands still gripping the dagger, and he pulled it out with a shriek of pain.

Elsa started to calm down, her eyes still closed, her hands and arms hiding her head. The snow storm started to die down, transforming into cold soft winds.

As the area around them became more visible, the king's view became much clearer, and he saw his opponent on his knees, struggling to stay conscious, holding for life. He walked towards him, held his leg high, and kicked Robin in the chest, sending him collapsing backwards on his back. Robin groaned, his face winced, holding his hands tighter to his wound, as his face met the stars, but he quickly sent a disgusted look when the king's face appeared above him. "That's what happens when you try and assassinate , King Jaime Of Arendelle." The king bragged. Robin spat at him, his spit accompanied with blood. The king chuckled evilly, "Still determined to show your courage…" The king said, before he held his sword high above his head, Robin's eyes widened, and the king let his sword collapse, with full force, sending it deep inside robin's heart. The king held his grip, squeezing into Robin's chest. Robin's green wide eyes, though blurred, stared at the kings's grey ones, the ones full with hatred, evil, coldness…the devil's eyes, memories of the past starting flashing in his mind.

* * *

"_Welcome to the guild, young man" the man in front of him said, before Robin quickly stood from kneeling position, the man's hand on his shoulder. "Do not forget our purpose.." the old man recalled. "We fight for the weak, we steal from the wealthy, to give the needy. Everything is permitted. In people's eyes, we're thieves, but in the gods's, we are heroes." They both said in unison._

* * *

Robin lost his breath, and he started to gasp desperately for air, as another memory flashed.

* * *

"_Happy birthday Robin!", thirteen years old Robin, turned, startled, as his mother rushed to hug him and wishing him a happy birthday._ _"Thank you mother" he said smiling returning the hug. When they broke from the hug, his eyes widened as his mother, held a box in her hands motioning for him to take and open it, "Is that for me!?" he asked and she nodded happily. He quickly snatched the box from her hands, and he unwrapped it wildly, excited to see what's inside, and when he did, he gasped, eyes widened. In the small box, lay a necklace, a small pure silver sword shaped figure hanging from it. "How did you…" he tried to ask but was cut off by his mother, "I got help from ..people…they gave me the coins, and I had to accept them…so I thought…buying you your first birthday gift is a good reason to spend it on." She said, a radiant toothy smile on her face. He quickly wore the necklace, gazed at it in awe, "ohh..thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he jumped, wrapped his arms around her neck. "Anytime, love" she said before she paused, looked around the small shack they lived in, "Where's your sister?" she asked. "Oh…she's probably upstairs doing who knows wh-" he replied before he was cut off by small girl's happy, excited voice._

"_Robin Robin Robin Robin!" a small 3 years old little girl, rushed down the stairs, hands behind back, running, hopping, stumbling, pouncing, skipping towards him._

"_Woowww slow down…!" he said giggling, as she reached him, she couldn't stop herself from hopping in excitement, he grinned at his little pure hyper, energetic, angel-laughing sister, "Whatcha got there?" he pointed behind her._

_She giggled, one hand on her mouth, "Happy bewthday Robin!" she yelled shoving a piece of paper in his face. He flinched backwards, shook his head as he laughed at how his little sister totally spelled the word 'Birthday' wrong. He adjusted his eyes on the piece of paper, and gasped when he realized the paper actually was a drawing, a horrible looking baby-hands drawn picture of what looks like him and his sister, holding hands, inside a castle, and above the castle were multicolored stripes and messy lines._

"_These are the dweam lights you tell me about!" she said, grammar and spelling wrong, pointing at the multicolored lines, "And this is us !" he continued happily, pointing at the two figure. "we're in a castle!" he said later._

"_Yups!...it's our dweam remember!" she said._

_Robin starred at the drawing, then back at his sister. He couldn't believe how much she loves him, and how she didn't forgot about his birthday, when she clearly would have forgotten about hers. "You know…here" he said, removing the necklace around his neck, and tied it around hers. _

_Her eyes widened, "I can't take this!...it's your bewthday's pwesent!" she tried to say, but he quickly shook his head._

"_No…I want you to take it!" he said smiling, determined. "It will keep reminding you of me, reminding you that I will always help you, no matter what" he said he chest puffed in bravery then continued "besides…I have this amazing drawing!" he teased._

_She laughed and hopped in excitement, then wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I love you Robin!"_

_He hugged her back, his eyes met his proudly smiling mother, then squeezed his little sister tighter. "I love you too, Aphrodite."_

* * *

Robin, laid there, in the snow, eyes wide, breathless, his body went limp, and let out his last breath, before _silence_ took over.

The king pulled the sword out of Robin's body, breathing heavily, tired, he sheathed his bloody weapon, then started to look around, and his eyes landed on the other man's body, impelled in icicles. _Elsa?_ His eyes widened, before he started to realize what just happen, he started to look around him quickly, "Aphrodite!" he called, but got no respond. "APHRODITEEEEE!" he yelled desperately, panicking. _Aphrodite! Anna!... _he thought worried, then heard a sob, _Elsa! _He thought in rage, he looked towards the crying voice, and his face fell from a horrified one to a red-faced, furious one. "You!...Look what you did!" he ran towards her.

Elsa shot her head up, her eyes widened when she saw her father rushing towards her in rage. She stood up quickly and started running the opposite direction, her face showed full fear, but the king was faster. He grabbed her hair with his palm and threw her to his side, and she fell hard on the snow. "Your storm!...They got advantage of YOUR storm! They have your mother and sister!-" he yelled before he kicked her in her belly and she cried in pain. "- your fault your fault YOUR FAULT! They are GONE ! you little...bitch!" he yelled again.

Elsa tried hardly to crawl away from him, whimpering, crying in pain. "P-P-Papa! You're h-hurting me!...p-plea-" she cried to him but was quickly shoved up from her arm. The king held her arm roughly, pulling her behind him harshly towards Aphrodite's horse.

"I tried to warn you! I tried to treat you like a father but you wouldn't listen you brat!-" he yelled.

"P-papa….p-p-please…it hurts!" she pleaded, her cheeks already overwhelmed with tears, her heart thrumming in her chest, she was shaking in fear.

"- you'll act like a monster! A MURDERER!...FINE!...i'll show you how we treat monsters in Arendelle!" he grabbed her roughly from her waist and sited her on the saddle before he mounted behind her. He started galloping towards Arendelle. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clasped to her chest, shaking, crying, praying, she couldn't do anything more now. It was too late.

_Mommy...Anna….I'm sorry…I'm sorry! _

The king and Elsa arrived at the castle, he quickly dismounted the horse, shoved Elsa down from it, and started striding in rage towards the castle doors. No one was awake, everyone was oblivious to what's happening to the royal family. The King bursted inside the castle, his hands still clutching Elsa's arm. "P-papa.." she tried to plead but was cut off by his loud flaring voice "QUIET!". He was heading for her room, she knew it, but was shocked and confused when he turned at another corner, towards a solid thick metal door. The door that she knew no one was allowed to enter at any cost. "KAAIII!" he called, and right after a moment, Kai came running towards them, "Your Majesty!, what happened !?" he asked horrified. The king was covered in blood, and Elsa had small bruises around her arm, and a barely noticeable one on her forehead. But the Queen and Anna were nowhere to be found. "W-where is the queen?!...Ann-" Kai tried to ask, concern all over his face, cut off by the king.

"Kai!, quick, no time to explain!...call for the guards, tell them to sends troops all around Arendelle and into the woods, searching for Aphrodite and Anna…" he said breathing fast before he continued "…call the citizens to the courtyard…everyone! MAN! WOMAN AND CHILD! NOW!" he yelled, then whispered to himself "Everyone should know…everyone."

Kai still confused, and now horrified, quickly nodded and ran out to do his given task. He slowed half way and glanced back at the crying Elsa. _She lost her mother and sister, she's just afraid._ He thought convincing himself, before turning and continued to run.

The king threw his hand in his pocket, and when he pulled it up, revealing a huge iron rusty key. Elsa gasped mentally.

They entered a dark stone walled room, that at the end, showed old stone stairs leading downwards. He shoved Elsa from her arm inside the room, his flaring raged body made him go unnoticed to Elsa's ice cold skin. He closed, smashed, the big iron door behind him. They continued down the stairs, and at the end they reached another door, similar to the first one, but this one was made of steel. The king opened the door, threw Elsa inside the room. She stumbeled, trying hard not fall from the force her father used to throw her. Then, she heard a wicked voice "Ouuuuuuu, someone is in a bad mood.." a woman called. She quickly stirred and her eyes widened and she yelled in fear at the sight.

The walls were cobblestones, with moss growing from each crevice. The room had a path in the middle, and Jail cellars at the sides, and at the end of the path, was a cellar that looked different from the rests, it looked like It was meant to hold a serial killer, or a madman. The king started pushing her forward, and she tried to hide herself in his arms but he shoved her harder away. Eyes still locked wide, she started to shiver as she walked. She saw from the right side of them room, hands gripping the cellar door bars_, criminals, murderers, thieves, thugs_, and many others, rushing to see what's happening, glaring at her, from behind bars, one tried to reach her, but she flinched away quickly. "…w-w-where are we g-going" , but the king kept silent, squeezed her arm tighter and made her wince. Chains lay on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. There, would lay depressions, perhaps where people were kept for extended periods of time. In the air hung the scent of death... and suffering. She saw as some of the prisoners, flinched away from the bars, and cowered at the sight of the king. Others showed concern looks on their faces, they were looking at her, as she passed. She was confused, lost, _what's happening ?...what is this place!?_ She thought, before she heard a young man yell " Why did you bring a child here!?...look everyone! The king is afraid of a little girl!". Elsa looked at her father, but he didn't react, he only kept his gaze at the strange door at the end of the room. Elsa's eyes darted from cellar to cellar, people in them varied in sizes, genders, some showed fear, others shook their heads at her, and most of them, motioned for her to run, but she didn't understand. "What are going to do to a small child?!..isn't this all enough for you!" a man called. "This _child_-" the king finally spoke saying the word _child_ in a mocking tone, "- have done more crimes than any of you…don't let her innocent face deceive you…behind it, hides a monster.". Elsa lowered her head in shame, one arm around her middle, the other still held roughly by her father.

Elsa and The king reached the door, and Elsa realized, it was made of something she didn't know what it was, but it looked much stronger than the other cellar door bars. The door was opaque, hiding everything behind it, only at the bottom of it, there were bars, and Elsa would have seen clearly what lays behind this mysterious door if she peeked. _Why did he bring me here!?._ Elsa started to panic. The king had to use 3 different big keys to open this door, and when he did, He shoved Elsa inside. Elsa gasped. There was a strange cold that surrounded the back of this cellar. In the middle of the cellar, were chains, attached to the stony floor, and at the end of them, were strange, thick shackles, to what looked like were meant to hold someone's whole hands. At the right side of the room, were four shackles on the stony ground, placed in a way to form a triangle plan. The two at the top had short chains, allowing whomever would use them to move his shackled wrists a bit freely, unlike the ones at the bottom, these were close to each other, a little bigger than the ones at the top, forming the triangle's vertex, attached directly to the floor, probably to hold someone's legs tight. Unmoving. And on the left side laid a rectangular wooden table, and additions of shackles, ropes and chains.

Elsa turned quickly when she heard the door closing behind her with a rusty noise. "NOO!" she rushed to the entrance, but right when she reached it, the door closed, and she slammed to it. "PLEASEEE PLEASEE! GET ME OUT! PA-" she tried to beg when a sob caught her throat. The king locked the door again using the specific keys, his face was expressionless. No tears, no fear for his daughter, no regret. Gasps, mumblings and whispers were heard from the cellars. "She doesn't deserve this!" one yelled, "Poor child.." another whispered, "She's just a little girl!" a woman screamed.

Elsa started to drum at the metal door, pleading for her father to let her out, "P-PAPA PLEASEE!...I'M S-S-SCARED!", she screamed then heard gasps from all the cellars. "That's his daughter!" a woman said trying hard to point at Elsa's way with her shaking finger through her cellar's iron bars, "T-T-THE PRINCESS!" another young man gasped, "What's happening!" a old man pleaded. She knelt so she can peek from the bottom bars, gripping them, ice suddenly covered them, and she quickly flinched away, scared, ashamed, heart thrumming, _Monster_…_Killer_…. She repeated her father's words in her head. None noticed the ice around her door's bottom bars. Her eyes frightened, tears coming down her cheeks, her voice cracking, her breath shaking, she would have sworn she saw a smirk on her father's face when he turned and said coldly while walking towards the dungeon entrance "This is where you belong, Elsa….this is where murderers with frozen hearts belong…I knew this day would come, so I made it special for you…away from innocent people…you'll stay here forever, just like these bastards" he said pointing around with his hands at the other cellars "But as a father, I should help you-" he said sarcasmly "-I will teach you how to control your powers…you won't get out of here until you learn to conceal, do you understand?!" He said but he only received a sob from her. He walked out of the room, closing the main dungeon steel door behind him, the sound of it echoed in the dungeon room.

_Monster…murderer…criminal…frozen heart _Her mind told her. She backed away from the menacing door, tears filled her eyes, biting her bottom lip, hands to her chest. When her back hit the wall, she slid down, brought her knees to her chest_, this is where you belong.._ hid her head between them and her arms, crying, hopeless, broken. The only thing that accompanied her in this horrible cellar, were the horrible, strong, mysterious shackles, the small moonlight from the small window that was shut with thick bars at the top of the wall, allowing her to see clearly around the room. She shut her eyes, waiting for this nightmare to end, she lifted her head a little to look from the window, and she noticed, that the Aurora lights, were no longer present in the dark sky. Not knowing…That the nightmare just started.

The king stood behind the castle doors that led to the courtyard, he could already hear the citizens's shouts and conversations. "what's happening..", "Why did he summoned us here?", "Mama, I'm tired" he heard from multiple citizens, before he sighed, preparing himself for what's coming, held the door knobs with each hand, hesitated a little, then opened the door, snapping the people's attention. They all stared at him in silence as he made his way to the balcony. He stood above them, breathed in then "People of Arendelle….forgive me, for waking you from your slumber, but we all know, that I wouldn't do such things if it weren't for great importance, as I hold devistating news.." the people started to look at each other in confusion, some gasped quietly, others still staring at the king. "…I want you to stay all calm, and take the news like loyal citizens of Arendelle…as….it burns my heart to say, that Queen Aphrodite and Princess Anna had been kidnapped by usurpers.." he said sending waves of shock, terror, confusion and grief around the citizens. They gasped loudly, some cried "The Queen!..", "Poor princess…", others started to panic, some mumbled to each other, and finally one called out "Where's Princess Elsa!?", the king hesitated to answer at first, but quickly regained his thoughts and replied, "Princess Elsa….had been badly injured from the ambush…" he said as the gasps and cried grew louder. "However.." he snapped their attention, "-we should thank God in keeping her alive despite her dreadful injuries….she will receive the best treatment Arendelle could offer, and as The King Of Arendelle, and a father, I would hope that you, as loyal citizens, would pray with me for her well being, for she is the only family I have left." The citizens nodded in agreement, most still shocked at the news.

The king gave them a regal nod, gesturing for them to go back to their homes, turned, without a word, walked back towards the castle door, while the citizens started to clear the courtyard, confused looks on their faces. When he entered the castle, closed the doors behind him, he sighed in relief, and looked up to see Kai standing. "Your majesty," he bowed. The king looked at him with a regal, rigid face. "Kai, Princess Elsa is still shocked at the events, and I as her father, should help her through. Therefore, no one is allowed to enter her room at any cost. You included…..Her suppers, you bring them to me, and I, will personally give them to her. If anything is in need of her knowing, you come to me first. And none are allowed to even pass by her room. Do you understand?" Kai confused, but quickly nodded as for he didn't want to question his king. The king knew, that Elsa wasn't going to stay in her castle room anymore, he knew her new room…_cage_… is better, and he didn't want anyone to know, forbidding everyone from crossing her room, or come near it, afraid they might get suspicious that Elsa wasn't even in it. When Kai left, the king glanced at the forbidden door that led to the dungeons, and smirked.

From that moment, the citizens of Arendelle welcomed their first sleepless night, as the plague of _Screams_ commenced.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASE ? :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)..let me know what you think...things are going to be tough from now on :P**


	6. As It Begins

**Okay this is a small chapter, but i had to add it before things actually start, i wanted to show what happened to Elsa when the king came back for her and what happened to Anna when she woke up :) enjoy :)**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter V : As It Begins

The sound of footsteps from behind the metal door echoed around the dungeon and inside Elsa's ears. _Step….step….step…..step _ She quickly shot her head up to face the metal door, as the sounds grew louder then they stopped. She heard the jingle sound of keys, she stood up, then her face lit up with hope when she heard the sounds of keys being twisted, locks opened. _Papa came back for me!...he came back for me! _The door opened, she was hearting in place, and her father appeared. "Papa!" She ran towards him, her arms opened, her eyes full with joy and hope, then suddenly she froze in place and her face fell in confusion when another, strange creepy man appeared next to her father. He was wearing black shredded robes, a rope tied around his waist to what looked like it was meant to be a belt, he was an old skinny man, grey curly, messy hair covered the sides of his head, leaving a trail of baldness in the middle. His eyebrows were bushy, his lips around his yellow teeth cracked, wrinkles overwhelming his face, no beard, no mustache, his nose had a maul that made Elsa lifted half her upper lip in disgust. "Papa?.." she asked confused, still staring at the old _thing_ with wide eyes, then her father's voice snapped her to attention.

"Elsa, this is Mad, he's…a necromancer, but he's here to help us to control your curse-"

_Mad?_ Even the name made her more concerned.

"You have to understand, that what you'll receive, is because of your own actions Elsa…..we have to show Arendelle, that we treat criminals equally….even if criminals were princesses." He said before he gave Mad a nod.

"What?.." she asked confused-more like whispered to herself.

Mad started walking towards Elsa, "Come now, little one!" he said with a wicked voice, about to reach her. Elsa flinched away a little, before Mad grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the center of the room. She didn't understand at first, she gave her father a confused look, but she only received another nod. When they reached the center of the room, Elsa realized that they were actually heading to the strange shackles. Mad grabbed one shackle in his left hand, the other still holding Elsa's, then the idea settled in her mind. _These are for me!_ . "NO!" she yelled pulling her hand away, but Mad quickly grabbed it again and she yelled in fear, "Leave me!". As she kept struggling to free herself from his grip, he was having difficulties trying to keep her put, as her hands got colder ,"Hold still!" he yelled before he finally closed the shackle around her hand and started reaching for her other hand. She gasped then "Papa!...h-help me!" she cried, and Mad quickly closed the other one making her wince in pain, and the ice that was starting to form on the ceiling quickly melted.

"We are, helping you Elsa" the king said unsympathetically, his eyes not leaving hers, his face blank.

"Pleasee!" she begged, then saw Mad backing away from her saying "There...that's better".

When he let go of her hands, they quickly fell from the weight of the shackles. Mad went behind the door, and when he reappeared, he was pulling a _Mirror?_ She thought before he placed it at the corner. Elsa was frightened, she tried to pull but the chains were very strong for her. "You see Elsa…no ice" the king's voice snapped her from her struggles. She looked at him with teary eyes, "No..plea" she started but the king continued. "These shackles were made by the best smith in Arendelle, specially for you…using titanium, the strongest metal ever known.." the king started walking towards Elsa, his hands clasped behind his straight back "…You see, they are strong and enchanted by Mad himself, they can conceal your monstrous curse, while you receive your punishment." He said, before she collapsed to the ground, crying, her shackled hands on the ground at her sides. "Papa…I d-didn't mean to h-hurt anyone!" she tried to defend through her sobs, bringing a shackled hand to her eyes, and when she felt the metal on her face, she quickly dropped her hand, eyes wide. The king reached Elsa, knelt, and lifted her chin with his index, his grey eyes staring at her cyan teary ones. "You didn't mean to hurt or kill them, yet you did….and I cannot allow a monster to roam free around Arendelle." He stood, then motioned for Mad to follow him, and started walking out of the room. Elsa shook her head wildly at him "No! Papa please! d-don't leave me h-h-here…ALONE!" she tried hard to stand up, then ran towards her father, but the shackle chains pulled her back, not allowing her to even come near the door. She quickly glanced back, horrified as she remembered that she was still chained, then quickly looked back at her father again, with a frightened face and pleading eyes. _Please don't do this to me! _She thought instead of saying aloud, cause she finally knew her begging won't move any emotions in her father. The king looked back at her, opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he just looked away and closed the door behind him. Elsa kept staring at the closed door for minutes, eyes wide, still not believing what is happening around her, collapsed to her knees, still staring, _Caged… _she thought, finally looking around the room, _shackled… _she looked at her shackled hands, _chained… _she looked at the heavy chains around her, _murderer.._she looked at her reflection in the cornered mirror. These were the things that referred to one thing, "A monster." she said defeated, before she curled up in a ball, crying, sound of her sobs and chain rattling echoed in her cage, she was alone. _Mommy promised…she's going to help me. _

* * *

Anna awoke from what looked like an endless sleep, her eyelids were still heavy, her vision blurred. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, blinked, then finally managed to look around. _Where am I ?_ her eyes darted around the room. She was laying on a soft bed, next to it was a wooden nightstand and a candle lit on top of it. The walls were made of wood, at the end of the room was a window, a book shelve and a desk at the corner, then finally, she saw a mirror at the left side of the room. She slid down from the bed, and rushed to look in the mirror. Her head was pumping, she tried to remember, but she felt empty, no memories, no dreams, no images, no visions, blank. _WHO am I ?! _she tried harder to remember as she saw a little girl with strawberry-blond messy pigtails and blue-grey eyes in the mirror. She closed her eyes, and tapped her index on her head, her tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth, thinking, trying to remember. _A…Ann…What?_ She was snapped out of her thought when she heard mumblings and whispers from behind the door of the room, she tip-toed to reach the door, and knelt to see from the key hole.

Behind the door were three people discussing something, and they don't look happy. Two men in black leather outfits, one with a beard and dark brown hair, and the one who looked furious, had a grayed mustache and a bald head. A woman, wearing dark green robes, and a dark green hood, stood in front of them. Anna couldn't help her curious spirit, and she had to know what they were talking about. She reached for the knob, and opened the door ever so slightly so she can lean to hear their conversation.

"-I can't believe what happened!" the old man with grayed mustache said with a loud voice-but not a yell.

"Tyler, I know your angry, but…there was nothing I can do!" said the other bearded man before he sighed then "the moment she fell to the ground, blood seeping down from her head..I-I knew I had to bring her to Leanna here-" he said pointing at the woman next to him,"- sh-she was the only one who could have helped…but-" he lowered his head in shame, then opened his mouth to continue, but someone spoke first.

"but the bleeding never stopped, and it was too late…she took a big blow, and Brandon and I tried are best." the woman, Leanna, finally spoke with a voice full with both sorrow and severity, pointing at the bearded man and herself.

"I can't believe the queen died!…W-What about the girl!?...what a-are we going to tell her!? …are you expecting me to just walk in there and tell her that her mother is-" Tyler, the old man, tried to say before he was cut off by Brandon "Leanna!...h-her mother is …Leanna." he said crossing his arms.

"Are you crazy!" Tyler said concerned then "This is not a game!...This…i-i-its…" he tried to say before Leanna spoke again

"The only option we have." She said determined.

Tyler, looked at Brandon then at Leanna and sighed in defeat "I hope you know what you're doing" he turned his back to them and walked away without another word, a sad look on his face.

Brandon gave Leanna a concerned look, "Are you sure this plan will work?" he asked his eyes not leaving hers.

"It depends on which one you're talking about." She said her voice always stern.

"Both." He replied.

Leanna sighed, then lowered her head. "this is going to be the only way to make it easier for Anna" she said then Anna was shocked as she saw tears coming down Leanna's cheeks.

"Hey.." Brandon said sympathetically, putting a hand on Leanna's shoulder. "There was nothing we could do, we had to leave her…y-you know that."

"No….we had a choice" Leanna said weakly shaking her head, but stopped and turned her back to Brandon, her face now fully viewed by Anna, but she brought her left hand to her face, "…I….I know" she said while more tears came down to meet her cheeks, her eyes closed, her right arm around her middle, her back hunched.

Brandon came closer and rested both his hands on her shoulders. "Come now, we have to tell her." He said pointing at the door that Anna was behind, with his chin. Leanna only nodded, whipped the tears with her dark green sleeves, and started walking with Brandon towards where Anna's was, her eyes not leaving the ground.

Anna gasped. She didn't know what to do, should she hide or just open the door and hug her _Mother?_ She thought. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what to do, where to hide, how to react, what to say, then the door opened and Anna only froze in place, eyes wide.

"Anna?!.." Leanna and Brandon said confused in unison. "Your awake!" Leanna said rushing to hug her.

_Anna? _Anna thought. She tried to flinch away from the hug confused, but the woman only squeezed tighter. "Wh-wh-who are you?!...who's Anna?!" Anna said bewildered.

Leanna realized that she didn't introduce herself to the confused little girl in her arms, and she quickly removed her hood. "Oh!...I-I'm sorry...i'm…I mean…s-sweety, your name is A-Anna, and…" she tried to say then "I'm your mother!...Leanna!" she said happily. "we were just p-playing, a-and…" Leanna tried to say awkwardly, looking from Anna's shoulder giving Brandon a 'help me' look but she only received shrugging shoulders, and finally her gaze settled on Anna's white streak between her strawberry-blond hair, "Well… you got hurt…s-so you just don't remember" she finished, and Brandon facepalmed because of how simple and unconvincing her explanation was.

Anna only looked at them in confusion, still silent. Leanna and Brandon both started to look concerned and their eyes widened as they waited for her reaction, hoping for their plan to work, then were suddenly relieved when Anna smiled and said "Oh…Okay then!...i love you Mama!" she said wrapping her arms around Leanna's neck. Brandon let out a loud breath he didn't knew he kept, leaned at the table behind him, bringing his hand threw his hair, then looked at Leanna, as she only gave him an awkward smile. They were both happy…and sad, that Anna was too young and innocent, and she just accepted the idea happily, not willing to even argue or ask any more questions. "Don't worry love…" Leanna said before breaking the hug and kissing Anna's forehead, "…You're safe." They shared a smile, then Anna was snapped to attention when Brandon spoke, walking towards her.

"You are one of us now child!" he said happily, knelt next to her, so that his eyes met hers, "we'll teach you to be strong and brave…" he told her as she hopped in excitement, "I am strong !" she said while trying to flex her barely noticeable biceps, and it made both Brandon and Leanna laugh at her silliness and innocence.

"We'll show you how to use a bow, a sword and-" Brandon started to say before his enthusiasm was cut off by Leanna's voice "Whoaaa there you two!" she chuckled "There is still time for that, she is only 4 years old" she said picking Anna up. "Come on, we should all rest now" She said giving Anna a pat on the nose, smiling warmly. "Actually," Brandon spoke, "How about we introduce her to her family?" he said with a smirk, before taking Anna from Leanna's arms and placed her on his shoulders, making her laugh "Yeayy! Go horsie go!" she said excited.

"You'll be really happy when you meet Tyler and the others…OH!, there's also little Flynn, Rapunzel and Aiden!...they are about your age…uhhh..but a little older actually" he said before Anna clapped her hands in excitement, "Woohooo!"

Leanna giggled at both of them as she watched them walk out of the room, then Anna looked back at her and called "Aren't you coming Mama?!" she said cheerfully. Leanna gave Anna a warm, reassuring smile and nodded. When they disappeared from her view, Leanna's smile dropped, she turned her head to face the window, and sighed sadly. _I had no choice_ She thought before she walked out of the room, and closed the door. _I'm sorry._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, its not much, but it's actually important... see you on the next chap!...if you can't read...dark things..leave now ;)**

**and for those who are concerned about this being all darkish...well hopefully ..everything will happen at its own time :) so be patient**

**kay bai! Lany~**


	7. Blood On Ice

**Okay, here is another chapter**

**and for those who didn't understand Chapter 6, well let me clear things up...Aphrodite died, due to her head injury, according to leanna and brandon...brandon is the man who helped Aphrodite get away...so now Leanna is pretending to be Anna's mother, capito?**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter please review, i really worked hard on it :) see you after 3 days or so :)**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter VI : Blood On Ice

Three years have passed since the dreadful announcement of Arendelle's Queen and Princess's kidnap, sent sorrowful waves to the citizens, and the other announcement about Princess Elsa's injuries didn't make it any better. Now, more waves of shock, dread, confusion and doubts were drowning Arendelle's citizens as of the aggravating news of Princess Elsa's unfortunate death.

Three years more, and the screams never stopped, but only grew louder, making people whom once thought that those screams were from the now known to be deceased Princess receiving her treatment, are now gossiping in silence, and it only made them more suspicious, skeptical and unsure. However, none dared to say anything aloud, as they knew that such doubts were dangerous to even think of, and disbelieving your king is an act of treason.

While Arendelle was suffering from unknown, mysterious screams, other villages and towns were facing the phantoms of thieves, yet only the wealthy were being attacked and robbed, and none noticed the life in the abandoned fort camouflaged by the woods.

Inside the woods, behind the thick walls of the abandoned fort, life went on, as thieves, the poor, and the needy built their own life. Small, modest wooden shacks were built for every family, in the middle of the fort was where the people grew and harvested their crops, and right next the fort gate, lay the stables that held many different species, from horses to cows, pigs and sheep. Some of members of the thieves guild were scattered around the fort walls, watching on guard for any intruders, others stayed at the backyard of the barracks where they received their training. At the top of the fort, lay the sanctuary, where the healing of the injured occurred, the meetings and the plans placed, and where the members of the guild rested and enjoyed their supper.

Anna, now ten years old, was growing more stronger and stealthier, enjoying everyday's adventure with thirteen years old Flynn and Aiden, and eleven years old Rapunzel, while the woman, Leanna, known as Anna's mother, managed the healing of the injured guild members, her healing skills growing better than ever. The whole guild grew fond of both Leanna and Anna, though they always wondered how can an energetic, happy and adventurous little girl can be the daughter of a woman who's always stern, rigid and calm, but those signs were never present when she's with Anna. They never minded their behavior, as the little girl always made them laugh, and the woman is always there to save their lives from the serious injuries they would receive during a unsuccessful attempt of theft.

"Come on come on come on! we have to go!...this way!" yelled Anna in excitement, as she raced her friends Flynn, Rapunzel and Aiden to the fort gates, making the fort refugees and the guild members laugh as they passed by.

"Anna! Wait up!" called Rapunzel, an eleven year old girl, with dark green eyes and yellow blond hair long enough to pass her waist, as she laughed cheerfully.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea-" suggested a thirteen years old Flynn, a boy with dark brown hair, fair skin and light brown eyes, who was having hard times catching up with the two crazy, energetic girls. "Where's Aiden?!" he called while rushing to their sides.

"He's waiting for us at the stables!" called Anna back, her head darted forward, not looking back at him.

"Come on you lazy potato!" teased Rapunzel then laughed when Flynn gave her a frown.

When they reached the stables, all three were breathing fast, panting, trying to catch their breath. Flynn raised his hand motioning defeat, "I give up!" he gasped for air, "no more running.." then rested his hands on his knees, waiting for his heart to slow its rhythm.

"You'll do plenty of that if you're going to become a member of the guild, Flynn Rider" a voice called mocking and giggling, startling the three as they looked its way.

"Aiden!" they called in unison. Aiden, a thirteen year old boy, a little more built than Flynn, tan skin, light brown frizzy hair, locks of hair dangling on his light green eyes.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully waving.

"Heyyy…" replied Flynn in annoyance, "At least my name doesn't sound like _maiden_ !" he continued, bringing Anna and Rapunzel to giggles.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Aiden said with a childish tone while approaching them.

"Okay okay!...now all what we have to do is sneak out pass the gates, from that hole over their!" Anna finally blurted in a low voice, pointing at the pile of hay behind them.

"What hole?" asked Flynn, making Anna groan in frustration while she pointed behind the pile of hay at a hidden hole.

"Ohhhhh, that hole!" realized Rapunzel.

"Now remember !...we sneak out the fort, we head to this town, Hudezfeel-" Anna pointed

"You mean Huddersfield?" corrected Aiden

"Yeah that!..anyway, so we sneak out, we get back before sunset, and no one should notice….especially Mommy!, she should not know-" Anna tried to explain the plan when she was cut off by a calm voice,

"Mommy should not know what?" the voice asked making them all look at each other with wide eyes before turning to face the voice in a quick stir.

Anna's eyes widened more in surprise when she saw Leanna standing in front of them with arms crossed. "OH! Mommy…uhhh..how did you find us?!..I-I mean, we w-w-weren't planning on d-doing anything, I swear! …we weren't going to just sneak out or s-something! Haha.. No no not at all, we were jus-" Anna was awkwardly rambling before Rapunzel quickly reached out to place her hand on Anna's mouth before she would blow it, and Leanna only raised an eyebrow in suspicion, making both Flynn and Aiden lower their head and look at the ground, avoiding Leanna's serious eyes.

Rapunzel chuckled awkwardly, her hand still on Anna's mouth, whom is still trying to muffle something. "Uhm…what A-Anna was t-trying to say is, that we were just going to hang around the fort, and just play tag and hide and seek each other to death!...I-I mean not death death….what I mean is….I just-…we just…" Rapunzel herself started to ramble at Leanna's intimidating face, and she shut herself by facepalming.

Leanna looked at them for a moment with a rigid face, making them more nervous, waiting for her reaction. _She knows _Anna thought defeated, then was suddenly relieved as her mother's face softened unexpectedly, stared at Anna with a smile, before she approached her and gave her a hug,

"Just be careful, alright dear?" she said her voice warm, and gentle unlike what she usually uses with the others.

"Okay, we will" Anna said before breaking the hug, grabbing Rapunzel's arm by her left's, and Flynn's by her right's. "Come on guys! Lets go!" she yelled enthusiastically, pulling them beside her, as they all rushed out of Leanna's sight.

The four adventurers arrived at Huddersfield, a nice, modest town, with a very crowded market square. They passed next to chocolate, fruits, vegetables, meat, toys and many more different stalls, hearing men shouting "Potatoes, tomatoes, lettuce! Get your vegetables right here!" , "Chocolate, chocolate! The sweetest thing you'll ever taste!". This town was so alive comparing to the fort they lived in, and they were gazing around in awe as if they never saw humans before. Indeed, They were all amazed at the amount of people in this place, the crowds, the children playing, a woman was emptying a water bucket from her window, and it was very close from soaking Anna, but she quickly moved away.

_Phew!...thank you Brandon! _She thought.

Brandon was like a father to her, he kept teaching her how to move quickly and stealthily from the day she woke up from her '_playing accident', _he even tried to teach her to use the bow, but her mother didn't allow them to continue, going with the 'she's still young' mantra.

Anna was looking around when her eyes set on a puppy, hiding under the meat stall, _Ohhh he's so cute! _She thought but she gasped in fear when she saw the merchant pulling the puppy, from under the stall, and throwing him away from the meat, "Get away ya piec'a thief!" the merchant yelled angrily, and it only made Anna furious. She turned to the other's, "Guys!...Guys!" she called, but they didn't seem to hear her in the crowd. She frowned in annoyance, then looked back at the hiding puppy, then at the meat stall, and suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped happily as an idea popped into her mind. _We steal from the wealthy, to give the needy..right?...right! _she thought remembering the guild's vows, before she smiled slyly at the merchant, who clearly never noticed her, for he was busy with the shouting, and his clients.

Anna started moving towards the meat stall, all sneaky and wary, _Just_ _take the meat, and run!_ "-AH!" Anna shouted suddenly, brought back from her thoughts and she quickly jumped when a hand grabbed her arm, she turned quickly and her fist flew to a face she didn't have time to register who's.

"OW!" a boy cried.

When Anna adjusted her vision after her sudden movement, "Flynn!?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah! What were you thinking! You would have broke my smolder !" he cried.

"I-I…you scared me!"

Rapunzel and Aiden rushed towards them, "What happened?!" Rapunzel asked worried while placing a hand on Flynn's shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing…she was …I don't know! What were you doing!?" asked Flynn while rubbing his chin from pain.

Anna looked at them awkwardly while they stood starring at her, waiting for an answer.

"well…I was thinking…aghh!" Anna was trying to say before she blew in frustration and started talking fast, "There was this little cutie patootie puppy and he looked hungry but this meany old man threw him away cause he doesn't wanna share his meat and I thought maybe that 'we steal from the wealthy and give the needy' is probably what I should do right now, but then when I was sneaking Flynn grabbed my arm, so he scared me and I hit him square in the face!" she finished then quickly gasped for air. They blinked at her in confusion for what looked like an eternity for Anna, but then Aiden spoke, snapping them to attention,

"Hmm, she's right" he agreed rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!?.." Flynn asked shocked.

"Ahh come on Flynn!- " Rapunzel started "- we can prove we are members of the guild, right here, right now!" she said hopping in excitement, while Anna's face lit up.

"You have got to be kiddin me" Flynn said crossing his arms.

"Besides, we're not stealing for ourselves!, we are just helping the hungry pup" Aiden noted.

Anna, Rapunzel and Aiden, stared at Flynn with a puppy-dog face waiting for him to agree. Flynn sighed, "Fine.." he said before the three hopped with a "Yea!"

"Okay, time to make a plan!" Anna whispered while they gathered in a circle, arms on each other's shoulders, making a secret meeting circle.

Minutes have passed and they finally managed to come up with a plan, "Okay, ready?" Aiden held his hand in midair, a smirk on his face, and the others quickly nodded and replied "Ready!" placing their hands on Aiden's.

Anna and Aiden, sneaked at the back of the stall, while Rapunzel and Flynn headed to distract the merchant.

"Hello mister!" Rapunzel was the first to speak, bringing the old man to look towards her,

"Well, hello there little ones!.." the old man replied in a sweet voice then "Now beat it!" he finished with a yell.

Rapunzel and Flynn exchanged sly looks, then Rapunzel started again "Can I ask you a question mister?" she said innocently, and the man only groaned in frustration, "Did you kill these poor animals?" she ask making the man's eyes widened in confusion.

"What makes us so sure these are cows and pigs?...what if those are horse meat!?" Flynn blurted

"What if these are HUMANS!?" Rapunzel noted dramatically with a gasp.

"WHAT!?...NO!" the old man replied with worry, "T-These are just c-cow m-meat!" he said stumbling on his own words at the children's sudden questions.

"Oh so you mean you are allowed to kill cows in cold blood?!" Flynn continued

"What?..No no no ..i can't tell you how, th-there…I..I.." the old man tried to defend

"Maybe even little puppies!" Rapunzel screamed then clasped her hands on her mouth with another gasp.

"No n-" the man was cut off again by the two children's accusation roller coaster

"Kittens!" Flynn said

"little foals!" Rapunzel continued

"ducklings!"

"Bunnies!"

"Bamby!"

"Even turtles!" rapunzel yelled

"Yea- wait what?! Turtles?" Flynn asked confused looking at his blond companion.

"Yeah turtles!...and chameleons!" she confirmed making Flynn roll his eyes.

The man was about to faint before Rapunzel quickly sneaked a glance at where Anna and Aiden were, and Anna gave her a thumb up referring to 'plan complete'.

The old man was about to defend himself again, confused and now scared but he was cut off by Rapunzel's voice

"WELLLL…it was nice meeting you mister!...kay bye!" she quickly pulled Flynn from his arm and they both rushed behind the house where Rapunzel last saw Aiden, and Anna heading with a huge piece of raw meat.

While Rapunzel and Flynn were distracting the merchant, Anna and Aiden were sneaking behind the barrels right next to the meat stall, "Okay, I'll go bring the puppy, and I'll be hiding right behind this house okay?," Aiden spoke pointing at the small house behind them, and Anna nodded with a smirk,

"Okidoki!" she whispered, both still hiding behind the barrels.

Aiden, trusted Anna on accomplishing her task, even though she is sometimes….not clever, but he knew she was the sneakiest one between them so he had no choice.

Aiden quickly found the puppy, "Hey their little guy, come on, you are gonna sleep with a full belly tonight!" he said smiling at the puppy before he ran behind the house, and poked his head and held his thumb up for Anna to start her mission.

Anna nodded nervously, but quickly straightened her back, and furrowed her eyebrows _I can do this_! She convinced herself, _Okay Anna, on three… _She took a deep breath, _One…two…..THREE! _Anna jumped from behind the barrels and right behind the merchant, still not noticing her, Anna quickly glanced at the storage table, and her eyes widened in confusion and she froze, as she saw lots of different kinds of meat. There was sausages, raw beef, cow thigh and sliced meat, ham, and many more she didn't even knew what they were, _Which one the puppy would like? _She asked herself confused, forgetting that the man was right behind her and can notice her at any second.

Aiden didn't believe his eyes, Anna was just standing there and staring, he brought his hands and grabbed his hair in concern and fear, _what are you doing!? _He knew Anna was dumb sometimes, but _like that?! _, he then noticed that Anna was looking at him, and pointing at the meat mouthing _Which one?! _, Aiden slapped his forehead in frustration. _She is so dead!_ He surrendered, waiting for Anna's fate. But when he slid his hand from his face, and opened his eyes, his jaw dropped when he saw Anna right in front of him, holding a big piece of raw meat. _How did she_- he was thinking before Anna shoved the meat in his face "Mission Accomplished!" she said proudly, before throwing the meat to the happily barking, excited puppy.

Flynn and Rapunzel appeared next to them, laughing, then they high-fived before looking at Anna and Aiden, and Rapunzel quickly noticed that Aiden was pale, "what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"We are NEVER gonna do that again!" Aiden screamed determined, and it only made his companions laugh, then they looked at the satisfying puppy, and they smiled proudly.

"Come on its getting late, we should head back to the fort" Flynn commanded more than suggesting, and they all nodded before they started walking their way back.

They finally arrived at the fort, and it was pretty dark right now, so just like they sneaked out, using the hole, they sneaked in from it again. Anna entered first, then she started walking backwards, while talking to the other, whom are now frozen in place, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "See?...we had great fun today and no one-" she was bragging when she suddenly hit something, she turned and her eyes widened in fear, _Oops_ and the 4 of them smiled awkwardly at the sight of Leanna and several guild members behind her, all arms crossed and a look of anger on their faces.

"H-Hello mum," Anna waved.

"Busted~" Rapunzel sang.

* * *

The prisoners sat in their cell, some injured and tortured, others beaten and few were sleeping, when the Dungeon door flew open, revealing the two guards, whom the king made them the only guards allowed to enter this room, and then a bounded, fat man was shoved inside the room, his face covered with the execution hood. "lock him up over there," one of the guard pointed at the empty cellar on the right side, not far away from the strange thick door at the far end of the room. The other guard, grabbed the prisoner from his bounded wrists and pushed him forward, "Move it!" he said sternly.

"Now what," a woman said, "first the princess, now a chubby, fat o' man?" she mocked. At the word _princess_, the hooded prisoner shot his head up in confusion, and he muffled something from under his covered head.

The guard shoved the prisoner inside his cellar, "Your new home…enjoy!" he teased with a smirk, before he unbounded the man, and removed his hood, making him gasp for air, "Please! i didn't do anything!" the prisoner screamed, trying to prove his innocence. He was fat, his bald head was covered with brown and graying hair at the sides, he was wearing nothing but black pants and tucked wrinkled white blouse, he looked like a palace servant. When the guard shut the cellar door, the man fell to his knees and gripped the bars, "Please, your majesty!" he tried to yell but was cut off by a wicked laugh, "Oh m' god, ye think the king will help ye?!" the woman cracked another laugh then said, "he's the reason we're stuck in this hell!"

"What's ye name, o' man?" she said. He started to glance around the room to find the owner of the voice, the smell of death, suffering, blood and human waste crept up his nose, making him wince in disgust. He saw multiple cellars, with women and men inside, some looked dangerous, other's looked afraid and tired, then his eyes finally landed on a short figure. She was an old wrinkled woman, short, with long grey disgusting, messy hair, her eyes were black as night.

"M-My name…i-is Kai….i worked at the palace-" he started but was cut off

"Ouuu! A palace toy then?" she old woman teased wickedly.

Kai opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again by a man's voice that came from the cellar at his right, "Leave him alone Oga, I don't think it's the time for him to hear your filth" the man complained.

"Ohhh.. I was just havin fun, Razor….ye don't have to ruin m' fun, ye big moose"

"Why are you here?" a young woman asked. She was in the cellar right in front of Kai's. She had dark skin, black short hair, and brown eyes, and Kai couldn't help but stare at the scare on her face.

Kai lowered his head in shame, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cellar door bars, still gripping them. "I…." he sighed, "I questioned the king about the screams coming from here…. which I presume are from all of you." He said before he heard a bark of laughter from Oga.

"Oh nonono o' man…these are not r' screams!" she said with a voice full with poison and satisfaction.

Kai shot his head up, and looked at the old woman with confusion, "What do you mean?!"

Oga smirked, lifted her hand and pointed at the right end of the room. Kai followed to where she was pointing, still confused, his eyes settled on a big metal thick door, though he could see the bars at the bottom. Kai, looked at the smirking, silent old woman, then at the door again, still not understanding, he cocked his head so he can get a better view of what's behind this grand door's bars. His eyes widened when he only saw a pale arm and the hand was shackled tight and gloved with a blood stained glove.

"Who is this poor thing?!" he asked bewildered, horrified.

"Well well o' man….meet our beloved…. Princess Elsa Of Arendelle."

Kai couldn't believe what he heard, his eyebrows shot up , eyes wider than ever, his jaw dropped then began closing and opening as he was lost for words, horrified.

"Oh god…close yer eye lids o' man, before yer eyes pop out!" Oga mocked.

"T-T-This can't b-be!..T-the king hims-s-elf said that she d-d-died from h-her injuries!" Kai tried to convince himself yet it didn't work, as the idea settled in his head, he gasp sending himself to the floor, and held his head in his hands, his eyes not blinking once. _This is not true ! it can't be! All these years!_

Just when Oga was about to continue mocking him, the Dungeon door flew open, revealing the king and Mad whom was holding a bucket full of water. The king walked pass the cellars silently, his back straight, his hands folded behind his back, and his face regal, unlike Mad who was struggling to get a still grip on the heavy bucket of water. The king reached Kai's cellar, and turned to face him, while Mad continued to walk towards the end of the room, "I'm sorry Kai, but I cannot allow you to roam free, while secrets in your throat might explode at any second." He said his voice ever so rigid.

Kai quickly got up to his feet, he couldn't control his rising anger anymore, "WHY!?...what have she done to deserve this?!" he yelled right in the face of his king, but the king didn't even move a muscle.

"I see you now know where Elsa was all that time…" he scoffed then "Well…as long as you're here, so will the secret." The king turned and started walking towards Elsa's door, making Kai more furious, "She's your daughter!" he yelled but the king kept walking like he never even heard him.

* * *

Mad opened the door, and both him and the king entered Elsa's hell room, then closed it behind them. The king stood above Elsa's sleeping figure, as his eyes darted around her pale body, starting from head to toe. He could see her filthy and oily platinum hair, her swollen eyelids, her blackened eye, blood coming down from her nose, her neck had scratches all around, _she is hurting herself again _he thought then continued down her body. She was wearing a rough shredded tunic barely covering her skin, leaving most of her bare skin exposed, revealing the bruises around her arms and legs, then…his eyes shot wide when he saw blood coming down her inner thighs. The king smirked, giving Mad a nod. Mad chuckled a little then grabbed the bucket, approached Elsa, then poured the water at her, making her jump in fear and shock with a loud gasp, but the chains brought her back down to the stone bloody floor.

"Wake up Elsa, I have news." the king said mysteriously still smirking.

Twelve years old Elsa now awoke, her heart beating fast, her eyes stared, horrified at both her father and Mad, her shackled, gloved hands to her chest, "Please.." she whispered her voice barely noticed, _not now please not now!_ She thought before she suddenly winced when she felt it. The pain and cramps in her abdomen and lower back beside the bruises and scratches, warm wetness between her thighs, _What is happening to me?!_ and when she looked where she once slept a few minutes ago, she screamed in fear as she tried to crawl away from the blood underneath her, the sound of chains rattling on the ground.

"Well well Elsa, looks like you are no longer a little girl anymore…" the king said smirking, "- but a young woman!" he said annoyingly cheerful.

Elsa didn't understand, she was confused, frightened, her mind lost in a roller coaster whether to run away from her two torturers or to stare at the sudden blood and pain on her body.

"It means that now, you are able to bare children Elsa, just like any woman" the king continued, before he started walking around her, circling her like a prey, making her pull away on the chains at the opposite direction her father and Mad was in.

"W-w-what's-" Elsa tried to say her voice very weak and trembling. The room temperature dropped dramatically fast.

* * *

"Why does it get so god damn cold in here, every time they get in there?" a man said rubbing his arms for warmth.

"What's happening in there !?" Kai asked, before he heard a scoff.

"Looks like our princess has floured" a woman said.

Indeed, Elsa was twelve years old now, her womanly features are starting to show, and Menstrual cycles are one of them, yet Elsa's lack of knowledge confused her, and she didn't know what all that means.

* * *

"Enough of that now,…as I said I have news. Here is the good news," he said pointing at the bloody floor, "And now the bad news," he said folding his hands behind his back, and nodded to Mad. And without wasting a minute Mad started walking towards her.

"NO!" she shrieked trying desperately to get out of his reach, but the shackles and chains kept her still.

Mad quickly grabbed Elsa from her hair, making her scream in pain, and pulled her towards the shackles that shaped the triangle. He loosened her old shackles revealing her bloody wrists, and grabbed her legs and closed the shackles at the triangle's vertex around them, making her unable to move her legs at all. As he moved to her arms, she tried to struggle and it only made Mad furious resulting in slapping her on the face to shut her up, then closed the other's which have short chains around her wrist. Elsa lay there on her stomach, crying, waiting for what's to come.

"This is what happens to monster Elsa….i have to punish you for your crimes, I just received news about your mother and sister-" The king was saying and at the mention of her mother and sister, hope gave her the bit of strength left in her to lift her head and look at her father with pleading, teary eyes, trying to search for any sign of mercy and kindness, but she failed desperately. "they are discovered dead." He said bluntly making Elsa's eyes widened in shock then he continued, "Frozen.." Elsa head fell back to the ground, a terrible look on her face _NO! please no no no! they didn'ttt no! _Elsa thought desperately, shaking her head vigorously, "No…no..NO!" she started to yell but then she heard the thing that she was avoiding her whole life, the thing that would make her lose all the bit of hope was left, the thing that would send grieve and pain to her heart, the thing that made her surrender, "You killed them." The king said coldly.

"NO!..PLEASE NOOO!" Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she broke, and sobs and cries over whelmed her, _oh god no! why?!Mama! ANNA!...I…I killed them! _Elsa was shaking in fear and grief, her life couldn't be any more worse. Yet.

"Now now, Elsa-" the king approached her, knelt and placed his palm on her head, "I told you, your curse is dangerous, you are a monster, and you kill everyone you love….you are an abomination…because of you, Arendelle won't have an heir, because of you, your own MOTHER! and SISTER! Are gone!... I sinned keeping you alive…..but now, you'll receive what you deserve." The king stood and started walking towards Mad, they exchanged a smirk, "Do what you have to do." The king commanded and Mad knew what he should do next, he rubbed his hands evilly and walked towards the table.

The king walked out of the cellar and closed the door behind him, screams and curses thrown at him as he walked pass the cellars, his steps echoing in the dungeons as he made his way out.

Mad chuckled evilly and turned to grab something from his _special _table, where he keeps his tools and toys. "Hmm, which one to use…which one to use" he wondered.

Elsa knew what was coming, he is going to hurt her, she is going to pay for her crimes, _this is what I deserve…I'm a monster..abomination…murderer _Elsa never felt so defeated and broken, she couldn't take it anymore, she gave up, and she accepted her punishment in silence, not even struggling to move. She closed her eyes waiting for what's to come.

Mad grabbed his favorite whip. He never was commanded to whip Elsa, he was commanded to hit her and torture her body with necromancy rituals, claiming to remove her powers, but her powers only grew stronger. Elsa tried to make her face emotionless and expressionless as he circled around her like a predator hunting down his prey. All was lost, however, when she let out a violent cough, sending a thin spray of crimson blood onto the floor. His mouth twisted into a wolfish smirk, and she faintly heard a soft chuckle before his hand came crashing on her back, ripping her torso wildly, exposing her bare, yet flawless pale back. "This is new…untouched…I'm gonna have fun here…too bad your father never allowed me to do _other_ fun stuff" Mad said wickedly his voice sending Elsa more tears. Mad licked his finger and brushed it on Elsa's bare back , from her middle down her lower back, making the hair on her neck stand and she whimpered at his touch, _p-please no…get away from m-me..please please! "_Now…shall we start?" he teased his voice spiting poison, Her face white and blistering, eyelids shut, and hair falling from the front of her forehead in thin clusters. Mad shoved Elsa's long platinum hair away from her back, helping himself to get a better view of her skin. _This is what a monster deserves...what i deserve!_

Mad held his whip high, and brought it down her bare back with full strength and force. At the strike, Elsa's body was suddenly overwhelmed with sweat, she shrieked in agony with all her innocent voice, "AHH!" she cried loudly. Mad could see the red strike forming on her pale back. Satisfied, he brought his whip down again and again, making her jump in agony ever so slightly at every stroke. "PLEASEEE!..AAH!" Elsa tried desperately to beg, her cries came from deep within her chest, a sound like a rabid animal that was twisted into raspy moans by the time they left her cracking and bleeding lips. With every stoke, made blood seep down between her thighs onto the now icy ground underneath her as she squeezed herself tighter, pushing the pain away but it was no use, as it was all in vain. Suddenly, ice crept out pass her gloves, and crawled on the walls, and covered the ground, large spikes formed at every corner, but this time, instead of pointing at Mad or her father, they were pointing at her like judging fingers yelling _Guilty guilty guilty! Murderer..killer…MONSTER!_ Ice kept crawling around the room, and with every stroke, the ice would spread faster, and the spikes grew larger. Elsa never felt such pain, her powers reacted so wildly it even started creeping out of her cellar and into the dungeon.

* * *

"LEAVE HER!" a woman screamed.

"GOD!..Please help her !" a man prayed.

"You son of a bitch!" another yelled.

Kai was stunned, he was horrified, shocked, he didn't believe what's happening, _I'm dreaming I'm dreaming this is not REAL!… this is a nightmare!_ he always heard the the screams, and they always made him uncomfortable, but hearing them this close and loud, made him fall to his knees and shut his ears with his hands whilst closing his eyes and rocking back and forth, trying to shut it out. With every cry from Elsa, sent shivers down his spine.

"LOOK!" Oga yelled pointing at the ice crawling out of Elsa's cellar mysterious door,

"ice?!"

"What is that?!"

The prisoners never saw the ice, they in fact never knew Elsa had powers.

"This can't be!"

Ice started coating all the cellars, making hissing sounds as it grew spikes, and sending cries of fear through the prisoners who quickly backed away from it. "AAH!" another scream from Elsa, made the ice spread faster, and the prisoners finally started to realize that after six years of hearing shattered glass, ice cracking, the winds blowing and the temperature dropping, they never stopped wondering why Elsa was in this living hell from the first place. And now they know.

* * *

Mad kept enjoying his time, not even resting, "S-S-STOPPP! AH!...P-P-PLEASEE! " she tried to beg him but she didn't know that it only gave him more pleasure. Tears were overwhelming her, she bit her already bloody lip, she squeezed her hands shut she felt dizzy, yet with another struck from Mad, Elsa felt whole conscious again.

Finally, Mad was finished, breathing fast, sweating and exhausted, starred at her back in satisfaction. Elsa was gasping, sobbing and crying shakily at the same time, her heart trying to pump out of her chest. She never felt such agony, her body was shaking, all sweaty yet she couldn't move as the shackles restrained her.

Her back was scorching, red lines cover her entire back, some had even split open and had crimson blood oozing out of them. She cried silently as she tried to focus on anything but the pain. Everything seemed blurry and fuzzy. Was it possible that the blood lose would make her faint?

Mad gazed around the room that was now an ice cube, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure, he never noticed the ice forming, "Now look what you've done" he said, his breath returning to it's normal rhythm. "Well…looks like we have to make you some new shackles" he scoffed. The shackles that once covered her whole hands, were now too tight around her wrists, as she grew older, and bigger. "I'll be back…I'll call your father, then I'll bring your…supper" he mocked. Elsa barely ate, barely drank, Mad would bring her a what-should-be meat and water every two to three days.

He closed the door behind him, and Elsa heard the locks twist, she tried to cry more, but she felt empty, she literally cried her heart out, she was crying and sobbing yet tears barely came out. She wanted the pain to go away, _it hurts!.._she thought, still shackled in the triangle and laying on the ground. She truly wished for ice right now, as her back was burning like hell. She tried to lift her head, but she realized that all her strength was lost from the squeezing, the screaming, the crying, the restrained jumping, so she just let her head fall to the side. If she moved once again, she would faint. The pain was unbearable. While still her breathing fast and shaky, she stared at the ice spikes pointing at her with barely opened eyes, trying desperately to fight the pain, she remembered why all this had to happen. _Monster…abomination….I killed Anna! I killed Mommy!….I'm s-s-sorry Mama, I'm sorry!...A-Anna No!…..GUILTY!.._And the world went black.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWW! PLEASE :D**

**My mum said : "TMI lany TMI!"**

**hahaha..well..what's better than giving you every details !? XD**

**And for the record, i was crying writing that chapter :'( i love ELsa too...but i know what i'm doing so be patient...there are alot of things to come :)**


	8. Acquainted

**Sorry about the spelling I fixed it though :) writing fast will make you distracted from specific words so please bear with me xD**

**Hello everyone! :) sorry to keep ya waiting, anywho here is another chap, i've been busy lately with exams and stuff...so excuse me ;)**

**Review if you must, please tell me what you think, as i decided to ease your mind a bit before things get worse, as this chap doesn't have alot of gore.**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter VII : Acquainted

Eight more years have passed, and the citizens of Arendelle are starting to believe that their home is cursed and haunted by the devil, torturing them with screams and unbearable cold. Summer nights were unnaturally freezing, Winter nights sent people to their unwelcomed cold death. The Screams were always accompanied by raging snow storms and blizzards. The citizens already noticed that with each passing year, the storms only grew more powerful and dangerous, turning some of the small wooden shacks into piles of shattered and broken wood. Some said God was furious, others said the devil was having fun, some said it was a sign of war, and the ones that blamed the king, were hanged, leaving their body dangling to freeze.

While Arendelle dealt with unbearable nights, other kingdoms were dealing with great amount of theft. The news scattered the lands, announcing the successful theft of Corona's Lost Princess's crown, Prince Hiccup's royal family sword, Hammertown's treasury and many more. Bounty hunters were sent everywhere, so that whoever catches the thieves, will be rewarded handsomely.

* * *

The Thieves Guild members gathered in the vault to attend their newest member's vows ceremony. Flynn, Rapunzel and Aiden, already had their vows last year, stood amongst the others around two figures, one standing in front of the kneeling other.

"Rise." Tyler spoke commanding. A young woman, with straw-berry blond hair, was kneeling in front of him, stood slowly all proud, strong, trained and brave. "You are one of us now, Anna." Tyler continued. "Remember our vows," he said resting both of his hands on her shoulder.

"_We fight for the weak, we steal from the wealthy, to give the needy. Everything is permitted. In people's eyes, we're thieves, but in the gods's, we are heroes." _The whole room chanted with Anna in unison.

Leanna stood silently at the far end of the room, watching her adopted daughter, who has grown and became a great, brave and well-skilled young woman. She couldn't stop herself from shedding a joyful tear at the sight of Anna, whilst grinning warmly at her. _She is no longer a little girl anymore. _She thought smiling, _Soon she'll have her own tasks and quests. _And at that thought, Leanna's smile dropped. She knew that eventually Anna has to do her duty to the guild, and that means going out there and have the risk to be harmed. _No…no she is strong and capable, I trust her abilities_. She was trying to convince herself before her eyebrows lifted as she was brought back from her thoughts by a strong, familiar voice,

"She is still the Anna you're afraid to lose, you know" Leanna quickly turned her head to face the voice. Aiden, approached her before he stood right next to her, both are now looking at Anna, whom was talking to Tyler, probably about her first quest. Leanna was taken aback first, she was surprised, as if Aiden already knew what she was thinking of. Indeed, Leanna didn't want Anna to grow up, she wanted her to stay playful and loving, and she was worried that the hard and stern training might stir Anna's personality, yet it clearly never did.

"I know." She said flatly, her face expressionless, yet Aiden kept grinning. Leanna sensed her harsh tone of voice, and she mentally winced, for Aiden was like a son to her. He have grown into a tall, well built man and was wearing the guild's known black leather armor, his frizzy hair tied in a low, barely visible ponytail and he had grown scruffy and stubble light brown beard. She forced herself to ask, not willing to disappoint him by her silence, yet still stern, "What makes _you_ so sure?"

Aiden looked at her then gave her a smile and chuckled, "Well…take a look!" he said cheerfully pointing at something up front, with his open palm.

Leanna's eyes followed his hand's direction and smiled warmly again as she saw Anna approaching with the other two comrades Anna loved most, Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Mum!" Anna called ever so happy, followed by Flynn and Rapunzel who were already smiling proudly at their cheerful best friend, the three of them wore the same attire as Aiden's, Rapunzel had her hair tied in a high, still long, braided ponytail that even when tied, reached her waist. Flynn had his usual messy dark brown hair, slimmer than Aiden, more because of his climbing skills.

"Congratulations, my love." Leanna opened her arms before receiving a warm hug from Anna.

"I did it, Mother!..I am now a full member of the guild!" Anna said proudly before breaking the hug, "I have received my first quest!" she cheered.

"Oh?" Leanna asked smiling yet a little worried.

"I am to take three companions, …of course," Anna swayed her hand motioning on her three best friends with a smirk and continued "and we should head to-" Anna was cut off by a startling voice

"Leanna!...we need you at the infirmary please!" the woman said rushing towards the calm Leanna.

Leanna sighed sadly, then "I'm coming." She replied with rigidity then turned to Anna with a soft face and said, "I'll have to go now, I'll see you later, my love" she said hugging Anna whom was disappointed and a bit sad at not having time to spend with her mother, as she was always busy. Leanna broke the hug and gave Anna a kiss on the forehead before she turned to face the others with a blank face, "Flynn. Rapunzel….Aiden." she acknowledged them one by one with a simple nod bidding them farewell, and they replied with a disciplined head bow.

When Leanna disappeared from the view, Flynn let out a loud relieved breath, "Phew!" he breathed, "Why does she always have to be so….cold!" he asked, "I felt like she was staring at my soul!" he said clutching his chest dramatically, making Rapunzel giggle.

"Hey!..thats my mother you're talking about, mister!" Anna defended with a humored tone in her voice.

"I know I know, but still!" he replied.

"You are being mean!" Rapunzel teased.

"Come on you guys, give her a break, she has a lot of work to do…and seeing blood and injuries all day, might turn anyone like this…..besides, I don't think she was always like that" Aiden noted while scratching his chin.

"Well….she really _was_ never like that…" Anna started making the three companions give her a confused look. "I-I mean…that's what Brandon said." She pointed out.

"So…what made her?" Flynn asked again.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, she leaned forward so that her voice can only be heard by them, "uhhmm, he once told me, that she had to heal an injured Queen, and well…unfortunately, the queen didn't make it,….a-and my mother took it as a big failure for her healing skills, and she blamed herself for the death of _this queen_." She finished lowering her head in shame.

"What would a Queen be doing at Leanna's, in the middle of nowhere!, instead of being in her castle surrounded by dozens of physicians and doctors?" Rapunzel asked with a whisper.

Anna looked at them again and started scratching her head, as if thinking, "Well..hah…here's the thing….whenever I ask Brandon that, he just shut me up a-and close the subject…then just walk away!" she said flailing her hands in the air.

Aiden was silent, _No wonder why I hear her cry sometimes at night…praying to someone for forgiveness._ He thought looking at where Leanna headed.

The four of them turned to stare at the door Leanna just went out from, an utter silence between them, all wondering what's Leanna's story, then Rapunzel was the first to break the silence,

"So, what was our task again?" she asked.

"Oh! Right!...Tyler said we should sneak inside a castle, and try our best to find the King's crown…he said it had a big value, and that it will be enough to feed many of the poor." Anna described.

"Another crown?!" Aiden whined placing his hand on his forehead.

"Leave that to me!" Flynn bragged.

"oh, don't start with the 'I stole the crown of Corona' with us….you already did!" Rapunzel paused then "million times!" she added, making Aiden and Anna laugh, and a frown on Flynn.

"We'll move tonight," Anna suggested.

"Wait , aren't you going to tell your mother?" Flynn asked suspicious.

Anna felt guilty for a second, but she shook it away, "Tyler will tell her!...that's not a problem…besides, she'll be pretty busy lately." she argued.

"Anyway…" Aiden tried to get back to topic, "Anna, which king's crown, we were suppose to get?"

Anna felt a shiver in her body, this was her first task, though she knew it was really dangerous to take, and that she will be hanged if she'd get caught, but that is what she is trained all her life for, and she won't fail them. She looked at Aiden with determined eyes,

"Arendelle."

* * *

The Four rode out of the fort at night, hoping for their arrival to the kingdom to be around noon, enough for them to plan their actions before it's dark again, and time for their mission to start.

Anna felt a bit worried, as it was her first mission, and she never really traveled_ that_ far from the fort. The fort walls always gave her the sense of security and peace, but now, she has to face the sense of being a thief.

As they rode, each two on a horse, for they knew that having a group of cavaliers will mostly draw attention, and that is not what thieves want. Rapunzel was with Flynn on a white horse, Maximus, and Anna was with Aiden on a bay horse with white Half Cannons. Rapunzel peeked at Anna and smiled, she knew the straw-berry blond was nervous,

"Hey," she comforted her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Anna looked at Rapunzel and she gave back a smile, "Hey" she said with a low reassuring voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked, receiving a nod.

"Don't worry Anna, it's simple….We sneak in. Grab the crown. Sneak out. That's it!" Flynn tried to cheered but failed miserably, receiving a punch on the back from Rapunzel.

"Uhm, What Flynn was trying to say is," Aiden spoke, looking at Anna who was behind him from his shoulder. "T-That we have your back Anna, nothing to worry about….besides, it's not like we're going to find a monster inside the castle or anything." He joked.

"I know, I know….and…Thank you." Anna smiled fondly at her friends,

"For what?" Aiden asked a bit confused.

"For being you….all of you" Anna replied glancing to the side at Rapunzel and Flynn, who returned the smile. "I don't know, what I would have done without you guys,"

"We are one now, Anna…one guild, one family, living in one-" Rapunzel was saying before she was cut off by Flynn.

"Kingdom!" Flynn pointed happily up front, but Rapunzel haven't noticed what he meant,

"It's a fort." She said crossing her arms, referring to their home back at the guild's fort.

"No no! Not that…look!...its Arendelle!" Flynn corrected her pointing again at the kingdom that was now clearly visible.

"And we're right on time!" Aiden noted pointing at the rising sun.

"We'll have enough time to rest and then we'll explore the roots of the Kingdom, so we can know our way out fast, if anything not preferable happen…Hopefully we'll be able to run away." Aiden informed making them All nod in acceptance, yet Anna couldn't help but have a strange feeling in her stomach at the sight of the kingdom. _Have I been here before?_ She wondered.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Leanna was pacing back and forth, anger and concern overwhelming her,

"I said, Anna is off to Arendelle with Aiden and the others." Tyler said flatly.

"HAVE YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Leanna turned and screamed in his face, bringing some of the people's eyes on her.

"I sent her on her first mission." He said ever so calm and a blank expression painted his face.

"I have spent all these years keeping her away from there, and now you send my daughter to her DOOM!" she yelled trying hard not to attack this extreme, annoyingly calm old man until he stood up from his desk and yelled back,

"You know she is not _just_ your daughter anymore, but she is also a full member of the guild, and she took her vows quite officially I recall!" he paused then, "And do you want me to remind you that she is NOT quite your daughter, Leanna Hasleburg" he finished using her full name to mock her from calling Princess Anna of Arendelle her daughter. And that did it, Leanna's eye twitched, she couldn't take it anymore, the world turned red, the rage was consuming her as she charged at him with a fist held high,

"Why…You…" her voice vibrated from rage, "SON OF A-" Leanna was running towards him, her face was red, her eyes were flaring with rage, but she was held back by Brandon,

"Leanna!.." he struggled keeping her put. She was cursing and yelling at Tyler, not noticing that some of the members started to stare. "Leanna STOP!" he grabbed her head gently and let her face meet his. Her flaring eyes turned to his gentle ones, she saw his soothing expression, and she felt her rage disappear. Brandon could see her blinking rapidly, as if waking up from something, he realized she was out of her red flaring view. "Listen to me!...we can't do anything right now, she might have already arrived there…".

Leanna felt her rage turn to extreme concern and then to sadness. She loosened herself from his grip gently as to show him that she's calm, "Alright…" she said defeated, lowering her head,

" What you can do now, is pray for her safe return." He advised.

She lifted her head again to stare at him with teary, worried and pleading eyes, her hands started to shake, "I just….what if she was recognized…what if _he_ recog-" she suddenly was cut off by Brandon's hand on her mouth, "No!" he whispered, "She _will_ come back safe…she won't end up like Robin." he assured with a gentle and low voice. She closed her eyes, keeping her tears from falling then she quickly remembered that she was being watched by many others now, so she quickly stiffened and straightened her back, then her face returned to its usual blank look. "Fine." She said to Brandon before she turned and gave Tyler one last glare. And boy she wished she could spit in his face, yet people were watching, and she didn't want to make another _scene_. She walked out of the room, all eyes on her. _God, please bring her back to me…don't let him see her!...she is not Robin, she is not Robin .._She prayed while her face was quickly back to a pure concerned look when she was out of sight.

* * *

As they walked around Arendelle, exploring the amazingly beautiful Kingdom, every one of them taking mental notes for tonight's plan, then Anna smelled it, her eyes closed slowly and she sniffled the air, "Chocolateee…" she mumbled distractingly,

"What?" Aiden asked confused,

"Can't you smell it!?..its chocolate!" she said enthusiastically. "Come on, I wanna get some!" she said pulling Aiden by his arm.

"Hey,Wait!..." Flynn came rushing towards them, "Anna, I don't think it's a good time to buy chocolate right now," he reminded gesturing at her guild's attire.

"Ah come on you guys," Rapunzel said approaching them rubbing her hands together for warmth, "The sooner we're done here, the better….besides…why is this place so cold!?...it's summer for goodness's sake!"

"I don't know, maybe it's winter and we don't know it?" Anna deadpanned.

"Ha ha…very funny" Rapunzel frowned, "I'm serious you guys, we're in the middle of July!"

"Well, summer heat never appealed to me," Flynn spoke, "I prefer winter."

Rapunzel gave Flynn a glare and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud throat clearing sound,

"uhm, back to the chocolate please," Anna demanded making Rapunzel sigh and wave her hands.

"Fine fine fine!...lets go." Rapunzel replied.

"YES!" Anna yelled hugging Rapunzel, nearly knocking her off.

They Approached the stall, stared at the huge collection of chocolate in awe then The Merchant finally spoke snapping them to attention.

"What type of chocolate do you wish to buy, Ma'am?"

"hmm, lets see…. Dark, milk, with caramel, with hazelnuts, anything!" Anna decided while counting on her fingers, one by one, making her friends roll their eyes, as she clearly wanted everything.

"Alright, just give me a minute while I prepare them for you."

"Okay!"

Anna and Rapunzel decided to wait for the chocolatier while Aiden and Flynn decided to go and look for a place to settle in for tonight. While waiting, Anna wandered off a little from the stall, whistling for herself for fun, then she saw a stall selling, _firewood?_ She thought surprised that the stall was also busy with a lot of customers, _why would someone sell firewood in the middle of summer?...why are all these people rushing to buy, even!?_ ...then suddenly, whispers crawled inside her ears snapping her out of her thoughts, she turned and saw two men talking to what looked like, secretly. She whispered for Rapunzel to join her in her earsdroppings, "Psst!..Rapunzel!", Rapunzel reached Anna, who pointed at the two men with a tilt of her head. Rapunzel looked confused at first, but both couldn't help their already winning curiosity. They leaned ever so slightly so they could hear better, still pretending that they were having their own conversation so that the two men don't get suspicious about them.

"-Did you hear them yesterday?!" one man asked.

"Louder than ever!" the other one replied with worry. "My wife and I, haven't slept for two days I tell you!"

"Us too Percy, my children are waking up at night, terrified with nightmares….my wife keep insisting on moving from this town, she said it's cursed…but I can't just risk going away and give my sons a refugee life." the man said

"Not to mention the cold!...I have lived in Arendelle since I was cub, and I'm telling you, these _abnormal_ things only started happening after the disappearance of the Queen and Princess."

"Well, at first I thought it was the injured princess's unfortunate treatments…"

"but the princess is long gone!...it's been eight years! And these screams just kept going routinely at night!...at first it was just the screams…but now, Arendelle faces unnatural blizzards and snow storms…..only, at night! ….At night, Jefferson!" Percy determined, worried.

Anna gave Rapunzel a questioning confused look, and Rapunzel only replied shrugging her shoulders, so they continued their earsdropping.

"Didn't you see what happened to poor old Oaken's shack at the last storm!?...it collapsed and flew off! The storm smashed and swallowed it!...I'm telling you, something is haunting this place!" Jefferson said looking around nervously.

Percy scoffed, "I don't believe in this hallabaloo….i think, the king is hidin-" Percy was cut off by Jefferson's hand on his mouth.

"SSSHHHH….SHUT IT PERCY!" he whispered, though loudly enough for Anna and Rapunzel to hear, "Don't ever speak about the king! What if someone hears us right now!?...do you wanna end up like your brother!?..Hanged!...do you?!"

Rapunzel and Anna gulped nervously. _Wow_, _looks like this king is overprotective of his reputation_. Anna thought.

Percy sighed when his friend remove his hand off his mouth, "I'm sorry, its just….i miss him."

Jefferson placed both his hands on Percy's shoulders and smiled sympathetically , "Come now, let's get some wood before it's night time….i have a feeling it's gonna be a rough night." He said jokingly yet a bit serious,

"Like always." Percy said with a pained chuckle.

Rapunzel and Anna got out of their 'blending-mode' and exchanged utter confusion.

"What was that all about?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have no idea…all I understood was Snowstorm, blizzards, screams and…Hanged!" Anna said placing her palms around her neck mimicking a hanging rope.

"Nah! People around here are just paranoid." Flynn's voice came from behind them. As they turned they saw both Aiden and Flynn approaching.

"You were earsdropping too!?" Anna asked with both humor and anger in her voice.

"Well what should I say…we _are_ all thieves in the end." Aiden reasoned.

"Lower your voice ya big buffalo!" Anna said slapping his shoulder.

"Uhh, speaking of buffalos…what is that?!" Rapunzel spoke bewildered, pointing at something from Anna's shoulder.

They all turned to follow Rapunzel's gaze and their eyes widened when they settled on a "Reindeer!" Anna yelled joyfully then quickly placed her hands on her mouth when she noticed the young man next to the reindeer.

The man lifted his head and smiled awkwardly towards Anna.

_Boy! he's cute_. Anna thought.

"I-I mean the reindeer!...the reindeer is cute, not you! Wait what?!" Anna blurted. Making Aiden and Flynn give her a confused look and making Rapunzel hold back a laughter but failed.

"Looks like someone is having butterfliiiiess!" Rapunzel teased with a sing-song.

"What?! NO!...i'm n-not having b-butterflies-" Anna was trying to defend but was cut off by Rapunzel's mocking tone,

"B-b-b-b-butterflies! Then why are you stumbling on your own words! HA?" she said with a smirk resting her elbow on Anna's shoulder.

"Ahhh shut uppp!" Anna whined pulling away. "He's cute and everything but I don't think we are here for this," Anna was rambling, not noticing that the three in front of her were mouthing for her to stop talking and were pointing behind her. "we already have a lot of work to do tonight, a-and besides, he has a reine-!" Anna was talking awkwardly before her angrily waving hand hit someone's face.

"Ow!" a man's voice said.

Anna quickly turned, and she froze. In front of her was a blond man, with light brown eyes and a big muscular chest, bigger than Aiden's too. Anna gazed at him in awe, _are you even human?_ She thought staring at the handsome man in front of her, then she noticed that he was rubbing his nose, so she snapped out of it, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" she said holding her hands in defence.

The man chuckled awkwardly then spoke, "No no it's fine, at least it's not broken" he joked.

Anna felt like she was about to faint, but her friends's giggles brought her back to reality, "I'm really sorry, I just didn't see you there, and my hand just flew out! And I didn't know I h-had this strength in me, I-I-I'm mean I'm just a girl and-" Anna was throwing random phrases when she was cut off by Flynn,

"Just a girl!?...you broke my smolder when you were ten!" he said both angry and teasing.

_Stop it! You are gonna scare him off! _Anna gave Flynn a glare.

"Ah come on its not like you're dead!" Rapunzel teased him.

Anna realized that she didn't introduce her friends, yet, she remembered that she didn't even introduce herself, "Uhhhh…I'm…I'm Anna!" she said holding her palm in mid air. The boy smiled and shook her hand,

"Kristoff, best ice harvester at your service…oh! and this is Sven!" he said pointing behind him at the hitched reindeer whom was busy eating carrots.

"Oh! He is cute!" Anna said with a squeal, making Rapunzel smirk again, _Oh…oh just stop it already! , _She thought frowning at Rapunzel."Oh..Uhm, and this is Rapunzel, Aiden and Flynn." She said pointing at them one by one, and as always, worth the habit, the three gave Kristoff a head bow and he replied with a wave, _such for discipline…hah ,he really should see you guys eat. _Anna thought before she was brought back to reality.

"Ma'am, I have your chocolate" a voice said, making the five turn. It was the chocolatier holding a sack full with chocolate.

"Oh!, thank you!" Anna said grabbing the sack then handed him some coins, _If only he wasn't here, I would have took that chocolate sack and scurried off…what?!...no Anna! You don't steal for your- _Anna's thoughts were cut off again by Rapunzel's voice,

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Kristoff," she said dragging Anna away, "But we have some plans to do."

"Oh s-sorry, uhm, o-okay I'll see you guys later." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bye Kwistoff!" Anna yelled waving, her mouth full with chocolate.

And the four were off, leaving the blond with a chuckle. "Bye, Anna" he whispered to himself.

* * *

It was night time, and the four thieves were waiting for the citizens to go to slumber, as they sat around a fire, outside the stables, shivering.

"GOD!..i-i-it's f-f-freezing!" Rapunzel sat shivering, covering herself with three of cloaks.

"Well, its j-just like they s-s-said, Arendelle sure h-has cold summer n-nights" Anna said tucking her cloak around her shoulders.

"Now we know why everyone needed all this firewood," Aiden noted,

"I'm NEVER gonna visit this place in winter!" Flynn added.

"It's only a matter of time before we start our mission," Aiden reminded.

"So, just like w-we decided?...the s-sewers?" Anna asked, still shivering from the cold.

"Yup, it's the safest way…" Aiden turned his head to look at the closed castle gates, then back at the fire with a scoff, "Well it's the only way, actually." He corrected.

"Eww, I h-hate the s-s-sewe-" Rapunzel was trying to say when she jumped in surprise by a sudden shriek that echoed around the kingdom and into the mountains.

They all looked around shocked and confused, "What was that!?" Anna asked a bit afraid.

"I have no ide-" Aiden tried to say but the shriek came again, and louder.

They stood, all confused, scared and shocked, "It's coming from the castle!" Flynn noted, pointing at the royal castle with his chin.

"Uhmm, now we also know what screams these…'suppose to be paranoid people' were talking about." Anna tried to joke but failed as another shriek came, and Anna could have sworn she heard it as a 'please' and was more shocked when sudden wind blew in their faces,

"Where the h-h-hell did the w-wind come f-f-from!?" Rapunzel tried to ask her voice shaking from the cold.

They exchanged confused looks then Flynn spoke again,

"It doesn't matter, let's just do our business and head the hell out of here as soon as we could" he suggested, earning a nod from everyone.

They sat around the fire, barely even feeling it's warmth, listening to the sound of the flames and wood snapping along with the screams that kept them extremely nervous, as they mentally preparing themselves to start their mission. _It's just like what Flynn said right?_ Anna thought, cheering herself up for courage, _It's not like we're gonna find anything _insane_ in there._

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWW :D**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello guys, just wanted to announce an unfortunate news...I will not be able to update for 2 weeks, because I'm having my uni exams and they are intense...however I promise you that I won't abandon the story what so ever!...please forgive me for this :(...I'm really sorry...but we all have other lives beside writing right ? **

**Next chapter shall be called : Unusual Feelings**

**As its time for Anna to meet Elsa ;)**

**Stay tuned!**

**And NO! THIS IS NOT AND WILL NOT BE AN ELSANNA FIC**

**Please let me know if you are enjoying the story :) and if I should even continue it :)...bai now , kisses and hugs...see you in 2 weeks. Lany~**


	10. Unusual Feelings

**Olah peeps! I missed you so much! It's been so long! sowwie :x but i'm finally back! Exams are finished and i have finally free time to write :)**

**Hope you like this chapter :) Warning Warning...just warning :P**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter VIII : Unusual Feelings

"Akkhh, it stinks in here!" Anna spoke, her hand closing her nose, a grimace on her face, while she held her bow on her back.

"AAghh, we _are_ in the sewers Anna!...now can you stop whining!" Aiden deadpanned while carrying his spear.

"I know! And the more we go deeper the more it gets cold!" Rapunzel reminded the obvious.

They were walking in a tunnel, where the sewer water reached their knees, the horrid smells, so thick and cloying that they felt it permeating their clothes and skin, their noses burned, rats were swimming under them, yet they could barely see them as the water was a thick black-green color, and the only light they have, was Flynn's torch.

"Remind me to take a bubbly bath when we get back," Anna said.

"When we finish this, I'm _so_ gonna demand a vacation!" Flynn announced.

"Well, smells are better than screams, at least they stopped a while ago," Anna was saying then Aiden shushed her off,

"Do you hear that?" Aiden asked,

They silenced themselves so they can try and hear to what Aiden was talking about. And then they heard it, a man's laughter.

"Over their.." Aiden pointed up front where a ladder stood straight leading upwards.

"Come on!" Anna whispered, motioning with her hand for the others to follow her, "...stay silent!"

As they approached the ladder, they were able to hear an old immoral man's voice from the upper floor saying, "I'll be back in a minute now, darling",then they heard footsteps echoing, fading away, then a metal door to what looks like was heavy, creaks open then closes.

They reached the ladder, then looked up to see that there was a sewer doormat and in the middle of it, were three holes, allowing some of the light of the upper room to come down on them. They climbed the ladder silently, not willing to make the sound of their feet hitting the metal of the ladder to imitate. Aiden was first to lift the doormat _very _slightly allowing only their eyes to peek around. The first thing they saw was a huge thick metal door, with bottom bars, and behind the bars, was a dark room, barely visible yet, they saw a pale figure on the ground…a woman.

Their faces went slack, mouth slightly open, body unmoving, and color draining from their faces as they stared wide-eyed at something no one else could possibly believe to see, they just froze up to a point where they can hardly breathe, a haunted look splattered their faces, they couldn't blink, they _just _couldn't blink at such a mere sight.

There, a woman lay on the stony, harsh floor, unmoving, she was so skinny, her back facing them, yet just by a look, can be clearly described with one word, misery. She had pale as white yet bleeding skin, platinum oily, bloody and dirty loose hair spread on the floor, her back was bare from cloth, yet it wore raw, red gashes arbitrarily scattered all over it, strips of flesh torn, trickles of crimson blood seeped down it, dripping on the disgusting black stained floor, that Anna could only recognize as old and dried blood, her arms and legs were bare, bruised all over. The bruises were a multitude of hues, colors that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more grayish, but still looked just as bad. And they were all over her. It was horrible. And it wasn't just the bruises. There were scars, too. Lines across her body, like someone or _something_ had dug it's nails into her, tearing her flesh. Someone had clawed away at her, the gashes told the whole story. Deep knife cuts, and the thing that was suppose to cover her body barely did its job, she was practically nude, wrists and ankles overwhelmed with cuffs and chains. A broken mirror lay in the corner, and a broken bull whip lay on the other side. The four comrades could hardly bear to look at her.

Anna felt her heart ripped out, she felt like someone just stabbed her in it, she didn't know why she felt so overwhelmed with sorrows, she never felt so woeful, she wanted to just smash the door open and free this stranger, poor, miserable, tormented woman. Anna didn't understand what she was feeling towards this woman, perhaps Pity? Sadness ?Anger? Confusion? Sympathy? …Love?. _Who is this?! Why is she here!? Who did this to her? I need to get her out ! I…I…why do I even care!? Do…Do I know her!? _She was thinking before she felt a sudden headache, as she winced in pain, she was about to cry, not even knowing the reason, then she heard a voice. They couldn't see who, as the little line to peek in from only showed what's in front of them.

"Princess!" the voice whispered, making them all exchange utter confused looks.

_Princess?! _They all thought strangely in unison.

"Princess!...can you hear me?" the voice was gentle, concerned, full with worry.

"Is she dead?!" another voice called.

_Are they talking about this woman?! This probably dead woman?!...there is no way this is the prin- _Aiden thought before his eyes shot wider, as the pale poor _thing_ stirred, lifting her head just an inch from the ground ever so slowly.

They all felt faint, horrified, they could barely see in the dark yet they were able to see the woman's face which was covered with more bruises and blood, then the woman's voice came out, terribly weak, trembling, hoarse and barely heard, "K..Kai?.." the voice was so innocent, it sent shivers and stabs threw their hearts. Then, the woman started to open her eyes very slowly, even her eyelids were slightly shaking, as she tried to open them as if she was using all her mighty strength to just do this simple movement. Then they saw it, their jaw fell as they stared at unnaturally impossible cyan eyes. Albeit these eyes were brilliantly beautiful, they showed agony, misery, suffer…and guilt.

Anna felt another wave of pain in her head, and this time she whimpered silently, making Aiden and the others give her a concerned look, and Rapunzel mouthed, "Are you okay?" placing a hand on Anna's shoulder, and she received a slow reassuring nod from Anna.

"Oh thank goodness!...i thought…I thought he killed you!" Kai said relieved

The princess let her head fall again, she was exhausted, it looked as if she used all her energy to just assure this man, Kai, that she was okay. Which clearly showed, she wasn't. Then they heard another woman asked.

"Why did you do that, princess?" she asked her voice so full with guilt and regret, making the thieves more confused, they didn't understand why would she ask that to this dying princess. Then they heard her again, the princess.

"I….its b-because…it's the only th-thing that….reminds me.." she was trying to say through coughs, her voice so weak and shaking, her head still resting on the ground, she took a shaky breath then, "That I am at least a p-princess…and not j-just….an unholy..M-Monster." She finished with a sigh full with sorrow.

"NO!...you don't deserve this!" the woman screamed, "I am a criminal! Not you! I am I am! I did the bad things ! why would you tell him that you would take MY punishment!? WHY WHY!?"

Anna felt her heart stop, _would_ _she really sacrifice herself and take the punishment for a total stranger…and criminal ?! why did she even say she's a monster? _She thought.

The princess opened her mouth to speak again, then her eyes shot wide with terror and panic when they all heard the main dungeon door being unlocked with keys. They were shocked to see the princess showed sudden strength and lifted herself in a sitting position, her dirty bangs fell upon her face, chest heaving and dropping incredibly fast from distress. "No! please no! he's coming! HE'S COMING!" the princess screamed making the thieves themselves panic. The room temperature dropped incredibly fast, making the thieves shiver.

"Princess! Princess look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Kai screamed gripping his bars, "Don't show him you're scared!" he screamed yet she didn't seem to listen, she already have passed scared, she was horrified.

"KAI! HELP ME!...He's coming to hurt me! He'll hurt me! PLEASE No, NO, NO!" the frightened princess screamed, darting her eyes and head around, making her dirty loose hair swing as she did, trying desperately to find somewhere to hide, she crawled away from her cellar door, making the chains rattle. She was trembling, her hands flew to her chest, "HELP ME!... KAI HELP ME PLEASE! STOP HIM STOP HIM STOP HIM!...the pain….THE PAIN!"

"Princess!...Princess look here!" Kai tried hopelessly to draw her attention to him yet she was clearly in her own panicking world, not even showing any sign that she even heard him, all she could hear was the dungeon door opening. Kai couldn't take it anymore, he started crying himself, he fell to his knees surrendering, sliding down the bars, yet he found his last voice say, "Princess…I'm…I'm sorry I'm sorry..i can't…j-just-" he sighed then" just close your eyes…let it pass….let it pa-" he fell to the floor sobbing.

The princess finally obliged, she cowered in fear, laid back on the floor in a ball, she brought her hands to her face and closed her eyes, waiting for whoever is behind that door.

The four thieves watched, silently, bewildered, shocked, as a tall regal man came in, followed by a creepy looking old man. Anna's shoulders lifted, she bit her lip and cowered a bit, she couldn't help but feel so afraid as she stared at this strawberry-blond man in front of her, as if strangely and instinctively felt unease upon looking at him. He was walking so calmly, as if he was about to have a cup of tea, his footsteps echoed in the dungeon, with every tap of his foot, made Anna blink.

_Who are these two!?_ Anna thought, her eyes now on the frightened princess, as if the question was addressed to her. Anna saw the other prisoners cowering away as he passed.

The two men reached the princess's cellar door, opened it, making the princess whimper as she heard it, her hands on her eyes, her tortured body quivering, making some of the chains to send barely heard rattles.

"Now now," the tall man comforted, making her sob as he approached her.

_That voice.. _Anna was surprised for she felt that this voice was so familiar, but she was brought back from her thoughts when another pain hit her head making her wince again.

The strawberry-blond man knelt next to the princess, "You shouldn't have taken the punishment of that bitch over there, yet you insisted, and I was just obliging your desires!" The man mocked cheerfully, "And now, It's time for your training," he informed placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder, who quickly flinched away, yet in place, from his touch. "Don't worry," he said brushing her bangs from her face, "I trust you'll get it this time." He said standing, making her cry out another sorrowful, muffled from her hands on her face, loud sob.

"Please…please" Elsa begged with a breath, yet her voice barely was heard, as her hands still covered her face.

Anna started to shake her head slowly to herself, in disbelieve, _Why is she so afraid of him? What will he do to her?! Did he do all this ?! _She thought staring at Elsa's injured body.

The creepy looking old man at the other end, came to the side of the tall one, and bowed, "Do you want me to start, your majesty?" he said with a smirk.

The four thieves gasped silently, their eyes were about to blow out from shock, Rapunzel squished her mouth with her hands, not willing to make a sound, Flynn and Aiden gulped, Anna just….froze. They looked at each other in utter disbelieve and surprise.

_THAT'S THE KING!?_ They all thought, exchanging looks, before they turned their head to the scene up front.

The king nodded to the old man, before he reached the table behind him, where glass cups laid on it, arranged neatly. He grabbed one of the cups in his hands, smirked then looked at Elsa with determined eyes.

Anna was shocked as she saw the princess lowered her hands, revealing an immense amount of tears, and a woeful, surrendered look, before the princess started to turn on her stomach, and laid on the floor stretched, as if she was commanded to do so.

Elsa knew what she was suppose to do now, there is no way to run, no way to hide, just like every claimed to be training, she was suppose to lay on her stomach, still shackled, and try and hold the glass cup without freezing it, yet she has to do all this, while Mad had to slash her back with his knife. _This will help you get full control of your curse, Elsa_. She remembered her father's words. He told her that pain let her powers get loosen dangerously, so if she was trained with pain, she will have full control over them. Elsa felt so broken, as she tried to lay on her stomach, she winced at every movement she made, the bruises and wounds already painful, _just close your eyes, Elsa…close your eyes! _She remembered Kai's daily advice. Elsa let out one more last sob, before she let her forehead rest on the ground and she closed her eyes, her shackled, yet bare hands stretched above her, and she waited for Mad to start, trembling, scared, silent.

Mad came above her, and he quickly blindfolded her with a dirty piece of cloth, making her whimper again at his touch, before he rushed to the table and held a knife. He brushed the knife feeling its smooth touch, and smirked with a sanguine grin.

The king approached Elsa, and placed the glass cup in front of her hands, motioning for her to hold it.

The sound of the cup being placed on the floor, made Elsa squeeze her already blindfolded eyes tighter. Elsa was blind now, she couldn't see where Mad was, nor her father, yet she knew where the cup was. She was used to this weekly training, she held her shaky, trembling hand up, before she grabbed the cup as if instinctively, and waited hopelessly.

The four thieves didn't understand what's happening in front of them. The cup, the knife, the king, the princess, the creepy guy, the chains, the blood, they were totally lost for words. They stared at the scene, horrified yet more curiously waiting.

"We are just trying to help you," The king lied. "you know why you're here don't you?" the king started caressing Elsa's hair, making her flinch, "Tell me, why are you here?" he asked her.

"b-b-because..i deserve this." She replied.

"why?" he asked again,

"I'm a-a-a criminal…m-monster…murderer.." she said again before she started crying a again.

"Good girl." The king said before he leaned forward and kissed her head.

Mad started approaching Elsa, making her breath more loudly and faster. The knife shook violently in his hand as he approached her, his lip quivering with anticipation, begging for bloodshed. He placed the tip of the knife on her back, making her whimper. He pressed the knife harder on her back, making her whimper again louder, then he started sliding the knife slowly on her back, cutting, enjoying every reveal of new fresh blood out, making her press her lips tightly close, not willing to scream, her hand gripped the glass like she was holding for dear life, _don't scream don't scream don't SCREAM!_ Elsa tried desperately to encourage herself, tears soaked the blindfold.

Rapunzel couldn't bear to look, she closed her eyes with her hands, while Aiden and Flynn stared, jaw slightly open. Anna's eyes felt warm, not blinking once, tears came down her cheeks as she watches the knife sliding slowly, forming rivers of blood on the princess's back. She felt her back itching at the sight in front of her, as if she was feeling the pain, she started breathing fast, she was starting to panic.

Mad kept sliding down, forming a crimson line of a cut, Elsa couldn't bear it anymore, "mmmmm!" she let out a scream of pain, from behind her closed lips and suddenly the glass in her hand froze entirely, and ice formed underneath her. Mad laughed evilly, removing the knife, while the king shook his head violently, "NO you bitch! not like that!" The king yelled angrily, snatching the frozen glass from her grip.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please P-Papa, I'm s-s-sorry!" Elsa begged, trembling, trying to forget about the fresh pain on her back.

Rapunzel had it, her brain couldn't take it anymore, where did ice come from?! What is that?! What's happening!? The ice…the knife…the blood! She thought before she suddenly felt faint. Rapunzel went limp and Flynn quickly held her, his face full with fear and concern. He turned to Aiden and punched him on the shoulder so he can grab his attention, "We should go now!" he whispered.

Aiden, shocked, his mind barely in reality, nodded quickly, turned to Anna and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Anna just stood there. Unmoving, silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Anna?" he asked, his voice worried, can only be heard by the two of them. She did not respond, her eyes kept locked on the scene upfront, he didn't have time for Anna's frozen reaction, they had to get out of here as soon as possible. Aiden started shaking Anna's shoulder, desperate for her to hear him, but she still did not respond, as she watches these men torturing this woman. A father torturing his daughter.

The king went to the table again, after he threw the now-frozen glass to the other side of the room. He grabbed another cup, held it firmly, "You better not freeze this one." He warned.

The four thieves were very much confused and scared to even think about what the king meant with all these warnings and threats. Freezing, the ice, the dying princess, the cruel king, the disgusting necromancer, they didn't have time to adjust their minds straight and solve the puzzle, the room was dark, all they wanted to do is to run out of this hell.

The king walked towards Elsa, placed the new glass in front of Elsa's cuffed hands. "Hold it." He said, his voice terribly cruel.

Elsa did not wait another minute, she didn't want him to get more furious if she refused; in which definitely she won't do such a thing; so she held her shaky hand high enough to grab the glass, and waited, eyes closed, blindfolded, forehead rested on the ground, she couldn't see, she didn't even wanted to see, but she heard him, Mad's footsteps approaching, in which made her very, very tense. _Please let it finish soon…please please please…just close your eyes, close your eyes _She prayed for God, for anyone who can hear her, and stop this madness.

Mad stood above her, "Don't fight it, darling…you will only make it worse." He said his voice dripping poison.

"Conceal. Don't feel." The king reminded. "Monsters should not feel, they are not born to have feelings, they are only born to destroy, and I'm trying my best to help you not turn into one."

Elsa only nodded quickly, not willing to argue at all, something she haven't done in 15 years. _I will do whatever you want just let it end…let it end! _She thought, hopeless.

The king gave Mad a nod, motioning for him to continue. Before this lunatic could continue, he licked the blood out of the knife.

The thieves already saw enough, Aiden quickly motioned for Flynn, whom was holding the unconscious body of Rapunzel, to get out of here now. Flynn nodded and climbed quickly down the ladder, before he raced to the sewer exit. Aiden turned to Anna, whom was still frozen, "Anna come on! We have to get out of here now!", Anna, her eyes still staring up front only started shaking her head in disagreement, in which was the first sign that she was back to reality. _No..No we can't leave her!_ She thought, but Aiden didn't wait for her to reply, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the scene. Anna, still shocked, didn't struggle, she just allowed him to pull her back into the tunnels, her mind was still with the princess and this horrible father, then she heard it again, but this time, it wasn't a held back scream, instead it was a loud shriek...The princess's shriek, followed by the sudden sound of shattered glass, and another angry yell from the king. "Conceal! I SAID CONCEAL!" the king's voice was full with rage and disappointment. Before she was shoved out of the exit door, Anna heard a yelp of pain, she knew whom it came from.

Aiden pulled her finally out of the sewer exit, meeting Flynn and Rapunzel who was finally awake. The four of them were panting, trying to understand what just happened, traumatized and bewildered, all of them staring at the door behind them, then Anna finally mumbled something. The three turned to face her, "What?" Rapunzel asked, her voice a bit weak.

"We have to go back!" Anna said louder, making her friends gap at her.

"Anna what are you saying?! Didn't you see what happened in there !" Rapunzel spoke, concerned about her friend's lost mind. _Did she lose her mind?!_ She thought.

"Anna, stop it! We can't go back!" Flynn demanded, yet his voice held a bit of fear.

"No!..no! we can't leave her there! _I_ can't leave her there !...Aiden come on!" Anna started walking towards the entrance again, but was held back by Aiden's rough grip.

"NO! Anna!...this is definitely something no one was suppose to see! Why do you think the king is hiding all this! He doesn't want anyone to see this! And yet we just did! This is too dangerous! We will not even tell anyone back at the fort do you understand ?! even your mother Anna!" he yelled at her, while holding her shoulders forcing her face to meet his. "You listen to me now okay! We are NOT going back!" he commanded. "Come on..lets move!" he said before he started walking away.

Anna still, shocked and defeated, lowered her head and stared at the ground with disappointment, before she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Anna," Rapunzel's soothing voice spoke, "He is right." Rapunzel said before she started pulling Anna to follow her gingerly, but Anna pulled away,

"Rapunzel listen to me! there is something…strange, about this woman," Anna said her voice low and hurt.

"Anna what we saw today is beyond strange." Rapunzel replied.

"No no! I mean….i felt…I felt something, like I _had_ to help her, I don't know why! But I felt so…its.." Anna was trying to say but surprised Rapunzel with tears coming down her cheeks and she sobbed.

Rapunzel's eyes widened she rushed to check on her suddenly crying friend, "Anna are you crying?!" she asked concerned.

"Rapunzel…I don't know what is happening to me, I never felt so…sad! Why do I even care?! I don't know! I just…i feel like I've known her for a very long time!" Anna tried to explain though her cries.

"Shhh, don't worry now Anna, you're just shocked that's all, and Aiden is right, this_ is_ something no person should see." Rapunzel said, whipping Anna's tears with her thumb, then started pulling her away from the entrance again.

Anna sighed, took one last look at the entrance, then turned and followed the others, sadness splattering her face, then turned into a determined expression, _I don't care what Aiden said, my mother should know about this. She would understand me. I _will_ free her._

* * *

Mad pressed the knife harder on Elsa's back, and started sliding down, bringing life to red cuts. Elsa held her mouth shut, the pain was incredibly unbearable, she squeezed her hand around the glass harder, her eyes can't get any more shut, _no no no no don't scream don't scream…you will only make it worse!…you just deserve this! …Don't scream ! Just close your eyes! Don't scream! Just close your eyes! don't- _Elsa couldn't handle It anymore, "aaaAAGGGGHHHHH!" she let out the loudest screech of agony her voice can master, the cup in her grip, immediately froze again, but this time, the ice was too cold, the glass shattered in her hand, shards of glass flew around the room. Mad backed away again, he knew the king is furious, so he just smirked and watched in amusement. The king groaned in rage, then started yelling at her, "Conceal! I SAID CONCEAL!" he yelled before he ran towards her, kicking her in the belly, making her roll onto her side, and yelp in pain. The king kneeled quickly next to her, removed her tear soaked blindfold, revealing her red puffy eyes, and bloody face, he gripped her hair, and forced her to look into his eyes, making her whimper the more louder, "I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't mean it PAPA please please! I'm sorry!" she tried to beg, trying to forget the pain on her back, the pain in her stomach, the pain overwhelming her whole body. The king gripped her hair harder then spoke with his furious, horrifying voice,

"You are nothing but failing filth! Nothing but a piece of trash laying in this castle! Nothing! …nothing but a unholy monster! A criminal! A murderer! An abomination! A freak!...you think your mother and sister deserve what you've done to them!? DO YOU!?" he slapped her, and she yelped in pain, "DO YOU?! TELL MEEE!" he yelled again, not allowing himself or her to breath. She only replied shaking her already quivering head vigorously and a loud trembling, frightened sob, trying to turn her head, trying not to look inside the demon's eyes. The king finally let go of her, his rage dissipating to oblivion, he sighed, "I told you to conceal, you brought this upon yourself," he said before he motioned for Mad to get out of the room, and Mad frowned, but obliged. _Its finally finished! its finished! He stopped!_ She thought, feeling desperately joyful, tonight's torture had come to an end. The king turned to his trembling daughter, and kneeled, "You do know I am trying to help you, right Elsa?" he asked his voice intimidating.

Elsa nodded quickly. "Y-Y-Yes Yes.." she tried to answer.

"And you do know why you are being punished…" he scoffed then, "beside the training of course."

Elsa nodded again, silently. The king gave her a stern look, Elsa knew what it meant, and she spoke again, "B-Because…I-I-I Killed…them." She said new tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Who?.." the king continued, he wanted her to say it, aloud, he wanted her to hear it every day and every night.

Elsa tears finally ran down her cheeks, mixing with her sweaty, muddy and soaked face, "M-Mama..a-and Anna," she managed to say before she broke into cries.

"Good, never forget that." The king said stroking her head, whilst she cried, hiding her face with her trembling hands in shame.

The king stood, walked towards the door, then spoke again, his back still turned to her, "I love you Elsa." He said, his voice showing utter lie. Elsa didn't respond, she kept crying silently. "I said...I. Love you. Elsa." he said, this time his voice horrifyingly intimating, commanding and warning. Elsa finally managed to stop her cries for a split second and managed to speak her daily words, "I love you t-too…P-Papa." She said before her cries quickly returned, the king closed the door, and locked it, the sound of his footsteps fading away gave Elsa utter relief. She tried to peek at the broken mirror, the mirror _she_ broke, _I killed the only ones that ever loved me…the only ones that ever will. Because I'm nothing but a beast amongst men._

There, lay silently, broken, tortured and alone, Princess Elsa Of Arendelle, the tormented body, the afflicted soul.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWW! PLEASE...next chap shall be a hell of great one.**

**Can't wait to continue! please tell me if you're finding this story to your liking :)**

**Next Chapter : Royalty Amongst Thieves**


	11. Intruder

**Hello again, just wanted to tell you that this chapter is NOT Royalty Amongst Thieves...cause i didn't honestly think the chapter could be this long so i had to split it in two!...after this one...Royalty Amongst Thieves shall be :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter IX : Intruder

Anna, Aiden, Rapunzel and Flynn ran through Arendelle's empty cold streets, trying hard enough not to be seen by anyone, not a hard task, for all Arendelle's citizens were hiding in their homes, afraid of God's rash to be released upon them at any time.

"Where is everyone?" asked Flynn while following the others.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here before anyone sees us," Aiden commanded.

They reached the town's outside barn, where foreign visitors and refugee's horses are kept. They quickly mounted their horses, and galloped out to the forest. All oblivious to the blonde man's eyes on them.

Kristoff was laying behind the barn on a pile of hay, next to his sled and loyal reindeer, Sven. Growing up as an orphan is a harsh life, and definitely if you were raised alone in the streets, life can be tough, but it makes people tougher. Kristoff had no home, no family, all what he has is his ice business and reindeer. He was trying to amuse himself to sleep, singing his own written Reindeer Song, when he heard multiple voices, coming from inside the barn. "What the..?" he quickly stood up, and peeked from the window to see who was inside at such an hour, "Anna?" he whispered to himself.

There, he saw her with the others, and none of them looked happy, or even calm for that matter, none of them showed any sign of their friendly and lovable face from when he met them earlier. They all looked scared and nervous, yet Anna looked horrified, doleful, and absent, and that made him worry more.

"Come on you guys, move it move it!" Aiden motioned for the other's to get inside faster.

"Max, come here boy!.." Flynn called his white loyal horse, before he grabbed Rapunzel's hand gently, "Rapunzel, mount up." he said before mounting behind her.

"Anna come on!" Aiden was having hard times trying to keep Anna focused, her mind was still going back to the hell she saw. He groaned, "Anna, I know what we saw tonight, was….unbearable to you-" he was trying to comfort her, but she snapped at him, cutting him off.

"Unbearable for _me_!? Do you think what we saw is unbearable to anyone! Do you?!" she yelled at him with fury, "Stop treating me like I'm some sort of a child!"

"Anna, I didn't mean-" Aiden was trying to explain for her that he was only worried about her and the others, but Anna quickly shut him up again.

"Save it!" she held her hand up to his face, "I may have listened to you this time, but I'm not gonna let you tell me what I should and should not do!..."

"I just wanted us to get out of here safely!...i want to protect you!" he reasoned

"I don't need protection! I can take care of myself! You know that! Why are you always like that!? Why do you always treat me like I'm nothing but vulnerable! Like I can't take care of myself! Tell me! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she snapped back.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE NANCY!" he finally spoke his mind.

Anna quickly stopped, heartbroken, ashamed of what she was saying moments ago, her face quickly softened, and shocked as she saw tears forming on the corner of Aiden's green eyes. Rapunzel and Flynn stayed silent, and lowered their heads. Anna finally realized why Aiden was so protective of her, he was like a brother to her, they were close enough to tell anything to each other, even if it involves grief.

* * *

Nancy, Aiden's big sister, was tortured then hanged by the act of theft when she tried to steal a piece of bread for her starving 5 years old brother, Aiden. She was brought to King Ace Of Uloenna, whom sentenced her to her unfortunate death, without even hearing her plead. Aiden watched from behind the crowds, as his sister's body dangled from the gibbet. It's when he decided to take revenge. He snuck inside the king's castle, stole both his crown and sword. The next morning, Uloenna's citizens were shocked to see the king's sword hung from where Nancy's body once dangled. The sword impaled a white pigeon, while its blood dripped on the ground, on the sword's grip was the king's crown. It is a gesture of great humiliation for the monarch. In Uloenna, such an act is meant to explain one thing, Injustice. It was when Aiden met the thieves, they offered him a home, a family and a shelter away from Uloenna, in return for his cunning skills. For a 5 year old with no parents or even a family member anymore, alone in the streets, he had no choice but to accept. It was when Aiden's life as a real thief started.

* * *

Aiden looked away from Anna, trying to hide his tears, "You saw what this man did….you saw what he did to his _own_ daughter…" he spoke his voice low and hurt. "If even _she_ doesn't matter to him, What do you think he would do to _you_ if he caught us?"

_What are they talking about?!_ Kristoff thought confused.

Anna felt her heart ache, she didn't mean to hurt Aiden, reminding him of his past was the worst thing she ever did. "Aiden, I'm sorry…I ..i didn't understand that you thought like that.." she tried to reach for his shoulder but he shrugged away.

"I tried to convince her not to do it….i tried to tell her that we can just….beg for food." He spoke again his voice cracking.

Anna knew what Aiden meant, she knew how he felt guilty for his sister's death. "Aiden no! it wasn't your fault!" she forced him to look at her, as she placed her soothing hand on his wet from tears cheek, "I am the luckiest girl to have _you_ to protect me." She said with a radiant, warm smile, her voice so soft that even made Aiden grin. Rapunzel and Flynn smiled proudly at them. They knew both Anna and Aiden were very close, Aiden was like a brother to Anna, he always tries to keep her safe, and she always tries to tease him. But nevertheless, they love each other.

"Okay…uhm, guys we have to go before anyone sees us, remember!" Flynn reminded, receiving a punch on his back from Rapunzel.

"y-yes of course," Aiden said, whipping his tears in embarrassment quickly, "come on Anna." Aiden said with a warm smile.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully before she nodded, and mounted the mare. Aiden mounted behind her. And they were off.

Kristoff stared at them for a minute, before he was snapped back by his reindeer's snort, he wanted to just go back and sleep on the hay, but his curiosity defeated him. "Sven come here," he leaded the reindeer to the sled, before he hooked him to it, climb up the sled, "Come on boy, go!" he whispered for his reindeer to move forward. Kristoff, wanted to follow them, he wanted to know where they were going, what were they talking about, why were they in a hurry, why were they so scared at first and why they are even here in Arendelle.

* * *

As the fort came to a view, there anxiety grew stronger. How could they ever explain their empty handed return without revealing the nightmare they faced back there.

Flynn sighed, "Remember, I'll do the talking, you just try not to look like you've seen a ghost." He suggest.

"I wish we saw a ghost instead."Rapunzel deadpanned.

"No one should know, do you hear me?" Aiden demanded, receiving a nod from both Rapunzel and Flynn, yet Anna kept silent, "Anna." He said with a stern voice, he knew she wouldn't listen to him, so he had to make sure she will not do anything hasty or reckless.

Anna sighed, "I have to tell mother at least Aiden, please!" she tried to convince him, and her soft voice help her success.

Aiden sighed heavily as if exhaling away a large amount of weight on his shoulders. "Very well…just your mother, and be sure to do it in private…in fact, I'll be with you." He noted making both Rapunzel and Flynn to give him a confused look, but he only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in defeat with a surrendered grin. Anna hugged him from behind, "Thank you." She breathed with a radiant smile.

As the fort became closer, the four herd one of the guarding members shout happily, "It's Anna and the others!"

"They're back!" another shouted.

* * *

People started rounding them, greeting them, as they dismounted their horses, all oblivious to the haunted faces of the four thieves. The moment Anna's feet welcomed the ground, she heard a familiar voice calling her from behind.

"Anna!"

Anna turned and grinned nervously. There, her mother was running towards her, shouting her name. Leanna quickly grabbed Anna in a hug, she was panting and… _trembling?_ Anna thought whilst hugging her mother and furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Leanna broke from the hug, "You got me worried sick!" Leanna said, her voice high.

"Why didn't you tell me about your task before you went?! Why did you hide it from me!? You should have asked me first! What were you thinking?!" Leanna showered Anna with concerned questions, which made Anna a bit angry but she shook it off as she saw the dark circles under Leanna's eyes.

"Mother I have to tell you something….in private." Anna tried to whisper enough for only she and Leanna could hear, whilst holding Leanna's hand tightly. Yet Leanna wasn't focusing enough. The day she discovered that Anna went to Arendelle, she didn't sleep, she didn't eat, and worry and fear overwhelmed her, as she couldn't even stand still, pacing around her room back and forth, even with Brandon's soothing trials to calm her down. Leanna turned with an angry face towards the other three thieves, she was about to shout at them then Tyler appeared, and her anger turned to rage.

"YOU!...i told you not to let her go off like that! What if something happens to her !" Leanna was yelling at him, making some of the crowd to back away a bit for them to see the scene descending in front of them.

"Mother, listen to me! I have-" Anna was trying to pull her mother away. She had to tell her, yet her mother didn't give her a chance to speak,

"NO! you are not going back there again! Do you hear me! what if you got hurt! What if _he_ caught you!" Leanna was yelling at Anna now, her rage still consuming her, not noticing her daughter's hurt face but she did notice Anna's face turned red and angry.

"STOP IT! Enough enough!" Anna yelled back, making Leanna freeze in place, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in for the first time in forever, Anna just yelled at Leanna's face, not just that, but in front of the whole guild. Rapunzel, Flynn and Aiden watched in shock, as Anna spilled her furious mind on her mother.

"I'm sick of all of you treating me like I'm a helpless child!" Anna yelled.

"I'm just trying to-" Leanna reasoned her voice full with concern.

"Protect me?!" Anna cut her off before she laughed sarcastically, "Hah, that's what you are always trying to do! Hiding me from the world! Why mother ha!? Why!? Tell me why are you so afraid of the outside world! HIDING IN HERE LIKE RATS! WHY?!"

"You don't know anything about what's out there! I've sacrificed my whole life for you! One even paid for it with her _own_!" Leanna yelled back, oblivious to the staring eyes of the other members and the smirk on Tyler's face.

_And it's all because of me! She died because of me!_ Leanna thought.

_What ?! what is she talking about?! _Anna thought bewildered.

"You don't know! You've never faced Suffering!...nor Starvation! FEAR! PAIN! You don't know any of THESE! BECAUSE I KEPT YOU AWAY FROM THEM!" she said flailing with her hands in rage.

"I've seen suffering and pain with my own eyes last night." Anna mumbled silently, not allowing anyone to hear her.

Leanna stared at her for a minute, her hands shaking from her outburst, eyes twitching, _did I just yell at her? _She thought. The Guild members were all shocked. Leanna just showed anger towards Anna for the first time since they came to the fort. The stern and rigid Leanna, who never gave Anna anything other than love, smiles and hugs, just reacted the opposite way. Leanna turned her face to meet Tyler's with a wrathful and disgusted look that can only mean one thing, _this is all your fault!_ She thought, but he just kept staring at her, his face blank. She was about to rip his eyes out of that face, when Anna's angry voice spoke again.

"If you can just… listen to me! I have to tell-" Anna suddenly stopped, her eyes darted around the ground as if thinking of something, she turned to give her three friends an absent look, and they returned it with a confused one. Then she spoke again, still staring at her friends,

"You know what…" she said, then turned to look into her mother's eyes, "Nevermind." She turned on her heels, gave the three one last look, in which they understood what it meant, and it wasn't pleasant, then she walked away into the sanctuary, the crowd parting as she walked away from her still staring and frozen mother. The crowd started to separate, everyone returning to their own business, Leanna kept staring at Anna, left alone in the middle of the fort square.

"Oh boy…" Flynn said while resting his head in his hands.

"She is definitely up to something." Rapunzel noted while rubbing her arm nervously.

"She's gonna do it." Aiden said his eyes not trading from Anna's figure.

"What?" Rapunzel said with a bitter laugh.

"She's going back!" he said pointing at where Anna went with both his hands.

The three didn't wait another minute, they rushed to follow her before she does anything crazy.

* * *

Leanna was about to break, but she wouldn't allow herself to do so in front of the others, she quickly strode towards her room inside the sanctuary, followed by Brandon who saw the whole scene. Leanna rushed inside her room and slammed the door behind her, she walked slowly towards her bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach, then she turned quickly as the bedroom door opened, revealing Brandon. She looked at him with teary eyes. Brandon was the only one beside Anna, allowed to see any sign of emotion from Leanna as he was the one who helped the girl escape her father , "I can't take this anymore." She breathed, tears coming down her cheeks, "I have to tell her." She said lowering her head, "She deserves every right to know what I did, why I did it, and what is happening." She started crying, closed her eyes and quickly placed her hand on her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. Brandon started walking towards her, "No…you know we cannot tell her now," he said in a soothing voice, "I know it's very hard for you, but we cannot tell her right now, she is not ready yet." He said patting her shoulder.

"Brandon, what do you think she would do if I told her what I did to-" she was cut off by her own loud sorrowful sob that came out of her throat.

Brandon shook his head, "It wasn't your fault, we had no choice, you know it." Brandon tried to reason but that only made her sob more. He sighed then wrapped his huge arms around her, "Shush now, don't worry, everything will be fine, she's just upset now, she'll talk to you when she calms down." He said receiving a slow nod from Leanna. Then suddenly, a loud rough knock on the door broke their hug.

"Brandon! Brandon come here quick! We have an intruder!" the voice from behind the door shouted.

Leanna and Brandon exchanged concerned looks, then he gave her one last squeeze, "Don't be hard on yourself." He said receiving nothing but another nod, before he walked out of the room and went out to see what was happening.

* * *

"Anna!...Anna wait!" Aiden and the others were running towards her trying to keep up with her raging strides.

"WHAT!?" she turned instantly and yelled in her friends faces.

"Where are you going?!" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"I'm going back, and there is no one who could stop me," she said while crossing her arms.

"Anna, please think about this….it's too dangerous!" Aiden tried to reason.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't Anna! What are you trying to prove!? Your mother doesn't deserve this…what? You wanna get yourself killed just so you could get her back?" Aiden said holding both Anna's shoulders.

Anna laughed bitterly, "You think I'm going back there just to annoy my mother? I can't believe you!...i wanted to free this poor princess the moment I saw her! I don't care how dangerous it would be! She doesn't deserve this guys! Didn't you see how scared and terrified she was ?! oh god, even besides that, she was literally being SLICED!" she yelled, pushing Aiden in the chest.

"Anna, no one deserve this-" Rapunzel tried to say but was cut off,

"then this is a bigger reason why we should get her out!.." Anna yelled before she sighed and lowered her head, "Guys, I don't know if you wanna help me or not, but please listen to me! Can't you see we were sent there by fate for a reason! Maybe we were sent there so we could discover this horrible Arendelle truth that was probably hidden from everyone! Coincidence ? I don't think so, not every day you sneak inside a castle, end up in its dungeons and find its king torturing his princess...it is our destiny to get her out!... i WILL go back and free her." She gave them a determined look, her chest puffed and her head held high.

"Well….it is our duty to save her, I mean, how can someone be human seeing this and just cross his arms and do nothing." Rapunzel spoke her voice rising to cheerfulness.

Anna gasped in joy, "Oh my god, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said jumping on Rapunzel with a squishing hug.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No way !" Aiden said parting the girls from each other before he crossed his arms. The two girls looked at him with concern as he will definitely stop them from going back. "There is no way you two are going alone." He said then a smile crossed his face. The girls face lit up and they ran towards him wrapping him in a hug throwing him off balance. They laughed as they lay on the ground. "Okay okay…we have to work on this first." Aiden noted.

"Uhm, I don't think I agree on this," Flynn finally spoke as he stared at them with a frown.

"Awhh come on Flynn!...we can't just leave the poor princess like this without doing nothing!" Rapunzel said before she stood up and walked towards him, placed a hand on his cheek, "can you believe how much she is suffering, Flynn ? Tortured by her own father? Isn't that enough to give us a reason to help her?" she said her voice low and gentle.

Flynn sighed, placing his own palm on Rapunzel's hand that was resting on his cheek, "You saw what happened to you back there, I don't want you getting hurt." He said looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"Don't worry," she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, "I'll be fine! And you'll be there to save me" she winked making him blush and smile awkwardly.

"Sorry to break it up to you, love birds…but if he is gonna help us, he should stay here." Anna demanded.

"What?!" the three gave her a confused look.

"Someone has to stay here and watch, we don't want anyone to notice our absence, and especially not my mum!...besides, what we need is Lockpicking," she said pointing at Rapunzel with her chin, "and muscles." Pointing at Aiden.

"That's insulting." Flynn said his voice rigid with a frown.

Anna laughed a bit, "I mean…haha…your job is climbing, and we don't need to climb right now."

"Yeah but we still need something to transport the princess…..i don't think she will be able to ride, nor it is a good idea placing her on a horse while she bled." Aiden pointed out.

"Hmm…" Anna was thinking, tapping her chin with her index, then they heard it. Men shouting.

"What's happening out there?!" Flynn asked.

"I don't know, but come on!, lets go check it out!" Anna said before she started running, motioning for the others to follow.

They ran outside the fort square, seeing a crowd forming around something, shouting and cursing.

As they approached the crowd they could hear a man struggling and grunting, "get out of the way, please!" Anna said trying to get through the people to get a better view, then her eyes shot wide and her jaw fell.

Tyler and Brandon were standing in front of three members of the guild whom were trying to hold a man down, but he was struggling and he looked tough and muscular. "How did you find us?!" one of the members yelled at him. "Hold still!" another commanded.

Anna finally found her voice and spoke utterly shocked, "Kristoff?!"

The Blond man looked up and his face went slack, "Anna?!..." he asked confused.

"You know this man?!" Brandon asked her, driving all the crowd to look at her.

"Uhh, y-yeah!...Yeah I know him, leave him alone!" she demanded before she ran towards Kristoff pushing the members away from him.

"You led him here?!" Tyler said his voice loud and angry.

"What?!...no no don't worry ! he wouldn't tell anyone about all this, he is just lost that's all!" She tried to reason before leaning a bit towards Kristoff , her eyes not leaving Tyler's and whispered through her gritted teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, I-I …" Kristoff was trying to say before he was cut off by Aiden's voice.

"Okaaay everyone! Nothing to see here, everything is under control! Now if you would please get back to your duties while we take care of this man!" he announced awkwardly.

Brandon gave Anna an unsure look, but she smiled back, vanishing his concerns. He nodded then mumbled something to Tyler, who shook his head at the four young thieves in disappointment, before both he and Brandon walked away. The crowd finally started to part away, some whispers and mumblings can be heard but Anna shrugged it off. She grabbed Kristoff's arm and pulled him behind her without saying a word and motioning for the other three to follow, away from sight and inside the fort stables. When they arrived they were surprised to see the stable man trying to hold Kristoff's reindeer who was hooked by a sled, steady.

"Emre Emre! Just leave him alone, we'll take care of him." Anna told the stableman, who released the reindeer and nodded before he walked away and went outside the stables.

Kristoff hurried to calm his buddy, who amazingly did when he saw his master, then he turned to look at the four thieves whom were weirdly all crossing their arms and lifting one eyebrow. Kristoff laughed nervously, "I can explain this…" he said.

"Then start now." Anna commanded with a warning tone.

Kristoff sighed, "Well, I saw you guys at the barn back in Arendelle, and uhm…you didn't look quite comfortable to say the least…and w-well…I thought…that maybe you guys were in trouble or something, so curse my curiosity, I h-had to follow you to discover myself, and I-I ended up in this abandoned fort which looks like it's not, so can someone please tell me what is happening here ?!"

"were you stalking us ?!" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, if you put it like that…it sounds bad." Kristoff tried to reason.

"It _is_ bad!" Anna said with a loud voice.

"I explained myself, now it's your turn !" he quickly said, his turn to cross his arms and look at them with peering eyes.

The four thieves turned their back to him and whispered among each other, making him lean a bit forward, trying to eavesdrop, but Aiden cast him a dour glance, and he quickly stood straighter back as if he wasn't trying to do anything.

"Guys, do you really think we should tell him ?" Flynn asked.

"Well, he already saw everything, and I don't think telling him that he is just dreaming will work." Anna explained.

"How about we use a frying pan?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"Frying pan? What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused, then she received a smirk from Rapunzel that made her realize what she meant, so she gasped, "Are you crazy? This could kill him!"

"I tried it on Flynn, it worked perfectly! Look, he's at full health! How much are these Flynn?" Rapunzel asked him, holding 3 fingers in front of his face.

"Five!" He said proudly.

"Okay maybe he's not, but still!...i think it would work." Rapunzel said awkwardly.

"No way hozay, we are not gonna try this." Anna decided.

"Well, lets just tell him…he doesn't seem like someone harmful….but he does own us though, he just got us into trouble with Tyler and Brandon." Aiden reminded.

"Very well." Anna said before the four turned to Kristoff and recrossed their arms.

"well?" Kristoff asked.

Anna sighed and started explaining what this fort meant, who are these people, what they are doing here and why. She told him enough for him to understand the fact that he is among thieves, though safe.

"Interesting…I've met four people at the market square back in Arendelle in which they looked friendly, harmless and chocolate lovers, turns out to be dangerous skilled thieves." He said while staring at somewhere in his mind. "just great…"

"Now that you know our secret, it's time for you to pay your debt! And I know exactly how" she said with a smirk, making all the others give her a confused look, then she turned and looked at the sled.

"You are to help us on something we wanna retrieve from Arendelle, and that requires the use of your sled." Anna said, still smirking, quickly pulled by Aiden and the others.

"Are you out of your mind!?" They all whispered to her in unison.

"We can't let him come with us! It's too dangerous even to us! And I'm still not even totally convinced that we should even do it ourselves!" Aiden revealed.

"Not just that, but we don't wanna put people through harm Anna, he doesn't deserve to be …Hanged, if we all get caught!...he's just a simple ice harvester!" Rapunzel said, trying to convince Anna that her plan was even crazier.

"hey I heard that!" Kristoff shouted from behind them, making Rapunzel roll her eyes.

"IF!...you said If! And besides he won't be coming inside with us, he'll just wait outside the sewer entrance with his sled, and we'll be able to transport the princess safely!" she said flailing her hands happily.

"Aggggghhh!" Aiden groaned heavily, feeling defeated, slapping his face with both his hands.

"Well…looks like we have no choice." Flynn said.

"You are still going to stay in here big guy!" Rapunzel teased, patting his shoulder.

"But-" Flynn tried to reason but he was shut by Rapunzel's finger on his lips. "Uhh, okay. I'll make sure everything's clear for you guys, and try my best to…oh my god I'm going to have to face your mother Leanna!" he said while facepalming.

"She doesn't bite you know!" Anna defended, making Flynn grab her from her shoulders.

"One look from her eyes is enough to choke me!" Flynn said shaking Anna's shoulders vigorously.

"Uhm….guys, someone is still waiting." Aiden snapped their attention, pointing with his head to Kristoff, whom was watching nervously.

"Oh! Sorry…" Anna cleared her throat then, "Kristoff, we need you to take us back to Arendelle and then bring us back here."

"Okay?..." Kristoff answered unsure then, "...are you going back there to steal something again?!" he asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Anna shook her head slowly, the amused look on her face turning into a sad one, "Trust me Kristoff, I wish it was that simple."

* * *

**REVIIEEEWWWWWWWWW! :D Sorry for the sudden chapter change, just like i told you...it was too long i had to split it in two. Please never hesitate to review :) it really cheers me up and helps me get more excited to write :)**

**Next chapter is definitely : Royalty Amongst Thieves**


	12. Royalty Amongst Thieves

**Hello! :D...at last i arrived at this chapter! its my favorite so far :)**

**it will blow your minds! literally!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter X: Royalty Amongst Thieves

The next early morning was silent, everyone were sleeping except a few guards, the sounds of the morning rooster, four thieves, one ice harvester and his reindeer. Anna, Rapunzel and Aiden, prepared themselves, while Kristoff waited for them at the stables. They gathered cloaks and some clothes, food and water, Aiden brought his axe, Rapunzel prepared her special lock-picks as she knew The Princess's door is not coming down without a fight of lock-picking. Anna kept her bow, and brought extra knives in case any king decided to show up at the last moment. Kristoff last night decided to sleep in the stables in his sled, and of course the four thieves didn't mind, the man was honest and kind, and Anna of course saw much more than that.

They all met at the stables. When the thieves arrived, Kristoff was already packed up and ready to go. Anna felt her guts turn, she was nervous, she was even scared, she didn't want to see the hell again with her own eyes, but she wanted to save the princess whatever it takes and she wasn't willing to give up.

"Okay everyone, mount up." Kristoff told them.

Anna and Rapunzel, sat at the back of the sled letting Kristoff take the lead of the reins and Aiden mounted Flynn's horse Maximus.

"Anna are you still sure about this?" Flynn said his voice concerned and gentle.

"Don't worry Flynn, I'm sure." She replied with a soothing smile.

"Anna, don't you think maybe we should think about it at first? I-I mean what if the princess is locked away for a reason? What if she did something dangerous or what if _she_ is dangerous? I mean the king definitely have his reasons to-" Flynn was trying to argue in a low voice enough for only him and Anna could hear but she cut him off,

"Lock her?!Chain her?! Starve her?! Torture her?!...whatever the reason he did all this to her…her Father!...I don't think the princess is more dangerous than us? She is just one girl Flynn, and we all saw how vulnerable she was, besides the fact that the whole kingdom thinks she's dead. So that is enough proof for me to know that king is the devil of this hell…and he doesn't want anyone to know what he is doing because IT IS WRONG!"

"Okay, okay!" Flynn said holding his hands up defensively, he sighed then, "Well, good luck you guys" he said looking at them with an unsure grin.

"Be sure to cover our back here, would you?" Aiden reminded.

"I know how to cover _you_ guys…I'm just worried about covering _her!_" Flynn pointed at Anna.

"Flynn, my mother won't expect me to talk to her for like two days at least, so …my mother is the least of your problems." Anna assured.

"Fine fine, please be careful though." Flynn said again, hugging Rapunzel, who gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We will." Rapunzel said with a smile.

And they were off.

* * *

The more they came closer to Arendelle, the more it sent unwelcomed, sick stomach feelings. The three thieves' heart was pumping harder than ever, they felt as if they were going to their own doom with their own feet. They didn't say a word all the way, each and every one of them was trapped in his own worries and thoughts. Rapunzel was trying to make a low beating rhythm with her lock-picks, trying to sooth her mind. Aiden was occupied with controlling the hyperactive Maximus and thinking about how he will end up dead by Leanna's hands for him accepting to help Anna in such a lunacy task. Kristoff was leading the reindeer peacefully, wondering what those thieves were up to. Anna…Anna was having an emotional roller coaster. She was angry at her mum, but sad that she is. She felt fear and anxiety for the Princess, and fury towards the king. She bit her lip and kept her eyes locked downwards, taping both her indexes together in nervousness. Then, they were all brought back from their thoughts when Kristoff finally spoke.

"Arendelle is just up ahead this hill," he pointed forward to the grassy hill, receiving silent nods from the others, "So … you guys still didn't tell me what exactly are you trying to retrieve?"

"Uhhhh…let's just go there first , then you'll see tonight." Anna suggested.

"Akhh there it is again…the cold!" Rapunzel said while rubbing her hands.

"I'm gonna race you up the hill!...come on Maximus!" Aiden kicked the horse into a gallop, making Kristoff roll his eyes.

Rapunzel noticed Anna's anxiety, she rested a hand on Anna's shoulder making the girl snap to attention, "Anna….you know we can still go back-" Rapunzel was trying to say when she was cut off by Anna,

"No!..I _will_ get her out of there do you hear me?!" Anna snapped making Rapunzel lean away a bit.

_Her ? Who are they talking about ?_ Kristoff thought.

Anna stared at Rapunzel for a sec, then sighed heavily, "Sorry…I'm just a bit nervous."

"A bit?!" Rapunzel said playfully.

Anna chuckled, "Okay, a lot." She said giving the smiling Rapunzel a nervous grin, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay Anna…I don't think anyone who could be walking right into hell could be any less nervous right ?" Rapunzel tried to cheer but failed miserably.

"Thank you?" Anna said with a playful tone, making them both laugh.

"Well girls, we're almost there…just right up-what the hell is wrong with Aiden?!" Kristoff said tilting his head and pointing at Aiden up ahead, who was completely unmoving, just staring to what's in front of him, mouth open in shock.

"Aiden?" Anna called, but he did not respond, making her furrow her brows in concern.

"Come on buddy!" Kristoff urged the reindeer to go faster. As they came closer to Aiden, they started to feel the unnatural cold, which was much harsher than before.

"Okay this is seriously…getting…c-cold!" Anna noted hugging herself for warmth. When they reached the top they were all looking at Aiden.

"Aiden what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

Aiden did not move, he only lifted his hand and pointed at something, his eyes not blinking.

They all followed his hand's way and when they did. Their eyes shot wider than Aiden's, as they gasped louder than ever at the sight. Arendelle, was completely covered in snow and ice, some of the wooden shakes were collapsed, others were a bit destroyed, frozen tree branches splattered all around Arendelle, some of the trees themselves were broken, as if smashed with a great force. Some houses had ice spikes growing out from the walls. The castle, was in the worst condition, it was covered with thick snow, and ice, it almost looked as if it was made of them. The fjord was completely frozen to solid ice, trapping the ships and boats from moving.

"It's completely frozen!" Kristoff breathed, eyes darting around Arendelle.

"Uhmm.." Anna started her voice shaking, "I don't remember Arendelle was like this when we left,"

"Kristoff? Please tell me this is supposed to be totally normal in Arendelle." Rapunzel said.

"No…this…this is not right! That never happened!...Only in winter!...and the fjord wouldn't freeze like that at all!" Kristoff said shaking his head fast.

"hah, well…we're in the middle of July, and I don't know if you guys have your winters and summers the opposite way in this kingdom." Anna joked.

"But…but..no no! they a-always said the kingdom was c-cursed but I never believed it! That can't be!...we have to go to town and see what's happening!" Kristoff demanded.

They didn't wait another minute, they quickly rushed into the town to start investigating.

* * *

As they walked into town, they could see how everyone was desperate for warmth, some homeless and beggars gathered around the barely lit fire, others were rushing to get some firewood, some were whispering silently between each other whilst rubbing their hands for warmth. Arendelle's citizens were a mess. Anna can't help but notice how the kingdom's crops were totally destroyed, and she knew that it is very bad for a kingdom that relies on summer's harvest. Some of the citizens were talking to the guards about the lack of food, some demanded to see the king. The town's cobble stone ground was covered in ice. Anna struggled many times, trying not to slip.

"This is not normal." Aiden pointed the obvious.

"Tell me about it." Kristoff said while glancing with worry around his home town.

"I-I-I think they a-are right…it-it-it is … cursed." Rapunzel was trying to say, her voice quivering from the cold, trying to hug herself more with her cloak.

Anna's eyes were watching around with real concern, when she felt a rough hand on her arm, pulling her.

"Get out of here while you still caaan!" a creepy looking old woman cried, her face was wrinkled, broken and yellow teeth, her grey filthy hair came down her eyes, which Anna can see were full with fear. Anna tried to pull away but the old woman kept a tight grip on her, whilst she kept yelling.

"This kingdom is cursed! CURSED I TELL YOU!...this is no God's work! This is the devil's work! A witch! The Snow Queen is angry! Angryyy! She will freeze us all! She will kill your children while you sleep! She has nothing but a frozen heart! Get away from this town! Go! Go!...Cursed, I tell youuuu! CURSED! The Storm came crashing! Destroying everything that stood in its way! The fjord froze! Like her heart! She is foul! we should strike! Arendelle is trapped! TRAPPED in an eternal winter! Summer has vanished through her rage! The Snow Queen is angry! ANGRYYYY!"

Anna finally pulled away, making the old lady fall to the ground crying. Anna's eyes were wide with fear, her breath labored, oblivious to the citizens who watched what just happened, her friends came rushing to her side.

"Anna are you okay?!" Rapunzel asked worried giving Anna a hug. Anna did not respond she kept staring at the old crazy crying lady.

_Snow Queen?...this woman is a psycho! _Anna thought.

A guard came rushing towards them, "Ma'am are you alright?...she didn't hurt you didn't she?!" the guard asked pointing at the old woman who was grabbed by two other guards, pulling her away.

Anna finally snapped back from her thoughts, and blinked at the guard, "Uhm…" she looked at the old woman again, "No, no!...I'm fine."

"Are you sure Ma'am?" he asked again.

"Yeah, yeah! Thank you." Anna replied with a grin.

The guard sighed, "Please excuse old Willa, she is a bit…unsettled, but she is harmless." The guard said before he gave them a nod and walked away.

"This woman is crazy!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah I know...!" Kristoff scoffed, "Snow Queen…hah, what a nice children fairy tale."

"We came here for a purpose…the moment our mission is complete, we are never coming back!" Aiden noted. "And this time for sure, right Anna?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Anna nodded, "Of course…let's just…wait for sundown, and we will start." She said receiving a nod from the other three.

* * *

The sun hid behind the mountains, and the dead of the night swallowed the now-white kingdom, Arendelle. The four stood outside the sewer entrance. The three thieves' hearts were rushing to meet the outside world. Anna felt a familiar scene, but instead of Flynn, Kristoff was waiting with his sled just outside the sewer entrance.

"Okay guys, this is it." Aiden said.

"Its weird." Kristoff said scratching his head, making the thieves give him a confused look.

"What's weirder than this!" Rapunzel pointed at the frozen castle above them.

"No screams? we heard only few, and they were an hour ago….and no storms?" Kristoff finished, looking around trying to hear anything.

The three thieves realized he was right, and that made them worry even more. _Could the princess be already dead?! _Anna thought utterly concerned. "Oh my god, come on we have to move now!" she said, entering the sewers without waiting for a respond from the others, her face showed worry. Rapunzel followed Anna and Aiden gave Kristoff a pat on the shoulder, "Wish us good luck….it's what we really need right now." He deadpanned. Kristoff nodded before he turned and sat on the sled while Aiden rushed to keep up with the girls.

The three stood in front of the frozen ladder that would lead to the dungeon, staring at the doormat above them. The whole tunnel was covered in frost. But they didn't have time to investigate, as they already crossed the line of trespassing, and they need to do it very carefully and fast.

"I can't hear anyone." Anna said, her concern growing.

"Come on…" Aiden motioned for the two girls to follow. He climbed first, tried to lift the frozen doormat a bit, and he realized the ice made it harder to open. Yet thank god for his muscles. They peeked around the room, saw the ice that crawled out from the princess's cellar door. This time, they couldn't see from behind the bars at the bottom as a thick ice-cube covered them not allowing for the thieves to see if the princess was inside. Aiden took one last glance around the room to see if there were any guard or…the king himself for that matter, but all what he saw were other prisoners in their cellars sleeping. They took that to their advantages, "Come on, we'll do it quickly…Rapunzel, you head right to the princess's door and do your job, me and Anna will keep watch." After receiving a nod from everyone, Aiden finally lifted the doormat whole, and pushed it aside. They quickly climbed up and looked around as the dungeon came to a much better view. Suddenly one of the prisoners screamed, "People!... there are people here! Everyone look!"

Suddenly the dungeon erupted in loud yells and shouts for help and freedom.

"Please help us!"

"Get out of here before he sees you!"

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

The thieves were trying to calm them down. They didn't want to be busted, "Please just calm down, we'll help you all…" Anna tried to sooth them, but their voices grew louder.

"Rapunzel move now!" Aiden commanded.

While Rapunzel started to unlock the princess's door, she was surprised. "Anna…this door has 3 locks !" she pointed.

"Well then move faster!" Anna replied.

"They are freeing the princess!" one man called.

"The princess is probably dead!...Help us!

"Anna I can't hear the locks and do my job if they keep it up like this!" Rapunzel reminded.

Anna finally broke, "Shut up!" she yelled making the whole room silent. "The more we hurry the more we have a chance to free you, so please! Let us do our job!"

"Please, just get her out of here." Suddenly a gentle man's voice broke the silent. Anna looked to where the voice came from, and there, stood a man behind the bars, that Anna recognized from the last sneak in as Kai.

"One down." Rapunzel informed.

"What's with the ice?!" Aiden asked.

"There is no time to explain, just please…get her away from here!" Kai pleaded with teary eyes, gripping the bars tightly.

"It's the princess." One woman answered Aiden's question.

_The princess…what the hell are they talking about? What would the ice do anything with the princess? _Anna thought.

"Two down." Rapunzel informed again. Her tongue stuck out on the corner of her mouth, her hands working with the lock-picks.

"Do you know why she is locked in here?!" Anna asked Kai while approaching his cellar.

Kai nodded, "Yes...but I can't explain now! The king came in an hour ago and he did something to her! We heard her scream and plead, we heard some crashes and wood snapping, glass shattering and the king was yelling furiously! We heard a lot of thuds on the wall! He was hitting her no doubt! Throwing her around! It looked like she was locked inside with a ferocious animal! After he went out again, I tried to call her, but she wouldn't respond!...Please! just open the door and help her!"

Anna's heart sank, she started breathing fast, _No no please, she can't be dead, she can't!...That son of a bitch king!_

Anna and Aiden's eyes widened with concern and fear. They wanted to know the princess's story, but just when Kai opened his mouth to speak again, Rapunzel's cheering voice spoke.

"I did it! It's opened!"

Anna and Aiden rushed to the door, "Aiden, it's your turn." Aiden nodded to Anna, gripped the door's handle, and started pulling. The door was so heavy, and the ice around it made it a lot harder to open, "It's frozen shut!" Aiden noted, "Help me out," he suggested.

The three started pulling, making the door creaks loudly, ice around it breaking. When they finally opened it, they quickly rushed inside, and what they saw made them gasp aloud, that even made Rapunzel scream, "OH MY GOD!" placing her hands on her mouth. Anna felt light-headed for a moment, and Aiden looked away.

In front of them, the room was an ice cube, the walls were covered entirely with ice, huge spikes grew from every corner, the floor, was literally ice blue, the only other color was red that can only be nothing but blood. Steam started coming out of their mouth as they breathed. In the middle of the cellar, The princess was hanging from her shackled hands, her arms were stretched up at their full length above her, so that she stood upon the very ends of her toes, her head was low, and her eyes were shut and her platinum loose hair was covered in blood. Her hands were wholly swallowed with weird shackles that the three never saw before. And the worse part, she was completely exposed. She was nude. Revealing every scratch, cut, bruise and red gashes. She looked like she was mauled by a bear. Much more worse from when they last saw her. In the room, everything was broken, a table was broken in half as if something landed on it, the broken mirror was lying on the ground, the walls had small blood stains. The glass cups were all broken, glass splattered around the floor. Some of the glass had blood on it, no doubt from whom. The room looked like there was a fight. They couldn't help but notice the huge amount of blood pouring from her stomach, down her thigh and dripping on the puddle of blood under her. The three quickly rushed to get her down. When Anna came to a better view, her eyes shot wide and she gasped, "She's been stabbed!" she screamed.

Anna saw the knife stab on the princess's stomach, explaining the huge amount of blood on the floor.

"Is s-she alive?!" Rapunzel asked her voice quivering and full with concern and fear.

"We don't have time to check! Come on help me get her down!" Aiden said.

When Aiden got a better look of her arms, he saw cuts and bruises, but the most thing he was concerned about was her left arm. It was swollen badly, the skin color was blue and purple, _Please don't be broken!_ Aiden thought. He quickly grabbed his axe and brought it with full force on the shackles that covered her hands, but the moment the axe contacted the shackles, it reflected back with a loud _TING!_

"What the!" Aiden said, looking confused at the shackles that are still unharmed, not even a scratch. Then he leaned closer to look at the shackles and he gasped. "God….it's made of titanium!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rapunzel said facepalming.

"Then break the chains ya bozo! We'll remove the shackles later!" Anna commanded, removing her grey cloak and wrapping it gently around the unconscious body of the princess.

Aiden quickly grabbed the chains and broke them with his axe. The moment the chains shattered from the hook, from which they were attached to. The princess's body collapsed to the ground, but Anna and Rapunzel quickly held her before she gets harmed. Though, both quickly recoiled away when the princess landed safely on the ground, her body limp, that her head quickly rolled to the side."Holy crap!...Anna, she's like ice!" Rapunzel yelled brushing her hand away.

"Well of course she is! Can't you already see this place!" Anna flailed her hands around the frozen room.

All of them quickly knelt next to the Princess's body. Aiden tried to look for any sign of life, he tried to look for a breath, but he found none. He shook his head at Anna.

Anna's eyes began tearing up, _No no please she can't be dead! God please! Please help her! _Anna's heart was pumping harder than ever, tears rolled down her cheeks, then she was suddenly brought back with Aiden's joyful voice, "She's alive!" he pointed.

"What?" Anna asked desperately, thinking that she was just hallucinating.

"I can feel her pulse!" he said.

"Quickly now! We have to bring her back! She's still bleeding." Rapunzel reminded.

Anna exhaled a breath she didn't knew she kept and nodded quickly, Aiden rushed to carry the princess gently, resting her head on his chest. Aiden felt his heart ripped out, she was very light, he barely felt he was carrying anything, yet he started shivering, as the princess's body was very cold.

Just when they were about to walk out the cellar, they heard it, footsteps descending the stairs from behind the main dungeon door. "oh no….Come on!" Aiden whispered.

When they went out of the cellar, the other prisoners started shouting at them.

"The princess! Is she alive?!"

"They got her!"

"Hurry now, get her out of here!"

Rapunzel quickly slid inside the sewers again, helping Aiden with the princess. Cries and Pleads from the prisoners can be heard. Anna froze, she didn't know what she should do. _Should I help them?! Should I just go?! What should I do?!_ Anna thought.

"Anna come on!" Aiden yelled from down the sewers.

_Step. Step. Step._

"Anna!" Rapunzel screamed.

_Step. Step._

Then Kai's voice brought her back, "Please please just get the princess out of here! Don't worry about us, just keep her away from here!"

Anna ran towards Kai's cellar, holding his hands in hers, then he spoke again, tears coming down from his cheeks, "Please promise me to keep her safe! Away from here whatever It takes!..."

"I will. I promise" Anna replied, new tears coming down her cheeks.

_Step step step_ … Then they heard the door being unlocked.

Kai's hands began trembling in Anna's "Whatever you'll see don't let her feel different from the rest! Please! She deserve better than this! Now go! Gooo! GOOO!"

Anna was confused, she didn't understand what he was talking about, but she didn't have time to think. She quickly let go of his hands and ran down the sewers, closing the doormat, the pleads of the others in the dungeon still creeping in her ears. She gave the doormat one last glance before she hurried to catch up with Aiden and Rapunzel whom were rushing to the exit.

"What were you thinking?!" Rapunzel asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here now." Anna replied, eyes fixated at moonlight from the exit.

Kristoff began to worry when none of the thieves returned, it's been two hours and there was no sign of them, but his worries quickly vanished when he turned at the sounds of splashes coming from the sewer entrance, _they are back!_ He thought, an excited smile on his face. When the three emerged from the exit, Kristoff's face fell to a shocked expression. He ran towards them, "Who's this?!...where did you-and SHIVER MY TIMBERS AND CALL ME WOODY!...WHAT HAPPENED?!" he screamed when he saw the woman's tortured body.

"We'll explain later Kristoff! Quickly now! To the sled!" Anna commanded.

Kristoff was lost for words, he was gapping at what those three wanted to retrieve. He wanted an explanation; he was horrified at the sight. He noticed the poor woman's bloodied face, her hands, which were shackled with strange metal in which he could see that the chains were broken. "Is she a prisoner!?...a criminal?!" he asked concerned. _No one could be shackled with such things unless they are utterly dangerous or crazy! _He thought.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled snapping him to attention, "I'll explain everything when we get back! Right now, we have to get away from here!" she paused then, "And no we don't know yet, what we know so far is that she is a princess."

"WHAT?!" Kristoff yelled gripping his hair in frustration.

"Look, I know everything looks crazy right now! But please Kristoff! We need your help!" Anna tried to convince him.

Kristoff kept staring at the woman in Aiden's arms, yet he found his legs taking him to the sled without uttering a word, eyes still wide, mouth slightly open.

Anna and Rapunzel quickly climbed the sled and helped Aiden place the unconscious princess gently at the back of it.

"God, she's so cold!" Rapunzel said, removing her cloak and placing it on top of Anna's cloak which was already wrapping the princess and now stained with blood.

"Thank youuuu, for pointing the obvious!" Anna mocked.

Rapunzel sat next to Kristoff, and Anna sat next to the platinum blonde's body, resting the princess's head in her lap, looking at her with complete angst, pushing the platinum bangs from her face, which showed agony. _She's really in pain. _She thought tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she watches the princess's pained unconscious expression.

Aiden quickly mounted Maximus and nodded at Kristoff to start leading his reindeer back to the fort. And so they were off leaving behind a raging king.

* * *

The moment Kai saw the platinum head disappear into the sewers, joyful tears rolled down his cheeks like waterfalls. _She's free, she's free!_ He thought. _This woman…she saved her!...Anna…her name was Anna!..Wait. How?! Could it be?! No, no. I'm definitely just exaggerating._ Kai was thinking then he was brought back from his thought when the dungeon door opened, revealing the king and Mad. Kai smirked, _there is a surprise waiting for you._

The moment the king saw Elsa's door opened, his eyes widened and he ran towards the door. He pushed it open harder and started panicking, "No…No this can't be!" he started darting his eyes around, searching for his daughter. He pushed the broken table aside, trying desperately to find her. "Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE!?" He searched and searched like a dog sniffing for a bone. "How did she escape!? HOW?!" Mad watched in shock as the king raged and threw objects around. When the king's mind finally settled, the king fell to his knees and ran his hands threw his hair in irritation, his eyes wide staring at nothing but the bloody ice floor. Mad kept silent, cowered a bit, not willing to stand in the king's way. Kai and the prisoners felt happy for the first time in years, they wanted the king to suffer for what he did to them, and mostly what he did to Elsa.

"Do you know what that means?!" the king finally spoke, breathing fast.

Mad didn't respond, he only shook his head.

"IT MEANS ARENDELLE WILL BE STUCK IN HER WINTER!" the king shrieked.

"U-u-uhm y-your majesty, even i-if she escaped, she won't survive with such wounds, and d-d-definitely not with the l-last one." Mad tried to speak, his voice quivering from fear of the king.

"I thought killing her will stop the winter she brought upon us!" the king said turning to look at Mad in the eyes.

"I-I-It will , y-your majesty….the moment she is dead, everything sh-she casted will come to an end."

"How did she escape then!? I stabbed her myself! How was she able to escape!? She couldn't even move ! I made sure of that!" the king yelled, standing up and walking towards Mad, his hands fisting, making Mad back away.

"Y-your majesty, please…I can assure you, she won't s-survive this!" Mad tried to reason, bringing his hands up defensively.

The king grabbed Mad from his throat and pushed him up his feet, slamming him to the wall, "Did you free her?!" the king asked, his voice full with rage and intimidation.

Mad's eyes shot wide, "What?! No, no, no, no, no. I-I didn't I swear to you, my lord!"

The king squeezed tighter, "What makes me so sure?" he asked with an evil, sanguine smirk.

Mad struggled to breath, he tried to speak, but couldn't as the king squeezed tighter. Then he managed to ask one question, "What if …someone…helped her?"

The moment the question shot out from Mad's mouth, the king's eyes widened, and he let go of Mad, making him collapse to the ground, gasping for air.

The king stood, shocked, eyes wide, "You're right…someone _did_ help her," he said staring at nowhere. His eyes finally turned to the broken chains, his face turned dour, then he looked at the other cellars, "And I will find out who."

* * *

"Okay guys, we'll arrive in a few minutes." Kristoff informed.

Anna was really worried as the bleeding is not stopping, she tried to wipe away the sweat overwhelming the princess's forehead, "Just hang in there," Anna said, her voice gentle, full with concern, as the princess was mumbling random things, even though she is unconscious, Anna had managed to hear a few. "I'm….sorry….please…papa….no…monster" she mumbled while her breath became faster.

Rapunzel and Anna exchanged concerned looks. _What did he do to her?! Why did he do all this?!_ Anna thought.

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Rapunzel asked furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"I don't know…" Anna confessed, wiping more sweat from the princess's forehead. "She's still very cold…" Anna noted worryingly looking at the amount of cloaks covering the princess. "How is she even sweating while she's cold?!"

"You tell me…after what I've seen today in this kingdom, I don't think anything else will be weirder." Rapunzel tried to joke, but failed when she saw Anna bit her lip in fear when the princess coughed blood.

"Come on Kristoff!...Faster! She can't hold on any longer!" Anna urged.

"She reminds me of someone…" Rapunzel suddenly blurted.

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"I don't know…she looks…familiar." Rapunzel said again.

Anna stared at the princess's face, and started feeling the same familiar thing Rapunzel is talking about, but was brought back from her thoughts when Kristoff yelled happily, "We're here!...there! Come on, buddy!" He flicked the reins, urging his reindeer to go faster, "Okay girls, be ready. Almost there."

Anna started caressing the princess's hair, "Hang on please hang on….we're almost there, you'll be fine…I promise."

"She's still losing a lot of blood Anna," Rapunzel pointed the obvious as she stared at the big amount of blood staining the cloaks.

Anna didn't respond, she kept praying for the princess's well being, _Please…please let her live!...oh god please!_

"Open the gates!" they heard one of the fort guards yell from afar.

* * *

People started pointing at them, and rounding them as they saw Aiden carry a pale woman off the sled.

"Call for my mum NOW!" Anna shouted at one of the guild members who nodded and scurried off to oblige.

Flynn came rushing to them, "You did it!" he said happily but his face quickly fell when he saw the princess's state.

"Move away!" Aiden shouted at the crowd as he passed them, trying to reach the sanctuary.

They all rushed inside, followed by Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn and multiple other members. Anna quickly led them to a room where a table lay in the middle, "Clear this now!" she commanded the others to clear the table. Without wasting any time, they quickly did as she asked.

Aiden placed the trembling, bleeding princess on the table, her breath was becoming more labored, Anna began to panic, but she was startled when she heard Brandon's voice, "Anna!" he called rushing to her through the crowd, "Who's this?! What happened?! Where were you?!" he asked looking at her then his eyes fell on the princess, and they widened, "By the love of thieves…who did this?!" he asked taking a better look.

"Look I'll explain everything later! Now where's my mum!?" just when Anna asked, she heard her mother's voice from behind the crowd. "Okay now, move it move it, let me through!" Leanna said sternly, followed by her assistants.

When she came to view, Anna quickly ran towards her and hugged her mother, Leanna hugged back quickly, "Mother mother you have to help her please!" Anna pleaded, receiving a reassuring nod from Leanna.

"Alright, dear." She said before she quickly came close to the table, trying to examine the poor woman. Leanna started unwrapping the blood stained cloak from the woman's body then realized that it was the only thing that covered the woman. As she lifted her head, she saw how the room was full with people, staring concerned and horrified at the sight, "Everyone out!" she commanded, everyone quickly obliged, not willing to disobey her, Aiden and Flynn hesitated for a minute, but they don't have time to argue now, so they rushed outside the room, pushing the others out, giving Leanna and her assistants some space. "Anna. Rapunzel. You stay here." Leanna commanded.

When the room cleared, Leanna started removing the cloak; there is no time for modesty when the woman in front of her is in such conditions. Leanna felt how cold the woman was, she felt a bit strange at the sight of the woman's sweat soaked platinum blonde hair, but she quickly shook it off. The whole room gasped as they saw the blood, the gashes, the bruises and the cuts. The princess's pale back was in the worst condition, as fresh whipping marks spread all over it, some are split, and have blood escaping out of them. Her back was horribly disfigured. Leanna quickly realized that this is the work of a Roman Scourge.

Her eyes widened when she saw the strange shackles, still gripping and hiding the woman's hands. "Oh…my…..What are these!?" Leanna asked furrowing her brow at Anna and Rapunzel. She healed a lot of people through the years, saw many severe injuries and blood, but this?...This was insanity, this was _horrifying_. There wasn't a part of her body that wasn't agonizingly painful to look at.

"We tried to remove them, but…well they are made of titanium, so we need to remove them with cunning, and we didn't actually have time for this when we were getting her out!" Anna explained.

_Getting her out?!_ Leanna thought.

"Where did you find her like this?! Where were you?!" Leanna asked angrily.

When they opened their mouth to answer her, suddenly, the princess started mumbling again, her voice was very weak and quivering, that sent stabs threw Leanna's heart. "Monster…n-no…frozen…d-dead...guilty", her mumbles accompanied with coughs that sent blood splattering Leanna's face. "Leanna, she's losing a lot of blood!" One of the assistants noted. Leanna quickly wiped the blood off her face and grew very worried for some reason she did not know. "She's so pale!" another assistant pointed out. The princess was overwhelmed with sweat, dirt, blood and wounds. Then Leanna was the one that saw how the princess was opening her eyes, yet still unconscious, and when she did, at the sight of the cyan color, Leanna gasped louder than ever, sending herself backwards to the ground, her eyes wider than ever, making the others look at her with concern. "No…no!" Leanna said shaking her head vigorously, _No no please, that can't be!_ She thought.

Anna tried to reach her, "Mother, are you alright?!" she asked worriedly, but Leanna didn't seem to hear Anna's concerned question. The whole room was staring at her in confusion, yet she was only seeing one woman in front of her. One platinum blonde _woman _with cyan eyes, lying on the table, unconscious, tortured, bleeding and dying slowly. _Please that can't be true! This is not her!_ Leanna thought to herself, she crawled away from the table, then quickly stood, trembling, flinching away, "NOOO!" she turned and rushed out of the room, stumbling her way out.

Anna and the others looked at each other in concern, "mother wait!" Anna called but was pulled back by Rapunzel,

"You stay here with her!" she said pointing at the princess who fell to the darkness again. "I'll go see what happened and bring her back." She finished then rushed to catch up with Leanna.

* * *

Outside the room, a lot of people waited for an explanation and answers. Whispers and mumblings can be heard around it,

"I never saw something like that!" one man said to the other.

"Poor thing..." another said shaking his head.

"Did you see her!?" a woman asked.

Tyler came and stood in front of Aiden and Flynn, "What is the meaning of this?!...who is this woman?!" he asked looking at Aiden with angry eyes.

"Uhm can't you feel how cold this room suddenly became?" Flynn tried to change subject but failed as Tyler glared at him, making him lower his head.

Aiden gulped, "This…this is…" Aiden sighed then "...the princess of Arendelle." He said making the whole room gasp, erupt into even louder whispers and murmurs.

"A Princess!"

"Royalty amongst us!"

"We are doomed!"

Brandon's eyes widened in recognition, "What did you say...?" he breathed.

Aiden groaned in frustration, "Look, when you sent us to Arendelle, we kind of ended up in the dungeons, and we accidentally saw something we were not suppose to see!" he said pointing at the door, where Leanna and the others are healing the princess. "The king himself was torturing her! And Anna insisted on getting her out!" Aiden finished, feeling a bit guilty throwing it all on Anna.

"You brought a royal here!?" Tyler yelled slamming the desk he was behind. "Do you realize what you've done?!"

Brandon sank to the chair, placing a hand on his forehead, his eyes not blinking once. _It's her…it's her!_ Then suddenly everyone was startled as they saw Leanna rushing out of the room, her eyes teary and full with terror not looking at anyone, she just wanted to run away from what she saw. _she knows._ Brandon thought.

"What the hell is wrong with Leanna?!" Flynn asked. This was the first time in their whole life, seeing Leanna showing any sign of stress or sadness. They were all shocked, _why is she so afraid ? what happened in there? _Aiden thought, then was snapped out of his thought when he saw Rapunzel rushing out from the room too, motioning for them to follow. Flynn, Aiden, Tyler and Brandon gave each other a confused look then quickly followed her to where Leanna went.

* * *

Leanna rushed inside her room, placing a hand on her mouth in disbelieve, _Oh my god, please that can't be her please! _She thought, pacing back and forth, _she's dead! They said she died!_

Then the others finally made it to her room, "Leanna what happened?! Why did you leave her?! We need you now! She's dying!" Aiden tried to reason.

_But she already died….8 years ago!_ Leanna thought, not looking at anyone but inside her mind.

"Leanna what's wrong!...speak god damn it!" Tyler demanded.

"Why were you scared of her?!" Rapunzel asked concerned. "You looked at her as if you saw a monster!"

Leanna kept pacing back and forth, tears rushing down her cheeks, her hand still on her mouth, shaking her head in disbelieve, "you don't understand…" she whispered, stopped pacing then gave Brandon a surrendered look.

Leanna looked at Rapunzel with worried eyes, "Rapunzel…please, when you were bringing her here….did you see anything…unusual?"

Rapunzel was confused at first but she spoke anyway, "Well…hah…we did see ice all ove-" she was saying but was cut off by Leanna's loud sob.

"Oh god…it's her!" She said before she placed a hand on her forehead, and gave Brandon one last glance, that could mean, 'I'm going to tell them'.

Brandon stared at her in concerned, nodded slowly and then looked away and lowered his head.

"What can't we understand?!...do…do you know her!?" Rapunzel asked trying to reach for Leanna's shoulder.

Leanna quickly shrugged away and turned her back to them, her arms hugging her middle in anxiety, closed her eyes, her heart pumping, "I…I-I do…" she replied with a cracking breath.

The other's eyes widened, "well _how_ do you know her!?" Tyler asked crossing his arms.

Leanna tensed at the question, squeezing her eyes tighter, she sighed then "That's…." she tried to say, her back still turned to the others. "That's my daughter." She finally revealed, confusing the other more and more.

Flynn laughed bitterly, "What?...She can't be your daughter unless you're…unless you're….oh my god…." He said his jaw dropping, he started backing away from Leanna, and so does the others.

"W-who….who are you?!" Rapunzel asked, holding a hand up, taking a step back.

Leanna finally turned. Back straight as an arrow, she looked at them with teary, most yielding eyes, her face full with sorrow. "My name…..is Queen Aphrodite of Arendelle…..and that's my daughter."

* * *

**Tutt ttutt taaaaa! hahaha REVIEWWWWW! Please..i really worked hard on this :)...Okay i don't know about you guys but every time i read this myself...at the last words...i smack my hand to my mouth and i get goose bumbs xD ...i hope you're still enjoying this :3 Elsa's out ! PHEWWWWW! :D...but oh dear these injuries don't look pleasant. :P FUCK YOU KING! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! How could he do this to our Elsa! : **


	13. Ice Erupted From Fire

**Hello! :D omg i'm sooooooooo sorry it took me long to update. I've been been beta reading this chapter over and over. And guys...it take loads of time to write a flawless chapter..lol hopefully.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XI: Ice Erupted From Fire

The thieves stood frozen. Unable to talk and unable to move, paralyzed. Their minds still trying to adjust Aphrodite's words. Aphrodite watched in concern, as their faces rolled into different emotions at the same time, waiting for their reaction. Then finally, Rapunzel found her voice.

"Uh… what?!" she asked, confused, as if she wants to hear Aphrodite again, making sure she heard correctly.

Aphrodite sighed, then straightened again, and spoke with her regal voice for the first time in 15 years, "I said, my name is Queen Aphrodite of Arendelle… and the woman out there is my daughter, and her name is Elsa…. Princess Elsa."

"But that means….. That king!... is Anna's father?!" Flynn asked bewildered.

Aphrodite wasn't happy about this question, she wasn't proud that she married someone like him, "Yes…" she replied.

"So that makes Anna…." Rapunzel trailed off.

"A Princess." Aiden continued, eyes still wide, not moving from Aphrodite.

"Oh great, no wonder why she's always bossy!" Flynn mocked.

"It means…. That woman, Elsa… is ANNA'S SISTER!?" Aiden asked.

"Are you people serious?!..." Tyler finally spoke, fear showing on his face. "There's been a Queen living amongst us! She knows everything we've done! She'll probably go, bail on us and lock us in the dungeons! We can't trust her-"

"I have healed and saved your sorry asses many times all those years! You have no right to judge me! You own me more than I owe you a million times! I would have easily left you to die or brought you to justice… you are thieves! Remember that?!... Yet I didn't utter a word! So don't come pointing your filthy fingers at me!"

And that made Tyler and the others speechless. They knew she spoke the very truth, yet Tyler wanted to know more. "Then explain your plot!" he demanded.

Aphrodite became pacing back and forth, flailing her hands in the air. "What would have me do?! … I have seen my daughter being abused by her own father from the day she was born! And the more she grew, the more he became harder! I wouldn't have waited until I see my daughters dead in my arms from that monster! I had to hide them and get them away from him. And seeing that my escape can only be accomplished by the help of _thieves_, do you really think I would just tell them I'm a queen!? I didn't know back then what you would have done with me!... Maybe you would have slit my throat! Killed Anna! Robed me! Left me to die! Took me as a hostage! I don't KNOW! …. I would never have trusted a thief! So I had no choice but to change my identity." she said before turning to Brandon, looking for help.

"It was my idea." Brandon confessed.

The others stared at him in disbelief, "You knew!?" Rapunzel asked, surprised.

Brandon sighed, "Yes… I did…. Her brother Robin told me." He said lowering his head, mourning for Robin.

"Your brother is Robin?!" Tyler asked, fear from the Queen dissipating.

"Yes… he _was_…. Before my husband killed him." Aphrodite replied, surprising Brandon with her voice, kept regal. "I have lost my brother to this man…. And I thought I lost one my daughters to him too, but…" She placed a hand on her face, hiding the tears, her voice no longer strong. She gulped silently, then spoke. "God just showed me that I was a horrible mother…. Hiding in here while my daughter suffers, for who knows since when." She said, her voice quivering.

Brandon walked towards her, and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Aphrodite, are you sure this is her?" he asked, his voice gentle.

She wanted to say 'no'. She wanted to believe that this woman… this tortured woman, is not her daughter, yet she cannot hide the truth from herself. She pushed his hand off her shoulder, lifted her head and looked at him right in the eyes. Her green ones meeting his brown's. "I have seen these eyes… my daughter's eyes! … Pleading… begging for help! Every night in my dreams, since the day I had made my greatest mistake and left her!... And now… now I realize I wasn't dreaming."

Brandon stared at her teary and penitent green eyes. "Listen to me. You have saved one of your daughters-" He said, trying to encourage her. Persuading and reassuring her that it wasn't her fault until Tyler's piercing voice came out like a dagger through Aphrodite's heart.

"And sacrificed the other?" Tyler asked mockingly before he scoffed.

This… was the thing that Aphrodite had cursed herself for. For the past 15 years, since the ambush. She had blamed herself all these years, for leaving Elsa behind, even though Brandon keeps telling her that they had no choice, and especially because she had been hit on the head accidentally and fallen unconscious, so none of it was her fault.

She would have fallen to her knees if it weren't for Brandon's grip holding her steady. She looked away in complete shame. She knew Tyler was right.

Brandon sensed her distress, and quickly hurried to cover her, "Okay, that's enough!" he demanded, standing between Aphrodite and the others.

"What should we tell Anna!?" Aiden asked.

Brandon heard Aphrodite mumble something, but he didn't hear it quite properly. "What?" he asked from behind his shoulders.

"Anna should not know." Aphrodite revealed her voice high enough for the whole room to hear.

The thieves' eyes widened. Brandon gave Aphrodite a questioned look, then Flynn spoke, "WHAT!? Of course she should! She has a right to know that-"

"Her sister had been left to die!? Her father is a monster?! Her mother is nothing but a coward?!" She scoffed, then threw her arms in the air in irritation, yelling, "What a beautiful family reunion!... She saw a man torture a helpless girl with her own eyes!... How do you expect me to tell her that these two she saw were her father and sister!?" Aphrodite cut him off, anger growing. She lifted her hand and squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"This daughter of yours sure is weak…" Tyler was trying to say, then was startled by Aphrodite's gasp.

_Her powers!_ She remembered. She turned to Tyler with a glare, her eyes staring right through his soul, "Weak?!... How dare you!? Let me have fun torturing your body, then we'll see how strong you are!... My daughter is much powerful than any of us!" she said confusing the others. She turned to Aiden and Rapunzel, "The ice you saw…. She made it!"

The thieves gave her an unsure mocking laugh, but Brandon kept silent, he knew what Elsa is capable of.

_Was Elsa the one responsible for Arendelle's sudden winter? ... No, no, what am I saying! This is nonsense! Aphrodite is just confused, that's all!_ Rapunzel thought completely puzzled.

"Yeah, right…!" Tyler snorted, "then why didn't she fight back her father?!" he asked with sarcasm.

Then it clicked her mind, _those shackles!_ Aphrodite finally realized.

Rapunzel felt sorry for Aphrodite, no mother should be in such a situation. She came closer to Aphrodite and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Lean-I mean… Queen Aphrodite-"

"Ugh, spare me the titles Rapunzel!" Aphrodite said with a bitter laugh.

Rapunzel hesitated a bit, then spoke again. "A-Aphrodite, you're probably tired and still shocked…"

"You don't believe me?!" Aphrodite stared at them in disbelief. _They think I've gone nuts!_ She thought, annoyed at their ignorance. "I'm telling you, Elsa can control ice!" She tried to convince them but stopped when she saw Rapunzel shaking her head slowly at her.

Brandon would have backed Aphrodite in this, but he never saw Elsa's powers in action. He only knew about it through Robin's stories, and later from Aphrodite. So he stayed silent.

_Was the storm at the ambush back then, created by Elsa?!_ He thought confused.

"Look, what it matters now is that we have to help Elsa!" Rapunzel said again, holding both Aphrodite's hands in hers "Aphrodite, your daughter is given back to you! ... Don't lose her again." Rapunzel finished.

Aphrodite's eyes widened, _Elsa!_ She finally realized that she left her daughter dying outside. "My god… Elsa!" She ran outside the room, not waiting for anyone. The moment she opened her bedroom door, she heard Anna's voice calling her, "MUM!" She did not wait another second. She sprinted to the other room, where she left Anna and the assistants after her sudden panic.

The others followed.

* * *

Aphrodite pushed the door open, revealing her bleeding daughter, lying on her side, trembling and squirming on the table, shouting random words, her eyes still shut. Anna's worried eyes hovering over her. The assistants were trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

Anna lifted her head and saw her mother, "Wh-Where were you?!... Are you crazy? Why did you r-run off like that?!" Anna yelled at her mother, fury completely splattered her face. Yet Aphrodite can see how Anna was actually terrified.

"Leanna, the girl is still unconscious. We don't know what's wrong! She's just not calming down!" One of the assistants informed horrified.

Aphrodite quickly rushed to the side of the table. Her heart sank as she saw not just a bleeding woman she did not know, but a _daughter_ in pain.

Rapunzel entered the room, blocking the others from coming inside.

"No! I want their help." Aphrodite commanded.

Rapunzel quickly nodded and moved away, allowing Flynn, Aiden, Tyler and Brandon to come in.

Aphrodite turned back to her daughter and began examining her body, the others watching as the princess kept talking unconsciously to herself. "Papa… I'm sorry… pain, pain! Please… please, no!" she mumbled while shaking her head from side to side.

_What's happening to her?! _Flynn thought, his own worry growing for the princess.

Aphrodite, saw how her daughter was bleeding heavily from her stomach, and she realized it's a knife stab. _Why you son of a bitch! _Aphrodite thought of her husband, furrowed her eyebrows in rage, _I'm going to kill him! _

"We have to lay her on her back…" Aphrodite started.

"But… Leanna, the princess's back is…" One of the assistants trailed off, but had the courage to slide down the cloak, enough for Aphrodite to take sight of Elsa's back. Remembering that she had seen it before, she gasped in shock. Since this time, she did not see these hideous lines on just _a woman_, but her daughter. Aphrodite slammed her fist on the table, making the other jump at the sudden action, "I'LL KILL HIM!" she screamed in rage.

Brandon quickly ran to her side and shook her shoulder. "Leanna!" he reminded, "Calm down, now. You have to concentrate!" he said before pointing at Anna with his eyes.

Aphrodite realized that Anna was able to hear her clearly, and quickly regained her peace. She inhaled slowly and loudly from her nose and gave Brandon a nod.

Brandon moved to help roll the princess on her back. The assistant placed a clean piece of thick cloth on the table before resting Elsa on it, not willing to make her feel the hard wood of the table with her already scorching back.

"Gently, gently please!" Aphrodite pleaded. Her hands held up, motioning for them to slow down, surprising Anna with her sudden, completely concerned and gentle voice.

Elsa winced a bit, but resettled a moment after.

Aphrodite approached the table again, sensing the cold radiating from her daughter's body in waves. She grabbed a strange-looking tool that looked like a small fire poker from her medical kit, and lifted her head and gave Anna a sorrowful look. Anna didn't like that look. _What did she mean by that?!_ Anna thought, her eyebrows formed a line of concern.

Aphrodite didn't wait for Anna's reaction. She turned to one of her assistants and lent him the flat cautery iron. "Heat this up." she commanded. The assistant gave her an unsure questioned look, but she kept her eyes stern and determined.

The tool was made of iron metal, in which one end had a wooden grip, allowing the healer to hold it safely. And at the other end, the tip of the tool was bent and a flat square piece of metal was attached to it.

Seeing this, Rapunzel placed a hand on her mouth from shock. Tyler and the other men frowned in unease.

_Does that mean she has to-… Oh my god, no!_ Anna finally solved the puzzle and gasped, "Mother, is this really necessary?!"

"Y-Yes… It's the only way to stop the bleeding now. And we don't have much time to decide otherwise." She replied, her voice full with regret. "I have to burn and cauterize her wound." She finished, forcing the others to wince at the mere sound of the word escaping her lips.

_Cauterization_, is an unfortunate medical technique, used to close the wound and stop the severe blood-loss, in an attempt to mitigate damage, remove an undesired growth, or reduce other potential medical harmful possibilities such as infections. The technique requires for Aphrodite to heat the flat square metal piece over fire and apply it to Elsa's dreadful wound. This would cause tissues and blood to heat rapidly to extreme temperatures in turn causing coagulation of the blood, thus controlling the bleeding, at the cost of unfortunate extensive tissue damage.

Anna bit her lip in anxiety, eyes blurred from tears. Gratefully, she never was in a condition that required her to be treated with this disturbing technique. Yet she knew that it obviously causes great and intense pain. All what she can do now, is pray for the princess.

"Brandon, help me remove these!" Aphrodite said, pointing at Elsa's shackles. Then her eyes shot wide when she saw how Elsa's left arm was horribly swollen. "Oh god… it's broken!" she informed.

Aiden collapsed on a chair, his hands on his face. _Damn, I knew it!_ He thought.

Brandon hurried to the other side of the table. His hand disappeared into his vest pocket, then reappeared holding two picks and one tension tool. He started his work with the left shackle lock. He couldn't help but shudder at the sight of Elsa's left arm. The color of skin was unnatural.

Brandon was having a difficult time trying to open these things, but thanks to his years of training and mastery of cunning and lock-picking, he was able to break the locks and opened them. Albeit when he did, the room gasped at the sight. Elsa's wrists were in a horrible condition. Some of the skin was torn, forming a red line of damaged flesh around her wrist. Anna knew it was definitely caused by the effort of pulling.

Aphrodite gingerly held Elsa's left arm, rotating and examining it. She placed back the arm gently on the table and frowned. She closed her eyes and took a shaky and angry breath, trying to calm herself down and using all her mighty force to stop tears from coming down. The others guarded her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

She opened her eyes again, at the sound of her daughter's throaty voice, "P-Papa… Stop... Please stop!" Elsa mumbled. Her body was trembling wildly. Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes shut tight, her head shook slightly and her lips moved faintly as if having a conversation with someone. "Y-Yes… guilty... I am I am! … A-Anna… I'm sorry…"

_What have you done to her?! What have you done to my daughter!?_ Aphrodite thought, staring at her daughter's silent tears rolling down her battered face.

_Did she just say my name!?_ Anna thought, but she quickly forgot the whole idea when her mother's voice came out.

"I have to snap the bone back in place." Aphrodite regretfully said.

Anna looked back up at her mother, her face unreadable.

Rapunzel scratched her forehead in unease and distress. This was too much for her, but she felt already fond of the princess and her worry for her grew and kept her still, giving her the bit of courage not to run out of the room.

Without saying a word, Aphrodite grabbed Elsa's arm with both hands and a tighter grip, making Elsa wince hardly in pain. Her own breath shook. The others couldn't help but stare. They braced themselves for the upcoming scene.

_This is going to hurt._ Aphrodite thought, giving Elsa one last look.

With one quick move, Aphrodite popped the bone back in place. The only thing heard was Elsa's scream.

The room suddenly became very cold. Tyler looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the sudden temperature change.

"AAGHH!" Elsa screamed in agony. Her body suddenly and instantly showered in sweat. She squirmed on the table, holding her arm tightly to her chest whilst gasping for air and whimpering in pain.

The thieves heard the nauseating sound of the osseous tissue. Crawling in their ears, sending tingles down their spines. Anna jumped at the disturbing sound of bones popping with an annoyed face expression. Rapunzel looked away and covered her ears, while Flynn held her in his arms.

The assistants quickly rushed to bandage Elsa's arm. First, they laid a straight hard stick on it-in which won't allow Elsa to move her arm and harm it-then wrapped a bit of material round it, trusting that the bone will mend in time.

_At least there was no ice… Maybe her powers disappeared in time? _Aphrodite convinced herself.

Brandon hurried to open the other shackle. Fortunately, her right arm had nothing but scratches.

The room became very quiet. The only things that can be heard were Elsa's loud breaths and whimpers. They knew that it's time for the unwanted treatment.

With a heavy heart, Aphrodite spoke. "Brandon, I need your help in holding her still. This won't be pleasant." She turned and went to bring the now-heated iron cauter.

Brandon completed removing the other shackle, rested Elsa's also damaged right wrist on the table gently, then motioned for Aiden with his head to come and assist him. Brandon stood behind Elsa's head and held her shoulders in place, while Aiden grabbed hold of her legs and restrained her.

Aphrodite grabbed the heated iron cutter, in which the once dark gray square piece, is now disturbingly glowing orange-red from the intense heat overwhelming it. The thieves stared at the thing between Aphrodite's hands in complete unease and fear. They were most grateful that this _thing_ won't be contacting their flesh, but utterly pitiful and heartbroken that it will for the princess.

Aphrodite's hand started trembling whilst holding the heated tool above her daughter's body. Tears rushed to run across her cheeks. Brandon and Aiden hardened and tightened their grip on Elsa. Rapunzel looked away with a whimper, no longer able to watch. Tyler kept staring expressionless, trying to hide his own doleful feelings. Anna didn't stop the tears from falling this time. Her hands opened and closed in distress as she held her breath.

"Ready…?" Aphrodite asked with a trembling breath, getting a nod from both Brandon and Aiden.

Aphrodite placed a hand near Elsa's bleeding wound, and started lowering the blazing inferno. With every nearing inch, their hearts pumped harder. Like a runway train going faster and faster. Pounding rapidly and causing a nonstop earthquake in their chests.

_Forgive me, Elsa._

The moment fire contacted the cold flesh, chaos erupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Elsa shrieked, her larynx threatening to rend itself asunder. Her howl exploded a blast of ice and wind, sending everyone flying to the ground. Ice shot in every direction. The room vibrated like an earthquake and all the windows-of not just the room-but the whole sanctuary's, exploded from the pressure of ice coating it. Objects and furniture threw around the room away from Elsa as far as it could possibly be. Three feet of snow covered the ground. The walls swallowed by thick ice while icicles pinned them. The sounds of wind, explosions, glass shattering and screams of fear echoed around the whole valley, where the fort laid. The villagers outside stared in terror at the sudden ice erupted from the sanctuary.

Luckily everyone was thrown to the ground unharmed. Elsa's sudden reaction gave away all her invisible strength and power entrusted to keep her the very bit conscious. She tumbled back on the table board. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back to the darkness.

Everyone sat up with groans after regaining their focus.

Flynn rubbed the pain from his forehead. And after remembering what just happened, his jaw dropped and his eyes shot wide with horror. "What… the hell… was that?" He asked with complete shock.

Everyone gaped at the frozen room, speechless. Their eyes did not blink once. They stared at the broken windows, the frozen walls, the snow on the ground, the objects scattered all over the place and the scary looking spikes that grew from the walls.

Brandon turned to Tyler with a smirk, "Do you believe her now?" He asked with a bitter laugh, pointing at Aphrodite with his hand.

Tyler and the others did not respond. They kept staring at the supernatural chaos around them.

_Ice... It's Ice!... Where did it come from?! How?! When?!_ Anna's mind felt blank.

Aphrodite shook her dizziness away. As her eyes settled, she gasped at the condition the room was in. Yet her shock quickly vanished when her eyes landed on her daughter's motionless body laid on the table limp. "Elsa!" she called, her voice full with worry. She ran towards her unmoving daughter, then took her face gently in her hands, turning it gingerly to look at her. "Elsa?" she asked, brushing the now-soaking wet hair off her daughter's face. "Elsa, can you hear me?!" She whispered, her voice barely heard. But she received nothing. Not even a twitch from the eyelids. As Aphrodite's panic arose, it turned her totally oblivious to the small, silent and labored cold breaths coming out of her daughter's lips.

Aphrodite's eyes darted over Elsa's body wildly, looking for any sign of life. Utter worry allowed her eyes to deceive her. "Elsa!… ELSA!... Please, no, no, no, no! What have I done?!" Aphrodite started shaking Elsa's body in panic. Her eyes wide with fright, tears hurried down her cheeks.

Seeing this, Brandon quickly stood up from the snow and ran towards the horrified mother. "Hey, hey, hey... Aphrodite, stop! Don't worry, she's just unconscious. See?" He whispered, enough for only Aphrodite to hear, before he gave her a soothing smile and pointed at Elsa's rising and dropping chest.

Aphrodite blinked at first. But after seeing that Brandon was right, she laughed out a breath in relief while new joyful tears brushed her face.

_She's alive! She's alive!... My baby is going to be okay!_ Aphrodite thought cheerfully.

Just when she thought everything was alright, her eyes fell on the horrible looking burned flesh on her daughter's stomach, and every bit of joy she just felt vanished. She felt sick. The wound was incredibly painful to look at. But at least the bleeding has stopped.

Rapunzel gagged at the sudden smell of burned flesh that erupted inside the room. The odor was extremely revolting and nauseating. Anna grimaced and closed her nose, but she quickly brushed the thought of nausea out of her mind. She stood next to her mother, worry painted her face. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked concerned, taking one of Elsa's hands in hers, but quickly recoiled as she felt how cold it was. Brandon and Aphrodite guarded her with confusion.

"It's nothing." Anna reassured. Not willing to concern them more.

"She will be alright." Brandon replied though.

"Are you people blind!?" Tyler suddenly blurted before standing up on his trembling legs. "Can't you see the ice!?... IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" He yelled with fright.

"It didn't come out of nowhere… the princess created all this." Aphrodite said, not wanting to reveal that the unconscious princess in front of Anna, is actually her daughter.

"Can things get any weirder?" Aiden asked with a mocking voice while brushing the snow off his clothes.

"Yeah, about that…" Anna started nervously, "Since now we know about the powers and all, I think we should tell you about what we saw back in Arendelle." She said rubbing her hands awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked. Worry started to grow.

"Uhm, well… let's just say, Arendelle is… completely frozen… Literally."

"What…?" Aphrodite asked. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Anna laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "And now we know why." She finished, looking at Elsa with an unsure grin.

Aphrodite turned her back to the others and wrapped her arms around her middle in nervousness. _Did her powers really become that strong?! Freezing a whole kingdom?!_ Aphrodite's mind said. _What if someone was hurt?!_

_So be it! Let him freeze to death with his whole kingdom! He was the one responsible for our misery! Let his people burn him on a stake! _The other half of her mind yelled.

_Then it means… what if Elsa sees me!? Oh god, no!... what if she gets angry at me?! This _is _all my fault! Her torture! Her pain and agony are all my fault! If I had been careful, I would have saved her back then!_

"Mum!" Anna snapped, waking Aphrodite from her war of thoughts.

"Hmm…?" Aphrodite replied with an absent face.

"I've been calling you for like five times!... is everything okay?" Anna asked, reaching her mother's arm.

_No… nothing is okay!... Everything is wrong! Everything! _Aphrodite thought again. _But… I got Elsa back… and she's going to be fine, right? I got my baby finally back!... but she's in pain! And it's my fault, my fault!_

Aphrodite groaned aloud in frustration. Everyone watched her in confusion. Her eyes closed and her hands massaged her temples, trying to get rid of the headache.

After a few seconds, Aphrodite opened her eyes and turned to look at the assistants whom were still staring around the frozen room in awe. "Deal with everything else." She said pointing at Elsa's other minor injuries, before she started walking out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Anna asked, pulling her mother's arm.

"Waela and Yagmur will take care of her while I'm gone. Be sure not lay her on her back, it's already damaged enough. Move her to another room. This one is not… superior anymore." Aphrodite informed the assistants before she pulled away from Anna and walked to the door, then stopped. "I… I need some time alone." She said over her shoulder with a voice full with sorrow.

Anna was about to protest, but Brandon grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Anna understood that her mother is confused and tired. And that she needs to rest. But she did not see how her mother's heart was shredding itself into pieces. The guilt, regret, anger and depression. Anna was oblivious to see any of these in her mother's eyes.

Aphrodite walked out of the room, and the door closed behind her. The room turned silent.

_Anna doesn't understand what her mother is going through._ Aiden thought. _She doesn't know that this princess is actually her sister, and that her mother had to see her daughter in pain with her own eyes._

Anna and Rapunzel moved to help the assistants in bandaging Elsa's injuries. "Rapunzel, go get some clothes. I'll help them transfer her from here first." Anna dominated.

Rapunzel nodded, then scurried outside to bring the garments.

"We should clean this up." Flynn said, pointing around the messy, damaged room.

"Clean?!... It's destroyed!" Tyler yelled in irritation. "The whole sanctuary exploded with ice!"

"Could you stop whining for god's sake!" Brandon suddenly snapped. "The others outside are already terrified. We need to calm them down and explain what happened. Hopefully, they'll understand… Now, come on!" He motioned for Tyler to follow with a commanding voice.

Brandon opened the now-crooked and frozen door, erupting sounds of loud murmurs and yells into the room. Terrorized and confused members of the guild and villagers waited outside for explanations on the sudden explosions of ice that was summoned upon them out of nowhere.

"Did you see it!?"

"Where did it come from?!"

"I saw it!... It came out of the walls!"

"No, the room!.. Where they entered with that pale woman!"

Brandon took a deep breath and went outside, before closing the door.

"Aiden, come help us out." Anna ordered.

Aiden picked Elsa up with the most delicate and gentle touch before resting her head on his muscular chest.

Anna led the way out, followed by Aiden and the assistants. People stared at them in shock, some in pity as they passed.

* * *

Aphrodite opened her bedroom door slowly, entered, then closed it. Grief slowed her movements. She leaned her back to the door, then slid down and brought her knees to her chest. Suddenly, she let out the sorrowful tears she'd been holding, and cried her heart out.

_What have I done?!... What have I done?! _She thought, before she brought her hands to her face and let out a loud doleful sob.

An hour had passed, and a knock on the door woke Aphrodite from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, before rubbing them fully awake. She gasped silently as she realized that she cried herself to sleep on the floor, in front of the door. Another loud knock snapped her back to attention, accompanied by Brandon's voice. "Aphrodite?" He called, his whisper showed worry.

Aphrodite stood up, straightened her robe and took the posture of a queen. Something she did not use for a very long time. She opened the door, revealing Brandon standing with concern.

"Hey." He said, after seeing her puffy, red eyes and the lines across her cheeks that were left from tears.

"Hey…" She said before she walked back inside her room, sat on her bed and stared at the ground.

Brandon had easily sensed her sadness and unease. He sighed before he walked towards her and knelt next to her and leaned his head down so he can look up her face.

"Aphrodite," He said, making sure no one else was in the room but them. "I know what you're thinking right now…" He paused then, "Don't."

Aphrodite chuckled sarcastically, "No one knows what I'm thinking and feeling right now."

Brandon knew she was right. No one can exactly feel what she is going through. He sighed again, then, "Aphrodite… you should be grateful for your daughter's return!... You should be happy! Elsa is back-"

"Happy?!... She's back?!" She laughed sarcastically louder again, "How is she _back _while she's like that?!... Dying!" She stood and looked down on him with angry eyes. "She can barely move! Barely breathe!... How is this 'back' to you!?" she asked poking his chest with irritation. "News from Arendelle said she died eight years ago!... Why do you think my husband would hide her from the world!? Heck, I don't even know how long she's been t-tortured like that!" She said, her voice cracking. Felt unable to even pronounce the word 'Torture' without wincing, and especially when the word actually involved her daughter's situation.

"But think about it this way! Your daughter will soon wake up, and she'll be overjoyed seeing you-" Brandon had tried to cheer her, but she cut him off.

"Overjoyed?!... She'll kill me the moment she sees me! She definitely hates me already after I abandoned her! -And don't you DARE say 'we had no choice'!" She yelled, holding her hand in front of his face before he can utter another annoying word.

Suddenly, Aphrodite's anger dissipated and replaced with shame and sadness. "Brandon," She said, surprising Brandon with her sudden regretful voice. "I can't… Anna should not know." She sighed heavily, then looked at him with teary, most woeful eyes. "Elsa too."

"What?!... Aphrodite, listen to me-"

"No, Brandon!… Not even Elsa should know." She said, tears finally ran down her cheeks. Yet her eyes were determined. But as soon as she found her courage to say the most regretful words, it quickly vanished and turned to grief.

Brandon was about to argue, but his eyes widened when Aphrodite started sobbing. His face softened, and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her. "Aphrodite… Elsa doesn't hate you."

"How do you know that?" She said with a cold, yet shaky voice.

"I just know-"

"HOW?!" She suddenly snapped, pulled herself away from his arms and looked at him, downhearted. "I was never there for her!... When she cried for help! When she was scared! When she was being tortured by her father! When she was in PAIN!" Tears of grief streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her breath and voice quivered. "I never w-was there to comfort her! To stop him from h-hurting her! To make her feel safe! I wasn't I wasn't!... I promised her, I PROMISED!" Aphrodite's body started trembling. "I told her I would protect her! AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!... DEATH WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE MERCIFUL THAT WHAT SHE'S IN NOW!... I have missed her entire life! I can never get that back!... NEVER! What do you expect me to tell her to make her understand!?... To tell her how I spent all these years regretting every minute I breathed while she was still locked with that son of a beast of a father!... How can I make her see that my heart and mind never abandoned her!..." Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud, sorrowful sob and fell to her knees. "That… that I didn't l-leave her a-alone on purpose…" Her voice came out like a whisper. "Brandon, she SHOULD despise me! She has every right to do so!" Aphrodite had it. She allowed her sobs and cries take over her while rocking back and forth in distress and misery.

_Why? Why? Why? Why?!_ Aphrodite thought whilst crying._ I thought she died! i thought her death was my fault!... But it's worse! much worse!_

Brandon watched in melancholy, and felt helpless. All what he could say, even if it was the most unwelcome thing to ask in this situation, "H-How are you going to hide this from Elsa?... She… She will definitely recognize you."

Aphrodite's eyes shot wide. For Brandon was right. _Oh my god…_ She thought. _How didn't I think of that before?!_

She looked back up to Brandon's worried eyes. The next words shocked Brandon in disbelief. "I won't let her see me." She said.

"W-what…?"

"I-I won't let her see me!" She repeated louder. "I will stay out of her sight, and I will inform Rapunzel and the others to keep her away from the infirmary."

"But Aphrodite–" He tried to reason in bewilderment.

"No, Brandon! This is it… She had been living in misery all because of me! She hates me!... a-and seeing me won't make it any better for her." She said, her face full with shame, before she pulled her hood back over her head.

Brandon stared at her in disbelief, but he knew she won't listen to him. He sighed heavily and spoke. "Then you have little time to say your goodbyes." He said, his voice stern, yet full with regret.

Aphrodite felt a dagger dash through her heart. Her blood ran cold, and she quickly turned her back to him, not willing to show him her shocked face.

Brandon started walking towards the bedroom door, not uttering another word. He opened the door. And before stepping out, he looked at her from his shoulder and spoke. "I hope you know what you're doing." And closed the door shut. The sound of the slamming echoed in her ears.

Aphrodite stared at the ground for several minutes, trying to adjust Brandon's words in her mind. _He said I got her back… But now I'm going to lose her again!... But… but at least she's safe._ She thought, convincing herself. She turned her face to look at the door that lay in front of her, and she knew what she should do next.

* * *

Anna sat next to where Elsa was sleeping. Clutching her not-yet-known-to-be-her-sister's hand tightly, not caring about the coldness anymore. She watched in concern as Elsa's sweat ran down her pained face.

Elsa laid on her side, in a way that her stomach made a forty-five degree angle to the bed, not allowing her to press on the wound, while leaving her back exposed to Anna, who was trying to ease Elsa's pain by brushing a cold soaked piece of cloth on her back like the assistants suggested. Elsa was covered with sheets from her middle and downwards, leaving her back bare, yet full with red lines and gashes. Her eyes closed, yet Anna was utterly grateful for Elsa had stopped trembling. Something she hasn't stopped doing since they saw her back then in the cellar.

Anna turned to the nightstand, where a bowl laid in front of her, her eyebrows kept furrowing in concern, and dipped the piece of cloth in the bowl that held the fresh cold water. She held it up again, squeezed slightly the water out of it, before she brushed it very delicately and carefully on Elsa's stinging and scorching back.

_You know why you're here don't you? _

Anna remembered the king's words, directed to the princess back in the cellar when they first saw her.

_I'm a-a-a criminal… m-monster… murderer_

The princess's trembling voice rang in Anna's ears, and made her shiver. _Why would she say she's all those things?! Is she talking about her powers?!... _Anna thought while giving the unconscious Elsa a questioned, yet concerned look.

_Whatever you'll see don't let her feel different from the rest!_

Anna frowned in annoyance, after remembering Kai's heartbreaking words.

"I won't… She'll be safe and happy, I promise." She said to no one.

A knock on the door brought Anna back from her thoughts. "Come in." She called.

The door opened slowly, revealing Aphrodite's stern look again, yet Anna can see the glimpse of fear and sadness in her mother's eyes.

"Hey." Aphrodite said, her voice gentle.

"Hey…" Anna replied with a warm and sad smile.

"How is she doing?" Aphrodite asked, before she walked to the side of the bed, and sat carefully next to her daughters. Her heart broke at the sight of her daughter's back.

"She'll be okay, I promised her." Anna said with a determined voice that made Aphrodite wince at the sound of it, as she remembered these familiar words she used herself a long time ago. Yet she completely failed to keep them.

"What's with the hood?!" Anna suddenly blurted.

"I… uhm… I'm just… I'm just cold, that's all." Aphrodite replied nervously.

Anna shook her head in amusement with a scoff. "Tell me about it." She deadpanned.

A moment of silence spread the room, the only sound that could be heard was the squeezed water dripping in the bowl. Then Aphrodite spoke.

"Anna, I… you should go to sleep. I'll stay with her."

Anna thought for a second. She was exhausted, and she trusted her mother's capability of handling this, so she didn't disagree. "Fine, but I'll be sleeping here tonight." She said before she stood, handed the wet piece of cloth to her mother, and started walking out of the room. "I'll be back. I just need to bring some things first, so I can sleep properly."

"Alright, dear." Aphrodite said with a warm smile.

Anna walked out of the room, before closing the door behind her, leaving a mother and a wounded daughter alone.

Aphrodite stared at the door for a minute. She didn't want to turn and see her daughter's condition again. It crushed her soul to just remember it. Aphrodite closed her eyes, took a deep, shaky breath, and forced herself to turn to Elsa's back. Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt a wave of intense grief spread around her whole body. "No…" she whispered, trying to tell herself that this wasn't real. She started chanting the troll's words in her mind. The words that she never wanted nor did believe. Yet here she is, living them.

_Your future is bleak_

Elsa's back was a terrible and painful thing to look at. The bloody fresh whipping marks forced Tears to form in Aphrodite's eyes, but the old scars forced them to roll down her cheeks. _How long had he been doing this to her!? _

_Whilst chains, you'll fight the pain_

Aphrodite's movement slowed from the sorrows overwhelming her. She remembered the strange shackles that gripped her daughter's hands. She dipped the piece of cloth again in the bowl, soaking it with cold water. Then started brushing her daughter's back gingerly. Water emerged with blood.

_Pale lands shall be struck with winds of agony_

She stared at the whipping marks on her daughter's pale back. Not stopping her tears from coming down.

_And with every struck shall melt red snow_

_That will bring life to red rivers with tragedy_

Aphrodite looked at the blood that came out of her daughter's split skin, and streamed down her daughter's back like rivers of red water.

_Although the screams were high and harsh_

She closed her eyes tight after remembering her daughter's shriek when she plunged the inferno into her stomach.

_None shall notice the insanity beyond the gates_

She grimaced in anger at her husband's actions: Hiding her daughter from the world, torture her and starve her. She couldn't help but notice the obvious rib cage of her daughter's skinny body.

_Only sun rays shall fight their way in_

She grinned sadly, and looked at where her strawberry-blonde daughter went a while ago.

She looked back at her pale daughter, placed the piece of cloth back in the bowl, and leaned forward, hugging her daughter carefully, for the first time in years, and for the last time after. She started crying and sobbing, letting her tears drip on her daughter's platinum head. She leaned back and brushed Elsa's wet bangs out of her face, and kissed her forehead for several long seconds, lingering every moment, saying her goodbyes. _I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry, my baby!... You are free, now. My baby is free. _She thought stroking Elsa's hair, then spoke the last words through her sobs. The words that sent shivers down her spines.

"And free the ice behind bars."

* * *

**Review ! :) I really hope you're having fun reading this!...oh! and i edited a picture of Elsa for the story! just go to my deviantart Lany19.**

**Google it : "Elsa by Lany19" then head to google images. it should be the first one. you can't miss it.**

**Special thanks to Loridhhp, she helped me improve my writing greatly ! Thank you Loriiii ! and thanks to all who helped find my mistakes.**

**Next Chapter : Panic**


	14. Panic

**Hello, everyone :) Okay i have nothing too say XD just enjoy!**

**Oh and please review and don't be lazy!**

**Reviews makes me joyful!**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XII : Panic

Anna walked in the hallways of the sanctuary while she held several sheets and covers. Multiple guild members gave her a confused look as she passed, while others tried to clean the mess and the ice that Elsa made. Rapunzel and Kristoff were helping with breaking the ice off the walls when they noticed Anna passed. "Anna!" Kristoff called while he waved. Rapunzel had already told him the whole story. The ice princess, the cruel king-in which she did not reveal that he was Anna's father- The cause of Arendelle's snowy summer and the ice explosion that erupted few hours ago, but she did not say anything about Aphrodite's true identity nor that Elsa was actually Anna's sister.

Anna stopped in her tracks and turned to face them with a grin. "Hey, guys." She said, her voice revealed her tiredness. She struggled to keep the covers from touching the floor, for she was a petite woman who held huge and thick covers.

The two left what they were doing and trotted towards her. "Here, let me help you with that." Kristoff offered with a smile, before he held the other covers, and left Anna with one.

"Anna, what are all these for?" Rapunzel asked while she pointed at the several covers in Anna's arms.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I'm gonna sleep in the princess's bedroom tonight. Someone needs to watch over her in case, you know… She wakes up. And well," She wrapped the cover she held around herself playfully, and left only her eyes exposed. "The room will be definitely cold tonight… if not frozen even." She said. Her humored voice muffled from behind the covers.

Rapunzel felt as if Anna already knew about Elsa's powers. Or that if Anna was already familiar with the fact that a woman can easily conjure ice out of thin air, or for that matter, Magic. It seems as if everything was normal to her, and that ice explodes normally every day in rooms. Anna did not seem surprised or concerned about the Ice that coated the walls in the middle of summer as much as she was for the princess's condition. Rapunzel knew that Anna didn't even care about the ice. She knew that Anna _instinctively_ only cared about her sister. Yet after what Brandon explained about the royal family's history, she felt sad for Anna when he told them about her memory removal.

Kristoff laughed at his friend's antics. Even after what she saw, Anna still managed to keep her playful and happy character. "Come on, I'll help you get these to the room." Kristoff volunteered.

"Thanks." Anna said while she blushed.

Rapunzel noticed her friend's red cheeks, and a smirk crossed her face. _Ouuuuh, this is gonna be fun! She totally likes him!_

"I'll go back and help the others." Rapunzel said. "Anna… Please be careful. I don't wanna wake up and see my friend turned into an ice sculpture!" She deadpanned, before she wrapped Anna in a hug.

"I will." Anna broke from the hug and smiled at Rapunzel. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Rapunzel nodded with a smile and walked away, back to help the others to remove the ice.

"Well, come on, let's go." Anna said while she motioned for Kristoff to follow.

The two walked silently in the hallways, both of them tried to sneak a glance at the other nervously. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something and break the awkward silence she despised.

"Well, the room is just around the corner… Uhm, where are you going to sleep tonight? I-I mean, do you have a home somewhere… or, a place to stay?" she asked awkwardly, and mentally facepalmed herself for having the stupid courage to ask such a question.

"Um… I… I don't have a home." He said while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I actually sleep inside the barns outside the kingdom. Sometimes I sleep in my sled… You know, it's just me and Sven."

"Mister, you're a lucky man! You'll be sleeping with us tonight in the sanctuary!" She said happily, but when she noticed Kristoff's blush, her eyes widened as she readjusted the words she just said. "I-I-I mean… OH MY GOD! What did I just say!? I'm s-sorry… U-Uhm, oh g-god… this is really awkward, I didn't mean it like that. I-I'm not gonna f-force you to sleep with us or anything… hehe… you know what I mean?! AH!... Forget I just said that! It's just that you are… I am… Ishouldreallystoptalkingrightnow." She rambled before she literally facepalmed, her face bright red from embarrassment that it looks like it's about to explode.

Kristoff stood there for a second and blinked at her. Anna was about to run and throw herself off a cliff, but Kristoff spoke. "I… Y-Yeah, sure, if you don't mind, I'll just sleep in the fort's barn."

Anna's hands were on her red face. She slid a finger from one of her blue-gray eyes and looked at him. She was relieved to see him smiling at her warmly. She let her hands fall from her face, and rubbed them nervously. "Uhm, yeah of course!... I mean, if you're not comfortable in here or anything, you can choose to sleep wherever you want in the fort." She replied with an unsure smile.

"Thank you." He replied with his handsome smile that made Anna blush heavier and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears nervously.

They lost themselves in each other's eyes and never noticed that they now stood in front of Elsa's new bedroom door.

_She is really beautiful._ Kristoff thought.

_He's really handsome. _Anna thought.

The door suddenly opened, and they quickly snapped out of their dreams and looked to see Aphrodite was standing in front of them. Her hood covered her head, her eyes puffy, yet rigid and stern. Aphrodite cast a warning glance to Kristoff, who tensed and felt as if his soul was burning from just the look of her intimidating eyes. And he quickly understood the picture, 'Stay away from my daughter'.

Aphrodite was surprised to see Anna and a man standing in front of the door, just staring at each other. She quickly understood that her daughter is confronting new feelings. Aphrodite wanted her daughter's safety. She didn't know the man yet here he is, standing in front of her daughter. And she knew that just with a look of her regal and rigid eyes, she can tell Kristoff many words. And she was glad that he understood that as he quickly took a step back from Anna. Aphrodite turned her head again to look at her daughter, "Send someone to inform me when she wakes up. I won't be able to come, but it's good to hear the news at least. I'll be busy in the infirmary the next several days, and I require no disturbance, do you hear me?" Aphrodite spoke with her regal voice.

Anna was confused. She did not know why her mother was talking to her like that nor did she understand why she gave that look to Kristoff. But she didn't want to argue with her mother, and especially when she's in this mood.

"Okay…" Anna nodded, not willing to upset her mother at all.

Aphrodite gave her a small grin before she walked away. Kristoff and Anna kept their eyes on her, until she disappeared around the corner. "What was that all about?" He asked while his eyes kept on where Aphrodite went.

"Nah, it's nothing." Anna replied while she waved a hand to dismiss Kristoff's worry. "She's always like that… Stern and disciplined and stuff, but she's softer than muffins on the inside." Anna reassured him.

"Muffins?" Kristoff asked mockingly.

"Yeah!" Anna replied innocently.

A moment of silence crept around them, until Anna spoke again. "Um, Kristoff… I never had time to thank you." She said with a hesitant smile.

"What for?" He asked innocently.

"You know… For helping us bringing the princess here." She said while she pointed with her head to the opened bedroom door.

"Nahh, it was nothing." He said blushing. "Besides, you are the hero here." He encouraged her.

Anna giggled then, "No, really. If it wasn't for your help, we wouldn't be able to bring her here safely." She said while she placed a hand on his shoulder, and she received a blush and a crooked smile from him.

_Cute._ She thought.

"Well," She removed her hand from his shoulder nervously, took a step back and stood straighter. "I-uh… I better get inside, now."

"Oh! Right, sorry." He said nervously and handed her the other covers. "I'll… see you around then."

"Yeah, sure." She said with a radiant smile.

"Okay then, bye." He waved and started walking away, yet his face still turned to her.

"Bye…" Anna replied with a gentle voice while she entered the room.

"Bye." He said awkwardly again.

Anna giggled a bit, "Bye." before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Anna closed the door behind her, and quickly glanced at Elsa's figure. Elsa now wore a peasant loose dress, that wouldn't compress Elsa's wounds. Her feet were still bare, and she noticed the new bandages around Elsa's torso, injured arms and legs.

_Looks like mother really cares about you huh? _She thought looking at Elsa pitifully.

She walked to the other side of the room and placed the covers on a mattress, where she would be sleeping and spread the covers around. Satisfied from the new bed she created, she turned and walked towards Elsa's bed.

Anna sat at the bedside, next to Elsa's sleeping form.

_She should really be exhausted. I won't expect her to wake up until tomorrow. _She thought, before her eyes widened when she noticed that the princess's hair was washed and clean. It amazed her to see how bright her platinum hair was. It looked even almost white now.

Anna giggled silently a bit. _Snow and Ice powers… That explains your hair. _She thought jokingly and smiled fondly at her sister.

Then a thought ran her mind. She stared at the long platinum blonde loose hair that spread on the pillow. _How about we braid that for you?_

Anna leaned forward and grabbed hold of Elsa's hair gently, and started braiding it in one long braid. When she finished, she nodded in satisfaction. She was about to push the princess's bangs away from her face and clip them back, but her heart shuddered when she saw Elsa's battered face. _That bastard!... How could he do all this to her?!_ Anna bit her lip, forcing the tears not to roll down her cheeks. _Let's keep those bangs loose then._

Anna noticed that the princess was sleeping on her side, her eyebrows furrowed unconsciously, her hands and wrists contacted, her legs brought a bit up, but close to each other too, as if she was bound. Anna felt her heart break. The princess slept as if she was still shackled and bound with chains. Anna could only understand that the princess was used to sleeping like that. _How long have you been in there?! _The thought made Anna shiver. The fact that someone sleeps unconsciously like that, can only be explained that it happens routinely. And Anna didn't want to believe that the princess was locked for a long time.

The sound of Elsa's mumblings snapped her back to attention. "Papa… please… it hurts!... M-Mama…"

Anna noticed how the princess called her parents in a childlike way. _Mama and Papa?_ _What is she, si_x_?_ And that only grew her suspicions about Elsa's period of being locked in the dungeons.

"Kill… Frozen… I'm sorry!" Elsa's breath quickened and she started to whimper, "No love… No feel… monster!" Elsa had started to shake her head. Anna noticed how the princess had started to sweat and tremble again. "No, no… pain… p-pain… pain!"

Anna brought a shaky hand to her forehead. She didn't know what she should do. All what she could though, was to watch in concern and hope for the princess.

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel, Aiden and Flynn quickly rushed to Elsa's room. They stood in front of the door, unsure on what to do, or what to expect to find. Rapunzel knocked softly on the door. They heard a yawn and then footsteps. The door creaked open and they gasped in surprise.

"Anna, what happened to you?!" Flynn asked in a mocking, humored way.

Anna stood in front of them with half closed eyes, and dark circles formed underneath them. She looked as if she hadn't slept in ages.

Anna didn't answer. She stepped aside and motioned for them to come in. After they obliged, they were surprised when they felt how cold the room was. The three stood in front of her with questioned looks, and darted their eyes between Anna's exhausted form and Elsa's still motionless one. Then Anna finally spoke.

"I couldn't sleep… She was screaming and yelling, having some sort of nightmare," She yawned loudly then spoke. "I had to stay awake and watch over her." She turned and started walking towards Elsa. "Beside the fact that I was about to freeze to death." She joked.

"She sure is a sleeper." Flynn noted while he pointed at Elsa with his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, she probably hadn't slept for a long time… Flynn, she was hung. We found her hung on a hook. How could someone ever find sleep like that?" Rapunzel explained.

"She hadn't opened her eyes since you brought her here." Flynn argued.

"Being unconscious isn't sleeping, Einstein!" Aiden mocked Flynn. "Even if she wakes up, she'll definitely be exhausted."

"WAIT!" Anna suddenly cried out while she leaned closer to Elsa's face. "She's waking up!" Anna said while her face lit up and her heart thrummed rapidly.

Everyone rushed to the bedside and stared, eyes wide at the princess who was trying to open her eyes groggily and stir a bit.

_Come on, girl… you can do it. Just fight your way awake._ Anna thought excitedly.

Elsa felt a huge headache run in her head. She winced at the pain and aches overwhelming her muscles. Elsa was used to sleeping on stony hard floors. She felt an unfamiliar material brushing her skin, which was a soft and cozy bed underneath her. _What…? _She thought. Her mind not yet focused. She did not know why her cellar seemed lit so brightly. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice, "Hey…" the voice said. Elsa shot her eyes wide. She quickly stirred and found four figures close to her, too close, staring at her. She gasped in horror and jumped out of the bed, but her strength was extremely weak and she fell on the floor, then quickly turned to face them, eyes wide with fright and dizziness overwhelmed her. Where was she? How did she get here? What are these things around her? Who are these people? She did not know. Her mind rolled in utter bewilderment.

"Hey, don't worry-" Anna tried to comfort the horrified princess, but she was shocked at the princess's voice.

"STAY AWAY!" Elsa suddenly cried while she crawled away from the four people that stood in front of her. _Who are these?! Where am I?!_ Elsa's wide cyan eyes darted uncontrollably around the unfamiliar room. But all what she saw were four unfamiliar people. Yet one strawberry blonde woman gave her the shivers and she had no idea why.

"Just calm down-" The redhead woman's voice was very soothing, but Elsa was too horrified. Anna tried to reach her again, but Elsa quickly stood up shakily and yelled again in terror.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Elsa yelled, stumbled backwards and her back hit a bookshelf hard enough to send books flying to the ground.

"Anna, she's terrified!" Rapunzel pointed the obvious.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! STAY BACK!" Elsa cried again as she tried to stay back as far as she could from these strangers. Her heart raced, her chest tightened, her breath was fast, really fast.

"Calm down! We won't hurt you-" Anna tried again to walk closer, her hands held high as she motioned for the princess to remain calm. "NO!" Elsa shrieked, quickly recoiled away and ran unsteadily to the other corner of the room, sending a chair to the ground as she passed, her head never turned from the four thieves. She tried to back away as much as she can again. She darted her head again around the room, trying to find a way to escape, a way to hide. Elsa started to tremble in horror. _They'll hurt me! They'll hurt me! They are going to hurt me!_

The four thieves watched in horror as the princess trashed and wrecked the room around them, destroying everything as she tried to run away.

_Wow, look at those eyes!_ Aiden thought, unable not to stare at the cyan terrified and bloodshot eyes.

Elsa's panic made her lose her balance. She fell backwards and landed on a table. Her right hand gripped the table, and suddenly, the table and the wall behind froze entirely with a hiss, yet Elsa was too dizzy and petrified and never noticed the ice. Adrenaline rushed in her blood and all what she felt was her heart thrumming his way out of her chest and all what she saw were four people who were going to hurt her then kill her. "S-S-STAY!... A-AWAY!" Elsa couldn't breathe anymore, she began gasping for air rapidly. She felt an immense pressure on her chest, yet she didn't care. All what she wanted to do is get away from the four people.

The thieves' took a step back as they saw the ice formed behind the princess.

_Oh my…_ Rapunzel thought, her eyes couldn't leave the frozen wall and table.

Anna's eyes shot wide in concern, "Please! Just calm down, you're hurting yourself!" Anna cried when she saw the blood forming on the princess's dress, on her stomach. _Her wound!_ Anna thought horrified.

The adrenaline rushing in Elsa's body turned her senseless to pain. She did not sense the warm wetness on her belly nor pain of the reopened wound. Elsa shook her head vigorously at them, then stumbled back to the floor, and landed on her left arm. "AAGHH!" She cried in agony. This time, she felt the sudden intense pain that spread in her arm.

When she hit the floor, ice crept out of Elsa's right hand and crawled passed the thieves-who quickly jumped away-and all the way to the desk on the other side of the room.

Anna rushed to check on her, but Elsa flinched away quickly and crawled backwards, not caring about her arm. _Pain, pain, pain! PAIN!_ Was all what Elsa was thinking of.

Just when Anna thought things couldn't get any worse, suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and revealed Tyler and Brandon. "What the hell is going on here?!" Tyler yelled.

Tyler's loud voice rang in Elsa's ears, sending a wave of dread in her mind. Her vision blurred from panic. _He's_ _Angry... He's yelling… Papa is yelling at me! I did something wrong! He's going to hurt me! NO! _Elsa's eyes kept darting uncontrollably between the thieves, and tried to locate her father. When she failed, she quickly hid her head between her arms and cowered. "P-Papa please, please! I'M SORRY I-I'M S-S-SORRY!" Her voice trembled.

Elsa's terrified mind mistook Tyler's loud and harsh voice for her father's. Elsa instinctively did what she always did when her father is in rage. Still lying on the floor, Elsa brought her hands to her face, ignoring the pain in her left arm, and started crying, waiting for her absent father to come and beat her up. Blood soaked her dress, her mind haunted with confusion and panic. Chaos erupted in her mind, she couldn't think straight. She suddenly felt light-headed and she turned paler from blood-loss, then she went limp and fell to the darkness.

The room suddenly became silent. Everyone just froze, shocked and bewildered. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Anna suddenly snapped at Tyler.

"What?!... what did I do?!" He asked in confusion.

Anna ignored his question and ran towards her sister. She knelt beside Elsa and her eyes shot wide with concern when she saw the blood. "Oh, no!... Aiden, go get my mum!" Anna commanded.

Aiden nodded quickly and scurried out of the room to oblige. His eyes did not leave Elsa's form.

Some members poked their head inside the room to see what happened. Some were shocked, others were terrified and very few ignored the ice and stared in concern at the princess that lay on the ground.

Brandon and Flynn quickly rushed to place the princess on the bed. "What happened?!" Brandon asked again, concerned.

Anna flew her hands in the air in irritation and spoke, "I don't know! She just woke up and freaked out! She tried to run away from us and ended up freezing the room again! I tried to calm her down, but she was too terrified!... Until Mister Tyler here, decided to show up and yell!"

"How should I know she was awake?!... God! She's trying to bring this sanctuary down on our heads with this curse of hers!" Tyler tried to prove his innocence.

"WHAT?!" Anna snapped, "She didn't mean any of this! Sh-She was just scared!"

"Like hell it is." Tyler scoffed.

Brandon glared at Tyler and shut him up.

Anna groaned in frustration and turned to face her sister again. Her face fell to a concerned one, as she remembered the way the princess was crying from her father in fear. _You shouldn't be afraid… You're safe, you're safe!_ _I promised!_ Anna thought as if she was talking to the princess.

* * *

Aphrodite was in her room as she prepared herself for today's business. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her puffy eyes. She cried herself to sleep last night. She sighed heavily in depression as she remembered her daughter. Then she was brought back from her thoughts when she heard multiple footsteps running outside in the hallways. She lifted her eyebrows in confusion and walked towards the door, opened it and saw multiple members passing quickly. _What's happening?!_ She thought.

"Leanna!" Aiden called as he passed through the rushing people, not forgetting that she was the queen, but he didn't want to reveal her secret in front of the members.

Aphrodite looked at him with wide concerned eyes. "Aiden, what's wrong?! Why is everyone running?!"

Aiden stopped in front of her while he panted. "It's… It's Elsa!" He managed to say.

Aphrodite's eyes widened in fear, "Elsa?!" She gripped his shoulders and shook them. "What happened?! Is Elsa alright?! Did something happen to her?! TELL ME!" Aphrodite's tears ran down her cheeks. _Elsa died, Elsa died! He just doesn't want to tell me! _She thought, but her fear quickly vanished when Aiden spoke again.

"She… She woke up!" He said through his panting.

Aphrodite's eyes lit up with joy. And she laughed in relief and glee.

"But…" Aiden said.

_But?! BUT WHAT?!... Did something happen?! Oh, NO! _Aphrodite didn't wait for him to continue, she sprinted towards her daughter's room and didn't look back at Aiden's calls.

Aphrodite saw the crowd that formed outside Elsa's room, "Move away!" She commanded.

When she entered, she saw how Anna clutched Elsa's hand. But Elsa wasn't awake. Aphrodite's wide eyes darted around the trashed room and ice. "What happened?!" She asked then gasped as she took sight of the blood.

"Mother, please come quick! Her wound… it's, it's… " Anna tried to say, but she lost her voice to anxiety.

"Let me see!" Aphrodite hurried to Elsa's side and began examining the wound.

Brandon knew that Aphrodite had to strip Elsa's torso so he commanded everyone to get out of the room. "Everyone get out… Tyler, come on." Everyone went out, leaving Aphrodite, Anna and Rapunzel with the princess.

* * *

A half hour had passed and Aphrodite was able to stop the bleeding. Luckily, Elsa's wound didn't open enough to be life threatening. Aphrodite was utterly relieved, as she only needed to bandage the stab wound on Elsa's stomach and not cauterize it again. "This should do." She said before she finished rolling tighter the new bandage around Elsa's left arm.

Anna and Rapunzel released a heavy breath they never knew they kept.

"Thank God!" Rapunzel breathed and slumped back in a chair.

Both Anna and Rapunzel didn't want Elsa to go through cauterization again. And they were utterly worried about it.

"What should we do?... She'll probably freak out again when she wakes up, and unintentionally spread ice all over the place again." Anna noted.

"Gloves." Aphrodite said flatly.

"What?" Anna asked, confused. "How will simple gloves stop her powers from being released?!"

Aphrodite sighed, "Just do what I say, and give her gloves." She said her voice showed that she was in no mood for an argument. Aphrodite stood up from the bedside, "I… I need to go now." She said then turned to Rapunzel and pointed at her oblivious daughters with her eyes.

Anna didn't even acknowledge her mother's goodbye. She kept staring in concern at Elsa as she held her cold hand.

Rapunzel understood what that means and gave Aphrodite a reassuring nod. _Keep them away from the infirmary, don't let them know. Got it._

* * *

Aiden, Flynn and Kristoff waited outside the room, after they reassured Brandon and Tyler that they would stay here and check on the women inside when they are finished.

Aiden was sitting on a barrel while he tapped his fingers together in unease. "Damn," He suddenly breathed.

Flynn and Kristoff were leaning on the wall when they gave him a confused look. "What's wrong, dude?" Flynn asked.

"What…?" Aiden asked distracted. He clearly looked lost in thoughts.

Kristoff came closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, man?" He asked.

Aiden snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at him. "Yeah, yeah! I'm sorry… I –Uh… Did you even see her eyes?!" Aiden suddenly asked.

Kristoff did not understand. He wasn't there when Elsa's panic episode started. He looked at Flynn for explanation. Flynn shook his head and came closer to them.

"They were cyan, Kristoff…" Flynn explained. "Besides that, her hair was whiter than Tyler's! And you're concerned about her unnatural eyes!? She summons Ice just by the tip of her finger for god's sake! Nothing is normal about her!" Flynn said while he flailed his hands like a maniac.

"Really?!" Kristoff asked amazed.

"But who cares about that! She was really scared!... If you would have only seen how she froze the room."

"Flynn, I'm serious!" Aiden said, his voice showing determination. "She was clearly not seeing anything in front of her! She was horrified!... We only saw little of what her father did to her. We don't know what he did to her _before!... _Didn't you see how she was terrified of us?!... I bet she never saw humans beside her father and that… creepy old fella! How long had she been suffering and rotting in this dungeon?!

"Well… We'll know when she wakes up." Flynn answered.

The trio snapped to attention when the Elsa's bedroom door opened. Aphrodite walked out and turned to face the men with an expressionless face.

"Be sure to keep them safe." She intimidated.

The three quickly nodded nervously, not having the courage to say anything.

"If anything happens, send Brandon to tell. And for the princess, be sure to rest her on a bed in the corner, so she won't jump off and hurt herself again, do you hear me?" She dominated again with a warning tone.

The three nodded quickly again. "Y-Yes." Aiden managed to say.

Aphrodite clearly took her picture as a queen. Her posture was rigid and flawless. Her eyes bore into their soul. _She really is a queen._ Flynn thought before he gulped nervously.

Aphrodite gave them a small bow of her head, acknowledging her leave. Aiden and Flynn made sure no one was watching and bowed quickly in respect to the queen in front of them, and that made Aphrodite roll her eyes at them before she turned and walked away. Kristoff was confused, but he did bow anyway. _What the hell are they doing? _He thought jokingly.

When she disappeared out of view, the trio rushed inside the room.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Rapunzel greeted with a whisper while she searched inside the wardrobe for gloves. "Found them!" Rapunzel said cheerfully, her voice low. She walked towards Anna, who was sitting next to Elsa, watching her sister in concern.

Rapunzel sensed Anna's distress. "Anna, your eyes are gonna fall off if you won't blink at least. She's not going anywhere. Besides," Rapunzel sat next to Anna on Elsa's bedside and placed a hand on her shoulder, "She'll be alright, don't worry." She said before she handed her a pair of simple white cotton gloves.

Anna finally turned to look at Rapunzel, "I know…" She said with a defeated voice. "It's just… I'm just worried that's all." She said while she gripped Elsa's hand again, before she slid it inside one of the gloves.

"Worried?!... you already passed worried, Missy!" Flynn joked.

Anna laughed a bit. Then she turned to them and her eyes moved between her friends and she smiled. "You know, I never had the chance to thank you guys too."

"For what?" Rapunzel asked.

"For everything!... You put yourselves in danger just to help me save a woman you don't even know." She scoffed, then, "I don't even know too… But you did it anyway. A-And… I'm really grateful and happy that I have you guys beside me."

"Awh, Anna… You don't have to thank us!" Aiden said before he came closer to the bedside and knelt next Anna's knees. "We're in this together! We do everything together and keep each other's back! Always!... And now… We have a new musketeer!" Aiden said joyfully with a wink while he pointed at Elsa.

Anna smiled fondly at him and wrapped him quickly in a hug.

Aiden laughed a bit, "Anna, you don't have to do that." He said.

Anna broke from the hug and looked at her friends fondly, "No, I don't… But I want to."

Everyone smiled at Anna warmly, before they All turned to look at Elsa.

Anna felt anxious towards a question she'd been thinking about all night, but she had the courage to ask her friends, "How long do you think she'd been in there?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "We don't know… I hope she didn't suffer before like this."

_I hope._ Rapunzel thought.

"How do you think that happened?" Anna asked while she pointed at Elsa's left broken arm and bruised body.

All of them just shrugged their shoulders at her.

"We know just as much as you about her." Flynn lied.

Rapunzel, Flynn and Aiden already knew who the princess was, and who were her mother and sister. They felt pity for the royal family.

_What a broken family… They don't deserve all this. _Aiden thought.

_A girl who lost her memories, and she has a cruel father, a confused mother and a tortured sister._ Rapunzel thought heartbroken.

"What's her name?" Kristoff asked.

Anna's three friends knew his answer, yet she didn't. "We don't know." She said woefully.

"Uhm, w-well… we'll get our answers soon enough." Aiden said.

Rapunzel, Aiden and Flynn knew that Anna instinctively won't stop worrying about her sister. Yet _she_ did not know that, and that broke their hearts.

All of them were curious to know Elsa's back story. Some of them had more information than the others, and _one_ had her memories about this mysterious and poor woman buried way deep inside her mind. The world is full with surprises, and the universe is keeping them for both Anna and Elsa.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWW PLEASE PLEASE DON'T BE LAZY! :D... BOOM BAM! WE REACHED 100 reviews!**


	15. A Wronged Thief

**Hello! :D Okay now this chapter is going to have a dark scene so please...WARNING!**

**You asked for it! **

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XIII : A Wronged Thief

Anna and the others sat in Elsa's bedroom, waiting for the princess to wake up. They already changed her bloody dress into another one that looked practically the same, but the difference was that this new dress had brown off-the-shoulder sleeves instead of long ones, leaving Elsa's scars in plain view. The dress had brown skirt and light beige bodice.

"Do we seriously have no other dress than this one?" Anna asked, annoyed.

"Anna, she's too skinny. All the other dresses are way too big for her." Rapunzel explained.

Elsa slept on a bed placed at the corner just as Aphrodite suggested. She took her usual sleeping position just like the one she was used to, back in the cellar. And that made Anna and the others very uncomfortable and concerned.

"Did you see how she sleeps?" Anna noted worriedly while she brushed Elsa's forehead smoothly with her fingers.

The others understood what Anna meant, but they didn't feel it was pleasant to even say it.

"It's just…" Anna tried to say, but she surprised the others when she promptly started to cry.

"Anna, it's okay!" Rapunzel quickly ran towards her friend and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay…" Rapunzel comforted again.

"I don't know what's h-happening to me, guys!... It's just not… I… I never f-felt so h-heartbroken!" Anna tried to say through her sobs.

Rapunzel rested her cheek on Anna's head and furrowed her blonde eyebrows before she exchanged concerned looks with Aiden and Flynn.

"Why am I c-crying?!... I don't understand! I barely know her!... but I feel like I've been living with her all my life!" Anna's mind was completely confused. It rolled into different emotions at the sight of her tormented sister, and Anna did not know why. "I don't even know her name!" Anna cried.

Her friends did not know what they could have done to her. Aiden, Flynn and Kristoff walked towards the girls. Kristoff stood right next to Anna, Aiden knelt to her knees again and Flynn stood next to Rapunzel. All of them tried to comfort the clueless girl.

"Anna, she's okay now, can't you see?" Flynn stated. "She's safe now!" He cheered.

"Yeah, Anna! The past is in the past. The important thing is that she is free from that hell." Aiden reasoned.

"I… I guess you're right." Anna said after she whipped off her tears, and pulled back from Rapunzel's hug. She looked back at Elsa and gave her a sad, sympathetic smile. "At least she's resting and not being tortured."

"Yeah!" Rapunzel said happily. "Now, let's just wait for her to wake up." She said with a radiant smile.

"How are we going to stop her from freaking out again?" Kristoff asked.

The others thought for a moment, not able to answer, as Kristoff was probably right. Then Anna spoke.

"She is totally terrified of people. So how about we don't surprise her with too many." Anna said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"I _mean_… That you three should get out!" Anna said while she pointed at the three men in front of her.

"What?!" The three men said in unison.

"I mean, look at you! All big, tall and scary-looking… no wonder why she got terrified." Rapunzel mocked before she laughed.

"When she wakes up, maybe Rapunzel and I can calm her down. We don't look _that_ intimidating." Anna said after she pointed at both herself and Rapunzel.

"Well, maybe you're right." Aiden confessed. "Come on, guys." He said before he motioned for the other men to follow him outside.

"Be sure to inform us when she wakes up. We'll be just outside." Flynn informed and he received a nod from both women.

The three men went outside and left two women waiting nervously for the awakening of the princess. Both Anna and Rapunzel felt unease at the situation they have in hands. They did not know what Elsa would do again when she wakes up. But they prayed for the best.

A moment of silence crept around the three women, until Rapunzel finally spoke, "Do you think these gloves will help?" She asked while she stared at Elsa's gloved hands.

"I have no idea… But mother sounded sure of it." Anna answered while she scratched her head.

Rapunzel puffed a breath and rested her chin on her hands.

"Where do you think her mother is?" Anna suddenly blurted.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "W-what?!" Rapunzel asked nervously while she stiffened and stared at her friend. She did not know why Anna would ask such a question, yet here she was.

_Anna knows!_ Rapunzel thought. She was scared Anna would figure out the secret she was forced to keep.

"Don't you remember when we were eavesdropping on these men, back in Arendelle?" Anna said while she looked at her tensed friend in confusion. "They said the queen and princess disappeared… and they said one died. Which one of the princesses is she?"

Rapunzel felt a bit relieved that her friend didn't actually solve her life puzzle, but she also felt heartbroken about it. "I-I think… She's the s-suppose to be dead one… I-I mean, they said the king announced that the princess died. I'm pretty sure he wanted to hide her away from everyone so he can…" Rapunzel stopped her sentence and looked at Elsa's bandages wound.

Anna understood, yet she still had a question in mind. "Then where is the other princess?" She wondered.

Rapunzel inhaled slowly so she could calm herself down. She did not know what to answer. She didn't want to say anything that could have possibly raised Anna's suspicions. "I-I don't know." She quickly said.

"Do you think they died?... The Queen and Princess?... Do you think they're still alive?... If they are, Are they far from here? Are they even looking for her?" Anna asked again as she eyed her nervous friend then turned and gave Elsa a sorrowful, sympathetic look.

Rapunzel mentally facepalmed. She had no idea what to say. She knew Anna's answer was right under her nose. "Um, I have a feeling they are closer than you think." Rapunzel hinted.

Anna chuckled at her friend's enigmatic reply. "We found _her_…" Anna said while she pointed at Elsa. "Maybe we'll find them too." Anna said with a wink before she laughed at her unrealistic ambition.

Rapunzel laughed awkwardly with her friend. _I think we found them already. _Rapunzel thought. _Or they found us._

"Maybe we will?" Rapunzel said playfully, joining Anna's imagination.

The two laughed with each other for a moment before the room fell silent again.

Rapunzel thought for a second, then smirked at Anna evilly. She wanted to refresh the mood a bit, "Sooo… How's Kristoff?" She asked with a raised eyebrow playfully.

"W-what?... Y-yeah, he's fine." Anna muttered awkwardly. And that grew a bigger smirk on Rapunzel's face.

"Ohhhhh, he's fine alright!" Rapunzel teased while she leaned a bit closer to Anna and budged her elbow with Anna's.

"W-what do you mean?" Anna asked as if she did not know.

"Just stop playing innocent, and confess it!... You like him!" Rapunzel said cheerfully with a loud voice.

"SHHHH!… Are you crazy?! He could hear us!" Anna said while she motioned with her hands to lower Rapunzel's voice.

"AHA!... I knew it! You _do_ like him!" Rapunzel said while she pointed a guilty finger straight at Anna's face.

"Okay, fine!... But it's not like he likes me back or anything. I prefer we keep that between each other." Anna demanded.

Rapunzel frowned at her friend's ignorance. She knew Kristoff liked Anna back. It seemed obvious to her. But Anna was the one who was oblivious.

_Anna, you don't know a lot of things._ Rapunzel thought sadly.

"And besides," Anna started with her own smirk, "What's with you and smolder boy huh?!" She teased.

Rapunzel blushed and avoided eye contact. "W-what? You mean Flynn?" She managed to say.

"Uh-huh! Who else do you look at with dreamy eyes?" Anna teased again while her smirk reached her ears.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rapunzel tried to play innocent, but Anna clearly never bought it.

"Yeahhhh, of course you don't." Anna played convinced before she turned and looked at Elsa.

Her eyes shot wide when she noticed the princess was opening her eyes again.

"Oh my god! Rapunzel, she's awake!" Anna said cheerfully.

"What should we do?!" Rapunzel asked utterly worried.

"Uhhhhh…" Anna looked around quickly and tried to think of what to do. "Uhmm just... Let's back away a bit! We don't need her to wake up seeing us too close like last time. Let her wake herself up slowly." She suggested and both she and Rapunzel nodded to themselves and backed away a bit, enough for Elsa to adjust to her new surroundings when she wakes up.

Elsa started opening her eyes unsteadily, and discovered that her last headache did not come to an end. "H-Hey?" She heard the same voice again, but this time it sounded hesitant. As the last memories came crashing in her mind, her eyes fluttered open and she quickly stirred and gasped loudly when she saw the two women she'd seen before. "No!" She quickly recoiled away, but she winced in pain when her injured back hit the wall. Elsa sat in the corner of her bed. She brought her legs up to her chest while she darted her eyes quickly in fright between the two women. Her gloved hands brought up to her chest, and she started breathing fast again while she tried as much as she could to squeeze herself away to the wall. "Please…" Elsa pleaded.

Anna quickly moved to comfort the princess before she could freak out again. "Hey, hey, hey, It's okay it's okay! We won't hurt you!" She said as she smiled a soothing smile and tried to reassure the terrified princess.

Anna saw how the princess kept darting her eyes in terror at them and around the room, and that she didn't relax, not even a bit. _But at least she didn't wreck and freeze the room. _Anna thought while she mentally high-fived herself that her plan of kicking the men out of the room and confronting the princess alone, worked. Then she praised her mother for the gloves.

"You're safe, don't worry." Rapunzel said with her most gentle voice. Yet Elsa still did not relax.

Rapunzel and Anna exchanged concerned looks. They decided to give the princess some time and space to let her mind adjust to her surroundings. After a few minutes of quick eyes darting, Elsa's cyan eyes finally focused on the women in front of her.

Anna and Rapunzel smiled at her sympathetically. So far Elsa did not look at them with ease. She just stared at the two with frightened eyes.

Anna sensed Elsa's anxiety, "We won't hurt you." She repeated a bit louder, but she received a shaking head from the princess.

"We got you out of the dungeons and brought you here a few days ago…" Rapunzel started.

Elsa's eyes shot wider. Rapunzel and Anna saw how she lost her focus on them again and her breath quickened. "No… No!… NO!..." Elsa started shaking her head vigorously.

"It's okay, calm dow-" Anna tried to calm her down but the princess shouted back.

"You have to bring me back!... B-Bring me back to Papa! He'll be a-angry that I left! He'll be angry! ANGRY! He'll find and h-hurt me! You shouldn't have freed me! What have you done!?" Elsa's tears began falling uncontrollably from her horrified eyes and she started trembling in fear. "Please, PLEASE! Bring me back to him before he gets angry! PLEASE!" Elsa hid her face with her hands again and cried. Something Anna noticed the princess does when she's hopeless and scared.

Anna and Rapunzel were shocked at the princess's desperation not to upset her father. They knew that she was terrified of him, and they concluded that her father hurt her when he got mad.

_Oh my god, she wants to get back?!_ Anna thought, utterly shocked how much the princess is terrified of her father to a point where she was more willing to go back to him than upset him.

"Please, just calm down! You've been through a lot… C'mon, with me. Slow breaths…" Anna said while she inhaled and exhaled slowly in front of the princess and tried to show her how. "You're safe here. No one will find you… not even your father. You're safe, you're safe! I promise." Anna tried to calm her down again while she took one hesitant step forward. When she saw that the princess did not acknowledge her and kept crying, she took another step forward and motioned for Rapunzel to follow.

"Listen to me. No one will ever hurt you again. We'll make sure of that! You are free." Anna assured with a soft, happy voice and a sad smile.

The woman's voice that caressed Elsa's ears was so gentle, warm and soothing. After a few seconds, Elsa brought her hands down from her face but kept them squeezed to her chest. She lifted her head and looked at the women in an unease and cautious face while her eyebrows still furrowed in concern.

Anna realized that the princess won't calm down this way, so she decided to take the chance to introduce herself. "Um, my name is Anna-" She started, but was startled by Rapunzel's hand on her mouth.

Rapunzel saw how Elsa's eyes shot wider and how her face turned haunted. She quickly moved to cover the suspicions just as she was told to do. "ANASTASIA!" She suddenly blurted. "H-Her name is A-Anastasia, but we c-call her Anna." She quickly said awkwardly while she covered Anna's mouth.

Anna shoved Rapunzel's hand off her mouth and gave her a questioned and confused look, before she mouthed 'What?!' but the green eyed girl did not respond. Rapunzel only mouthed 'Later', before she quickly turned to the bewildered Elsa, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

_My name is Anna _Anna's words repeated over and over in Elsa's head, haunting and tormenting her. Elsa quickly hid her ears with her hands. _Why are you doing this to me?!_ Elsa thought. She felt as if God was punishing her for her sins. She concluded that he wanted her to hear the name of the person _she_ killed over and over so she could never forget about it. And the strawberry blond hair of the woman only made it worse and confirmed her theory. She will never get away from her sins. _I deserve this! _She thought again and realized that even if her body escaped her prison, her mind will never will.

"A-And my name is Rapunzel… Yeah! Rapunzel and Anastasia." Rapunzel said while she kept her gaze at Anna nervously.

Anna glared at Rapunzel and spoke again, "But you can still call me Anna." She said. Her intimidating eyes gazed back at Rapunzel's.

Anna finally left Rapunzel's eyes and looked back at Elsa with a soothing smile. "What's your name?" She asked the question she's been waiting for and saw the chance to take another step forward.

Elsa stared at them in anxiety for a second. She did not answer. She feared she might answer wrong and make them mad at her thus hurting her. _I have a lot of names. _She thought, ashamed.

_The monster, the unholy, the filth, the freak, the abomination, the murderer, the criminal… The thief._

Her mind recited the names her father had been calling her ever since she was six years old. She did not know which one she should have chosen to tell these women. But thanks to Kai, she never forgot her real name. Yet she was utterly ashamed that she had it. She knew she never deserved a human name.

Anna noticed how the princess hesitated to say her name, as if she was about to reveal her biggest secret just by pronouncing it.

"El… E-Elsa." Elsa finally whispered with a voice full with regret.

_Elsa?!_ Anna thought as her eyes widened, before she suddenly winced at the immense pain in her head. Rapunzel noticed her friend's reaction and quickly ran to her side and gave her a concerned look.

Elsa's eyes widened in fear for the redhead. She quickly glanced at her gloved hands. _Did I hurt her?! No… NO, PLEASE! _ She thought scared before she looked back at Anna. "Please, please I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to hurt you!" She pleaded.

_It's happening again!_ Elsa thought utterly horrified. She remembered the day she hurt a 4 year old strawberry blonde little girl called Anna, and now she is doing it again, as if history was repeating itself. Albeit this time it was a strawberry blonde woman with the same name. God really was punishing her.

After recovering from her pain, Anna looked back at the panicked platinum blonde and readjusted what she just said. "What?... Oh!... No, no! I'm fine! You didn't hurt me!" She reassured quickly. "See?... I'm fine! It's just a headache." She knocked on her head playfully.

Elsa didn't stop staring in concern at the women in front of her. "You-… Y-You're fine?" Elsa asked, not even knowing why she did. But she wanted to make sure she did not do something wrong, or that her curse hurt someone else; which would make her father angry. And she didn't want that.

Anna giggled a bit, "Yeah, yeah. I'm great actually!" She said joyfully. Fortunately, both women noticed how Elsa relaxed the very bit.

"How're you feeling?" Rapunzel asked Elsa while she smiled, but she cursed herself for even doing it when she noticed Elsa tense again.

Elsa felt pain in her body. However, the pain was minor, thus it's a strange feeling for her. Back when she was in the dungeons, her body never rested. Agony was her only company.

"I-I'm okay." Elsa answered without thinking before she quickly bit her lip, hugged her middle and raised her shoulders in distress. She was scared that she answered too quickly, and she did not know what their reaction would be. She stared at them with fear and waited for them to beat her for being blunt. But her eyebrows rose as they surprised her with a smile.

Her answer encouraged Anna to finally take the last step and sit at the very end of the bedside. Elsa stiffened and squeezed her legs closer to her chest, away from Anna.

As Anna sat next to Elsa, though kept the distance so she can give some space for the princess, she couldn't help but stare at the woman's platinum hair and cyan eyes. Elsa on the other hand was still confused on where she was and what would happen to her. She stared right back at the redhead in confusion.

_She looks familiar._ Both of them thought in unison.

Anna felt her headache back again but shook it off when she saw how Elsa dropped her eyes from her.

Anna watched in concentration as the princess eyed the bandage around her left arm curiously and stroke the fabric slowly as if she was admiring it and never saw something like it before.

"Don't do that." Anna quickly said. She didn't want Elsa to hurt her broken arm accidentally while she analyzed it. She mentally slapped herself when she saw Elsa stiffened at the sudden command and her terrified face was back again.

_God!… Okay, mental note. Don't sound commanding. _Anna thought as she cursed herself for her quick and stern advice.

Anna's eyes fell on Elsa's left arm, and her curiosity couldn't help but ask. "How did that happen?" She asked while she pointed at Elsa's left arm.

Elsa quickly hid her left arm and lowered her head in utter shame. Anna already and obviously knew that it wasn't a good memory for Elsa. But she just had to know.

Elsa stared downwards at the bed sheets while she clutched and hid her left arm in protection. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight when the memory of that day came rushing into her mind.

* * *

**Elsa's Flashback**

Elsa lay in her cellar, unable to move. She was shackled and chained. Her whole pale body ached. Her mouth was extremely dry and her stomach cried and pleaded for food. Her tongue did not taste a _thing_-beside the blood from her lip-in 3 days. Her breath was labored as she stared with exhausted eyes at her cellar door while she lay sideways on the harsh stony floor.

Mad had been having his slumber on a chair just outside Elsa's cellar. He snorted loudly as if a rock was stuck in his nose.

All the other prisoners knew that Elsa hadn't eaten in days. And they were worried sick. Fortunately, Kai decided and managed to save the piece of bread he had for Elsa, which was the only thing he would have for the next two days. Yet he was the most worried person for Elsa, and he was willing to give it away to her.

"Princess Elsa?... Princess Elsa, can you hear me?" Kai asked concerned.

Elsa heard the gentle, familiar voice. She lifted her head a bit and managed to whisper the words that will assure Kai, whom now she loves dearly like the father she always wanted, that she's at least alive.

"Kai?... Y-Yes… I'm okay." She lied as she clutched her aching empty stomach.

Kai took a glance around before he knelt behind his cellar bars. "Elsa, you need to eat… Take mine." He said while he readied himself to throw the piece of bread in his hands to Elsa.

"N-No… Kai… Please, no. It's yours… I can't… take it." Elsa managed to say.

Her voice was so weak it sent stabs through Kai's heart. He shook his head, yet he knew Elsa couldn't see him. "Princess, please! If you don't eat you won't survive!... Please, just take it." He didn't wait for her to answer. He threw the piece of bread that landed right in front of the bottom bars of Elsa's door.

Elsa sighed in defeat. She knew she was extremely hungry, and that if she didn't eat, she will keep passing out every now and then. She lifted her head again and looked at the bars from behind her dirty bangs. She winced in pain as she started to crawl slowly to the door. Chains rattled behind her as she moved. When she finally managed to reach the bars, she slid her shaky left hand between the bars and tried to reach the piece of bread. Her fingers were inches away from the bread, when a sudden pressure landed on her left arm… a foot.

Dread crawled in her body. She was caught. After she whimpered in pain, she looked up and saw Mad with a sanguine smirk on his face. "Well, well, well…" He started. "Looks like we have a thief!... Ohhh, your father won't like that."

Elsa tried to pull her left arm away, but Mad let his whole weight press on it. "Please…" Elsa pleaded for Mad but his smirk only grew.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. The main dungeon door opened, and revealed her father and the two special guards. Elsa began trembling at the sight of her father. She knew she was in big trouble.

Kai slammed the bars with his fist in rage, "Just leave her alone!" He yelled at Mad.

The king walked in regally, "What is happening here?" He asked rigidly.

Mad smirked again, and looked at the king. "Well, your majesty. I have caught us a thief! Our monster here, tried to steal food." He said his foot not moving off of Elsa's arm.

"Is that so?" He asked while he looked at Elsa, who quickly shook her head vigorously in denial.

"N-N-No, no! I-I was just…" Elsa started, but was cut off by her father's mocking voice.

"Hungry?" He asked, amused. The king walked towards the door, knelt right in front of the bottom bars, and stared at Elsa's arm that was halfway out between the bars and Mad's foot on it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…" The king shook his head slowly from side to side in disappointment. "Do you know what happens to thieves, Elsa?" He asked grimly.

"Leave her alone! I gave her that! She did not steal anything!" Kai yelled. But the king didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Elsa's tears rushed down her cheeks as she stared at her father's mischievous eyes. She was terrified of what her father will do to her. "P-P-Papa… Please! I-I was just hungry!" She tried to reason.

"So you decided to steal Kai's share?... Oh no, Elsa. I thought I raised you better than this. You should have waited for your turn. But you decided to steal." The king stood straight again and smirked. "And now it's time for a thief to be punished." He said before he nodded to Mad.

"NO! PAPA, PLEASE! I'M SORRY, I-I'M SORRY! I-I-I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEAAAASEE!" Elsa tried to beg when Mad let go of her arm, and started opening her cellar door. Elsa quickly crawled away backwards when her arm was freed as much as she can from the door while she whimpered, but the chains restrained her.

The door flew open. Her father and the other three men entered before they closed it again behind them. "Grab her." The king commanded Mad.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as she tried to pull with all her strength on her cuffs.

Mad laughed wickedly and motioned for one of the guards to follow him. They both grabbed Elsa. The guard pinned her legs to the ground with his harsh hands while Mad held Elsa's arms and stretched them above her, before he pushed his knee on her hands and pinned her to the ground.

"PAPA, PLEAAAASE!" Elsa started to struggle.

"Hold still!" Mad yelled before he managed both he and his companion to restrain her.

Elsa now lay on her back stretched, and waited for her punishment.

Elsa didn't have a choice. She cried her eyes out and trembled in terror. _No, no, no, no! _She thought before she let out a loud, fearful sob.

The king walked towards the table with his back turned to his daughter. When he turned again to face her, Elsa cried in horror as she saw him holding a huge hammer. The king lent the weapon to the other guard that stood silent. "P-Papa! I-I won't d-do it again! P-Please, please! I s-swear, I-I swear!" Elsa tried to reason with a trembling voice while more tears dripped on the floor.

The king walked towards her and she whimpered loudly at every footstep of her father that also sent shivers down her spines. "Please… please… please…" Elsa prayed with a low voice. Her eyes were closed and her head drummed the ground underneath her.

The king knelt next to Elsa's laid form. "A thief is a thief, Monster. They never change. If you don't show them the consequences, they'll do it again." The king leaned and grabbed Elsa's jaw roughly with his hand and she sobbed loudly again at his touch. "I wouldn't be surprised for a monster to sin again." He let go of her face and started stroking her cheek gently as her tears ran down and wetted his hand. "Why are you crying, Monster?... Monsters don't feel, remember?" He said with a gentle voice and that forced tears to rush down even harder. The more gentle his voice was, the more it forced Elsa to shiver in terror.

The king shook his head in disappointment when she only replied with a sob. He stood up again with a sigh and motioned with his fingers for the young guard who held the hammer, to come forth.

The guard stood next to the king, unsure of what to do. The king glared at him with determined eyes and spoke. "Hit it… Hard." The king said while he pointed at Elsa's left arm.

"NO! PLEASEE!" Elsa shrieked and struggled again to free herself from the men's grip. Mad groaned in anger. He stretched then pinned her hands harder above her head and allowed his weight to press more with his knee on them. All Elsa could do was to sob and tremble. She knew it was inevitable.

The King stood next to the guard whom hands sweated as he held the huge hammer. The guard took a deep breath before he lifted the hammer and brought it down with force on Elsa's left arm.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH!" Elsa shrieked with all her might in agony as the pain rushed around her arm. She drummed her head roughly to the ground so she could forget the pain, but she failed miserably. Her chest rose and descended rapidly as she gasped for air.

"CURSE YOUUUU!" They all heard Kai yelled.

The king wasn't satisfied. He grabbed the young man from the back of his neck roughly and whispered with the most intimidating voice he could muster. "I said… Hit… Harder!" He warned before he shoved the boy back next to Elsa who was squirming and crying in agony.

The boy held the hammer nervously and utterly hesitant. He knew the king wants to break the princess's arm, and that he had no choice but to oblige before the king decides to take his head off. He lifted the hammer again shakily, quickly glanced for help at his friend who pinned Elsa's legs, but he knew he can't go anywhere before the king is satisfied. He brought the hammer down on Elsa's left arm, this time with full force. A loud crack erupted around the room and sent shivers down the guards' spines. And now they all know that Elsa's left arm broke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" All Elsa was able to reply. Her body literally vibrated from agony as she screamed, flailed and thrashed on the ground uncontrollably, trying desperately to escape the pain. Yet she knew deep inside that she couldn't.

Suddenly, ice shot out of her right hand and sent Mad flying to the wall. The ice crawled on the ground, up the walls and out of the small window way above, accompanied by spikes along the track.

The king didn't care about Mad. He was satisfied that his desires were completed. "That's what you deserve, Monster." He said coldly before he turned to Mad and laughed at him. "Get up already." He said before he started walking towards the cellar door, his hands clasped behind his back and motioned for the other men to follow with his head.

Suddenly, they all heard the cries and yells of fear from the outside of the small window. Citizens of Arendelle were screaming and shouting in fear. The king's eyes widened. He did not know what was happening, "Come on, move it! Get out. I need to go check what's happening." He commanded, before he shoved Mad whom was limping, roughly to move forward faster.

When they all went out the king looked back at Elsa, who was still squirming and sobbing loudly on the floor while she clutched her left arm to her chest tightly. Ice spread behind her, all the way up the window.

"Never forget what you are." He said then slammed the door shut, hard enough that it echoed in the whole dungeon.

Elsa laid on the ground as she tried to fight her pain away, but to no avail. The Princess of Arendelle laid locked in her own castle. Wary of pain, but oblivious to the winter she just cast upon her kingdom.

* * *

"Elsa... Elsa?… Elsa, can you hear me?" Anna called the princess who was totally lost in thoughts, but the thing that concerned her is that Elsa looked more terrified of something _she_ only saw beyond them. Elsa bit her lip, her left arm squeezed even tighter to her chest as if protecting it. Her eyes stared at the bed sheets, yet Anna knew that the princess was looking at something inside her mind. Anna exchanged concerned looks with Rapunzel before she gulped and tried to reach Elsa's arm with her hand, so she could wake her out of her thoughts.

The moment her hand contacted Elsa's arm, the princess's eyes shot wide as if she just woke up from something and she quickly jumped in horror away from Anna, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked hiding her left arm away.

Anna quickly recoiled away, shocked. "I-I was just checking if you're okay… I-I've been calling you for like ten minutes. I'm sorry!"

Elsa realized that she wasn't in her dark cellar anymore and screaming in pain. No, she was with two women who looked at her in concern and pity in a warmly lit room. Elsa looked away from them. Unable to meet their gaze from the shame and guilt she just felt and remembered. She closed her eyes in sorrow, tears streamed down her cheeks and she took a deep breath and mumbled something both Anna and Rapunzel couldn't hear quite right.

"What…?" Anna asked while she leaned ever so slightly towards Elsa, so she could hear better.

"Papa…" Elsa breathed.

Rapunzel hid her mouth behind her hand in surprise slowly. Anna kept staring at Elsa's left arm while heat started to consume her from anger. Both women saw how Elsa hugged herself at the mention of her father. They were shocked that her father would do this to her, but they already knew he was nothing but a monster. They both didn't speak. They waited for the princess to continue, if she ever wanted to.

"I… I am a thief. I stole my friend's share of bread." Elsa managed to say in a low, ashamed voice. "I-I was just hungry! I hadn't eaten in three days!" Elsa suddenly pleaded the women as if she was scared they would have punished her too.

Anna and Rapunzel felt their hearts shattered in pieces before they looked at each other in unease and gulped nervously. They suddenly felt guilty and stupid. They were both thieves after all, and they stole much more than a piece bread. Yet Elsa had been the one who ended up with a broken arm. They did not understand how Elsa was able to even steal something out of her cellar, until Elsa spoke again.

"Kai… H-He told me to take his share. But… P-Papa didn't believe me. So he punished me for stealing." She managed to say before she quickly hid her face in her hands again in shame.

Anna and Rapunzel felt completely anguished at how Elsa really lived in hell. They felt heavy-hearted every time Elsa couldn't pronounce her father's name without trembling. They just couldn't believe how her father was so cruel, unfair, coldhearted and merciless to her.

_That's not even stealing!_ Anna thought angrily at the king's sly mind.

Suddenly, they all heard Elsa's stomach growl at the mention of food. Elsa's face turned red and she quickly clutched her stomach and tried desperately to stop it from screaming for food.

Anna gasped and slapped herself when she saw Elsa jumped in surprise at her sudden reaction.

_How did I forget that!? _ Anna thought while she stared at Elsa with wide eyes, and that made Elsa very uncomfortable and scared.

"Elsa… You're surely hungry! Oh my god, how did I forget that?!" Anna said while she slapped her forehead too. "Rapunzel! Go tell Louis to prepare the best meal he could ever cook!" Anna commanded while she puffed her chest at Rapunzel and smiled radiantly at Elsa.

Rapunzel nodded happily and turned to smile at Elsa so she could cheer her up. "Well, Elsa… It's time for you to meet the others then."

* * *

**Phew! Please REVIEWWWWW DON'T BE LAZY!**

**I wanted to show how much Elsa is terrified of her father. I also wanted to show how abused children react with every question asked. I have been to multiple centers where they keep and help against child abuse and i have interacted with the children and saw how much they are unsure of their answers and terrified of saying something wrong or unsatisfying to you. They are also very jumpy just like our Elsa here. So As you can see Elsa was abused since she was 6, so tensing on every question or reaction from Anna and rapunzel is obvious.**

**Just wanted to clear this up if somehow you felt Elsa as a bit jumpy. Cause that's what she should be.**

**I repeat REVIEWWW.**


	16. Carnivore

**Hello :) Finally Elsa gets to eat after all these years of rotten meat! Phew!**

**Enjoy!**

**And review! Even though if it's a bad review. It's never bad to learn. ;)**

**NOT ELSANNA**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XIV : Carnivore

Rapunzel went out of the room and left Anna and Elsa alone. An awkward silence descended upon them. Elsa kept her eyes fixed to the bed sheets. Her legs brought up to her chest and she hid her hands behind them.

Anna, so far, was actually happy. She was relieved to see the woman whom she had no idea she cared about, safe and well. Albeit deep inside her heart, she knew Elsa still had _a lot_ to recover from. Anna sat at the bedside. She stared at her feet that she dangled from the bed and tapped them together in a steady rhythm. She had a lot of questions she'd been dying to ask. However, she was scared to do it, for she feared that Elsa would have felt interrogated. She did not want to ask something that would have hurt Elsa's feelings.

_Why did he lock her in there? How long has she been in there? Should I ask her? What if she gets scared or something? No… No, it's not the time to ask._ Anna thought. She desperately wanted to know more about Elsa. Yet she was anxious to do so. Anna turned her head to look at Elsa. When she did, she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

Now that her nerves settled, Elsa's pain was back. She winced when her stomach's burnt wound stung like hell, not to mention her scorching-yet bandaged-back. Her left arm ached from pressing it to her chest too much. She suddenly felt exhausted again. Elsa darted her eyes around the room quickly, trying to find what was causing her the pain. Was it her father? Was it Mad? Were they torturing her? Where did the pain come from if they weren't here?

"Don't worry, it's just temporary. It will heal in time." Anna assured. "You were in a terrible condition when we brought you here. So, my mother… She was the one who healed you." She smiled warmly at the thought of her mother, "She had to… you know, close the wounds. And the only way was to bur-… Ah, nevermind. You don't n-need to know how we healed you." Anna said while she rubbed the back of her neck. "You still have some small bumps on your forehead, but don't worry. They'll go in time… As a matter of fact, they already look better." She giggled a bit, "Bruises need ice, so… Your skin is already _icy_." Anna said jokingly while she rubbed herself as if she gestured about getting warm, before she laughed a bit. When she saw how Elsa's expressions did not change, she stopped herself from laughing, groaned in annoyance and let her head fall to her hands in regret.

'_Your skin is icy'?!... Is that all what I got to say?! How stupid am I?! She doesn't want or need to be reminded of her wounds!... Aggghhh, stupid, stupid, stupid._ Anna thought and mentally scolded herself.

Elsa eyed Anna for a moment and didn't say a word. She lowered her head again and stared at her gloved hands. _What do they want from me? _Elsa thought, concerned.

After a moment, Elsa began examining the room around her. She started with the bed sheets that spread next to her. She brushed her gloved fingers on them and tried to think what they felt like. A fabric Elsa hadn't touched for fifteen years. Back in the cellar, Elsa used to sleep on the cobblestone floor like a stray caged up animal. No sheets, no pillows, no mattress, but only the cold harsh floor.

Elsa's mind finally noticed she was wearing a dress, or anything to say the least. She felt it covered and hugged her skin, yet she also felt itchy. For fifteen years, Elsa only wore a shredded, loose tunic that barely did cover her frame. And after all these years of almost nudity, clothes would probably be annoying. She snapped out of her thoughts when her eyes fell on something from the dress that grabbed her attention.

Anna turned her head slowly off her hands to Elsa, whom was curiously twirling a loose thread that was off-placed from the dress stitches with her index.

Anna giggled at Elsa's childlike behavior. Elsa quickly looked up at the laughing woman and coked her head, one of her eyebrows lifted and her lips puckered a bit in confusion and wonder. Anna couldn't stop from laughing anymore at how Elsa's face showed pure innocent curiosity. If Elsa would have allowed her, she would have wrapped her in a hug. She just looked adorable.

Anna noticed how Elsa looked at her as if she was looking at a maniac. Though she was relieved to see that Fear wasn't there in Elsa's eyes… But Curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing…" She giggled for the last time then, "I just remembered something funny." Anna lied while she smiled at Elsa warmly.

Elsa started looking around the room again. It was a small room. She saw a mirror in the corner, but her reflection wasn't in her line of view. She saw a wardrobe next to a table where three chairs lay beside it. She felt the breeze that came in from the broken window and brushed her cheeks. Why was it broken? She did not know nor remember.

"Sooo… Do you like the dress?" Anna promptly asked with a warm smile.

Elsa's eyes looked back at Anna in concern again. She did not know what to answer. Last time she wore a dress, she was six years old, and she barely remembered how it felt or looked like. "Y-yes yes, it's beautiful." Elsa quickly said.

Anna mentally frowned at that. The dress wasn't perfect, but it was modest. But what really concerned her was that she knew Elsa did not even think of her own opinion. Elsa just blurted whatever might not upset Anna. Anna opened her mouth to reassure her but Elsa spoke first.

"Th-Thank you." Elsa said with a low, unsure voice.

Anna's face softened. She was surprised how Elsa kept her manners even though she was still terribly terrified. _She_ _is a princess after all. _Anna thought.

"Your welcome!" Anna said with a radiant smile. "I tried to find you another dress but they all looked huge on you! Haha, it's just that you're too skinny and… I'm rambling again." Anna said before she facepalmed hard making Elsa jump.

_I'm really not helping out here… What the hell did I just say to her! I should throw myself off a cliff. This is so HARD! Everything I say is bad to her! God, I'm really stupid. Can't I say something nice at least?... Hmm… Crap! I'm even rambling when I'm thinking! _Anna thought. She was about to hit her head on the wall in frustration when a knock startled the two.

"Anna?... It's me, Rapunzel. I have the boys out here okay? We're coming in." Rapunzel's voice muffled from behind the door.

Anna turned to Elsa with a soothing smile. "Don't worry, now. They are really harmless. They won't hurt you at all." Anna reassured the anxious princess.

The door opened and revealed Rapunzel whom held a tray of Elsa's meal, followed by three huge men.

Elsa's eyes kept widening slowly the more the men approached. She began squeezing her injured back to the wall again, ignoring the pain. She just wanted to stay away from them as much as she can, instinctively. Almost her whole life, she'd been abused and hurt by two men. And now, _three_ won't make it any better.

"Elsa, Elsa, calm down! They won't hurt you." Anna reassured again while she motioned for the men not to come too close.

Elsa's frightened eyes never left the three men. Aiden, Flynn and Kristoff smiled at her awkwardly. One of them waved at her and spoke, "Hey, I'm Aiden." He said with a cheerful voice. "And I'm Flynn!" The other one said with a bow. "Kristoff." The last one said with a warm smile.

"Guys, this is Elsa… Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Anna said while she pointed at Elsa with her palm.

The three men bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, your Highness." They all said in unison.

Anna and Rapunzel rolled their eyes and laughed at their friends' inner gentleman. Elsa on the other hand felt mocked.

_I'm a monster. Not a princess. _Elsa thought, humiliated.

"I'm not a princess." Elsa said with a voice barely heard. Yet all of them heard her. "I'm a monster." She whispered to herself.

Anna remembered when they saw Elsa for the first time and how her father forced her to say that she was a monster and criminal. She saw how Elsa kept her feared face, so she turned to the men and motioned for them to just go and sit by the table. All of them gave Elsa a pitiful look. They still don't know why Elsa calls herself _that_.

The three men gave Anna a questioned look, but they walked towards the table and sat around it anyway.

"I don't belong here. I-I could hurt you! Please… You should stay away from me!" Elsa said with the most ashamed voice the thieves ever heard before. "Lock me back in my cage before I…" She trailed off while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Elsa, you won't hurt us. We _know _that you won't… And you're not a monster." Anna said yet still unsure about why Elsa is insisting that she was.

"Please…" Elsa whispered while she hugged herself. _You_ _have no idea what I did! Who I killed! _She thought. "I… I can't control my curse. I could kill you… B-But I don't want that!" Elsa quickly said. "I… I don't want to hurt anyone else again, please!" Elsa pleaded.

_Again?... What did she mean by 'Again'!?_ Kristoff thought, his fear from her grew a bit.

Anna ignored Elsa's explanation. "No, Elsa. You won't hurt us. Even if you do, you would never do it intentionally." Anna said. She herself was surprised on why she sounded very sure that Elsa is not dangerous.

Rapunzel, Aiden and Flynn already knew Elsa's accident with Anna when they were little. But Elsa sounded as if she really killed someone.

Rapunzel decided to try and change the subject and clear the mood, "Okay, Elsa! It's time for you to fill that empty belly!" Rapunzel said cheerfully before she walked towards Elsa and placed the meal tray on the bed right in front of Elsa's feet.

They all watched as Elsa's eyes widened and looked very hesitant.

The scent crawled up Elsa's nose, and she couldn't help the drool from forming in her mouth. She saw different things. A plate held some green and red stuff that Elsa did not even know what it was… Salad. And another had a fried fish on it. Actually, all the dishes on the tray looked foreign to her. Yet she was only able to recognize two things, Meat and Water. She let her knees fall to the side so she can get a closer look. She saw a fork and a knife, and she knew that she totally forgot how to use them. Her stomach growled again for food. She quickly squeezed her left arm a bit on it to calm it down and the pain in her arm increased, but she ignored it.

The thieves watched her with concentration. She looked even afraid of the tray itself. Anna noticed how Elsa was very hesitant to start eating. And she supposed maybe it's because she didn't trust what the food would do to her if she_ did_ eat it. She smiled at her reassuringly, before she leaned and held the cup of water up for Elsa, and motioned for her to take it.

"Here," Anna held the cup of water up and waited for Elsa to have the courage to grab it.

_If she's afraid of food, water won't do any harm. _Anna thought.

Elsa stared at the cup in Anna's grip for what felt like forever, before she brought her shaky right hand up and snatched the cup quickly before Anna could touch her. She looked down at the clean water inside the cup in interest for a minute, and made sure it wasn't harmful before she chugged it down her throat. She felt the water cleared her dry throat, mixed with the ice inside of her and gave her comfort and relief.

"Better?" Anna asked, her smile never left her face.

Elsa gave her one, slow nod.

Anna then decided to help Elsa. She pushed the tray closer to the princess so she could try to encourage her.

Elsa placed the cup slowly back on the tray, stared at the venison in front of her, and completely ignored everything else.

"I didn't know what you like, so I told Louis to prepare everything… Though you need to eat the salad and become strong!" Rapunzel explained happily while she flexed her biceps playfully.

When Rapunzel noticed how Elsa did not acknowledge her, she raised one eyebrow at her, "Don't you like salad?" She asked. "Or Fish even?"

Elsa looked up at Rapunzel and shook her head slowly. "I… N-No… Papa only used to give me meat."

They all suddenly felt heartbroken and also angry at how the King treats his daughter like some sort of a dog or a dangerous creature.

When Elsa was locked away, she used to eat the meat thrown at her with her hands. But now, there were utensils to use. And she was afraid she would have embarrassed herself more that she was already ashamed.

Anna noticed how Elsa stared at the utensils in concern, and the thought quickly snapped in her mind. "Um, how about you eat a sandwich." She suggested. Anna did not wait for Elsa to reply. She leaned closer to the tray, grabbed a baguette and split it in two. She then moved to cut the meat and placed it inside the piece of bread. Satisfied with her newly created sandwich, she smiled at Elsa and held the sandwich up for her to take it.

Elsa took the sandwich gently this time. Anna would have sworn she saw a tiny grin on Elsa's face.

_I promise you, Elsa. You'll never live that misery again. _Anna thought.

Elsa took one bite and her whole body shuddered at the amazing taste she never felt before. She quickly took another bite, then another as she enjoyed every gulp. They all stared at the princess whom ate the sandwich as if she hadn't eaten in years.

_Poor girl…_ Rapunzel thought while she gave Elsa a pitiful look.

After a few minutes, Elsa finally finished her sandwich. She felt full for the first time in more than a decade. It was alien feeling for her to have a full belly. She felt she would have literally exploded.

All the others were surprised to see that she was already full from only one minor sandwich, but they didn't ponder about it since it's obvious that Elsa's stomach was tiny. In fact, Anna noticed as if Elsa pushed herself to eat the whole sandwich fearing it would have been her last _good_ meal. Anna couldn't help herself but to curse the king and to wince in disgust at the thought of him, every time she discovered more horrible things he did to Elsa.

Anna removed the tray off of Elsa's bed and gave it back to Rapunzel, who took it and headed back to the kitchens.

Elsa locked back her eyes to her gloved hands and avoided the eyes that stared at her. "Thank you." She muttered.

They all smiled warmly at her. "You don't need to thank us, Elsa. We would do our best to keep you safe and well." Aiden said before he stood from the chair and walked a bit closer, then stopped at the wardrobe and leaned on it.

"Yeah, Elsa! We're all here for you… I promise we'll do our best to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again." Anna guaranteed with a gentle, yet determined voice and scooched a bit towards Elsa.

Elsa looked at Anna with teary eyes. "Why are you doing this?... Why are you helping me? You shouldn't help a mon-"

"No, Elsa!" Anna said with a loud voice. Elsa quickly leaned away and brought her legs to her chest again. Anna sighed. She knew she just snapped at her. "Sorry…" She said with a soft, apologetic voice. "Elsa, you're not a monster. The only real monster was your father."

Elsa's eyes widened, her face turned terrified and she shot her head up. "No! P-Papa is a great and fair king! H-He was just h-helping me control my c-curse and not… h-hurt anyone again! I-I was just receiving what I deserve. And I sh-should pay for my sins." Elsa argued.

Anna realized that Elsa just recited her father's words and not her own. She knew Elsa was horrified of her father and would never dare to confess that he was a malicious man.

"Elsa, you don't need to be afraid anymore." Anna persuaded.

Elsa locked her eyes to her hands and avoided Anna's again. "No," She shook her head, "Papa is a g-great man." Elsa insisted.

They all gave her a sad and pitiful look. _What have you done to her?_ Anna thought. She knew Elsa wouldn't have the courage to say anything else.

* * *

Rapunzel pushed the kitchen door open with her back and turned with the tray.

"Bonjour, Rapunzelle! Comment est-elle notre princesse?" Louis asked with a cheerful voice.

"She's okay, Louis." Rapunzel replied with a radiant smile, before she placed the tray on the table.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Elle n'a rien mangé!" Louis exclaimed while he pointed at the tray that only missed the meat and water. Other than that, every other dish was full.

Rapunzel sighed, "I know Louis, but she just doesn't eat anything other than meat." She said with a pensive face. "Looks like she's been eating meat for a long time… Louis, she didn't know what salad is!"

"Oh mon Dieu, vraiment?" Louis asked surprised.

"Yeah! It's like… It's like everything is new to her." Rapunzel said with a concerned face.

"Malheureusement, Elle a été maltraitée, Rapunzelle. Tout ce qu'elle a besoin maintenant, c'est du repos." Louis said while he patted Rapunzel's shoulder and held a dead chicken in the other hand.

"Well, I think you're right." Rapunzel said with a smile. "And get that away from me." Rapunzel said with a laugh while she pointed at the chicken in his grip.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened. "Louis, do you have ginger? I need to use them for Bolton's medicine-Rapunzel!?" Aphrodite said, surprised. "What're you doing here?!… H-How… How's Elsa?" She asked concerned while she walked towards the blonde girl.

"She's fine. She's awake, actually." Rapunzel said while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!... Why didn't you tell me?!" Aphrodite asked with a glare.

"Well, she just did and she was really hungry and I asked Louis here to prepare some meals for her." Rapunzel answered while she pointed at Louis with her head who was chopping the chicken's head off.

"Oh! Bonjour, Leanna. Du gingembre? Ah, oui bien sûr!... Une minute, s'il vous plait." He said before he moved to the barrel where he keeps the gingers.

Aphrodite turned to Rapunzel with a concerned face. "And how…?" Aphrodite trailed off, and didn't have the courage to ask. She was utterly worried for her daughter.

"She's… Confused. Still a bit tired, but I don't blame her. She's been through a lot, and she's trying her best to adjust to things." Rapunzel clarified.

"Il parait que notre princesse est carnivore." Louis called out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, uh… I need to speak to you alone if you don't mind." Rapunzel asked Queen Aphrodite politely while she pointed to the door with her eyes.

"Alright." Aphrodite nodded before she looked at Louis over Rapunzel's shoulder, "Louis, envoyez Sam à l'infirmerie avec les gingembres. Je serai là-bas comme d'habitude."

"D'accord!" Louis said with a quick nod.

"You know French?" Rapunzel asked amazed. When she received a smirk and eye roll from Aphrodite, she quickly remembered that she was talking to a Queen. "Oh, right! Haha… so, shall we go now?"

"Of course." Aphrodite nodded before she started walking towards the door, followed by Rapunzel.

"Bye, Louis!" Rapunzel waved happily and received a wave back from Louis.

When they were out from the kitchen, they quickly checked if someone else was around before they could talk.

Aphrodite turned to Rapunzel with her back straight and looked at her right in the eyes. "Okay, now. Tell me, how's my daughters? Did they…?"

"No, none of them noticed… But I'm quite concerned about Anna. Every time she tries to remember, she gets some sort of bad headaches." Rapunzel explained, concerned.

"I wouldn't be surprised about that. It's probably because of the… stolen memories." Aphrodite said before her queen posture fell, and she lowered her head in shame.

"That's not just it." Rapunzel said and snapped Aphrodite back to attention. "Elsa was really terrified. She flinched away every time we tried to approach her. And she told us that her father only gave her meat and water to eat as if she's like a pet to him!... She's still in pain, but at least she's not screaming from it. Her voice is a bit hoarse and we both know why it's so. The worst part was that her father was the one who broke her arm and accused her of being a thief." Rapunzel explained.

Aphrodite gasped loudly, "That… That BASTARD! How did he dare do this to my daughter!?" Aphrodite yelled and forgot that she could be heard by the others.

"Sh, sh, sh! Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone to know that remember!?... I know you're angry at him, but we can't do anything now, the damage is already done. Elsa was very wronged and tyrannized, Aphrodite." Rapunzel said before she took a deep breath, then, "Are you sure we shouldn't tell them?"

Aphrodite glared at her, "Don't you see?! We can't! Anna gets those headaches because she only tries to remember! Then what if she remembers? She might… I don't know! Something worse would happen. I don't want to risk that. And Elsa… Elsa has already enough to recover from. T-That… If she does even." Aphrodite said and surprised Rapunzel with silent tears.

"Hey…" Rapunzel tried to soothe while she placed a hand on the queen's shoulder and leaned down to look up at Aphrodite's face. "She'll be fine, here. You know that…" She trailed off before her eyes widened. "Oh my… Aphrodite, can you remove the hood for a sec?" Rapunzel asked while she squinted her eyes to take a better look.

Aphrodite looked at her in confusion, "Uhm, alright…" She said before she slid the hood off her head.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh my god! Now I know why Elsa looked so familiar to me! Aphrodite, she looks just like you!" Rapunzel started laughing joyfully. "If it weren't for her platinum hair and weird eyes, I'm sure Anna would have definitely recognized her as you."

Aphrodite felt her heart flutter in joy and pride, and smiled warmly to herself to know that her daughter took her appearance. "She is, isn't she?... That's my Elsa. Though, do you think Anna would get suspicious?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm telling you, whenever we talk to her we can't stop staring either at her bright, beautiful hair or brilliant eyes." Rapunzel said while she pointed at her own hair and eyes.

Aphrodite smiled at Rapunzel's compliment of her daughter. "I blame the snow." She deadpanned with a humored scoff, while she shook her head in amusement. "I always loved her hair and eyes. I loved every moment when I used to brush it or braid it. When she was born, she always made me happy when I took her in my arms while she stared at me with those big adventurous, curious and joyful eyes." Aphrodite said happily with laughs while she used her hands to gesture huge eyes. "She was a smart child. Always running around and playing. When Anna was born, she was so excited and happy to meet her little sister. But…" Aphrodite's face fell in sorrows while new tears streamed down her cheeks fast. "On that day… it was the first time her father hit her." She muffled a sob with her hands placed at her mouth, then, "Because he b-blames her for being a curse a-and for depriving him from having an heir."

Rapunzel just couldn't believe that Elsa was despised by her father, even when she was nothing but a little girl. _How can someone be so cruel?!_ She thought utterly shocked at the king's monstrosity. She eyed the lonely mother for a minute before she smiled sympathetically at her. She knew Aphrodite wanted to see her daughter desperately. "Why… Why don't you go see her yourself."

"W-What?! Didn't you understand that I don't want her to recognize me?!" Aphrodite said with a confused yet glaring look.

"She's not going to see you." Rapunzel assured.

Aphrodite looked at her in confusion. She was about to deny, but her motherly instincts couldn't allow her to refuse to see her daughter after all these years. "A-Alright."

* * *

Aphrodite and Rapunzel stared at Elsa's bedroom door. Aphrodite was just one door away from embracing and hugging her daughter, but fear kept pushing her back.

"Okay, I'll go in and leave the door a bit opened." Rapunzel informed and received a slow nod from the queen.

Rapunzel entered the room and closed the door-not completely-behind her. She kept a line of view, enough for Aphrodite to peek through.

"Hey, guys. I'm back!" Rapunzel announced cheerfully. She turned to look at Elsa and grinned sympathetically. "Hey, Elsa. Did ya like the meal?" She asked.

Elsa looked at her and nodded slowly.

Rapunzel's grin turned to a smile, "Well, I'm glad you did, cause you'll be eating plenty of those from now on." She notified happily.

Aphrodite's heart lit up when she saw her daughter awake. Her radiant smile reached her ears while tears of joy fell down her cheeks. _My baby!_ She thought, but her smile suddenly disappeared and her heart broke when she noticed her daughter's bruised face and the scars that maimed her daughter's body. _No…_ She thought sadly. The once joyful eyes she saw in the platinum haired infant were gone and replaced with regretful, sorrowful, tormented and shameful ones of a platinum haired broken woman.

"Elsa, I think you deserve to know where you are and what this place is." Anna said while she looked at her friends and waved her hands around the room.

Anna began explaining how they brought her here, and how she is now living in a fort full with thieves, though none harmful. She explained their vows and their intentions of helping the needy and nothing more. She told her about her mother, Tyler and Brandon.

"Thieves?" Elsa asked, concerned and surprised while she glanced at the people around her.

"Y-yes." Anna answered, hesitantly.

"You… You never been caught and…" Elsa trailed off and lowered her head to look at her left broken arm, "Accused of being a thief for a piece of bread?" She asked while she kept her eyes locked on her arm. Her long bangs dangled over her eyes.

They all felt ashamed already. Anna looked at Elsa, speechless. She did not know what to say to that. Aiden's heart dropped. He had lost his only sister for a piece of bread. Even after his vengeance of humiliating the king of Uloenna, he felt empty. The revenge never brought his sister back. Yet he was grateful for meeting the thieves, for they offered everything he ever wanted… A family. Rapunzel and Flynn exchanged ashamed looks.

Aphrodite watched while tears soaked her cheeks. Elsa's weak and sorrowful voice rang in her ears and stabbed her heart. She couldn't watch her daughter's woeful face anymore. _You weren't there when he broke her arm. You weren't there when she was screaming in pain. You were hiding in here, helping those thieves while you should have been helping her!_ She thought angrily at herself. Before she could break in loud cries, she quickly turned and ran away from Elsa's room that brought her too much emotional pain.

Silence crept around the room. They all just stared at each other, unsure on what to say. Elsa was the only one who stared downwards at her gloved hands, which were clasped nervously in her lap.

Anna wanted to know so much more about Elsa. But she was scared to ask the questions, since they might have been very rude or even hurtful for Elsa. So she kept the questions for later.

"Elsa, how about… we show you around the fort a bit. And let you meet the others?" Anna suggested.

"Yeah! There are still a lot of people to meet and a lot to see in this fort. I'm sure you'll have fun. And we still have all day!" Flynn said happily while he stood in excitement, walked towards Rapunzel and rested his elbow on her shoulder.

_And forget about your past._ Anna thought pitifully and hopefully.

"I'll introduce you to Sven too!" Kristoff added happily before he walked towards Elsa's bed and stood next to Anna whom sat at Elsa's bedside.

"Everyone is so excited to meet you!" Rapunzel said with a happy squeal. _Some are extremely happy to see you._ She thought of Aphrodite. _And they wish they could meet you too._

"The whole fort knows who you are, so there's no need to hide or anything." Anna informed. When she saw Elsa tensed, she quickly realized what she just said. "Oh! Don't worry, they are faithful and loyal. They would never tell anyone you're here or harm you. Besides, we are all one family here."

"A huge family." Aiden noted with a chuckle.

The whole room laughed a bit, except for Elsa, who just eyed them carefully.

Anna felt a bit of pride and joy when she saw how Elsa did not recoil or flinch when the men approached the bed.

"Alrighty, then!" Anna announced happily while she clasped her hands together. "Shall we go outside?"

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWW! :D Also, for those who don't know french. Here's the translate:**

_Bonjour, Rapunzelle! Comment est-elle notre princesse?_ - **Goodmorning, Rapunzel! How's our princess doing?**

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Elle n'en rien manger!_ - **But what is this?! She didn't eat anything!**

_Oh mon Dieu, vraiment?_ - **Oh my God, really?**

_Malheureusement, Elle été maltraitée, Rapunzelle. Tout ce qu'elle a besoin maintenant, c'est de repos._ - **Unfortunately, she was badly treated, Rapunzel. All what she needs, is some rest.**

_Oh! Bonjour, Leanna. Du gingembre? Ah, oui bien sûr!... Une minute, s'il vous plait._ - **Oh! Hello, Leanna. some ginger? Ah, of course!... One minute, please.**

_Il parait que notre princesse est carnivore._ -** It looks like our princess is a carnivore.**

_Louis, envoyez Sam à l'infirmerie avec les gingembres. Je serai là-bas comme d'habitude._ -** Louis, send Sam to the infirmary with the gingers. I'll be there as always.**

_D'accord!_ - **Alright!**

**Alright now, hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review and tell me which of the chapter was your favorite! :D... Mine was... all of them xD**


	17. An Adult Child

**Alrighty fokes! Here is a new chapter. THOUGH, there will be a small dark scene. Not as intense as the others BUT it holds something important ;)**

**Anywho, the time between the updates will be a bit longer cause i'm back to uni and stuff. EWW. **

**Hope you'll enjoy the story! Also, (or Elsa :P) be sure to review PALIZZZ! haha**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XV: An Adult Child

"Alright, Elsa. C'mon, slowly now. Nice and easy…" Anna said while she motioned for Elsa to get up slowly. She wanted to help Elsa up, but she knew Elsa would have definitely flinched away. But she did realize that she allowed her to at least stand right next to her while she tried to stand off the bed.

Elsa winced and moaned in pain at every movement she made. Their hearts just broke as her movements were very shaky and unsteady.

"It's okay, C'mon…" Anna encouraged.

"Anna, I think she's still a bit tired. Maybe she should rest more for a while." Aiden suggested, his face showed concern for Elsa.

"No. I know she can do it. She'd been laying long enough." Anna argued. "C'mon, Elsa." She cheered.

"Anna's right. She's stronger than she looks." Flynn joined the encouragement.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel glanced at the door and checked if Aphrodite was watching. To her disappointment, the queen was already gone.

_Oh god, Aphrodite… Where did you go?_ She thought sadly for the mother while she shook her head in disappointment.

Elsa slowly dangled her skinny legs from the bed, and took a deep breath before she stood. The moment her legs touched the ground and she pushed herself up, she felt dizzy and her legs lost total balance and she collapsed back to the bed, unable to stand on her extremely fragile legs. The legs that she rarely used to walk or stand all these years.

Aiden quickly reacted to help her, but Anna already beat him to it.

"Easy…" Anna rushed to hold Elsa's arm so she could steady her, but Elsa shied her hand away. Anna leaned back with a sad face. "You won't be able to stand on your own, Elsa." Anna informed. She glanced around the room while she tapped her chin with her index and tried to find something that would help Elsa steady herself. She found an old, yet thick wooden stick that rested vertically in the corner. "Hey! How about this!?" Anna ran towards the stick and grabbed it. The stick was one and a half meter long. "This should help. For a while. At least until your legs regain their strength." Anna said, before she approached Elsa with the stick and she quickly noticed how Elsa's eyes widened in fear and shrunk her shoulders up and leaned back to the wall again. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, worried, before she looked at the stick in her hands again and realized how she looked like to Elsa. "Oh! Elsa, nonono! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm just gonna give it to you so you could help yourself walk." Anna clarified.

The other thieves exchanged concerned looks for Elsa definitely was very skittish.

Elsa's shoulders relaxed a bit, yet her eyes didn't leave the stick in Anna's hands.

Anna held the stick horizontally for Elsa to take it. "Hold it." She said gently.

_Hold it._ The king's commanding words plagued Elsa's mind. The words he always used when he forced her to train her powers while Mad had to slash her back.

Elsa eyed the stick with wide and frightened eyes. _Hold it!?_ Elsa thought. _What if I failed to hold it without freezing it! No! She'll be angry at me if I did! A-And… P-Papa will be angry!_ She thought, afraid she would have failed her 'Conceal' test.

Anna looked at her in confusion. She wondered what was Elsa thinking of, and why she was afraid to hold the stick. As if she red Elsa's mind, her eyes suddenly widened and she remembered Elsa's training technique back in the cellar when they saw her. "It's not the training!" Anna quickly blurted. "D-Don't worry if you freeze it by mistake. Though I know you won't, so this is why the gloves are for. As it seems when you wear your gloves, your powers are restrained somehow." Anna explained.

_My curse._ Elsa corrected in her mind.

Elsa already knew the miracle of the gloves, just like her father told her. But she was never sure it would have worked. She looked back at the stick in Anna's hands hesitantly before she took it gradually and carefully.

_No ice!... N-NO ICE!_ Elsa thought joyfully.

Elsa felt utterly relieved on the inside but she did not show it. She exhaled silently in solace as if an elephant was on her chest.

"See, I told you can do it." Anna said cheerfully.

The others smiled at the sisters proudly.

_You sure care about your sister, Anna._ Aiden thought pitifully.

"Alright, now. Try and get up again. Use it for support." Anna instructed while she pointed at the stick.

Elsa rested the tip of the stick on the ground before she slowly pushed herself shakily up. She winced again at her pained movements and felt every tip of her muscles ached.

"Don't worry about the pain. You'll feel better when you start walking again. Your muscles will relax. They just need some exercises. You did also lose a lot of blood, so if you're dizzy, don't worry too much about it." Rapunzel reassured.

Elsa's legs trembled again and she would have fallen to her knees but she quickly held firmly to the stick and steadied herself.

"There you go!" Anna cheered while she clapped her hands.

Elsa blinked the dizziness away and she stood a bit straighter, more confident in her legs.

"Alright, come on everyone. Let's go outside." Aiden said while he waved his hand to the door.

Rapunzel and Anna stood at the side of Elsa-but not too close- just in case she stumbled or needed help.

They walked towards the door slowly so that Elsa could catch up. Elsa tried her best not to fall as she walked prudently with them. On her way to the door, her eyes fell on the mirror. This time she was able to see her reflection, and she froze in her track. Anna and Rapunzel took a few steps forward before they turned and looked at Elsa in concern. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked worried, her voice turned the men in from of them to attention.

Elsa's eyes were wide, her jaw slack and her face unreadable. She was staring at something. They all followed her gaze and landed on the mirror.

_Oh, no._ Anna thought sadly. She supposed Elsa was shocked to see her body's condition but she got totally bewildered when Elsa spoke.

"Is… I-Is that… me?!" Elsa asked, her eyes did not blink once from the mirror while she pointed with one trembling hand at the image in front of her.

The others exchanged nervous looks. They knew that Elsa wasn't supposed to see herself in this horrible state.

"Um… Y-yeah, but don't worry! Your wounds will heal in time." Anna reassured.

"B-But… It's… It's a woman!" Elsa said her voice quivering in confusion and horror.

The thieves' jaw dropped.

_What did she mean 'it's a woman'! Of course she is… what did she think she would see? A little gi-? _Anna thought before her eyes went wide in shock when the suspicions clicked in her mind. _C-can it be?!_ She turned to her friends with shocked eyes and they exchanged the same. Anna walked a bit closer to Elsa, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "E-Elsa… H-how old are you?" Anna asked while she tilted her head a bit. _Does she thinks she is a little girl or something!?_

Elsa finally turned her head to them with a bewildered face. "I-I… I don't know." She said in shame.

Indeed. Elsa had lost track in time very long ago. She was locked in her cellar and never saw the sun, barely was educated enough to count the days and was never even in a condition that would allow her to focus enough to do so. The last time she saw her reflection in a mirror, she was twelve and a half years old. That had been the day _she_ got rid of it.

* * *

**Elsa's Flashback**

Twelve years old Elsa lay on the ground in her cellar whilst she cried her eyes out from her swollen and bruised limbs. Her wrists were bound and her mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth to prevent her from screaming. After he beat her up, the king left Mad with her to continue his work.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… Why are you crying little one?" Mad asked mischievously while he approached her.

Elsa only sobbed. Her body cramped from the beating her father gave her, and it's all because she refused to start her usual powers training.

"You see? It would have been much less painful for you if you had let us train you. But you refused. And look what you made him do. You know that you deserved it." He laughed wickedly, then, "Never disobey your father, little one!"

Elsa didn't acknowledge him. She just cried and sobbed in pain. Her eyes were shut and heavy tears rolled down her cheeks whilst she trembled.

Mad got annoyed at her bad, ignoring behavior. He felt his anger rise and he quickly gripped her hair and forced her to look up at the mirror. "Look at yourself, Monster!" Mad yelled while his face showed a jeering smile and pointed with his other hand on the mirror. "You look like a disfigured freak! Hideous thing aren't you?" When he realized she did not open her eyes, he gripped her hair harder and gripped her jaw with his other hand. "Stubborn one aren't you?... I said LOOK!" He yelled in rage.

Elsa finally forced herself to open her eyes groggily and took sight of her reflection in the mirror. She would have gasped in horror at the sight of her body but the gag did not allow her to. _No! _She thought miserably.

"See?!" Mad asked with a wicked laugh. "Look at that face!... or that body of yours! You're nothing but a malformed monster!" He said with a voice that quivered in excitement.

The sight of the image in front of her forced even more tears to come down her cheeks. Her once beautiful platinum hair was messed up, bloody and sticky from sweat. Her delicate tiny body was nothing but bruised and scarred.

"People wouldn't be afraid of your curse, but…" He laughed again and released her hair before she collapsed back on the ground. "They would just run away by the sight of you!... Disgusted and horrified from you." He said before he looked at her and licked his lips in anticipation. "You know… you'll sure amuse us when you grow that body of yours up, and become a full whore." He smirked and walked towards the table, before he grabbed a scissor in his hand. "But you still have a long way ahead. You're still a twelve years old brat, and that doesn't help amuse me enough." He said before he knelt next to her and grabbed a long lock of her platinum hair. "If you don't mind… I want a remedy from you. It might be put to good use if needed someday." He said before he cut half of the lock of hair that made her whimper, and placed the now-stray hair in a jar. "There," He said while he looked at the platinum hair inside the jar and shook it. "This should be enough." He finished before he stood up and walked towards the door. He turned one last time to look at Elsa whom was still sobbing in pain and fear. "Look at yourself, Monster. Look at your horrid and ugly self!" He said before he slammed the door close behind him.

Elsa felt relieved that he left. But her mind was already damaged with bad and tormenting thoughts. She lifted her head shakily to take a look at herself again. She stared at her reflection despondently and in shame. Her breath quickened in anger and she clenched her hands in fists while her eyes glared at the thing in front of her. _Look at yourself… Monster… An ugly monster!... ugly, deformed MONSTER!... _She thought while she shook her head at the reflection vigorously and denied her appearance. _Ugly… ugly!... Ugly, ugly, ugly, UGLYYY!_ She suddenly screamed in rage and sent a blast of ice directly at the mirror. The mirror cracked and shattered. Shards of glass exploded around the room. Luckily, none of them hit her, but she was already back on the ground and sobbing in fear, sorrow and anger. _Why?… Why?!_

* * *

They all stared at her while she stared at the pale woman in the mirror. Elsa just couldn't believe her eyes. _Has it really been this long?!_ She thought utterly shocked.

_What does she mean she doesn't know?! How couldn't she know her age?!... Didn't they have mirrors in the castle before he locked her?!... Could it be that she's…Oh god no! This can't be! _Anna was lost in her own thoughts and Elsa's cracking and quivering voice snapped her back.

"I was… L-Locked… The d-day I ki-" Elsa said but stopped herself from continuing. _What if I told them of my sins! Would they kill me or hurt me just like Papa?! But… They have a right to punish me! I deserve it!... No… I can't tell them what I did! I can't tell them who I killed! _Elsa's mind rolled in a war of thoughts. Elsa was starting to tremble of the thought of her mother and baby sister. The only people who ever loved her, and she killed them.

The thieves eyed her in confusion and shock, and waited for her to continue.

"I had to be locked away f-from people… b-because all I've done was hurt them." Elsa said with a shameful voice. "P-Papa locked me away when…" She trailed off then started crying. "W-When my Mama and my sister… were gone." She managed to say through with a trembling voice before she suddenly collapsed to the ground on her knees and cried and wailed her heart out. _Frozen by my own hands!... I killed them! I killed them!... It was all my fault!_

Rapunzel and Anna ran to Elsa's side and knelt next to her so they could find a way to somehow comfort her. But they couldn't touch her as they knew she would have just flinched away. All what they did, was gave her a pitiful and sorry look.

_Oh, Elsa…_ Anna thought, utterly sad for the woman. She knew the queen and princess disappeared from the men she heard back in Arendelle. But she did not know when they specifically did. _You lost and suffered so much… But… When did the queen and princess disappeared then? _Anna thought, more confused.

"Oh god…!" Kristoff suddenly breathed in shock.

The thieves turned to him in confusion while Elsa kept mourning for her mother and sister.

"Guys…" He trailed off nervously before he gulped and placed both hands on his head in shock. "The queen and princess disappeared fifteen years ago!" Kristoff clarified in shock.

All of them gasped in shock. _Fifteen years!? _Anna's mind screamed before she turned to Rapunzel and they both looked back at Elsa with horrified looks of disbelief. _She's been locked for fifteen years?!..._ _FIFTEEN! _Anna thought. _He tortured her for fifteen years?! That… That piece of shit! _She thought, completely in rage at the king's cruelty. She just couldn't get the number of years out of her mind.

_Fifteen?!... Does Aphrodite even know?!... Does she know her daughter had been locked and tortured for fifteen GOD DAMN YEARS!? _Rapunzel thought.

"Um, guys… can we talk for a sec?!" Kristoff quickly suggested. His eyes wide incredulously. "Rapunzel, stay with Elsa." He said and received a quick nod from Rapunzel, before he walked out of the room followed by the others who were still shocked. Yet one redhead was in rage.

* * *

When they went outside and closed the door behind them, the first thing that Aiden did was to place a hand on Anna's mouth while she screamed, flailed her hands and struggled in his grip in anger. "Anna, calm down!" Aiden said and lifted Anna off the ground so she couldn't do anything crazy.

"Put me down! I'm gonna kill him!" Anna yelled in anger and accidentally hit Aiden square in the face while her hands drummed his chest in rage.

Aiden quickly let her go and held his nose in pain. "Seriously!?... That hurts!" He asked with a voice muffled from his nose.

Anna glared at him, "If _that_ hurts, what do you think Elsa was feeling all these years then HUH!?" She yelled.

"Anna, lower your voice. We don't need her to hear this even too!" Kristoff tried to persuade.

Anna huffed angrily before she groaned and crossed her arms on her chest in a childish manner. "Fine. What did you wanted to say?" She asked while her eyes pierced through Kristoff's soul.

_Oh, boy. This is not gonna calm her down at all._ Kristoff thought, worried that Anna would lash out again on what he was about to reveal.

Kristoff scratched his head in nervousness. "Well, I was just 5 years old… A-And I was in the barn when I heard people outside shouting to each other that the king summoned them to the courtyard. So I followed. When we arrived the king announced the queen and princess's d-disappearance because of some sort of an ambush. Though he did not say where they were when the ambush occurred."

Aiden and Flynn exchanged worried looks. They knew this could raise Anna's suspicions.

"And…" Anna asked confused.

"That's not the problem! What I wanna say is… When the king announced the news, he also said that Princess Elsa was badly injured and that she will receive… _s-special_ medical treatment for her condition… And we didn't even had the chance to see her. The king just proclaimed the news and went inside the castle." Kristoff explained.

"So you think he hid her that day!?... He locked her there on that day!" Anna concluded.

"Yeah… On that night, it was…" Kristoff sighed, "The first time we all heard the screams. And we now know whom screams they were." He said while he lowered his head in sadness.

_How did she survive all these years?!_ Flynn thought.

A moment of silent surrounded them before Kristoff groaned in frustration and placed his hand on his temple. They didn't like that. They knew Kristoff has something else to say.

"What is it?!... can things get any worse?!" Anna asked and felt her anger rise again.

Kristoff lifted his head and gave them a regretful look. "One more thing." He took a deep breath then, "If the princess really was locked and tortured that night, then it means…" He stopped, didn't have the courage to say the terrible news.

"Spit it out god damn it!" Anna yelled.

"Elsa was only six years old." Kristoff revealed before he frowned in annoyance at the thing he said.

All Arendelle knew of course the crown princess's age, back then. She was the heir after all.

Anna's anger quickly vanished and replaced with complete sorrow. She stared at Kristoff in disbelief and tried not to accept his words. _No…_ She thought sadly. Her eyes suddenly felt warm and tears streamed down her cheeks. _No! _She shook her head at him in denial.

Kristoff looked at them before he started again, "People in Arendelle started getting suspicious about the screams. So I think that's why Elsa was announced dead from her injuries a long time ago. But the screams never stopped. I think the king said that, so the people don't get their doubts hi-"

"She was a child!" Anna suddenly snapped.

Aiden suddenly felt his own anger grew. He gritted his teeth and his hands clenched and unclenched in fury. Anna was right, no doubt at all. _A six years old girl… locked away?... and tortured?!... FOR WHAT?! _He thought angrily at the king. _His own daughter! His own child! Why would he do all that?! He's… He's a fucking maniac! _

"Can you imagine all this?!" Anna started breathing fast and shook her head, "Her whole life!" She roared in rage and before she could have ran off again and killed someone, Flynn held her by the wrist.

"Anna, just calm down! We can't do anything now! The damage is already done! What matters now is that we help her forget all this!" _If she's able to. _

As if Anna heard his thoughts, she whipped her hand away from his grip and glared at him. "You think she can?! It's fifteen years God dammit!... Who could ever recover from that?!" She yelled. "Not just that but she was six!... SIX! Am I talking to deaf people!?" She yelled.

Flynn and Aiden already presumed that Anna's reaction was to rage. Due to the fact that she was actually her sister, they thought it might have been some sort of instincts or a sisterly protection mode.

They all noticed how her face turned sad all of a sudden. She lowered her head to look at the ground and she hugged her middle, then sighed, "She suffered so much, guys." A tear ran down her cheek, "Too, too much… I don't think she deserves all this like she said she did… What could she had ever done to be locked away like that? What could even a six year old little girl had done to be considered dangerous?"

"Maybe because the king was scared because of her powers?" Kristoff noted.

"If he was so scared of her powers, he could have only gave her gloves! Just like we did. And not torture her!" Anna argued.

"Then you think there's more to it?" Flynn asked.

"Well I know one thing… The king is a fucking pervert." Aiden said bluntly before he crossed his arms in anger. "Besides, she doesn't look dangerous."

"But didn't you hear her?" Flynn started, "She said herself that she deserved it. She also said something about _sins_."

"Agh, for goodness sake! What _sin_ can a child would had committed?!" Anna yelled again in Flynn's face. Anna clearly was experiencing an emotional rollercoaster now.

_Maybe I should ask Aphrodite about that… Wait. Does Aphrodite know?! _Aiden thought. "Anna, instead of yelling at each other, we should probably return to see how Elsa's doing." He said while he motioned for her to get inside Elsa's room.

Anna's eyes widened in realization that they left Rapunzel with a depressed and confused Elsa alone.

* * *

Rapunzel sat cross-legged next to Elsa on the ground while she watched her pitifully. She just didn't know how to comfort the woman in a situation like _this_. She never confronted someone so traumatized. She knew it must have been more than shocking for Elsa to be back to reality and to discover something like _this_ about herself. _Oh, Elsa… No one had ever suffered like you. Aphrodite won't be happy about this… Fifteen years?! _She thought while she eyed Elsa's body and tried to figure out her age. _She's about my age. Maybe a bit bigger. But… It means… It's about her whole life! God! She's… She's had been through a lot!_ She thought, shocked. She never met someone whom life was _that_ miserable… And miserable was even a small word to describe it. Sure she herself had been locked away when she was a little girl in a tower with a psychopath woman, Gothel, before the thieves saved her, but at least she wasn't tortured, starved, beaten or endured whatever horrible things Elsa had to face. In fact the woman used to treat her like a daughter. So her case was heaven comparing to Elsa's. Since the princess's own father was the one who hurt and abused her, and that gave Rapunzel the shivers. Rapunzel had always thought she lived a bad life back in the tower. But now, after she saw Elsa's suffering, she felt stupid and guilty. The thought of imagining a little girl grew up with chains around her wrists and had no time to even sleep to rest from the pain, just made Rapunzel tear up herself. She never saw a woman so devastated, lost, confused and depressed. Rapunzel mentally gasped. She couldn't take it anymore. She looked away from Elsa and tried to hide her own tears.

Elsa sat on her legs on the ground while she rocked herself back and forth, her hands on her face and cried. In Elsa's mind, she was still a twelve years old girl. She never did bother or even had the thought to count the days and keep herself updated with her age. Her mind had been always focused on forgetting the pain or the disturbing words her father had carved in it. _This can't be… I can't be a woman! It's… It's too soon! I'm twelve, I'm twelve! _She thought desperately tried not to believe that all that time had passed.

Rapunzel wiped away her tears before she took a deep breath and turned to shift a bit closer to Elsa. "Elsa how about you sit on the bed. We don't want your wounds to get worse… You're still just confused and tired." She said before she waited nervously a moment for Elsa to reply.

Elsa tried to stop herself from crying. She hiccupped one time before she let her hands fall from her face to hug her middle. She turned her face slowly to look at Rapunzel.

When Rapunzel saw those pleading, begging and bloodshot eyes, she felt her heart crumbled and she looked away again then sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Elsa." She said, yet she didn't know why she felt the need to say it.

"Do you know why Papa… locked me?" Elsa suddenly asked with a voice so weak and sorrowful.

Rapunzel looked back at Elsa with a questioned face, but kept silent and waited for Elsa to continue.

Elsa looked back to the ground and lowered her head in shame while she hugged herself. "I… _hurt_ people. People who loved me… Papa is not bad. He is just g-giving me what I deserve."

_By torturing you?!_ Rapunzel thought.

"I'm… I'm a monster." Elsa looked at her gloved hands, "An ugly freak… a murdered…Unholy. Nothing else."

Rapunzel was speechless. She just couldn't believe how much Elsa was tormented against herself. "But I don't see a monster." She smiled at Elsa sadly, "I see a beautiful girl who was just wronged. A girl with an amazing gift and that she shouldn't be sad about having such a blessing."

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to force the tears not to fall. "God don't help monsters... Monsters are bad and evil… Conceal, don't feel, Papa used to tell me. Monsters don't feel. They are born to destroy… I am born to destroy. All I ever did was d-destroy… This is not a gift, it's a curse. _I am_ a curse… Planted by the devil… When Papa locked me, he stopped me from hurting anyone. He saved and kept everyone safe from me."

Rapunzel felt her tears formed again. She knew Elsa's optimism was _way_ below zero. But she didn't blame her at all. Fifteen years of misery won't be forgotten in one discussion. She opened her mouth to speak just when the door opened and the others entered with a concerned face. Elsa hugged herself again and kept her eyes downwards and avoided the men. Rapunzel frowned anxiously at her friends. She knew by the look of their faces and especially Anna's, that they discovered something new. Anna looked at Rapunzel with a sorrowful look and held six fingers in front of her. Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock and she clasped her hand on her mouth before she could have let out a gasp and startled Elsa. _Six?!... She was six?!… Oh, no… Aphrodite… T-This is going to crush her! Oh my God, what am I gonna do?! _She thought before she turned and looked worriedly at Elsa. _Oh my, Elsa… No wonder why everything seems new to you. You were just so young! _She thought while she showered Elsa with pity.

Anna couldn't keep her eyes off of Elsa. She felt her heart ripped in million pieces. Now, she didn't see a broken woman, but she saw a helpless, terrified little girl. "E-Elsa…" She said, her voice shook from the heavy sorrow that weighted her heart and forced herself not to cry in front of her. "Let's… Let's just go outside. Show you around the fort and help you clear your mind off of things." _From whatever horrible and nasty memories that are haunting you. _She thought.

Elsa lifted her head slowly and looked at the people around her, before she nodded slowly.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Anna said while she walked towards Elsa with held up hands.

Elsa had already made an immense effort just to push herself off the bed. Now, she needed to push her whole body off the ground, using her trembling, weak legs. And she knew it was impossible without at least some help. Would she take the risk and allow Anna to help her? What if her curse leapt at Anna? What if Anna even hurt her?

Anna held a hand to help Elsa up. Yet she did realize that she held it in midair for what seems like forever since Elsa only stared at it and her face unreadable, then she looked away from Anna's hand in denial.

Elsa placed the tip of the stick on the ground and held it vertically and tried desperately to push herself up. She winced hardly when she felt the immense pain in her back, her stomach, her legs and everywhere. Her barely stored strength drained, and she stumbled back to the floor while her breath labored a bit from the pain.

Anna sighed. "Elsa, just hold my hand so I can help you. You're still in pain, you can't stand on your own. You barely did off the bed." She said yet with the gentlest voice she mustered so that Elsa didn't feel intimidated, but it did hold a bit of a determined tone.

Elsa looked at the hand again and realized that she was hopeless. She did need help, but she was scared since 'Help' was never offered before in her life.

Anna moved forward towards Elsa slowly, and kept an attentive eye on Elsa's movement and reactions. She didn't want to scare the girl.

"Rapunzel, can you help Elsa on the other side?... Okay, Elsa. Just relax. We're just gonna help you. We won't hurt you, I promise." Anna knelt a bit next to Elsa and placed her hand under Elsa's left elbow so she couldn't somehow hurt her broken arm and she couldn't help but to feel how much Elsa was cold, but she shook her worries away. Meantime, Rapunzel mimicked Anna's movements from the right side.

The men just stood and watched attentively.

At the contact, both Anna and Rapunzel felt Elsa's whole body tense greatly accompanied with a small gasp and whimper of fear.

"It's okay!" Anna quickly assured with a soft voice so she could calm her down.

Anna allowed a pressure upwards on Elsa's elbow to motion for her to start and try to stand.

Elsa's eyes darted worriedly at the hands that touched her elbows, before she started lifting herself up carefully and slowly. She winced and groaned from the pain but they managed to help her up.

"See? There you go-" Anna started cheerfully but she was surprised when the moment Elsa was on her feet, she quickly recoiled her elbows away from their hands and held to the stick as if her life depended on it while her shoulders reached her ears and she bit her lip in anxiety.

Anna felt a bit disappointed but she wouldn't allow herself what so ever to blame Elsa's jumpy reactions. _Well… At least she allowed us to help her. That's a start, right? _She thought to herself happily.

"Alrighty, everyone!" Anna started, "March!" She said playfully while she pointed at the door, her other hand on her hip and her chest puffed up.

They all gave Elsa a sad smile before they walked to the door, but both Anna and Rapunzel kept a close and alerted distance from Elsa who was struggling not to wince while she walked and limped._ Where are they taking me?!_ Elsa thought anxiously and a bit afraid.

"The fort is beautiful. You'll love it here. We'll just show you around until dinner." Anna said while smiling radiantly at her.

_How does she keep reading my mind?!_ Elsa thought confused.

_Oh god Elsa you have a lot to see! _Anna thought excitedly while her gold haired friend, Rapunzel, was having her own train of worried thoughts. _How the hell am I going to tell Aphrodite?_

* * *

**REVIEWWWWW ! :D ALSO i have decided to add a cover photo for every chapter so you can see The cover photo of Chapter 16 (Link in my profile description) due to the fact that FF doesn't allow links in here.**

**As you can see our beautiful Anna. Always ... some sort of sense what her sister, Elsa feels and think. That's what siblings do. If you have one, you would understand. Just like all of us :)**

**Anywho, i really hope you're enjoying the story even though it's FUCKING sad. But i assure you things are about to get better at last. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... REVIEW.**

**Next Chap : Innocence**


	18. Innocence - Part I

**This Chapter is my favorite! I had to split it in two since it's huge!**

**Enjoy Elsa's amazing inner beauty!**

**And be sure to listen to the song : (Innocence – Avril Lavigne) After you read the chap! :D**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XVI: Innocence – Part I

The Moment they opened the door, Elsa froze and her eyes shot wide as she stared at dozens of people, men and women, who all stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes on her.

"Hey, everyone!" Anna waved, "Meet her highness, Princess Elsa!" She said cheerfully.

A moment of silent overwhelmed the room. Everyone just stared blankly at her, before suddenly, everyone's face lit up in unison and they all started running towards Elsa to greet her.

Elsa saw the crowd whom were rushing to meet her… or kill her. And she quickly cowered behind Anna and Rapunzel.

"WOAH-HO-HO, woah, woah!" Aiden's voice suddenly came out. "Back away from the princess!" He shouted with an intimidating and determined voice. While he stood all puffed up in front of Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel so he could cover them up.

Everyone stared dumbly at Aiden before they backed away a bit.

"Good." Aiden said while he crossed his arms.

"Woah there, guard dog! They just wanna see Elsa here." Anna joked while she tapped his shoulder.

Aiden moved to the side and allowed Elsa whom was hiding behind Anna, to see the others.

Anna turned her head and looked at Elsa from behind her shoulder, "Say Hi, Elsa." Anna encouraged.

Elsa looked at Anna, then at the crowd then back at Anna then at Aiden for some reason then back at the crowd. She gulped nervously before she lifted her hand a bit from behind Anna's shoulder and gave the smallest and shiest wave.

Then suddenly the crowd started shouting and greeting in excitement again and moved forward towards Elsa.

Elsa tensed again, she clutched the stick hard and backed away.

Aiden, Flynn and Kristoff moved to push the crowd away. Aiden held two men at the same time off the ground so he could shove them away. Flynn and Kristoff struggled with the others.

"God! These people are like friendly puppies!" Rapunzel mocked while she laughed in unease.

The room's temperature suddenly dropped immensely. This was too much for Elsa. Too many people. She'd been interacting with only two people for fifteen years, and they were never good to her.

Some stopped their tracks and backed away a bit as they remembered that Elsa could have literally impaled them with icicles or exploded ice everywhere at any minute, but most of them were stubborn and tried to reach Elsa so they could introduce themselves to the royal highness.

Anna felt the cold temperature. _Uh-Oh._ She turned her head and saw from behind her shoulder how Elsa's eyes were wide with fright, her shoulders reached her ears again as she began to cower in fear and held to the stick as if she will forever. Before Elsa could panic, Anna felt her anger rise at the dumb guild members. "ENOUGH!" She yelled loudly. Her voice was so full with determination and boldness that everyone froze in place but unfortunately, Anna forgot about Elsa's reaction. Anna turned to look at Elsa who already closed her ears and shut her eyes in fear whilst she trembled.

Anna sighed. She knew she shouldn't have shouted like that. But at least she stopped them from freaking Elsa out more. She turned to the friendly, excited female guild members while Aiden placed the men on the ground and glared at the male guild members. Then, both Anna and Aiden started talking turn by turn.

"Alright. Now that you are all quiet, I want to clarify some things for you here." Anna started.

"Princess Elsa, is to be treated with respect." Aiden demanded.

"She is just a normal woman, just like us." Anna said as both kept speaking continuously.

"She is still frightened and who dare get close to her…" Aiden said while he harshly pocked one of the men.

"Should have to deal with…" Anna continued.

"Me." Aiden finished while he glared his eyes through the men's soul.

"She also wants to be treated like a regular girl. Do you hear me?" Anna reminded.

"A regular. Girl!" Aiden stood over the men as he was very tall comparing to the others.

Both sides of women and men nodded at the two before they stood straighter and smiled apologetically at Elsa.

"Alright, that's better." Anna said before she turned to the scared girl. "Sorry, Elsa. Excuse our friends' enthusiasm, since it's the first time they meet a royal. And they are a bit… Friendly." Anna said sarcastically with a chuckle. _And it's the first time they meet a woman with ice magic._

Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at Anna who was smiling warmly at her.

"Okay, then." Anna started happily. "Elsa may I introduce, Olly," One of the men bowed. "His sister Sally," A women from the right waved. "Cosmo, Jacob, One legged William, Emma, The Twins Abigail and Emily, Michael, Jayden, Alex and finally, Crazy Mason." Anna announced while she pointed at each and every one of them in turn whom either bowed, waved or curtsied.

"Okay, everyone. Now if you would please excuse Princess Elsa, she has a fort to explore." Rapunzel said while she waved her hands at the guild members in a shooing motion.

As everyone went back to their business, just when Anna and the others were about to take Elsa out of the sanctuary. Brandon and Tyler entered the main hall while they were arguing on something.

"I'm telling you. Keeping her here is too dangerou-" Tyler was saying when he was surprised to see Anna and the thieves were standing around a platinum blonde, ice princess.

"You're awake!" Brandon called happily while he ran to Elsa and the others.

"Yeah… awake." Tyler mumbled under his breath grumpily while he remembered the damage she'd done and followed Brandon slowly.

They all turned at Brandon's voice. Brandon walked towards Elsa but stopped and kept a bit of a distance. "How's are you feeling?" He asked with a soothing smile.

Elsa stared at Brandon for a minute, unsure of what to do or say. She looked at Anna as if asking for help.

Anna smiled reassuringly, "Elsa, this is Brandon and Tyler." She said while she pointed at the men.

Elsa only somehow squinted her eyes as if trying to analyze Brandon. _Have I seen him before? _She wondered.

The idea suddenly exploded in Brandon's mind. His eyes shot wide as realization hit him. Elsa was trying to recognize him since he was the one who was there at the ambush. _How did I forget that?! _He quickly turned his back to her and hid his face. "I-uh… U-Uhmm… I-I-I have to go, now! Me and Tyler have some business to attend to. Come on, Tyler!" He said before he rushed away not waiting for Tyler to respond.

Tyler gave him a quizzical look then before he could follow him, he turned to Elsa and bowed mockingly, "Your highness."

Fortunately, Elsa and the others didn't quite get the insult.

"What was that for?" Anna asked. _It's like Brandon was scared of Elsa. God, she's not a monster! She just… accidentally sent ice everywhere. _Anna thought angrily at Brandon's behavior.

"It's nothing, Anna. I'm sure Brandon just remembered some important thing to do." Aiden covered him up.

"Yeah, right." Anna replied, unconvinced.

Aiden sighed, "Can we go outside, now?" He asked. He didn't want to argue with Anna about this, so he preferred to stick to the point of showing Elsa around.

"Yeah! C'mon, Elsa!" Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa kept her wondering eyes on Brandon's back before she snapped out of her thoughts when he disappeared around the corner of the hall. "Hmm?" She said distractingly.

"We're going outside!" Anna repeated again happily. "Let's go!" She said excitedly while she pointed at the sanctuary door that led to the fort's town square.

* * *

When they opened the door for her, Elsa's eyes were totally blinded by the brightness outside and she quickly took a step back inside and hid her eyes with her arm from the sun that burned right through them. The sun that she did not see for fifteen years nor did it shine on her pale skin and gave it warmth.

The others stepped outside then turned to wait for Elsa to do so too. "It's okay, Elsa. It's just the sun." Anna encouraged.

Elsa was unable to see. She blinked several time and tried to adjust her eyes on the current brightness and stepped carefully outside. The sun illuminated her skin and hair that they almost looked white. She felt her eyes burned, so she kept them closed.

"Don't worry, Elsa. Just open your eyes." Anna said again with a gentle voice.

Elsa tried to open her eyes slowly again. Everything seemed blurry at first, but as the image in front of her slowly cleared, her jaw dropped and her eyes just darted around the fort quickly in fascination and amazement.

Just by the huge open space in front of her, made her lose her breath. She almost felt naked outside, as the beautiful summer breeze caressed her whole body for the first time in forever. She couldn't stop her cyan irises from moving around her eyes as she took sight of everything in front of her. She just couldn't choose one thing to concentrate on. She saw multiple children were running behind each other for some reason, yet they were laughing. She saw some of the women around the crops pulled an orange thing from the ground and placed it inside a basket full with vegetables. Dogs and chickens and multiple other animals were roaming around the fort. She saw people locked in discussions and arguments. Some were pointing and looking at her as if they never saw something like her before, but others were smiling at her sympathetically. She saw a man was grooming a huge white horse that stood tall and proud right next to the stables. She saw multiple guards were pacing around the fort fences, and most of them were staring at her in awe… but she did not recognize that. Men were carrying wood, hay and metal. Thieves were training in the barracks. There was a small market square, where merchants were shouting and advertising their goods. Small wooden shacks were scattered around the fort and at the corner on the right, were a stone longhouse that was probably the tavern.

Everything seemed so wide and opened. The huge green landscape and far beyond, the beautiful blue and warm sky, the white puffy clouds, the bright yellow sun. There were just so many colors around. All these years all the colors that Elsa's eyes were able to catch, were blood red, darkness and frosty blue and strawberry blond of her father's hair. Elsa kept staring around at many things and just couldn't stop her desire to look for more.

Anna and the others watched Elsa happily. They knew they shouldn't talk in a situation like this. They wanted her to see for herself, slowly and adjust to the new life. Though, they were pretty occupied at staring at Elsa's eyes. The cyan irises were literally almost glowing from the sun rays that hit them. They looked so bright and full with awe and a child's curiosity that wanted to rush and explore the world. Elsa's mouth was opened in surprise. Her hair was now bright white. Anna and Rapunzel giggled at Elsa's reaction. She just looked adorable.

While Anna and Rapunzel saw her adorable, the men never realized until now how astonishing and beautiful Elsa really was. Yet they all felt a bit heartbroken when Elsa's scares and injuries looked bright red on her pale skin.

Aiden leaned a bit to Anna's ear. "Anna, shouldn't you tell her to close her eyes before they fall off?" He joked. _Those damn gorgeous eyes!_

Anna punched him playfully on the chest. "Give her time, ya big oaf. Can't you see that she just can't get enough?" Anna said with a radiant smile.

Aiden chuckled a bit, "I'm just joking." He said while he held his hands in defense.

"I don't blame her though," Rapunzel said, "Fifteen years in a dark cellar isn't quite an easy thing as I recall."

"I confess," Flynn started, "I don't think any of us would have survived what she went through. It's quite shocking actually how she can still at least talk and walk."

"Though not much- Oof!" Kristoff said before he received an elbow to his stomach from Anna.

"Stop it you guys. Give her a break. Don't make me remind you that she was just a kid when that piece of a poopy father did what he did." Anna said with a small glare.

"Poopy?..." Aiden asked with a playful smirk, "He's more than just _poopy_. It's an insult to poop. Poop aren't cruel!... Okay maybe sometimes they are stubborn to come out-"

"Ah!-Bluajkbbdqikjqen EEWWW, I don't wanna hear it!" Anna said while she covered her ears. "Gosh, that's disgusting!"

"Said the one who beat me in a burp competition." Flynn reminded.

Aiden stiffened a snort laugh while Anna gasped and blushed so hard, her face was literally red from embarrassment. _You shouldn't have said that in front of Kristoff!_ She thought angrily at Flynn, but relaxed a bit when she heard Kristoff laugh.

"Seriously?" Kristoff laughed again, "Burp?... Then I think you should have a worthy opponent like me someday." He said while he puffed his muscular chest.

Anna blushed even harder and rubbed her hands nervously, "Y-Yeah…" She said then laughed awkwardly. _Okay. Tonight: Kill Flynn. Midnight: Suicide mission of embarrassment._ She thought before she sent a death glare to Flynn who only replied with shrugged shoulders. She frowned at him before she pointed two fingers to her eyes then back at Flynn in a motion of 'I'm watching you'. Then she heard Aiden's snort again and she sent him a death glare too and he quickly straightened and stopped laughing, yet the smug smile never left his face.

"Guys, are we going to talk about poop and burp here or are we gonna wake Elsa out of her trance?" Rapunzel reminded with a laugh.

"Oh! Right." Anna said before she turned to Elsa and approached her carefully so she couldn't spook her. "Um, Elsa?"

Elsa quickly jumped in surprise and snapped out of her reverie. She looked at Anna quizzically to answer but then her eyes landed on the snowy mountains way high up and she lost focus on Anna again and continued her trance.

"I'll take that as 'The fort is beautiful'" Anna said while she giggled. "Well, you still have a lot to see, though. So C'mon!"

* * *

As they walked into the fort town square, Anna couldn't stop herself from talking. She took the responsibility to be The Guide for the fort tour yet she didn't quite noticed the eyes on them, or technically, at Elsa, who was walking next to Anna in unease, since it's been more than a decade since she walked in such an open space. Not just that but she felt as if everyone's eyes were piercing her back. And she just wanted to go back in the sanctuary and hide in her shell.

"Those are the stables over there." Anna pointed at where a man was grooming Maximus. "See this? That's where we plant and harvest our crops…" She pointed at where several women were busy working in the corn field, but stopped what they were doing to smile and wave at Elsa, yet she quickly looked away shyly.

"That's The Snuggly Duckling Tavern over there." Anna pointed at the stone longhouse at the corner before she giggled a bit then, "It's Flynn's _favorite_ place."

"Hey! It's not my fault they make great ale." Flynn reasoned.

Anna only rolled her eyes and continued walking and showing Elsa around. "Here is the infirmary. Though I don't advise you to get in there. It's always busy in there and-" Anna was explaining and her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered that she did not introduce the most important person to Elsa. "Oh my god! Elsa, you met about half the fort and you still didn't meet my mum! God, she was the one who healed you, so you have every right to meet her!" Anna said before she started rushing towards the infirmary but was held back by Rapunzel's voice.

Rapunzel, Aiden and Flynn quickly panicked when Anna have begun talking about letting Elsa meet her mum. And especially since Anna's mum, was actually Elsa's too.

"Uhh! I-I think your mum already told you that she doesn't need to be bothered Anna… S-Since you know, she's a b-bit busy and all" _And desperately wants to talk to her daughter._

Anna stopped in her tracks and turned with a frown while she thought the idea through. "Damn, you're right. She did say that… Hmmm, well don't worry Elsa. You'll meet her tomorrow or after." Anna reassured happily.

"Aiden! Anna!" A cheerful woman's voice suddenly startled them to attention.

Aiden winced in embarrassment as he recognized the voice before they all turned towards the voice and saw a fat woman, with dark hair and brown eyes that stood next to a merchant stand full with flowers of all kind while she have been waving at them happily and motioned for them to come.

"Bulda!" Anna called happily.

Bulda was a florist. She sold the most beautiful and colorful flowers in all of the country. And she was the one who treated Aiden as her own son.

They all walked towards the woman before Anna wrapped her in a hug. Elsa followed slowly with the help of the stick right behind Rapunzel and tried to hide as much as she can behind her.

"Where have ya been, lass!" Bulda said while she hugged Anna. "It's been a week since I last saw you! What were you up to ye big rebel?!" Bulda asked with both a playful and serious voice.

Anna laughed a bit, then, "You can't even imagine where we were, Bulda." She hinted playfully.

"It's really good to see you all and- Aiden! Come here youuu!" Bulda said before she wrapped Aiden in a crush hug.

Aiden felt his breath went out. "B-Bulda… hug… can't… breathe." He managed to say before Bulda snapped out of it and released him.

"Oh! Sorry, lad. I just missed my little boy so muuucchh!" She said while she pinched Aiden's cheek and made him recoil back and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Buldaaa…" Aiden whined in a childish manner while he rubbed his cheek.

Bulda placed her hands on her hips and glared playfully at him, "Oh don't you Bulda me! Your puffed up chest won't scare me boy!"

Anna and the others laughed as they saw Aiden blush harder.

Bulda turned to the others and Anna, "Well, have you heard the latest gossip? They said some of the guild members brought an injured princess here. And not just any princess, but an ice princess." She scoffed, "I'm telling you Anna, your mother had been definitely giving these people the wrong medicine and forced their brains to whack out of their empty heads- Oh!..." She stopped when she noticed Elsa who hid shyly behind Rapunzel. "And who's the cutie shy lass?" Bulda said while she pointed at behind Rapunzel and tried to take a better look from behind Rapunzel's shoulders.

They all smiled before Rapunzel moved away and revealed Elsa before she gave her a tiny push on the back and encourage her to move forward towards Bulda.

Anna giggled a bit, then, "Bulda, meet Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Bulda's heart was strangled at the sight of Elsa's injured body and how the princess leaned on the stick for support, but she was amazed at the woman's strange eye color and white hair. She did not show her shock or sadness for the sake of encouraging Elsa not to be shy more than she already was. She softened her face as much as she could and smiled warmly at Elsa. "Well, hello there, little lass." She said with a gentle voice that all the others never heard from her before. "Elsa… What a beautiful name ye have there, lass." She approached her a bit but stopped when she saw Elsa's shoulders crunched up a bit in unease. She widened her smile and tried to look as friendly as ever. "My name is Bulda. An old cow that had been living in here for years but my milk didn't ran out or rotten just yet." She joked and made the others laugh awkwardly at her blunt statement, yet Elsa only stared, unsure on what to do or say.

_Did the cat eat your tongue, little lass?_ Bulda thought playfully, yet she didn't felt it was right to say it aloud.

"Why are ya wearing gloves, lass? We're in the middle of summer!" Bulda asked in confusion.

Elsa's eyes went a bit wide in fear and her body tensed.

Anna ignored Bulda's question and moved to help Elsa out. She placed a hand on Bulda's shoulder to somehow send her message to stop asking questions, then, "Elsa… Bulsa is a florist! She sells her unique flowers here in the market square. You can also say that she's the big oaf's adoptive mother." She said with a smirk while she pointed at Aiden.

Bulda gave Anna a skeptical look. But luckily, Bulda understood the message and turned her head back at Elsa with a smile, "Aye! I raised that calf into the brainless buffalo he is now." She said while she smacked Aiden on the head.

"I have you know, I'm smarter than you think!" Aiden argued with an angry pout.

"Of course you are." Bulda replied sarcastically while she patted his back.

"Bulda, how about we show Elsa your flowers!" Anna suggested excitedly.

"Of course! There's the flower stand over there. Just go do whatever you want with it." Bulda said with a chuckle while she pointed behind her with a thumb.

"C'mon, Elsa!" Anna said while she motioned for Elsa to follow.

* * *

Rapunzel and Anna ran to the stand and followed by Elsa, while the men stayed with Bulda.

When the girls went out of hearing reach, Bulda's face fell a bit to a sad expression.

"Poor thing. How do you think all this happened to her?" Bulda asked as she kept her eyes on Elsa's bandages and scars.

"Bulda, we were the one who brought her here." Flynn revealed.

"Really?!" Bulda asked in surprise. "Well, what did you do to her?!" Bulda asked angrily.

"It wasn't us, Bulda!" Flynn reasoned.

"Then do you know anything about all this?!" Bulda said while she pointed at Elsa.

"Bulda, she was being tortured horribly… by her own father. The king of Arendelle." Aiden said sadly.

"Oh my goodness!... Why?!" Bulda asked in shock as her eyes went wide at Elsa.

"We're not sure yet. But we're thinking it's because of her powers or something." Aiden explained.

"So… The powers are true?!... That ice that came out of the sanctuary-"

"Yes, Bulda. It was her when Anna's mother had to burn her wound." Flynn cut off.

"Oh my… I never believed in magic. But looks like I have already enough proof." Bulda noted.

"Tell me about it." Kristoff deadpanned.

"Though… doesn't the princess seem a bit… too shy and well… doesn't talk a lot." Bulda asked while she scratched her head in wonder.

"It's because she was six when she got locked away. It's been fifteen years since she probably last time saw the sun itself." Aiden informed.

Bulda gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. "Six!?... Oh my god! You poor, poor girl! This is… It's so cruel! It's insane! Did the king lost his mind or anything?! She's his daughter!" Bulda exclaimed.

"We know, Bulda. We know." Aiden said sadly while they all kept their pitiful eyes on Elsa.

* * *

As the men and the fat woman kept gossiping, Anna and Rapunzel showed Elsa every single flower and educated her on the names and origins. Elsa gazed around at the flowers in amazement with an invisible grin. There were so many different shapes and colors of flowers, even the simplest like the pure white daisies astonished her.

"Hey, Elsa! Look at these!" Anna called while she pointed at a pile of orange Tulips. "They are called Tulips. They say they communicate a sentiment of perfect love. And this one…" She said while she pointed at a pink Lotus. "It's called a Lotus. It describes purity, beauty and grace." _Just like you, Elsa. _She thought as she smiled warmly at the princess who kept glancing around at the flowers.

"My favorite are the roses!" Rapunzel revealed while she pointed at the pile of crimson red roses, then both she and Anna turned to Elsa and saw how she was staring at something in astonishment that they never saw before.

"Elsa?" Anna called but Elsa kept her wide eyes fixated to the right. They followed Elsa's gaze and landed on a single, unique, rare, beautiful and fully bloomed ice-blue rose. When the two turned to look at Elsa again they gasped silently and their face lit up in the most radiant smile and their hearts fluttered in joy at the sight: Elsa was smiling brilliantly.

Elsa didn't acknowledge them. She approached the blue rose, her cyan eyes so full with pure awe and curiosity and for the first time, carefree. Her eyebrows lifted in amazement as she held her gloved finger right next to the flower and tried to touch it.

That was the first time everyone saw Elsa smiled. But the most exciting thing is that Elsa's joyful lip-parted smile reached her ears in admiration and glee. It was the most beautiful sight to see for the thieves.

"Oh my god, Rapunzel look at her!" Anna whispered in excitement. Her body shuddered and she bit her lip to prevent the both joyful and sympathetic tears from coming down.

"I know!" Rapunzel squealed with a whisper joyfully. They both didn't want to wake Elsa from her thoughts or daydream with the rose. They just stood and watched in silence for Elsa's behavior around the rose that stole all her attention.

"Look at that boys." Bulda started with a gentle voice as she saw how Elsa was smiling at the blue rose.

The men watched in amazement. Elsa just looked even more gorgeous and simply stunning with a smile.

_Wow…_ Aiden thought, speechless. He just never realized Elsa's beauty.

_She… She's smiling!_ Flynn thought happily.

"You see that, boys... The _single_ sight of a simple flower, can draw a smile on her face." She paused while she smiled warmly at Elsa. "What do you call this, boys?" She said while she pointed at the blissful Elsa.

The men kept staring at Elsa and tried to wonder what was Bulda talking about, yet Flynn answered. "Lack of knowledge about flowers?"

Bulda smacked his head before she chuckled and shook her head at their ignorance. "No… I call that Innocence."

The men finally turned at her with a quizzical and confused look.

Bulda rolled her eyes at them before she pointed at Elsa again. "Can't you see?... She'd been locked away when she was a child. Her father locked her, but that doesn't stop her body from growing to that of a full woman, and…" She trailed off. "He had locked her mind, heart and soul more than the body. She sure is a woman on the outside. But on the inside, she's still nothing more than a six year old child, ready to explore the new world that she never saw before. She's so full with a child's wonder, pure intentions and awe. She had missed so much, and she is very much more than willing to explore and discover her surroundings. But… she is afraid to do so. Right behind these eyes, boys…" Bulda's smile faded, "Lay a helpless little girl. Scared, alone and confused… The king had done more damage than you think. He took so much from her… and no bandage can fix that."

Aiden suddenly felt his heart crumble as he remembered holding her delicate, weak body. He remembered how she was so tiny and vulnerable in his arms. He rubbed his chest where her platinum head once rested. A sudden unfamiliar sense crept in his mind and he felt an immense desire to protect Elsa, and to help that little terrified girl inside of her to open up and explore the world she always wanted. He couldn't help but smile while he stared at her own smile that grew as if she felt the best feeling ever when she finally touched and brushed her gloved fingers on the blue rose.

"Such a shame…" Bulda started again. "If only everyone was _that_ Innocent... She'd been through hell, yet look at her… She was able to see the little things that makes life great. It's just brilliant."

Now that the men realized that Bulda's words were more than right, their confusion on why really Elsa was locked away grew.

_Why does she keep saying that she sinned then? _Flynn thought. "But Bulda," He started. "When we were inside, she told us that she deserved to be locked away and that she somehow did something… really bad."

Bulda scoffed sarcastically, "I never knew you boys were _that_ stupid… Think about it. You can convince a six year old child that he can fly. So I don't think it was hard for the king to convince her that she's a bad person?" She paused then looked back at Elsa with a sorrowful look. "Whatever he planted in her child mind, she grew up in fifteen years believing it's true." She finished before she walked towards the girl and left the men speechless.

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel watched in amazement as Elsa kept hovering her hand around the blue rose and her face was full with glee. They just wondered what was Elsa thinking of all that time by just looking at a rose. But they did suppose it's because Elsa definitely never saw a flower, and especially a blue rose.

_She just looks so happy!_ Rapunzel thought joyfully. _If only Aphrodite could see this._

_Maybe blue is her favorite color?_ Anna wondered and tried to get to know what Elsa's interests are.

A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped Anna from her thoughts and she turned her head to see Bulda smiling warmly at her. "Looks like our princess is in love." Bulda joked while she pointed at Elsa who was still in her own world with the rose.

Anna giggled silently, "Yeah..." She said while she watched Elsa again with a fond smile.

Bulda moved slowly next to Elsa, "Do you like it, lass?" She asked.

Elsa jumped in surprise and snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked at Bulda nervously before the question finally went in her mind. Elsa blushed a bit and nodded shyly with a tiny grin, her eyes not leaving the flower.

"Here," Bulda said before she grabbed the blue rose's pot and held it up for Elsa.

_Don't say 'Hold it.' Don't say 'Hold it.'!_ Anna thought worriedly.

"You can have it then. It's yours." Bulda said with the most reassuring smile and Anna exhaled in utter relief.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit in confusion. She looked over at Anna and Rapunzel as if she wanted to take their permission, then back at Bulda before she pointed an unsure finger at herself.

Bulda only nodded happily in confirmation that she was indeed giving the flower to Elsa and kept the rose held up.

Elsa's face drew a tiny goofy smile before she took the pot that held the rose with both her gloved hands shyly. "Than… Thank you." She whispered while she stared at the rose in her hands happily.

Bulda chuckled silently at Elsa's shyness and innocence. "Be sure to water it every day morning." Bulda instructed.

Elsa wasn't sure she'll wake up alive tomorrow but she nodded slowly anyway.

Anna and Rapunzel walked towards Elsa and Bulda before Anna wrapped Bulda in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Bulda patted Anna's back and shook her head. "Don't mention it, lass. Just keep her happy." She whispered back. "She deserves a lot better than a flower after what she'd been through."

Anna bit her lip and forced her tears not to come down at Bulda's words before she nodded.

_I will._ Anna vowed.

They broke from the hug and turned to Elsa. "Okay, Elsa. Let's continue through town. You still have a lot of things to see." Anna said happily.

The men and Rapunzel finally approached them. "Alrighty now! Shall we continue then?" Rapunzel asked happily and received a nod from everyone, including Elsa.

As they all walked away from Bulda, all the thieves didn't notice Elsa turned a bit and waved goodbye shyly at Bulda.

Bulda quickly waved gleefully back and felt joyful tears forming at the corner of her eyes. _Oh child… It's always the innocents who suffer the most._

* * *

**I greatly recommend that you listen to : Innocence – Avril Lavigne**

**It fits the chapter more than perfectly. And it describes Elsa's thoughts on all this. **

**Reviewww! :D Please please.**

**PLUS ! I have another COVER! Just go to the link in my profile description :D**

**Next Chap (as Chapter : Innocence is longggg) : Innocence – Part II**


	19. Innocence - Part II

**This Chapter made me cry. Will you be crying? Tell me in a review. :')**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XVI : Innocence – Part II

As they walked around the fort, Elsa kept smiling a little at the flower in her hands while Anna was talking something about taking Elsa to the waterfalls outside the fort on the east side of the forest.

When Elsa lifted her head to glance around where they were going, her eyes fell on something that smashed the most disgusted, shocked and confused look on her face.

Rapunzel was walking next to Elsa when she noticed Elsa's face and her eyes widened. "Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked in worry.

When the others heard Rapunzel's question, they quickly turned to look at Elsa in worry too.

Elsa only blinked as she stared at the most strange thing she ever saw. "Wh-… What are they doing?!" She asked in shock.

The others' confusion grew. They followed Elsa's line of view and their eyes shot wider than hers when they landed on a couple having their moment of passion and love.

Aiden and Anna tried to stiffen their laughs but failed miserably. Rapunzel and Flynn went speechless as they had no idea what to answer. Kristoff just covered his mouth and quickly stopped himself from laughing.

"U-Uhhh…" Rapunzel muttered awkwardly and exchanged worried looks with Flynn. "They, they… They are kissing Elsa." She said before she felt her face turn red.

"Why do they do that?" Elsa asked innocently, her eyes never left the couple.

Anna and Aiden's laugh only grew louder and Rapunzel felt more embarrassed. She felt as if Elsa was mocking her but when she saw how Elsa waited for an answer with confused and innocent eyes, she felt even more awkward. "Uhm, they just show their love, Elsa. They l-love each other so they d-do… _That_… so they can show how much they love each other." She said while she pointed at the couple with her chin.

"With their mouth?!" Elsa asked again as she stared at the couple while half her upper lip lifted in disgust. "Aren't there any other way?"

Rapunzel blushed at that question so hard she felt she would explode. Anna's tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably as she laughed aloud. "T-Trust me… Elsa… T-There are…" Anna tried to speak while she clutched her stomach from the laughter pain. "So many other… W-ways to show your love!" She said and forced Aiden to lean on her shoulder as he laughed his guts out. "So many more… and more…and mo-" Anna was saying when Rapunzel's hand came to her mouth and stopped her midsentence.

"OKAYYYYY! I think that's enough!" Rapunzel said awkwardly and totally embarrassed. "I-I-uh… I just don't know, Elsa." Rapunzel lied.

Anna shoved Rapunzel's hand off her face and smirked at her evilly while she placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah!... Then why don't you tell Elsa how you and Flynn do it!" Anna teased.

Rapunzel gasped so loud that made Anna jump back in surprise and with a laugh. "You were spying on us!?" Rapunzel asked totally in shock and bemusement.

"It's what thieves do!" Anna reasoned with a laugh.

"ANNA!" Rapunzel yelled while her face turned redder than a tomato. "Seriously?!"

"Okay, okay!" Anna said while she raised her hands in defense and laughed even more. "Geesh, we were just looking for you when we saw you do… that!" Anna said while she pointed at the couples.

"WE?!" Rapunzel and Flynn asked in unison.

"Me and Aiden… and several others." Anna said while she clasped her hands behind her back, looked around and avoided Rapunzel and Flynn's face as if she had nothing to do with it.

"Oh my god! I'm… I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Rapunzel said before she ran towards Anna to strangle her, but Anna only ran away and laughed playfully in glee as Rapunzel chased her around in rage.

Elsa watched the girls in confusion while she tilted her head a bit as they ran around. Anna was laughing her eyes out and Rapunzel was sending her death glares. "Come here Anna! Don't you want… a big… warm… HUG!?" Rapunzel managed to ask with a smirk as she panted while she spread her arms wide for a hug.

"No I'm fine! I have Bulda to cover that for me!" Anna replied. While she ran, an idea crossed her mind and her smirk reached her ears. She quickly turned her track and ran as fast as she can towards the couple. "Move away! Crazy lady coming through!" She yelled playfully.

The couple gasped and parted their lips as they saw Anna ran between them followed by Rapunzel. "Sorry, guys!... But you're causing a scene here in front of the children!" Anna called while she smiled back apologetically at the couple.

Anna finally lost her breath and hid behind Kristoff, and placed him between her and Rapunzel so the raging blondy couldn't reach her.

Flynn and Aiden stood next to each other while they both laughed with each other at the girls. "Do you think I should stop her?" Flynn asked playfully while he chuckled.

Aiden scoffed before he shook his head in amusement at the girls' antics. "I think you do, if you love your girlfriend. Cause I have a feeling those couples are about to chase both of Anna and Rapunzel." He said while he pointed at the couples that were glaring at Anna and Rapunzel for breaking their beautiful moment.

Flynn and Aiden laughed with each other before Flynn quickly moved and picked Rapunzel up on his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN, FLYNN! I have to teach her some manners!" Rapunzel yelled while she drummed her boyfriend's back.

"Alright blondy, just relax! She was just joking!" Flynn reasoned. _I hope so._

"Yeahhh, Punzie! I was just _joookiiinngg!_" Anna teased from behind Kristoff's back.

Rapunzel huffed her hair away from her face in annoyance and defeat since Flynn wasn't going to put her down until she would relax. "Fine." She said grumpily.

"That's better." Flynn said before he settled her down and kissed her forehead.

Rapunzel's glare turned to a smile as she eyed her boyfriend fondly, before they all were surprised when Elsa's voice came out.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said ashamed. Her voice still was a bit throaty from past screams. She lowered her head and avoided Rapunzel's eyes.

Everyone just stopped laughing.

"What?" Rapunzel asked unsure on why Elsa was apologizing.

"If I didn't ask you, you wouldn't have went all… angry." Elsa explained while she hugged the rose pot closer to her chest.

"Oh, Elsa… No… No, no, no it wasn't your fault. We were just having fun, that's all." Rapunzel said while she moved towards Elsa and leaned down to look up at her face and realized that Elsa had a small sad pout on her face and her eyes were on the rose.

"Elsa, it's not your fault at all!" Anna said before she ran to stand right next to Elsa. "I was the one who pushed Rapunzel, not you. You just asked a question, it's not bad at all! In fact, it's great that you asked!" Anna said with a reassuring voice.

Elsa lifted her eyes from the rose and to Rapunzel's. Ashamed and apologetic cyan eyes met soothing green ones. "Don't worry, Elsa." Rapunzel said, "And-" She giggled a bit, "Let me hold that for you, cause you're getting dirt all over your dress." She said while she pointed on the pot that Elsa was hugging as if it was a teddy bear.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit and she looked down on her dress to see a dirt stain. "Oh…" She said with a low voice.

"It's okay, we'll change it later." Anna said while she giggled.

"Give it here. Don't worry it will be in safe hands. Plus, you won't be able to walk while holding both the pot and the stick." Rapunzel said while she held her hands up and motioned for Elsa to give her the rose pot.

Elsa hesitated a bit. She looked at the pot then at Rapunzel. "O-… Okay." She finally said with a tiny sigh before she lent her the pot.

Rapunzel took it gingerly with a smile, then turned at the others. "Okay, then. Move on everyone." She said with a happy voice.

* * *

While they continued their walk through town, Elsa was looking around at the activities that the people were doing. She saw children running and laughing in glee while holding wooden swords and playing fight. She turned her head the other way to see an old man was sitting at a wooden bench and surrounded by a great amount of birds. She wondered how he was able to do that. She supposed it's because of the tiny grains he was throwing to them.

A sudden sound of a wolf-whistle came from her right. Elsa made the mistake and turned her head slowly and saw four young men were looking at her with lustful grins. One of them made a wolf howl sound at her. Elsa turned at Anna and the others and she saw how they were totally ignoring them. Another one joined with the howl and Elsa couldn't help but feel utterly ashamed as the fear inside of her began to rise. They were mocking her. Calling for her as if she was some kind of an animal as they howled at her.

_S-stop it… I'm… I'm not a wolf!... not a beast!_ She thought while her eyes formed tears. She did not quite understand that the howls and whistles were a disturbing, low-mannered way to show their interests in her. She quickly looked away. _But I am… I _am_ a beast! I _am_ a monster!_

Elsa turned to the thieves and saw that they weren't quite hearing the men. They were already locked in a conversation about where to take Elsa next. She turned her head again to the men, her eyes full with shame and worry. Then, when her eyes met one of the men's, she quickly gasped, lowered her head and clutched to the stick in fear as she started to hear what they were saying.

"Looks like she likes you, Fred. She's looking at you." One of the men said while he punched his friend on the back.

"Yeah! She's a beauty that one!" Fred replied while he licked his lips in anticipation.

"I think that's the wounded princess, Herk. The one they rumored about." Another said while he pointed at Elsa injuries.

"Who cares, Peter. Princess or not… I wonder how she's in bed." Herk said before the men erupted in laughter.

Elsa's shoulders lifted with every statement she was able to hear.

"White hair and a stick, though… Hah, she reminds me of grandma!" Peter mocked and sent another wave of annoying laughter to Elsa's ears.

"Be careful, my friend. They said she can freeze your cock off!" Fred reminded mockingly.

"Pshh! They just say that so they could protect her. They don't want anyone near her." The last man said.

"She's too skinny, though. Hey Roger! Ye think we can help her add some meat on these breasts?" Herk asked.

"I think I can manage that." The last man, Roger, replied. Before they all started howling again to grab Elsa's attention.

Anna heard Elsa's tiny whimper and she quickly turned back to look at Elsa. When she did, her eyes shot wide as she saw how Elsa's eyes were closed and she gripped the stick firmly while tears streamed down her face. "Elsa, what's wrong?!" She asked worried after she ran next to her side.

Elsa shook her head quickly. "N-Nothing." She said with a sob.

The others ran next to the sisters' side. "Elsa, are you okay?!" Rapunzel asked utterly worried. "Is there any pain?! Are you feeling well?!"

"Anna, I told you she needed to rest!" Aiden said, concern overwhelmed his face.

"Elsa, just tell us. We'll help you." Anna promised.

Elsa finally lifted her head a bit and wiped her tears. "It's just…" She rolled her lips inside her mouth in anxiety and turned her head slowly and nervously towards the men. "T-They are calling me… a beast." She said with a low, scared voice. _And they are right._

Another howl and a wolf-whistle was heard and the thieves followed Elsa's gaze and when they saw the men, they all glared at them in annoyance and irritation, before Anna turned at Elsa again and realized the words that Elsa just said. "Oh! You think they are callin-… Oh, no no no!" Anna said before she giggled a bit. "Elsa… They are not calling you a beast!" She reassured. "You can say that it's just some kind of a stupid, crappy way of… well… Uhm, saying that you're beautiful." She looked at Elsa right in the eyes. "But here me out. You should ignore them whenever you hear these bastards. Cause if you don't, they'll keep it up." Anna instructed the princess who clearly did not know the 'Street safety rules'. She knew Elsa didn't quite understand half of what the men meant by all their disturbing words. She knew that Elsa thought that they were mocking her, not that they were actually hitting on her. She placed a soothing hand on Elsa's shoulder and forgot about Elsa's reaction who quickly tensed at the touch. Anna quickly withdrew her hand and smiled apologetically. "Sorry." She said.

"Hey, you fuckin bastards! If you're so desperate, how about you go fuck each other!?" Rapunzel suddenly yelled in both rage and sarcasm while she pointed at the men.

"Rapunzel!" Anna scolded while she held back her laugh.

Rapunzel only groaned in frustration and crossed her arms in irritation. She was angry at these buffoons that she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Aiden gripped Rapunzel's shoulder firmly and tried to hide his fuming mind with a smile. "Don't worry, Rapunzel. Just take Elsa somewhere else." He said before he turned to Flynn and Kristoff. "Me and the boys have some… _business_ to take care of." He said with a thick voice, yet Rapunzel and the sisters didn't quite catch the angry tone in it, but both Kristoff and Flynn did, so they smirked and gave him an affirmation nod.

Rapunzel only nodded, "Okay." She said confused, before she turned to Elsa and Anna. "Come on, you two." She said before she helped Anna to walk the scared and ashamed Elsa away.

Aiden turned to his friends with the most serious face, before they all turned to the laughing young men.

"And as for you guys…" Flynn said and grabbed the men's attention, whom smiles and laughter quickly faded when they saw Flynn and the others hit theirs hand with their other knuckles threateningly.

_Time to teach some wolves how to really howl._ Aiden thought.

* * *

"Anna! Punzie!" A little girl's voice called happily.

The women turned right before a little girl with light brown short hair, fair skin and brown eyes, jumped at Anna and wrapped her in a hug.

Anna stumbled backwards with a laugh but managed to steady herself before she fell. "Zoey!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Come play with me, Anna!" Zoey said while she squished her cheek harder on Anna's waist.

Anna laughed before she broke the hug and knelt so that her eyes met Zoey's height. "Maybe later, sweety." Anna said with a gentle voice. "We have guests."

"Aaawwhh!" Zoey whined, but only then did she notice Elsa, so her eyes shot wide. "Who's this?!" She asked happily, amazed at Elsa's hair and eyes. But just when the smile appeared, it faded when she saw the injuries and bandages. "Is she okay?!" She asked while she narrowed her brown curious eyes at Elsa's body.

"Zoey, this is Elsa. Our new friend!" Anna answered happily. "She'll be staying with us from now on."

And before Zoey could ask anything wrong that could hurt Elsa, Anna tapped the girl's shoulder and made her turn before she pulled her close and gently whispered in her ears. "Bad men were mean to her and she's a bit scared. So be nice, okay sweety?"

Zoey looked at Anna and mouthed 'Oh' before she turned to Elsa with a wide grin. "Hi Elsa! My name is Zoey! I'm Anna, Rapunzel, Aiden and Flynn's friend!" She said happily as she approached Elsa and counted the names on her fingers.

Anna and Rapunzel chuckled at the little girl's words. And they were impressed since Elsa didn't actually tense or backed away when Zoey was only standing three feet away from her. But they supposed since little Zoey didn't quite look intimidating, of course, cause her height reached Elsa's waist.

"You're pretty!... Oh! I'm 8 by the way. And you?" Zoey asked innocently.

Elsa's eyes grew a bit wide at the question and she bit her lip in nervousness, since she still didn't know how old she really was. "Uh…"

"She's my age." Rapunzel quickly said to help Elsa out. "About twenty-one."

Elsa's eyes shot wide and her jaw went slack. _Twenty one!?... I'm twenty one!? _Elsa thought shocked.

Zoey looked back up at Elsa who was clearly lost in her own thoughts, and she couldn't help but stare at how much Elsa's hair was bright and long, even with a braid. "I like your hair! It's so long and unique." She said happily while she twirled a lock of her own hair around her finger.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at the little girl in front of her in confusion.

_Your hair is the sign of the coldness of your heart, Monster._

The king's words suddenly echoed in Elsa's mind and she lost focus on the girl in front of her as the king's regal, calm voice in her head sent a shiver down her spine.

"Mine is boring brown… Plus, your… Your eyes are really, really beautiful too." Zoey said shyly as she stared at the ground while she drew a circle in the dirt with her foot and hid her hands behind her back.

_Look at your eyes! They are unnatural. Because these are the demon's eyes. Not a Human's._

Zoey stared at Elsa in confusion and she tilted her head to the side in wonder. "You don't talk much."

"_Zoeyyy._" Anna scolded with a whisper.

"Oh! Right. Sorry…" Zoey said as she winced awkwardly at her blunt statement. She turned back at Elsa and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Miss Elsa." She said while she lowered her head in shame and looked at Elsa with puppy eyes.

"Oh! That reminds me… By the way, Zoey. I have a surprise for youuuu." Anna said happily while she smirked at the little girl.

"Really?!" Zoey asked in excitement.

"Uh-huh! Guess what… Miss Elsa here is actually a princess." Anna informed.

Zoey gasped in joy and she quickly turned her head to Elsa. "You're a princess?!" Zoey asked fascinated while she pointed a finger at Elsa.

_No. I'm not._ Elsa thought, yet she felt the little girl's excitement and she didn't quite wanted to fade that away by saying this aloud.

"So you're like… Live in a castle with huge rooms and colorful gardens with birdies flying around? And you can have a lot of chocolate? And there are a lot of servants?! And-and you like… Have pretty dresses, you help people and everyone loves you?!" Zoey showered Elsa with questions and didn't quite notice Elsa's cringe at every question.

_No. I live in a cage and I see blood, pain and chains… and I _hurt_ people that is why everyone hates me. _Elsa thought sorrowfully.

"What are you doing here then? Castles are much more fun than here!" Zoey said enthusiastically.

Elsa's face showed fear and she only shook her head in disagreement.

Zoey raised one eyebrow in confusion, "What? Aren't castles supposed to be fun?" Zoey asked while she shrugged her shoulders.

Before Zoey could push Elsa more, Anna placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder to make her stop. "Zoey…" Anna said with a whisper.

Luckily, Zoey saw how Anna was looking at her and she understood that Elsa didn't want to talk about castles for the moment... Or the past itself.

Zoey frowned in confusion. She didn't understand why Elsa was so… reserved. Since that's how her mind saw it at least.

Anna looked at Elsa who was staring at the ground in unease. Then, an idea came to her and her face lit up. She quickly turned to Zoey whom was still looking at Elsa quizzically. "What's your favorite season, Zoey?" Anna asked while she made sure Elsa could hear.

Rapunzel smiled at Anna since she realized what the redhead was trying to do.

Zoey's face turned happy and excited again. "Ouh! I know, I know!" Zoey said excitedly while she waved her hand in the air. "Winter!" She shouted happily with a tiny pounce.

Anna noticed how Elsa's eyes widened. She smiled since now she was sure Elsa was hearing, so she continued. "And why is it your favorite season?" She asked Zoey.

"Because there is snow! And we love the snow!" Zoey exclaimed happily.

Elsa's mind just rolled in utter bewilderment. "Snow?!" She asked as she looked at the little girl in confusion. "Why do you love the snow?!… Snow is dangerous! It's cold! A-And nobody likes the cold!" Elsa asked Zoey in disbelief while her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"No, silly! Snow isn't dangerous. Snow is beautiful! It's really fun! You can make snowman, snow angels and the best thing, you can have snowball fights!... Summer is boring! Mud fights are annoying and you get dirt all over your clothes." Zoey replied while she waved her hands at her clothes.

"B-But… I don't understand! The cold snow is bad! It… It hurts people! It's a curse! W-Winter is the devil's work!" Elsa said again while she looked in fright at her gloved hands.

Zoey giggled a bit. "You're funny!... I like you."

_Oh God, Elsa. _Anna thought sadly at the anxious princess.

Elsa started shaking her head strongly. "No, no, no this is wrong! The cold is dangerous! It was always dangerous! It's unsafe a-and people die from the cold! How can… the cold be a good thing?!"

_They don't understand how dangerous it is! _Elsa little girl reminded her so much of her baby energetic sister, Anna. Just by looking at Zoey, she felt she could have hurt her by mistake just like the ballroom accident, so she took a step back and grasped firmly to the stick.

Zoey didn't understand why Elsa hated the winter that much. She just stared at her in uncertainty.

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged worried looks. They knew Elsa was afraid of her powers. They supposed that it's the least Elsa could do since she lived in the cellar all these years, and was trained horribly and harshly to conceal them. Anna knew she had one last chance to relief Elsa a bit from that fear of her powers. She turned her head to Zoey and smiled at her. "Zoey, why is the cold a good thing?" She said with a loud voice and made sure Elsa could hear again.

Zoey's face lit up radiantly and she clapped her hands since she knew what Anna was going to say.

Anna continued, "Because without the cold, there wouldn't be any...?!" Anna trailed off playfully and motioned for Zoey to continue their special mantra.

"_Warm_ hugs!" Zoey said while she pounced at Anna and wrapped her in a hug.

"And do you know that Elsa here can make snow with magic?!" Anna asked teasingly while she hugged her little friend.

Zoey gasped excitedly, quickly broke from the hug and turned to Elsa. "Really?! That is _sooo_ cool! Can… Can you show me?!" She asked with eyes full with awe.

Elsa quickly shook her head. "N-No… N-No I can't!" She said before she hid one hand behind her back while the other kept firm on the stick. "Please… Please, I can't!" Elsa insisted.

But Zoey was stubborn enough and did not notice Elsa's fear creeping out her whole body. She approached Elsa before Anna could catch her and grabbed Elsa's gloved hand, "But Why-"

Elsa quickly recoiled roughly, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elsa yelled and whipped her hand away before she gripped the stick and turned her back to the little girl. Her shoulders lifted like always and her back hunched on the stick a bit. "P-Please… I… I just don't wanna h-hurt you." She whispered while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Zoey stared completely confused and worried. "I-I'm sorry! I was just… Did I do something wrong?!" Zoey asked when she turned at Anna and Rapunzel with pleading eyes.

Anna went to comfort Elsa while Rapunzel went to Zoey and knelt next to the scared girl, before she smiled at her soothingly. "No, sweet. Elsa is just… afraid. She thinks that the snow she makes is bad." She whispered in the girl's ear. _It did kind of destroyed the sanctuary._ _But she didn't mean it. She was just afrai-… Wait!... Afraid? Ice? Bad?_ Rapunzel gasped aloud as the idea cleared in her mind.

Meantime, Anna was trying her best to calm Elsa down. "Elsa, please listen to me. You won't hurt anyone. Because… You. Are not. A monster." She said sternly in determination.

"A-Anna…" Elsa whispered her voice quivered at the name she was terrified to pronounce in years. She felt her heart ripped apart at the memory of her little joyful sister.

Anna's eyes widened since it's the first time Elsa called her or even said her name. But she wasn't sure if Elsa was even talking to _her_… or herself.

"I… just don't wanna h-hurt anyone, A-Anna. She-… She's so young!" Elsa whispered through her sobs. _She reminds me of Anna! My sister!... My little baby sister that I hurt! _She thought before she let out another sob.

Anna's face softened and her sympathetic smile reached her ears. Elsa _really_ was talking to her. And for the first time, she really actually acknowledged someone by his name.

"You d-don't understand, Anna… Y-you don't understand what my curse did!" Elsa said her voice so full with regret, shame and sorrow.

_If you could only tell us! If you could only allow that burden off your chest and tell someone!_ Anna thought sadly._ I can't just ask her! I don't know what she'll do if I did!_

_I can't! I just can't! You'll kill me the moment you know! _Elsa thought utterly frightened.

Anna bit her lip in nervousness and inhaled deeply and just when she was about to ask, Rapunzel's gasp was heard.

The two women turned to face the blondy and the little girl. Rapunzel quickly grabbed both Zoey and Anna's wrists and brought them close so she could whisper to them what she discovered.

Elsa only lowered her head and turned away while she clutched the stick with one hand and hugged herself with her other arm.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Anna asked with a low and angry voice, since she had to leave Elsa a bit so she can hear what Rapunzel wanted to say so badly.

"Okay Anna, listen up. Do you remember what happened at the sanctuary when Elsa woke up?" Rapunzel asked with a whisper.

"Uhm… Yeah, no need to remind me." Anna asked a bit annoyed.

"And do you remember how terrified she was?" Rapunzel asked again.

"Rapunzel, are you taunting me here? Cause it's annoying! Of course I remember how terrified she was." Anna said irritated.

"No, no! Just listen to me! Didn't you see how every time she gets scared… Oh I don't know, but everything turn to ice!" Rapunzel informed.

"Why? What happened at the sanctuary?" Zoey asked.

"It's a long story, dear." Anna said while she smiled and stroked Zoey's hair, then turned to Rapunzel with a questioning look.

"Even when she's anxious!" Rapunzel continued. "Do you remember when Olly, Sally and the others ran to her?... And how the room temperature dropped like HUGE!... A-And don't make me remind you what we saw back at the cellar."

"I don't think I'm getting where you're going there Rapunzel! Just say it already!" Anna demanded.

"Well here's the thing. Since the ice only appears wildly ONLY when she is scared, then it means that _Fear_ force the ice to loosen up badly or dangerously!" Rapunzel explained happily since she was proud of her analyses.

"So what you're saying is… That there is a way she could create the ice and snow safely?" Anna wondered.

"Well, yeah there should be! I mean come on, everything has both good and bad side. Danger and Beauty, right?" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel… If _she_ doesn't know how… Than how are we going to know how to tame this power?" Anna asked a bit worried.

"Well, we can start by letting her forget about that nasty past, and build her trust." Rapunzel suggested.

Anna suddenly gasped, jumped at Rapunzel and grabbed her head with her hands before she kissed her forehead. "You're a genius! Since when you became that smart!?" Anna asked sarcastically.

Rapunzel puffed up her chest proudly and lifted her chin. "I've been working on it, lately."

"With smolder boy?" Anna teased with a smirk.

Rapunzel's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Don't start this." Rapunzel said with the most serious tone.

Anna laughed at her friend's face. And right before they could turn to Elsa, Zoey's voice came out. "Wait!"

Anna and Rapunzel looked at her quizzically. "What is it?" Anna asked.

"You said Elsa is afraid right?" Zoey asked innocently.

"Well, yeah." Rapunzel confirmed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No it's not that! What I mean is… She needs to calm down, right? So how about we take Princess Elsa to… you know, our 'favorite spot'! I'm sure she'll be happy when she sees it. It _is_ really calming anyway." Zoey recommended happily.

Anna and Rapunzel's face lit up. "Oh my god, how did I forget about that! This is perfect! It's the best thing for her, now!" Anna exclaimed.

"And right on time! Look!" Zoey said while she pointed at the blue sky that was starting to transform into a yellow-orange hue signaling the approach of dawn.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Anna asked happily.

They all turned to Elsa who was now staring at them in nervousness.

"Elsa, we need to show you something." Anna said with a gentle voice.

As the four girls started to walk out of town, Rapunzel looked around in wonder. "By the way… Where is Flynn and the others?"

* * *

Peter gasped for air when his soaked head was lifted off roughly from a barrel of water. "If you ever try to do anything to those three women you saw, you'll regret you were even born!" Flynn intimidated with the most serious and stern voice he could muster.

"No… No, no! I s-swear! I won't I won't!" Peter said quickly as he stared at Flynn in fear, his hair sticky on his face from the water he was shoved in.

"Good." Flynn said before he shoved the man to the ground.

Kristoff had Roger pinned to the wall as he held a dagger to his throat. "Do you like women with redheads?" He threaten with an intimidating and serious face.

"N-No…" Roger said while his voice quivered like a chiwawa in fear.

"NO?! So you're saying girls with strawberry blonde hair aren't beautiful!?" Kristoff asked and totally acted that he was in rage.

"WHAT!? N-No! I-I-I didn't mean it like that!... U-Uhm, Y-Yes of course they are b-beautiful!" Peter said while he gulped as he felt the dagger squeezed harder to his throat.

"So are you going to hit on Anna or any other girl again!?" Kristoff asked while he glared at the man.

"N-No! I swear!" Roger vowed while he held his hand in defeat.

"Good." Kristoff said before he let go of the man who quickly scurried and stumbled away.

Meanwhile…

"PLEAAAASE! LIFT ME UP! LIFT ME UP!" Fred shrieked in terror as his face was inches above a pot of flaming charcoal.

"I can't heaaaarrr youuuuu!" Aiden sing-songed while he held both Fred and Herk's faces above the inferno and a smirk splattered his face.

"W-W-WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN! WE FUCKIN SWEAR!" Herk cried as he felt his sweat overwhelmed his face from the heat and he felt dizzy when a drop of sweat dropped to the fire and erupted a hiss.

"So tell me again… Are you going to howl at the princess like assholes next time ya see her?" Aiden asked his voice suddenly turned utterly intimidating and terrifyingly stern and serious.

"NONONONONO!..." Both Herk and Fred shouted in unison, incredibly fast.

"JUST LIFT US UP ALREADY! PLEASE!" Herk begged.

"Good." He said before he released both men and they quickly rushed away as they stumbled and lost balance on each other ridiculously.

"You think they learned their lesson?" Flynn said while he and Kristoff walked to the side of Aiden and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Aiden smirked, "I think they did."

* * *

"Okay, Elsa." Anna said while she looked up ahead. "It's just right up this hill." She said before she looked at the sky who now already showed the colors of orange, blue and yellow and they all blended together and gave the sky a pink hue.

Zoey already beat them to the top of the hill. "Come on, Elsa!" She called excitedly as something behind her was illuminating the little girl's back and left her face shadowed. Yet it also left the huge hill's shadow and shade on them.

"And I think you need help again, Elsa, Okay?" Rapunzel reminded. "The hill is a bit rough, so _please_, Elsa. We are just gonna help you." She said making sure she said the word 'Please' in a clear and pleading voice.

Elsa was very nervous. She did not know where they were taking her, but they were already out of town and now climbing a hill? Just great. She bit her lip in unease as she thought Rapunzel's words through. She looked at Rapunzel and Anna with worried eyes, before she nodded slowly.

Anna and Rapunzel smiled widely before each of them took a side of Elsa. "Okay, ready?" Anna asked.

Elsa gulped nervously then nodded again as she watched their warm hands touched her cold elbows.

Just when their hands contacted Elsa's elbows, both Rapunzel and Anna felt Elsa tensed all over again. "Relax, Elsa. We're here for you. We're here to help you and… We will never. EVER. Hurt you." Anna assured with a gentle, soothing smile and a soft voice.

Elsa inhaled and exhaled slowly and tried to allow herself not to tense at their touch. "O-Okay." She breathed.

Anna and Rapunzel nodded to each other before they started helping Elsa walk up the hill carefully. Elsa winced at her movements since this time she had to use more muscles and her body ached and pained so hard that she started hyperventilating.

Half way up, they had to stop to give Elsa a break but after a moment, she nodded and reassured them that she was ready to continue.

Just before they could reach the top, Zoey lifted her hands and stopped them with her voice. "Wait, wait! Not now." She said before she turned to the light and lifted a finger at them to tell them to come on cue. "Okaayyy… Just a little bit moreee…" Zoey muttered.

Elsa looked quizzically at the girl but Anna and Rapunzel already knew what the girl wanted.

"Okay, now!" Zoey called and motioned for them to come quick.

When they finally reached the top of the hill. Elsa froze entirely. Her eyes were shot wide and her jaw just dropped as she stared at the elegant miracle in front of her that literally stole her breath.

There, right in front of her, the scene was incredibly unbelievable. Elsa's eyes just saw her first and real sunset since forever. It was far away but she was clearly able to see every detail. The sun was slowly going down the horizon. As it went down, the burning light of the sun got dull and it looked like a huge disc of orange and yellow. The sun's orange rays were mingling with the light blue color of the sky and it produced a vast contrast of different colors. It was like watching a screen slowly changing colors. The scene was truly beautiful. The dull light of the sun somehow illuminated everything in a way she had never seen before. Everything was almost still, and the effect of the light made the scene look like one in a painting… The miraculous painting of God's work. The waves of the sea also seemed to have changed their color to a dull mixture of yellow and orange. The water was sparkling like diamonds in the light. And the sun's reflection was splattered all over the waters. The sun was gradually going down. It was all just mesmerizing. The golden light was slowly swallowed up by the land around her while the last traces of light dipped over the hill and over casted the trees below the pleasant view in a solemn landscape of shadows. It seemed almost as if the day were at rest... Oddly peaceful and calm.

Elsa's skin now had an orange-yellow hue as the sun rays hit it. The others could clearly see the reflection of the sunset on Elsa's eyes. But they all smiled warmly and joyfully when they saw what was next.

Elsa's tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Her mouth opened in a huge, wide smile and revealed a perfect row of white teeth. Her hand slowly lifted as she tried to imagine herself catching the sun, and begged it not to sink deeper into the horizon. The light illuminating between her fingers as she held her hand up. She needed it. She needed the sun rays of hope to wrap her body into a warm embrace. She didn't know why she was crying. These are new types of tears. Tears of joy, tears of relief. Yet she welcomed them in complete appreciation.

What came next, astonished Anna's face and overwhelmed it with tears. She clutched the vest on her chest when she felt her heart raced in delight and she suddenly heard it. A beautiful angelic, lighthearted laughter of pure innocence and joy.

Elsa started laughing gleefully at the flawless scene in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder on how God was capable of creating something like this. She just couldn't and wouldn't get bored of it. Every pain, agony, misery, anxiety, guilt and fear… Her father and Mad, the cellar, the chains, the blood and every single idea that had been tormenting her for the past fifteen years such as bad memories and thoughts were _vanished_ to oblivion, on that moment… Just gone, discharged from her body, absorbed by the sun. She felt nothing but wholesome, pure bliss.

Rapunzel came right next to Anna, who was already crying herself in joy, and wrapped her from the side in a hug, and that didn't stop Zoey from joining the hug. One more woman was left to complete the hug, but they wanted her to absorb every single bit of happiness from the sunset, so they decided not to interrupt her first peaceful and jubilant moment.

Was it real? This feeling of utter happiness and free of sorrow? Could it exist? She never felt something like it before. Could it be an illusion? A Hallucination? Was she_ that_ desperate that she found happiness in the simplest things? The feeling felt so foreign to her. She just kept laughing in glee and joy for a reason she did not know. She didn't wanted even to know. All what she wanted was to laugh. To laugh and feel the chilly breeze on her wet cheeks. The breeze that sent her bangs flying to the side, and revealed her teary, carefree and elated cyan eyes.

_If only you could see this, Aphrodite._ Rapunzel thought.

The other girls couldn't believe and understand how someone can find so much joy just by the view of the painting of the greatest artist. Don't get them wrong, the scene was astonishing. But they just couldn't stop staring at the joyful Elsa. They were just speechless.

_Nature really is the only medicine. It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry._ Anna thought as if she was talking to Elsa while she stared at her-not yet known to be- sister's joyful tears.

The sunset glistened upon the land, while the three girls stood hand in hand. One stood in disbelief, as she felt her first and utter relief. The beauty that it brought to them. The magic that it sang to them. The sunset shined upon the ground, with people stood, stared, astound. The colors soaked into them, while the art evoked heart in them. This sunset of life and love soared in the heavens like a dove. The sunset with an irreplaceable history filled them up with mystery. Flawless, winged and unconfined, and broke all chains from every mind.

* * *

**Innocence - Avril Lavigne on 2:33 and imagine it is when Elsa take sight of the sunset.**

**Guys if you wanna get gooss bumbs or whatever it is called i recommend listening to it ;)**

** NEWWW COVEEEEEERRR (see link in my profile.)**

**Sooooo. Tell me, did ya like it? Please review and tell me if my description of Elsa's emotions to the sunset felt real. :)**

**Plus i just... Elsa is so fucking adorable.**

**Anywho, i won't be updating for quite some time. About... a week or more. Cause my final exams are approaching. :) Sorry :( Trust me i prefer writing than studying :P**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Please tell me if i should continue the story and if ya like it so far :)**

**What's your favorite Elsa reaction? ;)**


	20. Author's Note2

**Hi, everyone! OMG I FEEL SO FUCKIN HORRIBLE cause I know that you werr excited and thought that this was a nee chapter. GOD, I'm soooooooo soryyyy! I also bring HORRIBLE news! ... brace yourselves... I won't be able to update until june 14 :P *hide behind couch*...sorryyyy I'm really sorry but HEY! At least its after that I have summer at lasttttt and I will be able to update a lot! Its just that now I have my finals guys so bear with me... I also wanna thanks allllll of you who support me and espicially those who helped me progress my writing.**

**Anywho I also PROMISED that I will not... what so ever... abandon this story! I will continue it till my and the story's last breath! ;)**

**Next chapter shall be called : Sleepless Night**

**N.B : I know this Author Note will take the number 20 in chapters so be sure when I update to read chapter 20 not 21 cause I'll be deleting this one and replace it with the original new chap. K?**

**If don't mind if you wanna yell at me :P I also got a surprise! ymke1000 Drew a fanfic fanart for the storyyyy! Go to her Deviantart and search 'the ice behind bars'... Thank you ymke1000! **

**Okay..now I feel terrible for leaving you guys hanging like this :'( but trust me its worth the wait :) for now I wish you all goodluck on your finals and study well... my mother was about to smash my notebook on my head if I didn't stop writing :P lol... soooo goodbye everyone! We shall meet again in june 15 with the new chapter! Until then... stay tuned :3**

**PS : I still feel horrible:P I'm a FUCKIN shit... just a FUCKIN shit! I am a monster! :'(**

**Yours faithfully, Lany~**


	21. Sisterly Bond

**SURPRISEEEEEEE! NEW CHAP! A Bonus for my awesome fans!**

**Everyone just wanted a chapter so bad and i felt horrible about it so yeah...**

**I just didn't have the heart and leave you guys hanging like this without at least one chapter. So I spend all night writing it. Until finally I managed to finish it at 4 am in the morning :P**

**Anyone who won't like the chapter will end up dead with my own hands so BE GRATEFULL YA CRAZY BASTARDS ;) Lol Joking… sorry… Blame the caffeine!**

**Well… Here ya go! Enjoy! **

**I did ;)**

**It's not chapter: Sleepless Night. It's another one I thought I should definitely add. So yeah…**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars

Chapter XVII : Sisterly Bond

Anna watched her unknowingly sister who was staring happily into the sunset. She never felt so… Proud. She knew that this strange feeling wasn't just a 'Normal Happy' sentiment. No; it was a new sensational feeling. Why was her heart racing in delight? She saw many of her other friends' joyful moment and she always felt glad for them. But this?... This was a feeling beyond glad. Why was specifically Elsa's happy moment made her that happy? She felt as if the more Elsa was happy the more she became ecstatic, and that it wasn't in her control to choose this emotion. She just welcomed the feeling without dwelling about the idea.

"Anna," Rapunzel interrupted Anna's thoughts with a gentle, low voice. "I think if you keep crying you'll end up dry." She joked.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts and quickly wiped her tears off her cheeks before she chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry…" She sniffled, "I was just… Lost in thoughts." She chuckled again, "Damn… I never was _that_ emotional. It's like I'm a total different person." She deadpanned.

Rapunzel laughed a bit, "Well, let's thank Elsa for that." She said while she pointed at Elsa who was still enjoying her moment.

"Yeah…" Anna replied while she smiled at Elsa fondly.

"Anna? Why are you crying?" Zoey asked innocently as she squeezed her hug tighter on Anna's waist.

Anna and Rapunzel looked down at the little girl with a smile. "Because I'm happy, sweety." Anna replied while she stroke Zoey's head. "I'm really, really happy."

Zoey squeezed her cheek more on Anna's waist and looked at Elsa happily. "I'm really happy too."

Anna and Rapunzel's smile grew at the little girl proudly. _Looks like she's already fond of Elsa. _Anna thought.

Meanwhile…

Elsa was staring at the sunset calmly. She just couldn't get enough of it. A sense of a warm feeling crept around her when she remembered who brought her that joy. She knew they were staring at her, but she didn't want to turn and look at them. No one ever did something good to her. Ever. They fed her, they treated her the most kindly and nicely, they healed her, helped her ease her pain and the weirdest thing was… They saved her from that hell. _Why would they do that? Why would they risk their lives to do such a thing? _She thought to herself. Since the moment she woke up, they never laid a hand on her roughly or hit her or hurt her for that matter. She bit her lip in worry. She had no idea how to thank them. Heck, she had no idea if she could still fully trust them. _No… No, they wanna hurt me. They are just acting! _She thought afraid. _Aren't they?_ She thought again. It's been only a day. Yet that day was her first _painless_ day since forever. And she would cherish it until her last breath. But the day have ended. And her worry was back. _What would they do to me now? Would they… throw me back? _She thought worriedly. _Hurt me for fun like Mad did? Hurt me if they got angry at me like Papa? No… No they are nice, they are nice!... They didn't hurt me. All what they did so far was being kind, right? _She sighed in frustration since she didn't know if she could trust them. Her heart was telling her to, but her mind had other ideas. She suddenly felt a bit of dizziness and pain in her stomach, so she winced and hissed in discomfort before she hunched a bit and squeezed her wound with her arm so she could forget about the stinging.

Anna quickly noticed that Elsa was swaying a bit, so she ran to her. "Hey…" She said and unconsciously placed a worried hand on Elsa's shoulder while the other was underneath Elsa's elbow so she could steady her. "I think that's enough for today. You need to rest." She said with a concerned tone.

Elsa tensed a bit but quickly relaxed as she saw Anna's honest smile and felt the soothing warmth from her gentle hands seeped through her cold shoulder and elbow. She stared at Anna questionably. _Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I don't understand… Why would someone help me?!... Of all the people… Me?! _She thought instead of asking.

Anna's smile grew. _Oh my god, she's allowing me to help her!_ She thought excitedly. _Okay… why am I even excited? It's not like it's a big deal, right?... But IT IS! _"Come on, Elsa. It's getting dark." She said with a soothing voice while she rubbed Elsa's shoulder to encourage her and motioned for her that it's time to go. Anna felt her heart flutter in joy when she swore she might have seen a tiny grin on Elsa's face while she was turning to go down the hill. _Was she smiling to me?!_

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the scene. Elsa tensed at Anna's touch _instinctively_ but she didn't flinch. Instead, she just nodded at Anna and was going to allow her to help her down the hill without hesitation. _Well, they _are_ sisters anyway… Separated by accident, joined by love._

"Did you have fun, Elsa?!" Zoey exclaimed happily.

Elsa looked at the little girl and nodded with a _petite_ smile.

Zoey pounced in joy and ran to hug Elsa. "Yeay!" She shouted happily but Rapunzel quickly caught her and lifted her up on her shoulder.

"Okay, missy! I think that's good for today. And your parents are definitely worried about you." Rapunzel said while she followed Anna and Elsa down the hill, and Zoey on her shoulder.

"Awwwww!" Zoey whined while she crossed her tiny arms and frowned childishly.

Rapunzel shook her head in amusement and chuckled a bit at the girl's antics. _She really reminds me of Anna when we were little… Well, she did actually spent most of her life with Anna, so that's not a surprise._

* * *

When they re-entered the fort, the first thing they were welcomed with were the three men, Aiden, Flynn and Kristoff.

"Where were you, guys?" Rapunzel whispered while she held a sleeping Zoey in her arms and rested the little girl's head on her shoulder.

"Training the hounds." Aiden deadpanned, and his humored voice betrayed him.

The other men smirked a bit and the women only looked at them in confusion.

"Okaaaayy…" Anna said with a suspiciously raised eyebrow.

"So where were _you_?" Flynn asked.

"Oh, we were just showing Elsa something." Anna replied with a smirk while she gave Elsa a small push on the back so she could keep walking towards the sanctuary with her. "Elsa and I are tired. So if you would excuse us, we are going to back to the sanctuary. Ba-Baaiiii!" She waved and said with a sing-song voice before both she and Elsa left the wondering men with Rapunzel and a sleeping Zoey.

"What is she talking about? Did we miss anything?" Aiden asked.

"Ohhh, you missed _a lot_." Rapunzel teased.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel pushed playfully the edge of her lips up in a wide smile with her left hand's index and thumb.

The men gasped. "We missed another smile?!" Aiden asked in a disappointed shock, and cursed himself for leaving the girls to deal with the '_wolves_'. Now he missed an angel's smile… Just great.

Rapunzel raised a teasing surprised eyebrow at him. "And why do you care so much?" She asked with a teasingly humored tone.

"W-What?" Aiden replied nervously as he realized how he sounded. "Uh… n-nothing, just asking." He covered up but perfectly failed.

"Aaaaahh, I seeee." Rapunzel said teasingly.

Aiden blushed but thanked the night's darkness for hiding his pink-red cheeks. "U-Uh… Wow! It's really hot tonight!... I think I-I'm tired and I really n-need to rest too, soooo… Y-Yeah, goodnight." He stammered before he quickly turned and headed for the sanctuary not waiting for the other men to follow.

Rapunzel giggled before she turned to Flynn and gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid both him and Kristoff goodnight. "Goodnight, you guys. I have to take Zoey to her parents first." Rapunzel informed. "And be sure to check on that big oaf, before his cheeks could explode from the heat." She said with a wink.

The men were confused at first but they shrugged the idea off. "Aren't you coming after?" Flynn asked.

"Well… I have to visit someone first." She answered.

"But it's late." Flynn asked a bit worried.

"I know, but the person is craving to know what happened today with Elsa more than any of you." She hinted before she nodded goodbye at Kristoff and each of them walked their own way.

* * *

Rapunzel knocked on the small wooden shack's door and waited while still holding the sleeping, snoring Zoey.

The door opened and revealed a brown haired woman: Zoey's mother.

"Oh, thank goodness." The woman sighed in relief. "I was starting to worry." She said before Rapunzel passed her Zoey gently and took a step back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were at the hill, watching the sunset with… The princess." Rapunzel said shyly while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh… So the rumors are true? There really is a princess here? And just like they said… She's… you know…" Zoey's mother trailed off and didn't have the courage to say it.

Rapunzel nodded sadly. "Yeah… she's quite hurt." Rapunzel confirmed. _A lot._

"And dangerous." A sudden thick manly voice was heard from behind Zoey's mother.

Rapunzel frowned and tried to see who dared say something like that. A man showed up to the door and stood right next to Zoey's mother with a stern look on his face.

"Excuse me, sir. But she's not dangerous as you think she is. She's really harmless… In fact, she's really nice." Rapunzel defended.

"Then how can you explain the ice magic?" The man argued while he stood all puffed up with an intimidating face.

"Should I keep reminding everyone that she was scared more than a mouse in a cage? She didn't mean any of this to happen, mister." Rapunzel said with an angry tone in her voice.

The man scoffed in frustration, unconvinced. "Just keep her away from my daughter, do you hear me?" He intimidated.

Rapunzel laughed a bit sarcastically, "Well, you should tell that to your daughter cause she'll be the one who wants to spend more time with the princess whom you're scared of." She said while she pointed at the sleeping Zoey. "Even your daughter liked her. So I think you can trust that proof enough."

"Ulriiiic…" His wife whispered with both a scolding and worried tone.

Ulric turned with a scoff and went back inside the room. "Whatever."

Zoey's mother turned to Rapunzel again with an apologetic smile. "Please forgive my husband's behavior. He can be a bit… grumpy at night." She informed.

"No, it's okay. I understand his worry for his daughter. But really now, Princess Elsa is really kind and would never hurt anyone… Especially Zoey." She clarified as she remembered how Elsa recoiled away from Zoey and said that she just didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, dear. But my husband wouldn't just believe a woman's words. He needs evidence." The woman explained.

Rapunzel felt a bit insulted but she shook the idea away and stared at the woman incredulously. "Oh, so he believes some rumors about Elsa being dangerous and won't going to believe mine and his daughter's words?" She laughed bitterly. "How fair he is."

"Just give him time. I think he can cope with living in a fort with a… woman who can easily take someone's life with the flick of her finger."

Rapunzel sighed. "You need to understand that she is scared of herself more than you are scared of her. Can you believe it?"

"And how is that so-"

"None of you saw how she'd been left exposed and hanging from her wrists to bleed to death!" Rapunzel said with a loud angry voice that made Zoey stir a little in her mother's arms.

The woman went speechless as she stared in disbelieve at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sighed and tried to calm herself down and not to strangle all these ignorant people. "I'm sorry. I… I should leave you to your slumber, now. Excuse me." She said, turned and walked away without waiting for the woman to respond. She just left her dumbfounded and jaw-slacked.

_These people are so stupid that they just allow themselves to see what they want to see without caring about the truth. _She thought angrily as she stormed her way to the infirmary. _I guess at least Aphrodite would understand._

* * *

Aphrodite sat on her new bed in the infirmary, since she decided to move her room to the infirmary's bedchamber quarters._ What's taking her so long?! Did something happen to Elsa or Anna?! _She thought worriedly. She stood up and started pacing back and forth in concern. _She said she would be here tonight. _She hugged her middle with her arms in anxiety. _Come on, Rapunzel. Where are you? _Just as if she was answered, a knock on the door snapped her out of her thought. "Come in." She allowed.

The door opened slowly and revealed Rapunzel. "H-Hey." She greeted with a smile. _How the hell am I going to tell her that her daughter had been tortured for fifteen years!?_

Aphrodite let out a breath she never knew she kept in relief. "Hey." She greeted back with a tiny relieved chuckle. _Someone looks nervous._

The two stood awkwardly in silence, unsure on where to start or what to do until Aphrodite spoke. "Well?..." She asked.

"Oh! Haha, sorry! I was just lost in thoughts. Um, shall we sit first." Rapunzel bought some time.

"Of course… Here, take a seat." Aphrodite informed with a reassuring smile while she pointed at the table with two chairs at the sides.

Rapunzel nodded before she went to the table and sat on one of the chairs.

Aphrodite turned and walked to the tiny kitchen in the corner. "Water? Tea?... Hot Chocolate?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate, please." Rapunzel informed politely. _Just keep the conversation going. Keep your cool. Don't sound nervous and don't swea- God damn it she's a queen for goodness sake! How can't I be nervous?! _She said while she danced her legs on the ball of her feet in anxiety.

Aphrodite felt Rapunzel's unease and that didn't make her feel any better, so she decided to help the girl calm down. "I swear Anna and you keep drinking this thing and I feel like Anna's gonna blow someday." She joked while she prepared the drink.

"Yeah," Rapunzel chuckled a bit, "I have no idea how she can manage to store all that fat somewhere invisible." She joked back and made Aphrodite laugh a bit. _That a good sign._

"Well, I guess she got that from me… Since… Since it's actually my favorite drink too." Aphrodite confessed with a tiny, barely visible blush.

Rapunzel looked at Aphrodite with an incredulous and playful face, "You love Hot Chocolate too?" She asked while she pointed at the queen. "I-I mean since you know… You're Queen and all, and I thought maybe something more formal like tea or some royal stuff." _Keep it going…_ _Just tell her the good stuff. _

"Royal stuff?" Aphrodite asked with a playful smirk. "Being Queen doesn't mean that I can't love something like Hot Chocolate." Aphrodite informed. "I'm a human queen, not a mythical creature."

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "I-I didn't m-mean it like… Oh, god please forgive me, I-I-" Rapunzel tried to reason and apologize to the queen.

"Rapunzel!" Aphrodite cut her off so she could calm the girl down. "It's okay I was just joking! You don't need to get all nervous." She said while she giggled.

Rapunzel stared at Aphrodite in disbelieve. _Joke?... Since when you joke?! Since when you laugh!? _She thought before she gulped nervously. "Y-Yeah… sorry." She said. _She doesn't need to hear the bad and sad stuff in the middle of the night, right? Yeah! Just tell her how happy Elsa was. Yeah!_

Aphrodite finished the drinks and held two cups of Hot Chocolate before she walked towards the table, gave Rapunzel her drink and sat on the other chair that faced Rapunzel on the other side of the table.

Rapunzel took the cup with a grateful smile, "Thank you." She said.

Aphrodite nodded while she smiled a bit sadly and waited for the news to come out of the blonde's mouth. She took one sip before she spoke again. "So tell me. Um… How… How was Elsa today?... Was she s-scared or… You know, since it's a new place to her. A-And her wounds? How was she feeling?" She asked with a low and sad voice.

Rapunzel took a big sip before she placed the cup on the table and readied herself for an answer. "Well, at first we introduced her to Olly and Sally and the others. To say the truth she was pretty scared at first. But she felt better later. When we went out," She laughed a bit, "You should have seen the look on her face as she stared with big eyes at the fort as if she never saw something so interesting."

Aphrodite smiled a bit, yet she felt a bit worried since Elsa looked like she never saw people or a fort before. "And…?"

_Don't let her sense your nervousness and don't sound as if you're hiding anything! _Rapunzel scolded herself before she spoke again. "She still feel a bit of pain, but it's much better than before. She also met Bulda- OH! And she also gave her a blue rose that Elsa really really loved."

"I should thank Bulda for that later." Aphrodite said as she smiled at the thought of Bulda's kindness.

"Yeah… Ouh! And guess what!? She met little Zoey!" Rapunzel said happily.

"Little Zoey? The one and only little Zoey?!" Aphrodite asked with a smirk.

Rapunzel giggled a bit, "Yeah… Zoey really likes her too." Rapunzel noted. "Elsa felt a bit… unease around Zoey. She was really scared that she would hurt her. Looks like she reminds her of Anna when they were little since we both know Anna was really the one who spent most of the time with Zoey."

Aphrodite's face turned sad again and she took a sip from her drink and tried to hide her tears since she now know that her daughter was still blaming herself for hitting Anna with her magic.

Rapunzel noticed Aphrodite's sadness and mentally slapped herself. _God! Why did I tell her that! The woman deserves some happiness for goodness sake too!_ She thought, angry at herself. "Uhm, and Zoey actually gave us an idea that made Elsa really… really happy." She informed and smiled when she saw Aphrodite's head snapped up in eagerness to know that her tortured daughter was happy.

"Uh-huh!" Rapunzel confirmed. "We took her to see the sunset and she was… God, she was soooo happy even to a point of tears! She then started laughing! A-And Aphrodite… Elsa was crying… In JOY!" She laughed, "And then Anna started crying herself too." _Oh god, Aphrodite you missed soooo much. _She thought instead of saying since she knew that would have only upset the queen.

Aphrodite's face lit up with the most joyful manner that Rapunzel ever saw. The cup of Hot Chocolate could have fallen from her hands if it weren't for the table in front of her. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she started laughing in joy and her heart just felt warm, knowing that her daughter really was happy. _She's happy! She's happy!... With her sister! She was happy with her sister! My daughters! My… My babies!_

_Nailed it._ Rapunzel thought proudly and praised herself for telling Aphrodite only the good news for tonight.

"Elsa is soooo nice, Aphrodite. She's really kind and sweet." Rapunzel said and made Aphrodite the more proud and happy. She giggled a bit, "She's a bit shy, I can tell you that. I still don't know if she's a bit playful and energetic like her sister. But I'm not going to rush to know that. Of course we should all give her time to open up." Then her face turned to a frown when she remembered Zoey's father and mother, and how they thought of Elsa as a dangerous woman. She didn't notice herself stood up in irritation and started flailing her hands in frustration. "I just still can't believe how some people still see her like she's dangerous! She's really the warmest person ever! People really are blind and stupid!" Rapunzel was yelling to herself in anger and didn't notice Aphrodite stood too and walked towards her.

Aphrodite just saw how Rapunzel was yelling and defending her daughter. She just felt something towards the blonde girl that she never felt before. Rapunzel really did care about her daughter, and she just couldn't help but feel fond of the blondy. She smiled at Rapunzel before she stood and walked towards her.

"It's just frustrating! How dare they say something like that about Elsa! I swear they are the real monst-" Rapunzel was saying when she felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her and what came next just made her freeze in place in utter disbelieve.

Aphrodite turned Rapunzel and wrapped her in a huge warm hug. She didn't know why she wanted to hug Rapunzel, but she felt the real need to do it. Maybe a way of saying 'Thank you'?

Rapunzel froze in place. Her eyes wide in disbelieve. Aphrodite… of all people! Aphrodite. The one who was always stiff, stern and cold and never showed any sign of soft emotions before towards anyone other than her daughters, just hugged her. She didn't know what happened to her but she accepted the hug gratefully with utter happiness and hugged back.

"Thank you." She heard Aphrodite whispered.

"For what?" Rapunzel asked and felt Aphrodite squeezed harder.

"For staying with my daughters and keeping them safe when I can't." Aphrodite said while tears streamed down her face.

Rapunzel's smiled and patted Aphrodite's back. "Hey, we're all family here, remember? We all should stay strong for each other. And… I feel like Elsa is like a sister to me already." She confessed.

"I'm sorry…" Aphrodite suddenly said.

"What?... for what?!" Rapunzel asked confused and broke from the hug to look at Aphrodite's tears.

"I… I was always harsh on you all and never realized that you would do all this for my daughters… for _me_." Aphrodite said ashamed. "I don't deserve such kindness."

Rapunzel smiled at the broken mother again and wrapped her back in a hug in which Aphrodite didn't refuse.

"It's okay. Don't say that. You weren't harsh." Rapunzel reassured. _You were just a heart broken mother who thought she lost her daughter._

The two stayed like this for a while and Rapunzel allowed the broken and stressed mother to sob on her shoulder. Rapunzel made soothing circles with her hand on the queen's back. She knew that Aphrodite was holding her feelings in a bottle for a very long time. But this bottle just broke. _Even a Queen needs someone to help her. Everyone needs a crying shoulder, anyway. And I'm sure Aphrodite wanted one for a long time._

* * *

Anna pushed the bedroom door open and motioned for Elsa to go inside. "Ahhh, I'm so tiiired!" Anna whined in a childish way before she plumped face-planted like a star on the bed that she told the others before to move it here, to Elsa's room, which is now both Anna and Elsa's room.

Elsa stood in the middle of the room, unsure on what to do while holding the rose pot.

"Just place it next to the window where the morning sun will hit it directly." Anna informed while pointing at the window, her voice muffled from the mattress since her face was still planted in it and she was exhausted enough that she didn't bother to turn on her back.

Elsa turned slowly to the window. She winced a bit as she limped her way there because her injuries and placed the pot on the table that was right under the window. She smiled again at the rose and remembered Bulda. The old cow that didn't ran out of milk. She mentally laughed at the woman's behavior. Bulda was the one who actually gave her the only gift that she ever received.

Elsa frowned a bit since she wasn't sure if it was a perfect spot for her favorite rose. _Would the sun rays hit here?_ She wondered. She pushed it further next towards the window, then a little to the left, then a little to the right, then backwards again. She was concerned that the sun rays wouldn't hit the rose and that if they didn't, it would cause the rose to die. Her favorite and only gift to die.

Anna noticed Elsa's silence, lifted her head and rolled to her side to check on Elsa. When she saw how Elsa's arms were crossed and how she was glaring at the rose as if commanding it to take her own spot for the sun, she laughed. "Don't worry, Elsa… Hehe… The window is large enough for the sun rays to hit the rose wherever you might _decide_ to put it."

Elsa let her hands fall to her side, bit her lip and blushed a bit in embarrassment since she definitely looked ridiculous by having a mental fight with herself for deciding where the perfect spot for the rose was supposed to be.

"I think just like this is perfect." Anna said while she pointed at the rose, a bit of giggle still in her voice.

Satisfied by the rose's spot-and that Anna helped her to choose where it should have been exactly-she nodded at the rose then turned to face the room. She stood again in silence and unsure on what to do next.

"We should probably change into our nightgowns." Anna suggested. "Ughh, this armor is killing me." She whined while she unfastened her leather chest vest. "Oh, and Elsa?... Here, take this." Anna said before she moved to the wardrobe and pulled a sky blue satin silk nightgown out from the drawer. Elsa took it gently in her hands then just stood there. _How am I going to get out of that thing first?!_ Elsa thought confused.

Anna remembered that Elsa had serious injuries and that she couldn't change on her own. "You probably need some help." Anna suggested.

Elsa nodded slowly and a bit ashamed that she couldn't do it on her own, but Anna's frank smile forced Elsa's worries away.

After a few groans and moans of pain, and small stiffness and flinches from Elsa, Anna finally managed to remove Elsa's old dirt stained dress and helped her put on the new comfortable nightgown. While she was helping Elsa though, she took sight of Elsa's bandaged torso, arms and legs and saw the other scars and just couldn't help to stop her anger and craving for the suffer of the 'Poopy Father'-since that was the king's new title between Anna and her friends-from growing. After she heard Elsa's groans of pain, that didn't help at all at decreasing her anger too. _She's still in pain and I can't do anything about it!_ She thought in anger at the king and at herself.

After the accomplished mission of helping Elsa, the sight in front of Anna just broke her heart. The nightgown was long enough to cover up till Elsa's knees. But it didn't quite cover the injuries. Anna cursed everything around her but she quickly shook the idea away and decided not to show Elsa any sign that she was angry or that she can clearly see her injuries. So she then moved to change in her own nightgown.

Meanwhile, Elsa stood in the middle of the room uncertain on what to do. While she looked around and inspected the room, she distractingly brought her right hand to brush her left arm and forgot that it was broken. "Ow!" She suddenly yelped and quickly removed her right hand off of her left arm when she felt the pain.

Anna quickly poked her head from behind the dressing screen. "Wow, be careful Elsa! Your arm is still broken and we don't wanna damage it now, don't we?" Anna said with a gentle voice.

Elsa glared at her bandaged arm with a childish frown as if she was having an eye to eye contest… with the bandage.

Anna laughed again before she walked out from behind the dressing screen and sat on her bed, "Goodness, Elsa! You r-really keep making me laugh!"

Elsa snapped out of her war world with the bandage and looked at Anna before she gave her a goofy, shy smile._ What did I even do to make her laugh?_ She wondered. Yet she wasn't concerned since Anna looked like she really was laughing and not just acting it. Elsa didn't know why she felt happy when she saw Anna laughing in happiness, and especially since she was the cause of that laugh. She did feel a bit of pride but she had no idea why, yet the way Anna laughed was a bit familiar to her.

"W-we…" Anna tried to say while she tried and stop her laughs. She cleared her throat, then, "We should probably go to sleep, now. It was a long day." She suggested with a kind voice before she pointed at Elsa's bed.

Elsa turned to the bed that she woke up from this morning and walked towards it. When she sat on it she felt herself bounce from the mattress's elasticity, and it was actually… Fun! Elsa's eyes went wide and she smiled in wonder and bounced again on the mattress. She giggled a bit in glee, then bounced again, and again. The small bed racked up and down a bit and made creaking noises.

Anna watched Elsa's childlike behavior before she shook her head in amusement. "Hahaha… Elsa if you'll continue like that, the bed will break." Anna said as she heard the creaking noises coming out of Elsa's bed.

Elsa ceased her bounces and blushed. "Sorry…" She said shyly.

"Oh, no no! Don't apologize! In fact I always used to do that before I go to sleep. Actually, we would have done _this_ if it weren't for your injuries." She said before she stood on her own bed, her tongue stuck out on the corner of her mouth, and she jumped high then turned her position to a sitting one in mid-air so she could land on her butt. But the moment she landed on the mattress again, _CRASH!_ The bed crashed and broke completely underneath her.

Elsa gasped at the sight, she quickly ran unsteadily towards Anna in worry and knelt next to her. "Are you okay!?" She asked her voice displayed full concern. She tried to reach for Anna's hand to help her up but quickly recoiled them back when she remembered that these hands had hurt many people before.

Anna's limbs were shot in every direction and tangled by the bed sheets. She sat back up with a groan while she rubbed her forehead. "I really should stop eating chocolate." She said playfully while she patted her supposed to be fat belly and smiled at Elsa.

When Elsa kept staring in concern, Anna giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Elsa. I'm really okay. I'm not hurt, see?" She reassured while she waved her arms and legs.

When Elsa was sure that Anna was okay, she didn't know what happened to her, but she suddenly let out a bark of laughter and started laughing as she remembered how Anna looked like when she broke her bed.

Anna's heart flutter in joy when she heard Elsa laughing. As if her laughter was contagious, Anna started laughing at herself aloud too.

They both felt the same feeling. When they heard each other's laughter, they couldn't help the strong sense of warmth and peace from overwhelming their body. Anna felt utterly proud when she heard Elsa's angelic laughter. And Elsa felt utterly safe for the first time in years when she heard Anna's goofy one. At that moment, everything felt so natural. Anna forgot about the fact that she was having fun and laughing with a woman who spent fifteen years in a cage and Elsa forgot her misery and the fact that she was showing a sign of playfulness instead of fear in front of a woman she only knew for a day. Everything just seemed as if they've been living with each other for years. And they were both oblivious that this was the instinctive sisterly feeling towards each other.

When they finally felt their stomach ache from laughter, they suspended their laughs and looked at each other fondly for a sec unconsciously, before Elsa realized what just happened and quickly looked away. Her cheeks turned red from the blush and felt they could have exploded but her eyes widened in shock when she heard Anna's voice.

"I'm really happy that you're here, Elsa." Anna admitted fondly with a warmest smile she never knew she could put.

Elsa stared at Anna in disbelieve. Would someone really be happy when she was around? That's new.

"R-Really?!" Elsa asked in both disbelieve and joy.

Anna nodded again and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Really." She confirmed.

Elsa felt she would have just wrapped this woman in the most grateful hug, but there was a humongous and herculean force pulling her away and not allowing her to do such a thoughtless act. A force that accompanied her all her life… Fear. So instead she allowed Anna to pat her shoulder without any hesitation or fear of getting hurt.

"Okay, then. You are definitely tired and you should rest. Today was a big and tiresome day for you, so I think we better go to sleep, now." Anna informed and giggled a bit when she looked at the condition of her _bed_. If that what it was called anymore. "I think I made it look better, don't ya think?" She joked.

Elsa stiffened a giggle and nodded with a toothy smile before she started helping herself up from the ground.

"Here, let me help you." Anna suggested before she helped Elsa up easily this time without any hesitation or a sense of nervousness or stiffness in Elsa. Instead, Anna was surprised to hear Elsa say, "Thank you." Elsa said with a smile.

Anna's smile reached her ears, "You're welcome!" She quickly said aloud more than what she intended her voice to be.

Elsa walked back to her bed and sat. She smirked and bounced one last time playfully on purpose and made Anna laugh.

Anna laughed one last time before she plumped back on the bed-… Mattress. Since it was no longer a bed, and covered herself with the sheets. She blew some air on the candle on the night stand and extinguished the flames. Before she let her head fall on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Elsa." She said with a smile that never left her face.

Elsa laid herself slowly on the bed so she wouldn't feel the pains and aches before she adjusted herself in a sideway position, her back to Anna. "Goodnight… Anna." She replied with a very fond and warm smile that reached her ears but that Anna unfortunately missed to see. _Goodnight… _And she closed her eyes and went to peaceful sleep for the first time in years with her _sister_ in the same room.

Separated by accident, joined by love.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVED THE CHAP! I didn't have time for a cover but well at least that was actually my favorite chap… It's so full with joy! For everybody!**

**As you can see… Elsa felt more open with just one person with her. Not a surprise. Since its actually her sister! :D SISTER POWER BABEEY! It's the strongest feeling of all! Mister Fear, you are owneddd!**

**Now… I bid you farewell everyone… until June 15! **

**REVIEWWWWW again. :P They always make me happy. Even the more they are big the better ;)…. Uhhhh… HOLY MOTHER OF FRESH POTATOS! What did I just say?! *blush* Oops.**

**Lany~**


End file.
